Divided
by Funygirl38
Summary: After the events of United, life for Loki and his family has finally settled down until a new threat comes from Midgard, of all places, when Stark inadvertently sets into motion a chain of events that could threaten the nine realms, and tear Loki's family apart in the process.
1. Chapter 1

1.

_No new structures are to be erected on site. Only modifications to existing structures will be allowed. See Section 3, Line 20 (Co-habitation Agreement) of Research and Development Manual._

_2. No unauthorized will be issued as needed and all excursions must be escorted by qualified personnel or an appointed resident. See Section 2, Line 9 (Co- habitation Agreement) of Research and Development Manual._

_The transportation of cultural artifacts and property is expressly forbidden without written permission of __The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division in conjunction with The __Euro__pean____M__onitoring____I__nvestigation and __Enforcement____Division__. All other exports and imports are subject to individual consideration.._

The sudden drop in altitude brought his behind out of the seat. The papers slid out of his lap to flutter beneath the feet of the passenger in front of him. He gripped the armrest with a decidedly un-manly screech, relieved even as the plane leveled off again, to hear he wasn't the only person who'd been unnerved by the turbulence.

He leaned forward to retrieve the papers, cursing under his breath. He abhorred flying. If the assignment hadn't been a once in a lifetime chance, he would have kept his feet firmly planted in Helen's Bay. Instead, he'd packed his suitcases, seen his doctor to beg off some Valium for the flight and boarded the plane in Belfast.

The assignment hardly seemed believable. A couple days prior to his departure he'd gone to the nursing home to visit his grandfather and tell him the news.

He hated the smell of the place. A mixture of stale urine, ancient perfume, muscle rub and cafeteria food permeated the air. He would always bring flowers of some sort, the more fragrant the better. He would sit then and listen as his grandfather, a former horticulturist, expounded on the origin or the genus of the blooms, adding some old folklore in for good measure. Then he would make sure his grandfather, was comfortable, had everything he needed, often staying for supper with him.

Of course his grandfather knew right off that this visit was different.

"Colin, where is it yer off to now?"

"Grandad, I only just got here." he'd smiled and patted his grandfather's knee, alarmed at how much weight he seemed to have lost since Colin had last seen him.

"Aye, ye miss my meaning but I can see it in yer face. Ye've come to tell me something."

Colin had given him a sheepish grin, "Yer a sharp one," yet unsure how to tell his grandfather what he himself still had trouble believing.

"I've been given a new assignment." Colin scratched his head, "Yer gonna think I've gone mental when I tell you."

"Try me," his grandfather had laced his hands over his stomach and leaned back into his pillows.

"Well I'm going out of town for a wee bit." In all actuality, his assignment packet indicated he'd be gone for at least a year but he saw no need to worry the old man.

"But where Col? Ye've not told me where?"

Colin had given a short laugh, "Do you remember when you used to tell me those stories from that book of mythology? About the Greeks and the Romans and the Norsemen with all their gods and goddesses and their palaces in the sky?"

"Aye?" He watched the smile slip from his grandfather's face, "What of them?"

Colin was aware his grandfather preferred to live in the years of his youth now. He'd never had much use for the telly or the papers even when Colin was a little boy, much preferring to read books or putter around in his greenhouses. When Colin had been hired on at his job, he'd simply told his family he worked in an office in Belfast. He'd kept from them the intensive combat training he'd had to endure, the multi-level security clearances he'd had to pass. The classes which had left his head hurting at the end of the day. Now he was going to let his grandfather in on his biggest secret, not that he would remember come tomorrow anyway.

"Grandad, I've an assignment to travel to a place called Asgard." There it was. Colin waited, watched the smile return to his grandfather's face, bloom into a full hearty laugh and Colin nodded.

"Aye, I thought as much."

His grandfather had wiped tears from his eyes, "Col, is it playing me for a fool, you are?"

"No, grandad. I swear on grandmom's grave."

His grandfather had chuckled, waved his finger at Colin, "Now, Col, tell me where it is yer really going to."

Colin had sighed. In the end, he'd told his grandfather he was going to the United States, kissed him on the forehead and helped him with his dinner. It wasn't a full on lie. He was going to the states, only he wasn't staying there for long.

Colin looked out the window at the skyline of Manhattan, listened to the other passengers exclaim over the Statue of Liberty standing sentinel in the harbor, the Empire state building, the Freedom tower, the Brooklyn bridge. He could focus on little else save the tall building in the middle of the city with the words "STARK" emblazoned across the facade in bright red and gold neon letters.

By the time the wheels of Aer Lingus flight four-six-three touched the tarmac at JFK, he was damp with sweat. His hands gripped his briefcase like a life preserver as the airliner slowed to a halt near the terminal.

"On behalf of the captain and crew, we'd like to thank you for flying Aer Lingus and we look forward to seeing you on board again in the future. Have a safe visit.." came the announcement as he shuffled along behind the passengers headed toward the exit hatch. He stepped out of the plane, shielding his eyes against the sun, momentarily overwhelmed by the difference between the temperature controlled cabin and a rare mid June heatwave.

"Thank you for flying Aer Lingus." The stewardess nodded at him as he started down the steps. He returned the nod then scanned the tarmac.

Parked on the pavement not far from the bottom of the steps was a gleaming black car. A woman in a dark grey suit jacket and skirt, her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, stood beside the driver's side door. When she spied Colin, she smiled and started towards him with her hand outstretched, "Colin Denehy?"

"Aye, that'll be me." He stared at his own reflection in the woman's sunglasses, winced at how worn out he appeared.

Her hand met his, "Agent Lily An..." She grinned, and he noticed her cheeks bloom bright pink, "Forgive me. I'm still getting used to my married name, Lily Ericson." She turned to the car, "Shall we?"

"Uh, my luggage is still on the plane. Hadn't we ought to wait for it?" Colin cast a glance over his shoulder at the airliner.

"Your luggage will be sent to the office. Right now we have a lot to go over before you're ready to leave, Agent Denehy." She grabbed the door handle of the back seat and swung it open, "Now let's get going. Soonest begun is soonest done."

"Now you sound like me grandad." Colin climbed into the back seat and set his briefcase on the seat beside him.

Lily sat in the driver's seat and fit the key into the ignition, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Colin had leaned closer to the window, watching the city as they zipped down street after street.

"Is this your first time in New York?"

Colin glanced at Lily in the rearview mirror, "Ah, no. I was here as a boy but I don't recall much of the visit"

Lily returned his gaze, "A pity you won't have much time to enjoy the city during this visit either."

Colin looked out the car window, "I doubt I'd be able to in the first place. Too much on me mind."

They had stopped at a red light and Colin found himself staring into the crazed eyes an old lady with hair dyed jet black whose great girth and stunted height cast her in the shape of a soccer ball. She was dressed in a multi-colored shift, a blue button up sweater over her shoulders. She was pushing a shopping cart filled with numerous plastic bags filled with clothes, food, magazines, empty crates. Just as the light turned green, she shouted the word "Asshole" though the window muffled the retort, and shot him the finger.

"The people here are the epitome of friendliness."

Lily turned down a one way street, "You have your good and bad people just like anywhere else."

"I suppose."

Lily hit her blinker and honked the horn, Colin choosing to look down at the floorboard as he felt the car swerve into another turning lane, "So did your packet specify your assignment?"

Colin resisted the urge to check the papers in his briefcase for the thousandth time, "No, it said to be determined. I'm after thinking they wanted to look me over thoroughly before they made their final decision."

"Well the fact that you're here means you've cleared quite a few hurdles already."

They pulled into a parking garage and Colin felt his heartbeat ramp up, "Tell me, will I be leaving for..." he paused, "Ya know I still have trouble wrapping my mind around it."

"The first trip is a bit intense, then it becomes easier each time. Mister Stark is going to streamline the whole process."

She pulled the car into a spot marked reserved and they stepped out into the garage, the distant sounds of traffic following them to a pair of large red doors across the way. A panel set into the concrete off to one side contained only a clear pad with the word "RESTRICTED" above it. Lily took the badge hanging around her neck, passed it in front of the panel and the doors slid open.

"Are you ready?"

"Don't tell me we're taking a lift to the bleedin' place." Colin peered inside with a lopsided grin, enjoying her laughter in response.

"We're going to meet Director Fury first."

Colin swallowed hard, "I'm thinking Asgard might be the lesser of two evils."

Fury eyed the lanky young man and handed the badge back to him, "Well Mister Denehy..."

"Colin, please."

Fury folded his hands behind his back, "Colin then. You're going to need a complete physical. We want to make sure you're up to date on your immunizations, not carrying any communicable diseases." At this, Fury fixed him with a hard stare, "And you'll have some reading to do before morning."

"More reading? My head's stuffed full already." Colin slapped a hand to his forehead, "Pretty soon I'll have wordstuff coming out of me ears."

"If you want to take this assignment, you have to do what's required. Trust me, you don't want to be unprepared for this trip."

"No, sir. I do not." Colin looked down at his shoes, feeling well chastised.

"Agent Ericson will bring you to the medical lab for your physical and then she'll provide you with your homework and show you to your quarters for the evening. There will be a final briefing at zero seven hundred sharp providing everything checks out, then you're on your way."

Lily stepped back allowing Colin to leave Fury's office. Just before she followed him out into the corridor, she turned and looked at Fury receiving a raised eyebrow in return. She shot him a thumbs up sign, a sardonic smile on her face, then hurried to catch up with Agent Denehy.

The clatter of silverware and plates woke him with a start and he grabbed at the folder, holding it above his head with one hand while he attempted to stem the flow of iced tea from the overturned glass with the other.

"Ah fuck!" He pushed his chair away from the small table, watching the tea drip onto the carpet as he searched for a place to lay the folder down.

Lily had brought him to the cafeteria after his very thorough physical so he could grab a bit of supper to bring to his quarters with him. After he'd eaten, he'd decided to tackle the thick folder Lily had left with him. He figured if he were to sit at the table and read, there would be no danger of falling asleep. He was obviously wrong.

He threw the folder onto the short couch in the small sitting area walked over to the sink at the kitchenette and pulled out a handful of paper towels As he mopped up the iced tea, he considered calling his parents, then changed his mind, recalling the reaction from his mother when he'd told her he was going away for a year. Calling them again would only make it harder and he wanted to stay positive.

He cleared the dishes from the table and set them on the tray by the sink, dug a pair of pajama bottoms out of his suitcase which he'd found had been brought to his quarters while he'd been suffering through the medical exam. He picked up the folder from the couch and headed into the small bedroom where he lay crosswise onto the double bed, opening the folder before him. Before he was able to turn another page, his head had dropped onto his arms. He knew nothing else until morning.

"Agent Denehy?"

He felt a soft hand at his shoulder and his eyes flew open.

Lily was standing over him dressed the same as she'd been the day before and Colin was given to wonder if she'd even slept.

"It's six-thirty. The briefing is at seven."

She stood back as Colin rolled over onto his back and sat up, "Ah I'm going to be sore all day fer sure."

"I'll let you shower I'll be back in twenty minutes to bring you to the briefing. I left you a set of clothes on the couch."

"I've me own clothes," he jerked a thumb in the direction of the sitting room where his suitcase lay open.

"I'm aware, however if you'd read the entire folder, you would know one of the stipulations, with a few exceptions, are the attire we wear while in Asgard." Lily beamed at him and Colin closed his eyes.

"I tried to stay awake, honest I did but the flight left me bushed. I'll bring it along and finish, cross ma heart."

Lily shook her head, "I'll be back shortly, Mister Denehy."

He shoved his pajama pants into his suitcase and zipped it up, standing for one final look in the mirror over the bathroom sink, "I look like Robin Fuckin' Hood!" He called to Lily who had reappeared in a much prettier form fitting dark blue scoop necked gown.

"Tunic, breeches. Standard attire. Let me give you some background before you get shell shocked."

Colin walked into the sitting room, dragging the suitcase behind him, "At least the boots are fair."

Lily waved her hand over the panel beside the door. It slid open and they walked out into the corridor.

"Asgard is largely a pre-industrial revolution society. Not that they aren't aware of our technology, they merely choose not to use it. For example, there are no washing machines, dryers, televisions. They cook in an open hearth, use earthen ovens.."

"Begging yer pardon, Agent Ercison, but I know what the industrial revolution was..."

Lily held up her hand, "You'll encounter anachronisms as well.." They had stopped outside a gray door which slid open to reveal a large room with a round table dominating the center, "As you will see, after you Colin."

Colin knew he was sitting at the table, mouth agape, eyes wide but there was no helping it.

"Director, forgive the impudence but could you repeat what you just said?"

Fury rubbed his temples, _how in the hell did the European division decide he was the right man for the job? Pull his name out of a hat? _"I said you're going to be the liaison for the royal adviser. Your assignment will be to smooth over relations between the Asgardians and incoming personnel. You will report any immediate and foreseeable problems directly to this agency."

Colin sat forward, "So I'm to be a spy, is that it?"

Fury pushed a paper across the table to him, "I expect you to be an agent, Mister Denehy. You use any label you want, as long as you do what's expected of you."

Colin's hand hovered above the form. If there was ever a time to back out, it was now. He set his jaw, then with a flourish, he signed his name.

"Alright then." Colin thought back to the folder in his suitcase, about the section marked "Protocol and Customs." hoping he was going to have a few more minutes to scan through it but Fury was standing up from the table.

"I think we're all set then," He extended his hand out and Colin shook it, "Let's get you two on your way."

Colin leaned against the wall as the elevator shot upward, "I've a feeling this isn't your first rodeo."

Lily shook her head, "And you'd be right."

"Tell me, are the Asgardians a forgiving sort?"

She smiled, "Occasionally."

The door slid open and Colin found himself before the nosecone of a large jet, "An indoor hangar?" His voice echoed in the cavernous room.

"Yes, the roof is retractable," She pointed above them, "Follow me."

They climbed a set of stair off to their left, coming to a gray door at the top of the landing where Lily turned to him, "Brace yourself, it gets pretty windy out here."

As if in answer, when she opened the door, it tore from her hand to slam open against the metal railing. Colin stepped out onto the rooftop, buffeted by the strong winds, turned, helping to pull the door shut again.

Lily fought to hold her dress down as they walked to the center of the platform. She looked up into the clear turquoise sky. "Are you ready?"

He set his suitcase in front of him, "I don't believe so but I doubt it matters."

Lily cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted, "Heimdall!"


	2. Chapter 2

Colin had closed his eyes. He'd been staring upward along with Lily when the fabric of the sky was literally ripped apart by multi-colored light brighter than the sun. There'd been a sudden lurch and he'd felt his stomach drop as if he'd been riding the Big Dipper at Blackpool Pleasure Beach.

When he finally opened them again, he wished he'd kept them shut. Before him was a giant of a man arrayed in burnished dark gold armor plate over leather trappings, his white blond hair done up in a thick braid at his back, beard trimmed neatly at his chin. He stood beside a set of high intricately carved stone doors which had been thrown open to reveal a polished black marble walkway, what lay beyond the walkway, however, was what made Colin drop his suitcase with a clunk.

"I've landed in fecking Disneyland..."

Lily glowered at him as she bowed to the man in front of them, "Thank you Heimdall. This is Agent Colin Denehy."

Heimdall's piercing tawny eyes moved to Colin then back to Lily, "They do not teach manners at this place you call Shield?"

"They do indeed, in fact Agent Denehy was about to apologize for his outburst."

Colin grunted as Lily drove her elbow into his side, "Begging...hnn!...your pardon, only I've not seen anything like this before." He opened his hands toward the vast city that loomed in the distance.

Heimdall frowned, "Of course you have not. This is the home of the gods!"

Colin chuckled, raised his hand, "I was raised Roman Catholic, meself..." he trailed off when he saw Lily narrow her eyes at him. "Sooo shall we be off now?"

"Does Milady wish for a cart to be called?" Heimdall nodded to Lily.

"No thank you, I think we're going to walk."

Lily started through the doorway, Colin following behind. As he passed Heimdall, he heard the creak of leather and he rushed to catch up with Lily, casting a glance over his shoulder at the giant as he closed the stone gates with a thundering boom.

He could feel Astrid's tears soaking into the shoulder of his tunic as he rubbed her back, stifling a sigh. _Why now, of all time, must she choose to beg for my attention? _

"Astrid, my love, there is much I must do today at the palace. I cannot bring you with me this time."

Her sobs had died down to sniffling hiccups but at this reaffirmation, she began to wail again, "Pa...pa...I...shall...b...be g..ood!"

Loki looked at Eidra who was now hiding a smile behind her hand.

"You are of no help, Eidra. She is going to wake the whole household." He muttered, kissing the top of Astrid's head, trying to set her back down on the floor but the child would have no such thing, all at once wrapping her long arms around his neck, clamping her knees about his waist.

"Astrid," He gasped as Eidra lifted her out of his arms and set her down

"PA..PA!" she wailed even louder until Loki knelt on the floor and she flung her arms about him again. He pushed her gently away from him, holding her at arms length.

"Now listen. I shall bring you a treat from the palace if you will but calm yourself. You will come to the palace with me again as soon as I may arrange it."

He could hear the rooster crowing in the distance, he should have been gone by now.

"Do you swear, Papa?"

Loki stroked the black silk of her hair, even at nearly four seasons, he could see she was going to have no dearth of suitors when she came of age and he bristled at the thought.

"I swear, my little sparrow." He kissed her forehead and stood up just as Brenna appeared in the doorway of the sitting room, yawning, a shawl wrapped about her shoulders.

"Gods help me, how can such a small child make such a clamor?"

Eidra leaned over and put her hands on Astrid's shoulders, "Your sister wanted to go with your father to the palace today."

"I could hear Bryn stirring in his bed as I passed his chamber door. You will have both of them to contend with if she does not hold her tongue." Brenna walked over and lifted Astrid onto her hip, "If you will keep quiet, I will let you lay down with me."

Astrid nodded, lay her head into the crook of Brenna's neck.

"And I must be going." Loki slipped his hand to the back of Eidra's head, kissing her, lingering until her lips moved against his, the resultant rush burying itself within his loins and he backed from her. "I cannot tell you what to expect when I return tonight, my heart. We too have been kept in the dark."

"Whatever happens, we shall deal with it together."

Loki held her chin at his fingertips a moment longer and headed for the foyer. Eidra stood in the silence of the sitting room. Overhead she could hear Brenna's muffled voice as she talked to Astrid. She sighed then. It was of no use, she was up for the day. She headed towards the kitchen to visit with Gretten as he prepared the kitchen for the day's cooking.

Loki was off Agathon's back almost before the stallion had come to a complete stop, tossing the reins to the servant boy standing in the courtyard and rushing up the steps into the palace startling the guards just inside the doors.

"Where is the King?" Loki called back to them as he passed.

"He is in the Great Hall with the High Council, Your Majesty."

"Damn," Loki muttered under his breath as he broke into a run.

He slid to a stop at the arched doors of the Great Hall, gaining momentum again as the royal guardsman swung them open for him.

The room fell silent as he took his seat beside Thor who whispered, "I am honored you have decided to grace us with your presence, brother."

"Astrid awoke and would not let me leave until I promised to bring her with me when next I came to the palace."

"Mmm," Thor waved a hand at him, "Very well. I shall overlook your tardiness."

Loki jabbed a finger into his side making him flinch, "And what was your excuse the week last? You overslept, I recall?"

Thor held up a hand to silence him as he stood from the long table, "Let us now begin."

Colin sat with his hands folded in his lap, suitcase at his knees, the same position Lily had placed him when they'd entered the palace. He was aware he hadn't been able to stop talking, exclaiming at the architecture, the statuary, the people, everything. His mind was sufficiently blown. Lily had guided him to a stone bench with dragon heads that looked oddly familiar carved into the arms and sat him down, standing before him.

"Agent Denehy, if this assignment is too much for you to handle, I can bring you back to the S.H.I.E.L.D office. We really need someone who can focus on their job."

Colin had waved his hands about him, "I'm that man, I swear, only can you blame me fer being gobsmacked? It's like walking through the pages of every fairy tale book I was ever read, fer fuck sake!"

"Agent," Lily leaned over to him, "This is where you're going to have to prove it to me. You will sit here quietly and wait to be brought before the High Council. When you walk into the room, you bow first to the king who will be at the center seat."

Colin had resisted the urge to jump from the seat, "I'm to appear before Thor? The God of thunder, really?"

Lily had waved her hands in the air impatiently, "Forget all you know of what you read in books. He is simply the king, you address him as Your Majesty. Simple as that."

"Begging yer pardon, what is the High Council?"

There was movement down the hall and Lily looked up, "The High Council is just what it sounds like, a group of high ranking Asgardians, the Aesir. They meet to discuss affairs of the kingdom, pass judgement. Picture in your head, Parliament, does that help?"

"Aye, at least I think it does."

Lily stuck her chin out and smiled, "My husband sits on the Council."

Colin's mouth dropped open yet again, "Your husband is an Asgardian?!"

"Yes, does that shock you?"

"The rules in the folder said..."

"No intimate relations with the residents of this or any other realm will be tolerated, I know.." Lily crossed her hands over her stomach, "We were wed long before the rules were made."

Colin had finally calmed down, watching the people coming and going, not a few of them returning his stare, nodding to Lily as they passed, and he waited..

"Midgardians in my household? Have you gone mad?" Loki hissed at his brother who summarily ignored him, continuing to read the parchment in his hand

"It has been deemed necessary for this liaison to smooth relations between the Asgardian people and the coming influx of Midgardians through my royal adviser, the Prince Regent Loki."

Loki sat back in his chair, head in his hand, mumbling"You said nothing of this when we spoke last evening."

Thor glanced at him as the Council members began to speak amongst themselves,

"Would it have made any difference? There is nothing to be done for it if we wish to foster a working relationship between our worlds."

"And I have said this is a dangerous decision even you..."

Thor scowled at him, "This is not a matter to discuss here. We will talk later."

Loki banged his fist on the arm of his chair, earning a look from a few of the council members which he returned with equal measure as Thor gestured to the guards standing beside the large doors at the end of the hall. "Bring in the Midgardian!"

Far down the corridor, Colin heard the groan of a door opening and he peered around Lily to see two men dressed in gilded armor, walking towards them.

Lily cocked her head at him, "Stand up. It's show time."

Thor had pulled Loki up from his chair and now they stood shoulder to shoulder watching the doors swing open. Lily walked into the Great Hall, followed by a tall thin man with short light russet hair. He was dressed in a tunic, breeches and boots. In his hand he was dragging a square satchel on wheels which he held before him when he stopped beside Lily.

Lily bowed, "Your Majesty, I present to you Agent Colin Denehy of Midgard. He is under the employ of our European division. He has been assigned as the liaison to your royal adviser."

If Colin had been watching her, he would have noticed Lily turn her head to her right and wink at a handsome young man with dark blonde hair but his attention was on the two men standing before him. He'd seen pictures of Thor in briefings at the agency, on the television, internet. The dark brooding man to his left could only be one man though why he was there at all so confused him that Colin was left speechless. He'd read all the material which he'd been cleared to read, ending with the imprisonment of the man before him. On the other hand, it had been years since the attack on New York, perhaps he'd been pardoned...

"Colin," Lily hissed, "Respond."

He blanched, trying to recall what the king had said, sighed, "Fergive me your Majesty, my mind was somewhere else. 'Tis the shock of it all."

He watched Thor frown, "I said welcome to the kingdom of Asgard."

Colin bowed, "Thank you, yer Majesty."

"I ken your job shall be to assure that relations between the Midgardians who will be coming here and my people are congenial, peaceful."

"Aye, in a manner of speaking. I'm here to oversee everything is done in accordance with prevailing law. No stepping on any toes and all that." Colin clapped his hands together, "So they sent me along early in order to learn what I needed to do me job right."

"It is my wish we will be able to establish an amicable relationship with the people of Midgard, so they will learn of our culture firsthand and we will in turn become more familiar with theirs."

Colin watched Thor pick up a sheet of paper before him, "You have been assigned to my royal adviser, the prince regent, Loki. He will educate you in protocol, laws, what we expect of the Midgardians. Furthermore, you will be a guest in his household, learning our ways, how we conduct out daily lives. You will see that we are not so different as you may think."

Colin had been holding his suitcase in a white-knuckled grip as he sought to unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth. Only when Lily elbowed him was he able to bow, "I will do me level best yer Majesty."

Thor nodded, clapped his hands, "This session of the High Council is now adjourned."

Colin looked at Lily as the council members began to rise and file out of the Hall, "I wasn't made privy to any of this."

"What do you mean? You were told about the assignment."

He saw the man with dark blond hair making his way towards Lily.

"I was told feck.."

He felt his hand being taken and squeezed, "Welcome to Asgard, Agent Denehy."

Colin looked at the ruggedly handsome man and nodded, "The pleasure is all mine." he grinned widely at Lily who slipped her arm into the crook of the man's elbow.

"This is my husband Garik."

He'd been about to expound upon how helpful Lily had been when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned about to see Thor standing behind him.

"Yer Majesty." Colin bowed then looked to Loki who stood beside Thor, his demeanor serious and Colin bowed again, "Yer Highness."

"I have warned my brother to have pity upon you." Thor put his other hand on Loki's shoulder though he wrenched himself from Thor's grasp, "He will be most accommodating." then to Loki, "You should retire from court early today and settle your guest at home."

"If nothing else, I will be home before sunset."

Colin felt he'd been judged and found wanting as Loki stepped forward, "I will have to provide you with a horse from the stables as well. I did not expect I would return to my house with a guest. Come with me."

"Begging yer pardon, yer Highness but...a horse?"

Loki stopped in mid stride, "You can ride can you not?"


	3. Chapter 3

Colin could count on one hand the times he'd been on the back of a horse and two of them included pony rides at the local carnival. He'd mounted the pretty bay well enough but anything faster than a walk quickly proved impossible.

Colin watched Loki keep his stallion at a trot, doubling back every few minutes. His silence was maddening, however. He would only stare at Colin before moving off again.

Finally he could stand it no longer, the stress of the last two days loosening his tongue.

"I hope yer Majesty will forgive me fer impeding yer forward progress."

Loki pulled his horse short, seemed about to speak. Instead he trotted away until Colin spoke again.

"If you wish, you can ride on ahead. I'll catch up presently."

Loki trotted back so he was even with him, "I see no amount of forethought was given upon choosing someone who knew how to ride a horse seeing that they are the mode of transportation here on Asgard."

"Ah, thank God. I was under the assumption you were mute."

Loki turned to glare at him, "Perhaps you should assume I do not deign to speak with you."

Colin sat up straighter in the saddle, "I assume you've a lot of cheek is what I assume. Don't confuse me fer one a yer servants."

Colin nearly slid from the saddle when Loki's hand shot out and grabbed the bridle of his horse.

"And do not confuse _me_ for a commoner."

Colin could hear his grandfather's voice in his head, _Col, yer cake hole has always been the weakest part of ye, _but there was nothing to be done for it now, "And so what is this you'll be teaching me for my first lesson? Manners?"

Loki shoved the bridle from his hand with a growl and Colin wondered just how powerful this man really was. In all honesty he expected to be flat on his back by now. Either the reports had been wrong or the prince was demonstrating good self control.

"One would not know where to begin. I did not ask for this and I did not expect it."

Colin cocked his head, "Expect what?"

"You!" Loki shouted, "I did not know I was to be responsible for anyone until I arrived at the Council meeting today and I was certainly unprepared to bring a stranger into my home, a Midgardian at that."

Colin kicked his heels into the horse's side to urge him on but the horse never changed his pace.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'd not a clue as to what I was going to be doing until last evening and I didn't know who I was going to be doing it with until a couple hours ago, probably because no one in his right mind would've taken the assignment if they'd known all the details."

"And yet," Loki glanced at him, "You are still here."

"Aye, more's the pity."

Colin sensed resignation in the man who'd slowed to a walk beside him.

"Where do you hail from. Your accent is similar to that of a close friend."

"I come from a little coastal town called Helen's bay, near Belfast..."

Seeing Loki's blank stare, he added, "Ireland?"

"I will have to ask Sally from what region she hailed. I cannot recall."

"You mean to tell me there are others here from Earth...Midgard...already?" Colin pivoted in his seat.

Loki shook his head, "Is not Lily from Midgard?"

Colin stroked his chin, "Oh aye, I didn't count her."

"You have much to learn." Loki turned his horse into a wide lane, Colin, after a couple yanks of the reins, following suit. Far up ahead, framed by the archway of branches overhead, Colin could see a grand house.

"Then it would seem you have much to teach me."

"Papa is back!" Cait pressed her nose to the window by the front door, ignoring Astrid who was yanking on the skirt of her pinafore and crying, "Cait, pick me up, I want to see!"

Brynn was already pulling the door open as Eidra and Ingrid hurried behind.

"Brynn, wait!" Eidra reached for the collar of his tunic to no avail, he was already leaping off the front steps.

"Papa!"

Loki had dismounted and now turned to Colin, "Brace yourself. It shall be quite loud...damn!"

"What is it?" Colin was trying to work the knots from the handle of his suitcase where it'd been tied to the satchel.

"I was to bring a treat for my youngest daughter, suffice it to say, I was greatly distracted. I shall have to answer for it."

Colin lifted the suitcase to the ground in time to see a small boy wrap his arms about Loki's legs with a squeal, "Papa! You are home already!"

Colin stood back, watching the house empty in a seeming endless flow of children and adults, all of them aiming for the sullen man he'd just rode a good hour alongside, though once surrounded by his family, he became another man entirely.

"I am sorry my little sparrow," he was speaking to a raven haired child, "There was much happening at the palace today. I swear I shall make it up to you. I will bring you with me to the palace on the morrow."

"You will? Mama, might I wear my green dress with the gold ribbons on the front?"

The girl had turned to look up at a truly lovely woman with chestnut hair and a ruddy glow to her face, she wore a simple dress and had another older girl by the hand.

"Astrid, we will discuss this later." The woman was staring at Loki who now stood and nodded to Colin.

"Eidra, we will be having a guest for the time being. Ingrid?"

The other young woman who'd joined them, a small girl with honey colored hair in tow, nodded. "I shall make up the guest room for him."

Colin looked about the yard then to Loki who had Astrid on his hip, "Have you the room?"

Loki turned to him then and for the first time, he smiled, "We do."

Loki held out a hand to Eidra who stepped forward, "This is my wife, Eidra."

Eidra nodded to Colin who returned the gesture.

"Colin Denehy, at yer service, Madam." at least he'd remembered his manners this time.

"And these are my youngest children, Astrid.." He looked at the child on his hip who all at once tried to bury her face in his collar, "Her twin brother, Brynn, who is currently holding me captive." Then he tilted his head to Ingrid where another beauty with dark hair peered out from behind her skirts, "And little Cait."

"Begging yer pardon but just how many children do you have?"

Loki set Astrid down though she clung tightly to the hem of his tunic, "I have five all told. Speaking of which. Where are Brenna and Fen?"

Eidra looked behind her at the house, "Brenna was in her bedroom reading when last I saw her. Fen is off somewhere with Gunnar. Come inside so you may meet the rest of the household."

Colin picked up his suitcase and followed the group inside, fielding looks from Astrid and Brynn. Cait wouldn't give him so much as a peek, holding Ingrid's hand, staying close to her side.

When Colin made the first stone step before the doorway, a movement to the right caught his eye and he turned his head. Standing at the window looking inside with a wide smile was a portly older man with white hair and a beard which reminded him of Santa Claus. He peered in through the doorway, meaning to call to Loki but they'd gotten ahead of him. He turned again to ask the man who he was but he had disappeared and Colin sighed, _I've got to deal with them here as well? Bleedin' Christ._

He rushed inside to catch up, finding the group in a large room to his right, "Sorry, I was looking about the place."

Standing beside Loki were a man and woman who looked to be in their thirties. The man was thin, with a pinched serious face and thinning hair. He had a nervous air about him. The woman at his side was small, mousy. She kept her eyes trained on the floor in front of her.

"Master Denehy, this is Hal, my valet and his wife Vesta. She is our maidservant."

Hal gave him a tic of a smile, "Pleased to meet you."

They all turned when a rough voice sounded from the next room, "Why must I greet him? I am the cook!"

Moments later, a short bald bearded tree trunk of a man dressed in a flour dusted tunic and breeches tromped into the room followed by Eidra. He walked up to Colin and held his chubby hand outstretched. "I am Gretten, the house cook."

"Colin Denehy, the house guest." He took the man's hand, shook it and was rewarded with a half grin which quickly slipped away as he turned to Eidra, "Now may I have leave to return to my work before the evening meal is ruined?"

"Yes, and thank you, Gretten."

Colin heard slow footsteps accompanied by the thump of a cane and turned to see an elderly woman enter the room from the foyer. Eidra met her halfway, guiding her to Colin, "This is Helgi, Mister Denehy."

The elderly woman squinted up at Colin and if he had any doubt that her faculties were as frail as her body, he was swiftly proved wrong, "You are as tall as Loki. It is about time someone was able to look him in the eye."

"Ah, I think he's got an inch or two on me still, little mother." For he could see the entire household held her in high regard as even Loki drifted to her side to guide her into one of the chairs before the fireplace that dominated the room.

"Such a polite young man you are. Tell me where do you hail from?"

Colin saw Loki nod to him, "Midgard, madam."

"Midgard!?" She cried, sitting forward, "Whatever are you doing here?"

"He's to be a guest in our house for a bit, Helgi." Loki leaned over to her like a patient son, "He is here to learn the ways of the Asgardians."

Helgi crooked her finger at Colin who hesitated then approached her, "Perhaps you will teach Loki a bit about the Midgardians then?"

Colin bit his lip hard as Loki rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "I plan on it, little mother."

"Why was I not invited to the party?"

Colin looked up then into a pair of the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"And this is my eldest daughter, Brenna." Loki had lain his arm on Brenna's shoulder as she held out her hand, "Brenna, this is Colin Denehy. He is an agent with S.H.I.E.L.D."

Colin shook her hand, "European division. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Brenna smiled as she let his hand loose, "To what do we owe the honor of this visit?"

"He is going to be our guest." Eidra waved Brenna to her, "For a time."

Loki clapped his hands together, breaking the spell which seemed to have come over his house guest and his eldest daughter, "The only child you have not met is Fen but that will come later. Ingrid will show you to your room and let you settle in."

As he picked up his suitcase, prepared to follow Ingrid, he heard Eidra whisper to Loki and he could scarce believe his ears.

"An bhfaca tú an mbealach Brenna fhéach sé ar dó?"

Colin was a bit rusty, the last time he'd heard the language had been in finishing school but he knew she had spoken gaelic and after a moment he was able to decipher more or less what she'd said, _did you see the way Brenna looked at him?_

Colin felt a hand at his elbow, it was Ingrid. "Are you well, Master Denehy?"

"Fergive me, I was a wee bit distracted," He listened for a response from Loki but if he'd replied it had been lost in Ingrid's question. He considered telling them that he could understand what they were saying, wondered how they knew the language in the first place, then decided he'd keep his advantage for just a while longer. If being an agent had taught him nothing else, it had taught him when to play show and tell and when to keep his mouth shut.

"Come on Fen. It is almost sunset, we shall be late for the evening meal!"

Fen stood poised, his arm canted back, lance hefted above his shoulder, "Once more, Gunnar and then we will go."

With a grunt, he threw the lance forward, hearing it strike the tree trunk with a _thunk!_

He was off and running, Gunnar close behind. They both made the tree seconds later, Fen striking the bark with his hand.

"I have still missed my mark!" He yanked the lance out of the tree, repressing the urge to snap it in half, then felt a hand on his arm.

"The light is fading, we have been at this all day, we are tired and hungry. Do not expect to be at your best now. The ritual will be different, you will be well prepared."

"Are you certain, Gunnar? You said you did not have an easy time of it."

Gunnar pulled him along as he replied, "If it were easy, what would the ritual prove? Now we must go, hurry."

Fen smiled as he broke into a run beside Gunnar. From the day they'd first met, the boys had been inseparable though Gunnar was better than a season older. Fen worshipped him and it was fair to say Gunnar felt much the same way about Fen.

Last season had seen Gunnar's coming of age ritual. He was now considered a man though to hear his mother plead with his father to leave him stay at the manor house with her, one would never know it.

Gunnar pulled up short, causing Fen to stumble, catching himself on a sapling to prevent himself from tumbling to the ground, "Gunnar, Gods! Could you not.."

"SHH!" Gunnar held up his hand.

On the wind came the faint cry, "Fen! Gunnar!"

"Troll's spend! They are calling us!" Gunnar cried as the two boys started off again, "We will surely answer for it now."

Colin lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling, mulling over the events of the day, trying to assuage the guilt he felt at deceiving his hosts compounded with the information mining he'd done with Ingrid.

Ingrid had brought him upstairs to a sparsely appointed room. There was a simple wooden framed bed, a writing desk and a wardrobe. A fireplace fit into the wall opposite the foot of the bed but it looked not to have been used for some time. He had used that fact as a starting point to ask questions of the young woman. He always found servants were more forthcoming with information.

"Don't get much company here do you?"

Ingrid pulled out the bottom drawer of the wardrobe, lifting out a set of linen sheets and handing them to the little girl at her side, "Edie, set them on the chair." then she glanced at him, "We have company from time to time."

He had nodded to the little girl, "Is she yers?"

"Yes."

He'd watched Ingrid open the linen sheet and lay it atop what passed for a mattress though it looked like a large sack. "What, pray tell, is the mattress made of?"

"Mattress?" She looked about the room as Colin had put his hands to his temples, finally coming up with another word.

"Ah, bedding?"

He knew he'd made sense then when Ingrid smiled, "Oh, there is a sack with straw ticking which we change each season. The top.." She giggled, "You called it a mattress?"

"Aye." He patted the top, "Mattress."

"The mattress is filled with down feathers which we also change..."

"Because over time it flattens out." Colin finished, "Me granny had a down mattress herself to ease her lumbago."

He took a corner of the sheet and attempted to help her tuck in the corners but she gently pushed him to the side, "Do not take away my job, Master Denehy."

Colin folded his hands behind his back, "And just what is yer job, might I ask?"

Ingrid shook open a brocaded coverlet and spread it on the bed, "I am a companion to the lady of the house but I have my duties as well. What in your world would mean a woman who helps raise the children and does other chores about the house?"

Colin raised an eyebrow, "A nanny?"

"Then I am thus."

"What of the old woman I last met?"

Ingrid had returned to the wardrobe to fetch a couple of pillows, "Helgi? She was the staff cook at the palace many years ago. Eidra and Loki bade her come live with them," She paused, seemed to consider her words, then continued, "She has been like a mother to Eidra."

Colin was surprised at her familiarity with her employers, wondering how much more he could glean from her when he noticed little Edie had moved to Ingrid's side and was tugging on her dress.

"She's a quiet tot."

Ingrid grinned sadly, stroking the little girl's hair, "She can neither hear nor speak."

"How do you speak to her? Does she sign?" Colin squatted down before the child who backed up against Ingrid's hip.

"Sign?"

"Aye, we've a system on Midgard called sign language which is used to speak to people like Edie. It's comprised of hand gestures and movements." Colin put his right hand out to his forehead like a salute and brought his hand away, "Can you tell her I said hello?"

Ingrid put her hand on Edie's chin, opening and closing her hand, then pointed to Colin who repeated his gesture, once, twice more until he saw her face light up as she realized both actions meant the same thing.

Colin nodded and stood, "I could procure a book of sign language for you from Midgard."

Ingrid gazed at Edie who had taken to practicing what she had been shown.

"She could even be taught to speak.." He let the information sink in.

"Speak? With Midgardian magic?"

Colin shook his head, "Not magic, science. It only seems like magic. Perhaps she could be made to hear as well. She could see a physician on Midgard, he could determine the cause of her hearing loss.."

Ingrid seemed then to pull Edie to her and he knew he'd given her too much to process, "I could not bring her to Midgard, my husband would never tolerate such a venture."

"My apologies," He clasped his hands before him, "I've overstepped me bounds. I'll fetch you the book if you like."

Ingrid gave him a nervous smile, "I would at that."

She had said she would call him for the evening meal. He'd thought of asking her whether he was free to roam the grounds in the meantime but as he sat down on the bed, fatigue began to take its toll. He got back up, opened his suitcase and withdrew his tablet. He sat it on the writing desk, opened the solar charger and placed it on the windowsill then dropped back onto the bed, falling asleep before he could kick his boots off.

A soft rapping at his bedroom door made him sit up as the woman named Vesta poked her head into the room, "The evening meal will be served soon, Master Denehy." her voice was reedy, tremulous.

"Thankee, madam." Colin rose, "I'll be down presently."

Without another word, she disappeared behind the door. Colin stretched and stood up, speaking aloud to the empty room "Well here we go, ready for round two."

First Gunnar then Fen, dove through the back entryway into the kitchen nearly knocking Eidra to the floor in their haste. She caught herself on the counter as Gretten raised the bread paddle, "What are you thinking? Worrying your parents so! Making me keep the evening meal."

Eidra had regained her footing, "Thank you Gretten, I will take it from here."

Fen felt Gunnar poke him in the ribs, saw him gesture toward the floor as they both hung their heads.

"Forgive us, Milady," Gunnar held his hand to his chest, "We were practicing with the lance or rather Fen was. We did not know it had grown so late."

Ingrid came through the doorway from the dining room, "Gunnar, Your father was about to ride out to find you."

Eidra nodded to Fen, "Wash the dirt from your hands and join us at the table, we have a guest. Gretten, please serve the meal."

Colin sat in the uncomfortable silence that had descended upon the table when Eidra had finally rose to call for her son once more, even the youngest children had turned in their chairs to watch the kitchen doorway. He stared into the green and gold chased plate before him on the table, suppressing a chuckle as he called to mind once again the stories his grandfather would tell him. How the Norse gods would feast off a magical boar each night which would be reborn each day to be slain again for food, and the golden apples picked by the goddess Idun which were supposed to give the gift of eternal youth. Colin stole a glance at the wooden bowl of apples before him, _they look like plain apples to me._

He heard the scrape of chairs being drawn back and looked up to see two young boys staring back at him.

"I see you have decided to grace us with your presence." Loki tapped on the table with his knife.

"I am sorry, Papa." said the boy with the black hair who was undoubtedly Fen.

"We lost track..." added the other boy.

"Gunnar, mind your manners." Colin looked to the large man who had been introduced to him as Silas, Ingrid's husband.

"Colin, this is my son Fen." Loki broke in, "and his friend, Gunnar. Now if there will be no further interruption, let us begin."

Vesta and Hal walked out of the kitchen followed by Gretten carrying a large serving platter piled high with sliced meat.

"Roast beef." he heard a whisper to his left and turned to see Brenna smiling at him behind Helgi, "If you were worried."

Colin felt his face turn warm, made more so when Helgi fixed him with a withering glance though he could have sworn he heard a quiet chuckle as Vesta set a slab of meat down on his plate.

He sat back, studying the carving on the arms of the chair, feeling very full, wishing the topic of discussion would continue on its present tack. He would much rather talk of the weather, listen to the men discuss the growing season or the next festival at the palace while the women cleared the table but he was sure the talk would soon drift to him. The food had been outstanding even if it had been a bit simple. Were he to call it anything, it would be peasant fare, good, hearty, calorie rich as he'd expected in an agrarian society. He'd eaten one of the apples and though it had been delicious, it seemed little more than an apple. The ale had been fine, in fact almost too fine and he'd had to stop himself at the second mug especially when he looked toward the far end of the table and saw the jolly white haired man sitting in one of the chairs appearing to be listening intently to the banter between Loki and Silas. Alcohol always tended to thin the veil between the world of the living and the dead.

Colin smiled at the apparition who summarily ignored him though he was certain he'd seen the man's eyes show a glimmer of recognition.

"Master Denehy?"

Colin pivoted in his chair, trying to look more balanced than he felt, "Aye?"

"Perhaps our ale is a bit too strong for your Midgardian constitution." Silas held his mug out to Colin.

"If only I'd been able ta smuggle over some good whiskey or a bottle o' potcheen, I'd wager you'd be tits up before long." His tongue felt slightly furry, out of place. He pushed his mug away from him, turned and gave a shout as he came face to face with a pair of brown eyes staring at him over the arm of his chair.

"Astrid, come here." Loki leaned back to peer into the kitchen, "Eidra, are you missing someone?" Astrid climbed up into Loki's lap and started to play with the short braid that hung from his temple.

Ingrid trotted into the dining room to scoop her up from Loki's lap, "We were talking to Gretten about the next day's meals." as she carried the child back into the kitchen, Colin could hear her say, "It is time for bed."

Colin saw Loki wave to the tot over Ingrid's shoulder and he was struck again by the strong sense of family.

"If you don't mind me saying, yer home isn't what I was led to expect."

Loki sat back in his chair and templed his hands before him, "And I am led to wonder whether the unexpected was found in the home or the host."

"I didn't know you were a family man, I can't say it no plainer."

He glanced toward the kitchen in time to see Brenna walk through the doorway with Astrid on her hip and Brynn clutching her hand, Edie and Cait in tow. She smiled at him as she passed the table on her way to put the children to bed.

"There is much you do not know of me and I am sure that what you do know has only been gleaned from newspapers and classified files."

Colin nodded, "And you would be correct, yer Highness. Tell me, upon what do you base yer opinion of Midgardians?"

"Experience," Loki sloshed the contents of his mug about, took a sip, "Most of it unpleasant."

Colin thought to point out the reason for those unpleasant experiences, instead he drained the rest of his mug and sat up in the chair.

"And I hope it doesn't color yer future encounters, it'd make me job all that much harder."

"I shall do my best to govern myself accordingly as long as your people comply with our customs." Loki stood from the table, "It is time to retire. We must be off early for the palace in the morning."

Colin rose from the chair, holding onto the back until he felt his feet securely under him, and he bowed, "Thank you for yer gracious hospitality."

Loki gave a small nod, "See to it that you fetch a lantern from the kitchen to find your way upstairs."

He sat the lantern on the writing desk, unzipped the front pouch of his suitcase and took out the small halogen clip. He pushed the button on the top, set it beside the lantern and the whole room was suddenly awash in blue white light. He opened the glass door of the lantern and blew the candle out. _No use being wasteful._

The small solar charger in the window was glowing green. Colin unhooked it, sliding the small square back into the suitcase. He knew he was supposed to write in his logs about the day's events but he found he couldn't concentrate. He sat at the writing desk, listening to the sounds of the house, the small voice of a child, the closing of a door. He shut down the tablet and crawled onto the soft mattress, his last thought for the evening, _one down three hundred sixty-four to go._


	4. Chapter 4

"For the final time, I shall drive the wagon!"

Colin walked to the window and looked down into the courtyard where Loki and his eldest daughter were standing.

"I do not see why it matters if I drive the wagon. I am perfectly capable..."

Brenna had her arms crossed before her. Loki knew the stance, Brenna was ready for an argument.

"It matters because we will have our guest and Astrid as well." Loki yanked on the harnesses to make sure they were secure.

"I need a better excuse. Come on, try harder." She bent down to look underneath Lightning's belly where her father was now tightening a strap. She could see he was grinding his teeth, trying not to explode.

"No? Then I will make one for you." She stood back up glaring at him across Lightning's back, "How about this? Brenna I do not want you talking to our new guest. Remember we mustn't fraternize with him, he is a Midgardian after all."

When Loki slammed the side of the wagon with his hand, she knew she'd hit on it.

"So tell me Papa, should I move to the palace for the duration of his stay? I would not wish to be guilty of congeniality."

"Brenna! Stop baiting me for that is all you are doing!" Loki strode to the front of the wagon where Brenna met him.

"I am telling you the truth!"

A loud clap made them turn toward the house where Eidra stood in the doorway, "The morning meal is waiting. Brenna will you go help Helgi and Ingrid? Astrid is about to burst with excitement and you know how she is."

Brenna scowled as she tromped past Eidra into the house but when Loki reached the steps, Eidra put a hand to his chest, "What, pray tell, is the trouble this time?"

She watched Loki try his best to put on an impassive face, "She wished to drive the wagon this morning and I denied her request."

"Why?" Eidra put her hands on her hips, barring the door.

"Because she is just a girl. What if Lightning should be spooked?" He made to slip around Eidra but she moved to stop him.

"Eidra," He groaned, "I have much to do today and I do not wish to do it on an empty stomach."

"Then tell me why you do not wish her to take the reins of a wagon she has driven since she was ten seasons."

Loki looked up at Eidra, angry that she knew he wasn't telling her the truth, wondering if it was a mother's instinct or living with him for better than fifteen seasons which gave her the edge, "Because our guest will be riding in the wagon and I do not wish her to engage him in conversation."

Eidra stared at him, "What would you have her do? Move to the palace until he leaves?"

"Now you sound like her," Once again he tried to move around Eidra, this time she wrapped her arms about his waist. He sought briefly to disentangle himself from her grasp before finally heaving a great sigh, draping his arms around her shoulders.

"You are aware I greatly dislike your tactics."

Eidra smiled up at him, "So drive the wagon today but know this. You said the night last that he would be here for at least an entire season. It is inevitable, she will talk to him. It would be terribly impolite not to do so and a princess should always be polite."

Loki kissed the top of her head, "My heart, must you always be correct?"

She buried her face in his chest, tightening her grip, "Yes."

"Papa! Make Lightning run!" Astrid yanked on his arm.

"No. If you wish to go faster, call to Brenna and see if she will let you ride Agathon with her."

Astrid twisted in the seat of the wagon, looking behind her to where Brenna trotted along, sullen.

Colin on instinct put his hand out to steady the girl perched on the seat between them, "Forgive me for being forward but I couldn't help hearing the row this morning, seeing it was right under me window."

Loki glanced at him, "You are straightforward."

"Blunt, me grandad called it. I can be tactful when needed. I just don't believe in talking a lot of shite."

Loki raised his hand and waved behind him. As Brenna drew alongside the wagon, he reined in Lightning. "Let Astrid ride with you for a bit."

Brenna held out her hands as Loki handed the excited child over, "Mind you sit still for your sister, my little sparrow, or she will surely clip your wings."

Astrid giggled as she reached for the reins and shook them, clucking her tongue.

"I hold the horse." Brenna chided, lifting the reins.

As they started off again, Loki seemed to relax a bit, "Astrid is a sponge. She soaks up the tiniest detail." He watched Brenna trot ahead a bit further, "Brenna is my headstrong child."

"Aye, firstborns usually are, at least from what I've been told."

Loki tilted his head, "I do not ken."

"Ken? Been an age since I heard that word. There are people say yer birth order determines yer temperament."

"Then it would also explain my brother. Tell me, if you be so blunt, as you call it, what Asgard might expect of the coming deluge."

Colin sat straighter in the seat. If he had not managed to read all the paperwork pertaining to Asgard itself, he had in the very least, read thoroughly about the project Stark Industries would be initiating in a few days. He also knew he would need to tread lightly.

"If you'll be more specific, I'll do me best to answer yer questions." Colin draped his arm over the backrest of the seat.

Loki let the farmland pass for a minute or two, "The first wave. I spoke with Stark last season when he first presented his project plans to the High Council. He made it seem as though his intentions were purely scientific. He told us the first wave would be composed of scientists, primarily for the construction of the two portals, but also would there be scientists to study our culture, our foodways. He made a statement somewhat to the effect of calling Asgard a living history museum."

"Aye, that sounds about right. Asgard is based first and foremost on the Viking culture. We know, or rather we knew little about them so this has been looked upon as an unimaginable opportunity."

Loki nodded to a wagon passing in the opposite direction, "Stark has seldom focused on an opportunity that does not further his personal interests and I do not recall cultural enrichment as being high on his list."

"He is, if you will, the conduit. That he'll profit from it, I've no doubt but this is why I've been sent here, to assure that his interests don't override the interests of yer own people. There will be some adaptation. Others like meself will be remanded into your communities to learn, to document and record yer ways and they will be subject to strict rules while in Asgard. Does that answer yer question?"

"It tells me what I already expected. What will happen to people who break the rules?"

Colin shifted in his seat, "They'll be sent back to Midgard and removed from the program."

"But the damage will already have been done, what then?"

"With any luck, incidents will be few and far between."

Loki turned to stare at him, "However, there shall be incidents."

"Aye, nothing is inevitable. I'll not lie to you."

He watched Loki's face darken, "I am greatly concerned."

Colin tapped the back of the seat."We'll do the best we can." As he trained his attention on the landscape however, he could only think, _So am I._

He'd had little time to look around the day before, so quickly had he been handed over to Loki and so he took everything in with equal interest as they rolled through the city streets toward the gates of the palace proper.

Stark had phrased it correctly, a living history museum. If he hadn't been reminded when he awoke in the middle of the evening to take a piss and was forced to use the chamber pot then seeing the citizens of Asgard go about their daily lives was a firm reminder that he'd essentially stepped back in time.

As they passed by, citizens stopped and bowed to the wagon, greeting them with calls of, "Your Highness," and "Milord." Children ran behind the wagon yelling and laughing, making him wish he'd something to throw them, some coins or a bit of chocolate but among the many rules he'd read, there was one which stated that there should be no random dissemination of Midgardian goods unless pre-approved by the Asgardian Council. He'd concluded long ago that the rule makers of the world sat about all day figuring ways to sap all the joy out of life.

They had been traveling perpendicular to the palace down narrow lanes which started gradually to widen until at last they entered what seemed a vast open area at the convergence of a good number of lanes and streets, the parapets of the palace taking center stage at one end, the spires rising glistening into the sky. Colin was reminded of St. Peter's square in Rome as he took in the great fountain at its center.

"Who's the chap in the center of the pool makin' like Moses?" Colin looked up at the sculpture as they passed.

"Moses, I have not heard that name in a number of years."

Colin turned to him, "You've heard it at all?"

"Chris used to try his best to convert me to your Christian religion. What I would not give to have him here once more to tease me about your remark."

"He's passed on then? This Chris?"

Loki nodded, "He was a dear friend, and he would be more than amused that you have likened my father's image to a Midgardian prophet. Odin posed for this fountain when I was but a babe in arms."

Colin looked about the sea of people milling about the square, talking, trading at small carts and stands, making music with instruments that sounded very much like fiddles, flutes, a deep bass drum as they turned towards the line making its way to the outer gates of the palace.

"This friend of yers," Colin ventured, "Was he white haired?"

Loki cast him a curious glance, "Yes he was, what gave you to ask such a question?"

He knew he'd once again opened his mouth too wide, "Ah, I figured if he were passed on, he must be an old man." He was digging deep and he waited for Loki to call him on it but he simply nodded.

"He was quite old in fact. Our friend Sally was his wife."

As they came to the line, the guards waved aside those wagons ahead to make way for the wagon. Loki swiveled around in his seat to make sure Brenna was still behind him, then they continued through the high arched gates into the center courtyard.

"The celebration of the summer solstice will be upon us within a few days. This is the reason for all the activity." Loki hopped down from the wagon and walked to where Brenna had halted her horse. She handed down Astrid who was trying to turn in all directions, her mouth open in a great O when not filled with words.

"Papa, so many people! The man has pups, might we have one? Will we see grandmother? Where is the king?"

As Brenna dismounted from Agathon, Colin gave his hand to steady her.

"Thank you, Master Denehy."

"Pleasure, will you be tagging along with us now?"

The voice at his ear made him jump, "She will be taking Astrid and visiting Lady Jane for her lessons. We have a formal visit to make and then we will be off to inspect the longhouses."

Colin felt his face redden as he straightened up, "Ah then it's off to yer lessons with you."

Brenna smiled then and if it were possible, Colin felt like his face was lit with fire, "Wave bye to Papa."

Astrid gave a half hearted wave, still gazing about the courtyard as they walked up the wide steps through the palace doors.

When they shut, the outside sounds faded into a low rumble and Brenna headed off down one corridor while Colin followed Loki through the halls until they came to a set of double doors which he flung open, "This was my old bedchamber. When I returned to serve my brother, I had another bed made for the room as the original is in my chambers at the manor house. I seldom stay overnight, Eidra is adamant that I am home each evening."

Colin tried to take it all in. The grandeur of the room, the marble floors, huge fireplace, balcony overlooking the city, rich drapes, gleaming wood. Loki had walked to a wide wardrobe and opened the doors. "You are to meet my mother and father and I wish you to seem respectable. The tailors from Midgard have given you peasant clothing. You'd do better to wear your own strange garb but seeing as you are of equal stature as I, you should fit into a finer cut from my wardrobe. Come here."

He was again surprised at the amiability of the man before him though he knew not to let his guard down so soon. He had been warned of the royal family as a whole.

"Here, take these garments and put them on."

Loki handed him a lightweight shirt that felt made of silk and a pair of soft breeches.

"Where do you want me to change, might I ask?" Colin scanned the room, wondering if he was going to be expected to strip in front of the prince.

"Over here, you may use my bathing room." Loki guided him to a doorway near the wardrobe. Colin peeked in to find a sumptuously appointed bath with gilded mirrors on the wall. "You shall have to leave the door open for light. There are no reasons for torches when I am not here."

Minutes later, Colin was standing before Loki.

"Much better, now we will find Thor and visit Odin. Keep in mind, his mind has become enfeebled. He is largely bedridden now."

As Colin followed Loki out of the bedroom, he took one more look into the chamber. There beside the wardrobe stood the white haired man but this time he was staring pointedly at Colin who shivered at the intensity of his stare. The man then turned about and patted the wall just to his right. In the morning light from the balcony, Colin could barely make out what appeared to be the seam of a tightly fit door. It seemed to have been made to blend into the décor and Colin would never have noticed it on his own.

"Master Denehy, hurry along. We have much to do today." Loki called from the corridor. When Colin turned to look once more, as he expected, the man had vanished and with a sigh, Colin closed the bedchamber door behind him.

"Keep in mind that our father is not in full possession of his wits, Master Denehy." Thor murmured as they stood before a set of gilded wooden doors, "Take not what he says too much to heart."

Colin felt his heart racing, "I'll keep it in mind, yer Majesty only don't build me up too much, I'm already on pins."

Thor gave a nod and the guards opened the doors for them. Colin saw a regal older woman stand from a chair beside a grand bed made of blond polished wood. Nestled beneath coverlets piled high lay the remnants of a robust giant of a man. Colin was brought to think of his grandfather as he followed Thor and Loki to the bedside across the large chamber.

"Mother, Father, I wish to present to you the Midgardian Agent Colin Denehy."

Colin stepped forward and bowed low first to Frigga, then to Odin who had fixed him with his one good eye. "Yer Majesties, thank you for yer gracious hospitality."

Odin grunted, struggling to sit up further in bed. Frigga took his arm and pulled him forward to rearrange the pillows behind him until he was upright at the headboard.

"Denehy is it?"

"Aye, yer Majesty." Colin looked to Frigga who smiled though her eyes betrayed concern.

"So you are here to see that Asgard is made safe for the Midgardians?"

Colin was taken aback, Odin seemed to have a keen grasp of what was going on so far. "And our agency will be doing the same on Midgard in preparation for visitors from Asgard. Our aim is to establish a solid connection between...realms...perhaps for commerce, most definitely for cultural studies."

Odin waved his hand at him, "You seek to demystify our world."

"Begging yer pardon, yer Majesty but if you could explain.."

"Once our culture has been studied, dissected, we will no longer be seen as a superior race, rather we will be seen as..." Odin scowled, "Merely human."

"With due respect, yer Majesty, we are all made of the same stuff.." He saw Frigga give an imperceptible shake of her head and he continued on, "Of course with a few exceptions to quality, but that's what we wish to determine, why yer people are so different from us."

Odin leaned forward, "Because we have power beyond your comprehension, did not the Tesseract undoubtedly prove this? I would think your kind would wish to keep our worlds quite separate."

"Ah," Colin clasped his hands behind his back, "I see yer meaning, yer Majesty, however it's rather out of me hands. Unless you could think of a very valid argument, events have already been set in motion."

Odin leaned back into the pillows in seeming defeat, "So I have been told." he closed his eyes and lay his head back, staying in the same position quiet, until he began to snore. Frigga gestured to the doors, "I think that is your lot today. Let us repair to the corridor to talk, shall we?"

Colin found Frigga much more spry than Odin, asking harder questions. How many people would arrive with the first wave, how long the project would take to finish, what the extended plans were. Colin tried to answer judiciously without giving any more information than was necessary until Frigga appeared satisfied.

"I thank you for humoring an old woman."

"Yer Majesty, 'twas no trouble."

Frigga took Loki by the arm, "Is my son being an accommodating host to you?"

Colin nodded, "Most gracious seeing he's got his hands so full most of the time."

Frigga laughed, "Indeed, tell me, will you be joining us for the evening feast this night?"

"I am not sure, Mother." Loki patted her hand, "I was rather hoping to be home early again. Much shall depend on our schedule."

Frigga locked her arm into Thor's as well, "Then I shall let you away. It was a pleasure to meet you, Master Denehy."

Colin bowed, "The pleasure was all mine, yer Majesty."

As the bedchamber door closed behind her, Loki nodded to Thor then to Colin, "The visit went better than expected. Brother, will you be accompanying us to the longhouses?"

"I will. I have not ridden yet today."

Loki groaned, "My guest cannot yet properly ride a horse. I will take the wagon but mark my words, Colin," Loki turned to him, "You shall learn to ride before the next moon."

Jane put the tip of her pricked index finger in her mouth to stem the droplets of blood, "Damnit. I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this."

The seamstress at her side patted her shoulder, "You will in time. How much sewing had you done before this?"

Jane grimaced, "None."

"And here you are stitching a linen wall hanging."

"Mmm, oh yes." Jane nodded, covertly rolling her eyes at Brenna who covered her mouth with her hand, "So, Bren, you were telling me about your guest."

Brenna was sitting in the window seat, using the sunlight to sketch by. She paused with her pencil in hand, "Papa has not let me talk to him for any length of time as yet but I can tell you, he is as tall as Papa. He has short reddish brown hair, thin, not as muscular as Papa."

"We have it easier on earth. None of this manual labor stuff. People are lazy. They only exercise if they absolutely have to."

"Gods yes. He has an open, honest face, a wide smile, dark blue eyes. He is from Ireland, I can hear it in his speech and he has a quick wit, a fine sense of humor."

Brenna started to sketch again.

"Might I see, Bren?" Astrid had left off the dolls at her feet and was standing on her tiptoes at Brenna's elbow. Brenna tipped the sketchbook toward her.

"You are drawing me!" Astrid clapped her hands and dropped back to the floor where she picked up the rag doll she'd been carrying around and whispered into its ear,. "My sister is drawing me."

"You have to be careful with agents." Jane pulled the needle through the linen, "But then you know that."

"I do."

Jane paused admiring Brenna's silhouette in the window, "So you never answered my question earlier."

Brenna bit her lip, drew a few more lines.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jane resumed her stitching, "Damn! Caught myself again!" she stuck her thumb in her mouth as the seamstress clucked her tongue.

Brenna looked down at Astrid who was cradling the doll like a baby, "When I visited the school in April, I called Chase and we spoke for a while. At the very least we could still be friends."

"No reconciliation?"

"Noooo, he has moved on in any case. He is seeing a woman at college."

Jane searched Brenna's face for emotion, "You're okay with that?"

"Yes, it has been almost two seasons. We broke off our relationship just before graduation. I mourned, I recovered, and I healed." Brenna resumed drawing, "Besides, I knew soon after the kidnapping that we weren't destined to be together. After old Astrid passed on and her companion became seer.."

"I passed on?" Astrid piped up.

"No, silly, another Astrid. Pay no attention to us." Brenna nudged Astrid with her toe, "I went to visit Trena, how did she put it? One from Alfheim would come to alter my life's path...that person would be the key."

"The key to what?" Jane wrinkled her nose, bringing the thread to her teeth and nipping it short.

"I have not a clue." Brenna shrugged, "Trena is still green, Astrid read more into her visions."

"What?" Astrid tapped Brenna's leg making her jump.

"I was not speaking to you, once again, let the grown-ups talk."

"Might we go see grandmother?"

"After I am finished with my drawing." Brenna shoved Astrid playfully with her foot, toppling her backwards onto the rug. "Trena will become more adept with time. It took..." She stopped herself, glancing down at Astrid, "It took the old lady a lifetime to perfect her skill."

"Coming back to your guest." Jane was threading the needle with a length of red thread, "He's going to be in your household for a year? Your father is going to have to let down his guard a bit."

"He cannot help it. I may push him to the limit but I am conscious of why he does what he does. Ever since...the incident.." She still referred to those lost days with great difficulty, being abducted, watching her father die, pulling him back from oblivion, it was easier to give the living nightmare a nondescript name, "We have shared a deep connection that goes beyond the spoken word. I feel his concern, I simply wish he would treat me as an adult from time to time, able to make my own decisions."

Jane folded her stitching, laying it on a sewing basket at her feet and stretching, "It's what parents do. Someday you'll suffer the same way." She stood from the chair, "I need a break from this. Let's go see what granny Frigga is doing, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Colin took the grid scanner out of the satchel at his feet and let himself down from the wagon. Loki had moved to stand beside Thor, watching.

"What do you think of them, Master Denehy?" Thor swept his hand across the landscape.

Colin shook his head, "You know, let's dispense with the niceties. Call me Col, Colin, Denehy, anything but master, bleedin' hell..." He held up his hand, "If it please yer Majesty."

Thor shrugged, "As you wish, Colin. What say you to the longhouses?"

Colin started to speak, then smacked his forehead, reaching up into the satchel again to pull out his tablet. He tapped it once and started to read, put it down on the floor of the wagon and slid the button up on the grid scanner. At once, a red laser grid of intersecting lines descended onto the landscape in front of them, longhouses included. Colin slid the button back, the grid disappeared and he touched it to the top of the tablet.

"Ah yeah, you nailed the dimensions." Colin turned again to look at the huge buildings at opposite ends of the clearing as Stark had wanted them. He had said it was a safety issue. Two portals, two separate buildings and who was he to argue with genius? They started across the field along a mown track

"Lets look at the insides. I've got to grid them too so I can return the data next week."

"Mama!"

Eidra looked across the bed at Ingrid, "Was that Fen?"

Ingrid tucked the bottom corner of the coverlet under the down bedding and paused.

"Mama, come quick!"

Eidra flew from the room with Ingrid in tow. As they reached the top of the landing and looked over the railing to the foyer, they saw Fen rush into the sitting room with Cait in tow, crying, "Brother I will see if they are upstairs."

Eidra was at the bottom before Cait could turn around. "Fen we are right here."

Fen turned about and she saw Brynn at his waist, the child's arms wrapped about his neck. She could hear his labored breathing from a distance away. She held out her arms and Fen put Brynn into them.

"I am sorry Mama. We were all running about and laughing and Brynn began to breathe funny."

Eidra carried Brynn into the sitting room and sat down with him before the fireplace, setting him on her knee and rubbing his back, "Fen, I charge you with watching your brother and sister and Edie. You know Brynn cannot play so hard. Ingrid, fetch Gretten will you? Have him fix a cup of green tea, quickly."

Brynn began to cough, a reedy, thick sound coming from deep inside his chest and he wheezed, "Mama," dropping his head to Eidra's chest.

She stroked his dark brown hair, "Hush, my baby."

Fen reached out and touched Brynn's back, "I am sorry Brynn."

Eidra could hear the distress clearly in Fen's voice and her tone softened, "Fen go pick some marshmallow for me near the cow pond, mind you do not get too close to the edge. I will have Gretten add the leaves to the tea, hurry now."

She could hear the thump step of Helgi as she glided out of the dining room, "Odin's beard, not again. Cait, bring a cool cloth for his forehead."

Helgi eased herself into the chair beside Eidra, "Have you none of the Midgardian medicine left?"

"Shh," Eidra whispered, "Little ears may hear."

Ingrid returned from the kitchen with the cold cloth, handing it to Eidra who pressed it to Brynn's forehead.

"Feels good Mama." He croaked.

"Eidra, you must tell Brenna when she comes home this evening that you need more of the medicine." Ingrid squatted beside her chair.

She nodded curtly. "I only wish I did not have to suffer such looks from Loki each time I use it."

Ingrid stood up, "You should not have to."

Edie stood at Eidra's elbow watching Brynn. She would reach out and pat his leg, look to Ingrid who finally pointed her to Cait. "The two of you play in the dooryard until Fen returns."

Eidra struggled for every breath along with Brynn as she thought back to the first time he'd had an attack.

Loki had been away on a campaign with Thor when Brynn, little more than a year old, had awakened in the middle of the night, struggling to breathe. It was early summer and Brenna was home from school. Eidra shuddered to think what would have happened had she still been gone.

Brenna had used the Uruz, taken her to New York to a hospital where they had kept Brynn overnight, Eidra in a panic that Loki would come home and find her gone but he had not. The doctor had determined Brynn was suffering from a severe case of asthma likely brought on by summer allergies or an infection. Of course she'd stood there, a blank look upon her face until Brenna had explained it in a much simpler form.

Brenna had called the school then, talking to Miss Munro who in turn alerted Director Fury. Before they returned to Asgard two days later, Eidra had been supplied with enough medicine to last for a few moons. Along with Brenna's help, she managed to administer it each day to Brynn without Loki suspecting anything, at least until Brynn's next attack two months later.

When Loki saw the tiny inhaler, he had become incensed. They'd had the worst argument in the history of their entire marriage. She had asked him if he would rather his son die, he had berated her for going to Midgard without his permission. She had told him she needed no permission to treat her sick son. Then Loki had taken her by the shoulders and shoved her to the floor, he had roared at her and the dark days of their beginning had come rushing back with frightening clarity. His anger spent, he had stalked off, ridden to the palace and Eidra decided then and there to bar the doors when he returned.

He had railed against the bolted door that evening while she sat on the other side, the children around her sobbing. He had damaged the door latch and she half expected him to break a window to get inside but finally it had grown quiet and she'd heard him ride away on Lightning.

For a full moon, he had stayed away at the palace and the color had drained from their world. Cait and Fen would beg her to see him, Brenna stayed mad, and Eidra spent the nights crying in the vastness of her cold bed, even the babies were endlessly fussy. She eventually began to accept the fact that he might possibly never come back, wondered if she could live with him, without him.

Then one morning, she had awakened to see him kneeling at the side of her bed, hands clasped as if in prayer, head on his arms. She'd pulled him beneath the covers and they'd talked, cried, talked again, made love, then they had moved on. Therefore, three months later, when she'd suffered the miscarriage of their sixth child while Loki was at court, she kept it to herself. She hadn't told him she'd become pregnant again, wanting to make certain she truly was. She had made yet another trip to Midgard with Brenna to see that everything was alright. When she was informed that it wasn't, that she would never again carry a baby to full term, she'd kept that secret from him too...

"Here, I added honey and cool water after I steeped it." Gretten handed a mug to Ingrid. Eidra lifted Brynn from her chest, "Sip it, my lamb. It will ease your breathing,"

By the time the afternoon sun started to peer into the sitting room, Brynn's breathing had returned to normal though he still retained the rattle in his chest and he slept, exhausted on Eidra's shoulder.

"Eidra let me take him for a while. I will put him in his bed." Ingrid took the boy from her arms as Eidra stood up. She felt sweaty, rumpled, ill at ease. She decided she would freshen up before Loki's return. She trudged upstairs to their bedchamber to change.

His head was swimming, there had been so much to document. The interior proportions of the longhouses were acceptable though the clearance at the ceiling was going to be a bit tight if Mister Stark's proportions were correct. Colin had even used the grid scanner to project a model of the portal inside the building though it was only a prototype. He'd heard Loki and Thor whispering behind him but he tried to politely ignore them, concentrating on his work. At one point he'd looked at the time on his tablet, wishing he'd grabbed an extra apple to stick in the satchel. This morning and evening meal deal just wasn't enough for him.

"The first item on the agenda to introduce into Asgard has got to be the concept o' lunch, bleedin' heck!" he cried as they rolled down the road back toward the palace, "You'll be able to see right through me middle soon."

"Our meals are hearty, they are intended to sustain us through a days work, however we do satisfy our hunger when needed. If you had wished, I could have had the palace cook pack something for you."

Colin looked up at Thor riding beside the wagon, "Thank you, yer Majesty, I might as well adapt. When in Rome as they say..."

"When in Rome? Explain this curious addage."

Colin glanced over at Loki who wore a sly smile on his face, he would get no help on that end, "Ah right...loosely traslated, it means follow the custom wherever you are, ken? If you were on Midgard, we'd be having lunch..." he looked at his tablet again, "Strike that, it's a bit late, we'd be having tea. But you get the idea.."

Thor nodded thoughtfully, "When in Asgard...it makes more sense when one says it like that."

Jane pulled the stays tighter as Brenna kept her hands at her stomach.

"This is not like torture at all." She gasped, "I much prefer the simple peasant dresses. No need of these corsets."

"We could...always ask the seamstress to let the dress out." Jane tied the silk ribbons at the top as Brenna slid her arms into the sleeves of the dress she held in her hand. Jane brought the back together and began to button it up the back.

"What women do for beauty. It's the same everywhere." She turned Brenna around, "Still you do look lovely. The blue of the dress brings out your eyes."

Brenna waved at her, "And what of you? Red is your color, you will be the Queen of Hearts at the Midsummer celebration."

"Look at me!" Astrid cried, tugging at the skirt of Brenna's dress, "I want be a queen too!"

The seamstress poked her head into the dressing room, "I knew I heard you. The little magician disappeared on me as I was closing my sewing case."

Astrid twirled around, the green dress with the puffy sleeves shimmering in the beams of sunlight streaming through the window.

"You will be a princess and content with it." Brenna put her hand atop Astrid's head to stop her from spinning.

Jane had started to laugh but it was cut short as two hands covered her eyes, "Now I wonder who could it be who dares touch the person of the queen?"

Brenna smiled as Thor leaned over Jane's shoulder, "Milady I am a bold thief come to steal you away from the King, what say you to that?"

"I say you must be very brave or very foolish to attempt such an abduction."

Colin stood behind Loki and Thor, chanting in his head, Don't look at her, Don't look at her. It was as if she'd heard his thoughts. Brenna glided up to Loki, "Papa, do you like the dress? I am wearing it for the solstice celebration."

"It suits you Bren, though I would it were a little more conservative." Loki put a hand to his chin.

"Master Denehy?"

Colin swallowed hard, heard Jane giggling as Thor lifted her in his arms and whirled her about.

"Aye?"

"What do you think of my dress?"

He could see the hem a few feet in front of him, "A lovely color, the dress that is."

"Brenna." Loki muttered.

But Brenna was bent on having fun. She stamped her foot, "Master Denehy."

"Colin please." He rasped.

"I asked your opinion of my dress, it is only polite to oblige."

Colin screwed his eyes shut, cursed Miss Post's etiquette book and looked up at Brenna, it was a minute before he could answer without sounding like a buffoon.

"A fine dress, the color suits yer eyes." Her eyes, brilliant pale blue and staring at him.

Brenna, you have had your sport. Go change so we may be off for home." Loki was between them, turning Brenna and guiding her to the seamstress who held Astrid's hand as she twirled about.

Colin felt hot. He half expected Loki to give him a smart hand upside his head. If it had been his daughter being ogled, he would have done so, but Loki only waved him out of the room into the corridor.

Colin was about to speak when Loki held up his hand, "Forgive my daughter. She thinks it great fun to irritate me. She will apologize before the day is out."

Colin nodded, anything he could think of to say buried beneath his relief.

On the way home, Brenna lagged behind the wagon. Colin stole an occasional glance backward to check on her as he talked with Loki. Finally he could stand it no longer.

"Yer eldest seems a bit put off."

Loki turned in the seat, "So it would seem." He glanced down in the rear of the wagon where an exhausted Astrid slept on a blanket over a pile of hay, "In the very least, one of my brood had a fair day."

Colin figured she'd seen them turn around for in a few moments, she was even with the wagon seat at his side. He shot her a look then returned his gaze to the road ahead.

"Colin?"

He grimaced, "Aye?"

"You are from the country called Ireland are you not?"

Colin was caught off guard and he looked up at her unabashed, "How did you know?"

She smiled, "My Aunt Sally hails from there. She is what you would call a Sidhe..of the.."

"Fairy folk," Colin finished, "I know what it means. So yer after telling me yer auntie is a fairy."

"She is not my aunt by blood, mind you, it is a term of endearment. You must find all of this hard to believe, I know."

Colin leaned back against the seat, "Not at all. After the past two days, I've no doubt in me mind you speak the truth."

He knew Loki was listening to their conversation when he heard him grunt at Colin's response.

"I also attended school with two boy Cealin and Michael. They were from outside Dublin."

"Here?" Colin sat forward.

"Of course not. On Midgard at Xavier's school in New York."

Colin glanced at Loki, "She went to...you...you see they gave me little more than my assignment to go by. A bit of information about protocol and such along with other..." He looked back at Brenna, "Details but there were classified files I never accessed because I didn't think I had the need to. I'd no idea who they were placing me with. I didn't know you even had a family, that you'd made forays to earth after...wards." He bit his lip suddenly irritated at S.H.I.E.L.D for sending him along so unprepared.

"My daughter Cait was born on Midgard."

Colin clapped his hands on his knees, "You'll pardon me language but don't that just fuck all?"

Loki smirked, "Indeed it does. One would think they wished you to fail in your endeavor."

Colin frowned, "No, I don't believe it's..."

The bang came simultaneously with a severe cant of the wagon to the right. Colin gripped the armrest of the wagon seat, narrowly avoiding being pitched headfirst over the side of the wagon into the ditch. He heard Brenna scream just as Loki's weight slid against him and the cart jerked forward hard.

"Lightning!" Loki roared, "Whoa! Come to!"

The cart jerked again and Colin clamored to sit upright as Loki pulled himself out of the seat and leaped to the ground, calling behind him, "Get Astrid out of the cart!"

Colin twisted in the seat to see Brenna climbing in the back, lifting a screaming Astrid from where she'd slid into one corner of the wagon bed.

Colin swung himself down into the road, catching a glimpse of Lightning rearing up in panic before Loki, sure the horse was going to knock him to the ground. He ran to the rear of the wagon and held out his hands for Astrid as Brenna was about to jump down to the roadbed.

"I bumped my head!" Astrid wailed on Colin's shoulder.

"What in Odin's name happened?!" Brenna called to Loki who was by now holding Lightning's head and stroking the neck of the quivering animal.

Colin backed away from the cart until he could see one of the wheels had broken apart leaving the axle lying on the ground. Likely the wheel on the other side was damaged too.

"The wheel busted." Colin handed Astrid back to Brenna.

Loki unstrapped the harness from Lightning and led him to the side of the road where he stood stamping nervously.

"Look at it." Colin pointed as Loki squatted to inspect the damage.

Astrid had stopped crying but as soon as Brenna made to put her down on the ground she started in again.

"I cannot do what I have to with you in my arms, go to Papa."

Colin watched Loki take Astrid, soothing her as she pointed to her head. Brenna knelt down in the road, taking a piece of the wheel, holding it in her hand, closing her eyes and Colin watched awestruck as it started to shimmer. He felt something bump his heel and looked down to see a curved slab of wood tumble past him on its way toward its mate. Other pieces, a long piece of metal strapping, splintered spokes, came skittering over the dirt and he could hear a slight metallic hum fill the air. As the first pieces of wood met, they connected like parts of a puzzle, knitting back together, melding, pulling the rest of the shattered parts in. A minute later, she was resting the complete wheel against the side of the wagon, breathing heavily.

"Now comes the hard part Papa."

Loki sat Astrid down at the side of the road beside Colin, "Can you fit the wheel to the axle?"

Colin walked over and hefted the wooden wheel up, groaning with the effort. It was much heavier than he thought, "I can try."

"Do warn me if you cannot." Loki braced his hand on the side of the wagon and put his shoulder against it. With a loud grunt, he began to push upward, lifting the wagon slowly until it was upright. After his initial shock at Loki's show of strength, Colin began to lift the wheel, trying to aim at the shaft when suddenly he shouted, "Let it down!"

"What is wrong?" Brenna peered over his shoulder as Loki eased the wagon back to the ground.

When the wagon had been lifted upright, Colin had seen the damage to the axle.

"When the wheel gave way, it musta hit the ground right hard. We couldn't see the damage with it stuffed into the dirt."

Loki looked down at the bent axle end, "Well then, there is nothing for it but to have the blacksmith make a new axle."

"So it's walking we are then." Colin watched Loki squat down before Astrid to check her head once more then lift her from the ground.

"We have two horses. Astrid shall ride with Brenna and you shall ride Lightning with me."

Loki took Lightning's reins as Colin chuckled, "Then it's going to be a long trip because you'll be stopping to pick me up off the ground every few yards.""

Loki shook his head, "You will learn to ride upon my honor."

Colin seated himself behind Loki, "And if I can't be taught?"

"Then I will simply have to lash you over the horses flank each time we ride out."

Colin peered around Loki's shoulder to see if he was smiling then he looked at Brenna who only smiled at him.

"Yer foolin' right?"

Loki said nothing, slapped the reins and they continued on toward home.


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere in the manor, a door opened and shut. Colin looked at the time on his tablet, eleve-twenty in the evening and wondered if it was Brenna. When they'd finally arrived home that afternoon, Brenna had complained of a headache and refused supper, going up to her bedchamber and staying there the rest of the evening. After the evening meal, he had excused himself as well, listening to the household sounds while he compiled the data he'd gathered over the last forty-eight hours into his first official report, then for the last hour, he had been sitting on his bed, staring at the blank tablet screen, trying to start his first journal entry.

"Right then," He mumbled to himself, cracking his knuckles. He pulled the keypad up and begin to type...

_ Assignment: 64379-01_

_ Location: Asgard _

He smiled, just typing the name fairly blew his mind..

_Agent: Colin M. Denehy_

_ Date: 6/14/29_

_ Where do I begin? It seems as if I have stepped, not into another realm, but into another time altogether. Modern conveniences are eschewed here, note that I did not say unheard of. The Asgardians are a people who look down on us..._

Colin shook his head. Not one person had acted like they were above him. King Thor, perhaps, but that was a given...he erased the line and retyped..

_The Asgardians are a people who believe the conveniences which make our life so easy have also made us materialistic, shallow. They believe we have lost sight of what makes our lives worth living and therefore why we are continually at war with one another on Midgard in search of a happiness we can't hope to find in our present state. I hope to prove them wrong about us and the first people I have had the opportunity to work upon is the family of Thor's brother, Loki. It seems as incredible as it sounds in that nothing is as you would expected. Loki is married now to a lovely woman, father to a brood of five beautiful children ranging in age from nearly twenty to four. Of course he would likely disagree with me were I to say his more human side rests with his home life. Therein is where we, as carbon based life forms, are the same. His children fuss and cry and laugh and play, push his buttons as often as they can, and in like fashion, he scolds and punishes, lavishes them with love and affection. He dotes on his wife and is even a fair employer, treating the household servants as extensions of his family. _

_ I'm certain in time when these journals are read by other than myself, they will believe I've lost my mind, that I have to be wrong in my conclusions, and I will say, they were not here. _

The knock on the door was so light, had he not paused from his writing he would have missed it. He looked up from the tablet.

"Come in?"

The door opened a crack and Brenna poked her head in, "I saw the light under the door. Am I disturbing you?"

Colin stood up and set the tablet down on the bed, "No, I was just writing in my journal. We're required to keep them."

. "How's yer head now?" Colin patted the top of his own head for emphasis.

Brenna sat down on the bed, peering at the tablet before Colin could pick it up, "Better now that I slept. My gift takes a lot out of me. More so lately. I must be getting old."

Colin sat down in the chair before the writing desk. If by chance someone was to discover her in his room, he was going to make sure he was as far away from her as possible.

"Old, and you not yet twenty." Colin shook his head as Brenna gazed at him.

"And how old are you then?"

He leaned his head on his hand, "I am twenty-four."

Brenna pulled her dressing robe around her, the light from the halogen clip lending a bluish tint to the pallor of her skin. She looked exhausted.

"So my father has beautiful children?" She smiled as she looked up from the tablet.

Colin sighed, "And isn't it my fault for leaving the tablet there for you to see."

Brenna waved to him, "You need not be so uptight." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Colin sat forward, "Do you sleep well?"

Brenna chuckled, "Not anymore. Not after the abduction."

He was going to make a point of getting clearance to access her files, "Bad dreams is it?"

She shrugged.

"Have you told yer parents you can't sleep?"

Here she frowned, "No, they have enough to worry about with Brynn's attacks, father's responsibilities, mother running the household, caring for the children. When I visit the school at the end of the month, I will talk to the resident physician. Perhaps he can give me something to help me sleep."

"Brynn's attacks?"

Brenna nodded, "He has breathing trouble, what you Midgardians call asthma."

"Hmm," Colin stood from the chair, wandered to the window to look out into the ink of night, "It seems yer kind suffer the same as us lowly humans."

When he turned around to look at Brenna, he found her standing, arms crossed before her.

"So you assume we think ourselves above you?"

Colin walked to the bed and picked up the tablet, "I believe yer grandad does, as well as yer King and yer father, so I assume the rest of the kingdom follows suit."

Brenna stamped her foot and Colin almost smiled.

"I have attended school on Midgard for a number of seasons. I adapted to your culture, learned your technology. I even learned to drive a car. I will be returning next spring to attend college. Does this sound like someone who thinks herself above you?"

Colin chewed his lip, should he push her for more information or let it be? He already had enough to go on for research and he was feeling the usual guilt at using his training to info mine, moreso because he was quickly growing fond of Brenna.

"No it doesn't. Fergive me, I should know better than to fall prey to stereotyping. I've had to process a lot these past couple days." He scratched his head and watched Brenna's shoulders droop.

"There is nothing to forgive, I was over-defensive. I wish to be seen as a denizen of both worlds because I have grown to love Midgard as much as I do my homeland." She glanced at him, "Do you wish the same?"

Colin arched an eyebrow, "What, to be a citizen of Asgard and Midgard? I'm just an agent doing me job. I was assigned here. I wouldn't be allowed to join up, if you get me meaning."

Brenna pulled her robe closer around her shoulders, "Perhaps you will feel differently as time passes."

She stopped at the door, "Good night, Colin."

"Night Brenna."

He looked at the tablet, shook his head and set it down on the writing desk, he would never be able to finish the journal now, not with her in his head. He clicked off the halogen clip and lay on the bed lost in his thoughts until sleep took him.

Beth screamed into her pillow so her sister who was making supper in the kitchen wouldn't hear her. She picked up the letter from the bedspread, brought it up before her eyes and screamed again. She'd been selected! When her professor had suggested she submit an application for a specialized study group he'd been notified about, she had balked, explaining she had to work on her dissertation that coming year. When he'd told her to base her dissertation on the assignment if she was chosen, a whole world of possibilities opened up before her. Not that she'd expected to get picked in the first place.

Yes she had a GPA of 3.9, her doctorate was on the horizon, she already had a teaching position lined up upon completion of her final year in college...but ultimately she was just Elizabeth June Chapel. Her life had been fairly unexciting, at times downright depressing though that fact had in no way marred her naturally bubbly personality. Through most of her school career, she'd been bullied, picked on because of her weight and she hid behind books and bulky clothing. She had been told by her classmates she wouldn't amount to anything after graduation but she had promptly ignored the predictions and gone on to college pursuing a career dealing with the one thing that brought her joy, food.

Now she was poised to conduct a study on the foodways of a newly discovered culture. Her research would become a benchmark for future scientists. She would be privy to a whole new world.

Beth looked at the paper again. She was due in New York at the beginning of next week for training. She folded the letter and set it on her night stand before heading downstairs for supper.

Charlotte glanced at Beth while she took two plates out of the cupboard.

"You're gonna be sorry you let the blue collar worker cook tonight."

Beth set the plates on the table, "We had a deal. I did your laundry this week, you play chef."

Charlotte shut off the burner under the pot of potatoes, "Okay, just don't blame me when you're sick with food poisonin'."

Beth fetched the colander from the cupboard and handed it to Charlotte, "I've taught you better than that."

Charlotte placed the pan of drained potatoes on the table and dropped a pat of butter on top, proceeding to mash them as Beth pulled the pan of baked chicken out of the oven and set it atop the stove.

"Ma called today while you were gone." Charlotte tapped the masher on the side of the pot and tossed it into the sink, "She told me to beg you to make your potato salad for the reunion next weekend."

Beth bit her lip, closed her eyes. She'd forgotten about the annual family reunion. At first she pretended she hadn't heard Charlotte until she poked Beth in the middle of the back, "So are you gonna?"

"Gonna what?"

Charlotte threw the cupboard doors wide and took out two glasses, "Geez, Beth, do you ever listen to me? Are you gonna make your potato salad for the reunion!"

She took a jug of iced tea out of the fridge and set it in the middle of the table as Beth placed a piece of baked chicken on each plate, "I suppose I could."

"You suppose? You know it's the family favorite. Could you maybe try a might harder?"

Beth sat down at the table and took a deep breath, "I really can't because I won't be here, I'll be in New York because I'm going on a research trip for my dissertation and I'll be gone for six months, could you pass the salt?"

She winced at the clatter of silverware against a plate, "What the hell do you mean?"

Beth could barely keep her seat, "Professor Collins told me to apply for a study program he'd heard about so I did because he told me I could do my final dissertation on the research which is great because I was really floundering but now I'm going to be making history and please don't be mad at me Char.."

"Slow the hell down, Beth. You're going to New York to do research on what?"

New York? Should she lie to Charlotte, let her believe that's where she was going to be? She'd never been good at lying, even the small white ones would make her heart pound and her stomach turn.

"Foodways. I'm going to New York to prepare for the trip. I'm doing my research somewhere else though."

Charlotte leaned forward, her brown eyes flashing, "Where are you going Elizabeth June?"

"Um, a place called Asgard." She tried to sound nonchalant, forced the excitement from her voice.

"Where's that?"

Beth started to laugh, harder, then harder still. When Charlotte sighed loudly, Beth thought she would fall out of her chair. She waved at Charlotte, one arm across her stomach.

"I'll wait until your done with your fit." Charlotte grumbled.

Beth drew a lungful of air, slowly let it out to calm herself. "Where do you think it is?"

Charlotte rubbed her forehead with the heel of her palm, "Jesus, y'all know how poor I am at geography."

"Oh come on, take a guess."

Charlotte watched Beth pour a glass of iced tea, "I don't know, Europe?"

"Where in Europe?" Beth smiled.

"Ireland?"

Beth shook her head, if Charlotte were to get it on the first try she'd be suspicious.

"Germany?"

Beth thanked her maker that Charlotte had never been much interested in folklore and mythology as she nodded, "In that area."

"You're going to Germany? Did you tell Ma and Pa? How long are you going for? Why didn't you tell me you were applying to travel halfway around the world?"

"Because of how you get." Beth watched Charlotte take her phone out of her jeans pocket, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking up this Asgard place. I wanna know a bit more about it before you ride off into the sunset."

Beth sat forward trying to grab the phone from her hand, "It's a closed community, very small. I don't think you'll find anything on it."

Charlotte swung the phone out of reach, "So does that mean I can't try? Beth, you're telling me everything right?"

Beth sat there, blinking, her conscience screaming in her head, _YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU THINK AHEAD MORE THAN THREE STEPS? YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN SHE WOULDN'T TAKE YOU AT YOUR WORD!"_

Beth held up her hands, "Okay, listen. I'll be right back. Let me get the letters. You've got to promise not to freak out though."

Charlotte glared at her but said nothing. Beth started to get up, stopped, then hopped up from the table, racing upstairs to her bedroom to grab the acceptance letter and the research outline she'd received with the application packet.

When she returned to the kitchen she noticed Charlotte hadn't moved. Beth sat the papers on the table and sat back down in her chair.

Charlotte picked them up, "Have you told Ma what you're going to do? She's going to have a shit fit that you waited till the last minute to tell her about this. You know she needs time to prepare for change." She picked up the letter first and unfolded it while Beth clasped her hands beneath the table to steady herself.

Beth watched her sister's face darken, "Six months or more? What do they mean by more?"

"I don't know. When you're faced with an opportunity like this, you tend not to ask questions."

Charlotte looked up at her, "And what if you get to this Asgard.." Beth bit her cheek to keep from laughing aloud again,... "And it turns out to be a prostitution ring or a drug smuggling project?"

"Char, stop reading your crime novels. Not everything has a sordid background. This is an honest to god chance to graduate from college at the top of the heap."

Here Charlotte's face softened a bit, "Honey, you're already at the top of your class. You are a smart woman. You don't need to prove it to anybody.."

"Except myself, keep reading."

Charlotte frowned as her eyes moved down the letter, "Stark Industries?"

"Yeah. Stark Industries is the project backer. Go on, read the packet."

Their supper sat before them, forgotten for the present time as Charlotte started to read. Beth sat still, waiting until she saw Charlotte's hand fly to her mouth.

"You're not going." Her words were muffled, then she took her hand away, "You are not going to do this."

"Yes I am," Beth pushed her chair back.

"No you are not!" Charlotte slammed the papers on the table, "This is a scam! An elaborate hoax. You can't really believe what these papers say, tell me you're not that stupid."

Beth stood up, "You just said I was smart and now you're calling me stupid.."

Charlotte pointed at the paper, "Inter-dimensional travel, seriously?"

Beth walked to the sink, there was no way she was going to feel like eating now, "They're already sending supplies to Corona base on the moon by molecular transport and they're planning on living organism trials next year. Why is this such a stretch?"

Charlotte jumped up from the table with the papers in her hand, thrusting them at her, "There is no comparison. If this is a serious venture then why hasn't there been anything on TV about it?"

Beth grabbed the papers from Charlotte, "Because it's not supposed to be public knowledge." She pushed the papers back into Charlotte's hand, "Keep reading then come see me when you're finished."

Beth shoved her chair in as she passed the table.

"Where are you going?"

Beth looked over her shoulder, "Upstairs to pack."


	7. Chapter 7

He was talking in his sleep again. Pepper stood by the couch, arms crossed, wondering whether she should wake him or let him stay there for the night. The closer the start date for project "Controlled Chaos" came, the more agitated, disjointed he'd become. She was sick with worry, mostly because it felt like the old days when he would work to exhaustion, unable to shut his mind down, overextend himself.

She walked to the wet bar and lowered the lights, leaning over the counter, staring out the windows at Manhattan. It was her favorite evening view. Her private nightlight, a comfort that the world was still spinning, life was still carrying on.

Pepper heard him mumble again as he shifted position on the couch and she glanced at him.

When he'd received a call from the President inviting him to come to Washington two years prior, he'd respectfully declined. The next call came in the form of an order from the leader of the free world. He had nearly declined a second time until Pepper stepped in and accepted the invitation for him. Tony had resisted right until the moment he'd stepped onto the jet at LaGuardia behind General Rhodes, then he'd really dug his heels in. Eventually they'd boarded the plane. He was gone for two weeks.

When he'd left for Washington, he'd sported some distinguishing grey about his temples, the man who trotted down the stairs towards the limo, looked as if he'd aged another ten years, the grey had developed to obvious streaks.

On the way back home, he'd held her hand while he outlined what he'd been charged to do.

"They're asking me to lie. You know I can do that."

"You do it all the time.."

"Right, see, and I can lie to the people who deserve it..."

"So you're saying I deserved to be lied to in the past?"

"Not lied to, put off, god I've missed you.."

Pepper let his hand go and leaned back in the seat.

"Some people deserve to get what they give but they're asking me to hand them over the key to a door that should remain firmly locked. They're asking me to betray a comrade and his people, not only that, they want me to convince him this is a good thing, these portals, tell him this is all in the name of science, the spirit of discovery because coming from me, it would sound believable."

"And what do they intend to do with these portals once they are active?"

"If," Tony held up his hand, "If I can even figure out how to make them work."

"Alright," Pepper took his hand again and patted it, "If."

"Well on the off chance that anymore problems arise..."

"Problems like New York, you mean?"

"The President wants to be able to shut them down at the source."

Pepper stared at Tony who leaned his head against the window, "And he's being backed by some heavy hitters."

"Like who?"

Tony opened the file on his lap, "Let's see. Russia, United Arab Emirates, the British Isles, China...want me to continue? Oh yeah and Fury was there too."

Pepper's mouth dropped open, "Fury is...?"

"Doing the same thing I am...bowing to insurmountable odds."

Pepper slid a bit closer to him, "What if you were to say you wouldn't help them?"

Tony shook his head, "I wouldn't be sitting here with you now if I'd said no."

"Pepper!" She heard him shout, "Pepper!"

She was at the couch in seconds, "Tony, I'm here. Wake up."

His eyes flew open, focusing on Pepper after a moment, "Holy shit!" He rose up onto his elbows, "Shit."

"Come to bed with me." She put her hand on his chest.

"Yeah..." He swung his legs over the floor and sat up, "Okay." but he didn't move from the couch.

"What were you dreaming about?" She tugged at his hands until he stood up.

"Old." He gazed about the room, "Old things...what's the date?"

"Today? It's the eighteenth of June." Pepper pulled Tony down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Eleven days."

Pepper pulled the bedcovers aside and sat him down on the bed, drawing off his shirt, looking at the long scar at the center of his chest, "And counting."

"Let's run away."

Pepper lifted his legs until he slipped them beneath the covers, "It never works. They'd find us, besides, do you really want someone from S.H.I.E.L.D controlling those portals? You said that at least if you were in charge, you could keep some leverage. Let's focus our energy there, try to stay positive."

Tony lay staring at the ceiling, "Okay, positive."

Pepper took her nightie from the hook on the back of the closet door and slid it over her head, "Yes, power of positive thinking."

"Well I haven't seen Destructo in about a year. I've missed harassing him."

"I'm sure he's missed you too." Pepper curled up beside him.

"You think so?"

"No."

"There's his lovely family, too. The rugrats, the grumpy housemaid, the long suffering wife. The sensible oldest daughter. And you can't beat the fresh air, nothing like that here on Earth anymore."

Pepper draped her arm over his stomach, "See, just keep it up."

Tony put his arm behind his head, "I would but I'm running out of positives."

She opened her eyes to the dim pre-dawn light. He was still beside her, the house was silent, rare occurrences. She pressed herself tighter to his back, draped her arm over his side, touching the plane of his stomach lightly. He grunted, his hand coming up to hold hers in place.

"Tickles." he mumbled, pushing her hand to a place where more good would be done. She squeezed him gently, smiling at his back, loving the hardness, the heat beneath her fingers.

They lay there quiet for a bit, she stroking him slowly, the comforting movement nearly lulling her back to sleep. A door shutting somewhere deep in the house made her tense. She waited for the bedchamber door to fling open and one of the children come running to the bed but silence once again pervaded the manor.

Loki turned over to his back and she slid her leg atop his. She wanted him, and badly. There had been so much going on as of late, he had been coming home, having the evening meal and retiring straight away to bed. He would be fast asleep well before she was able to join him. In the mornings, he would be off to the palace often before dawn. She'd grown accustomed to the routine, especially during the summer months. In the winter, he would linger a bit longer before setting out, in the evenings he would usually wait for her to retire and they would lie abed, talking of the day's goings on. With their new house guest arriving at the busiest season of the year, however, another bite had been taken out of their time together. But now, he was here, her love, her life and she wanted nothing more than to possess him, have him to herself if only briefly. She stretched upward and nipped at his shoulder.

"Mmmm, cannot..."

Eidra rose on her elbow, "What?"

He threw the covers back and sat up, "I must relieve myself."

She flopped face down onto the mattress with a groan as she heard him slide the chamber pot across the floorboards, but when he was finished he didn't crawl back beneath the covers as she expected. She pushed herself up from the bed to see him donning his breeches.

"You are leaving?"

"I must talk to Fen first." He picked up a fresh tunic and pulled it over his head, drawing his hair from beneath, "I wish him to bring Master Denehy to the stables and teach him to properly ride a horse before the festival four days hence." He pulled his hair over his shoulder, taking a short piece of leather and tying it back in a loose ponytail before tossing it to his back.

"Loki!"

He reached beneath the bed and pulled out his boots, "What?"

Eidra stood up from the bed wrapping herself in the coverlet, "I wanted to spend some time with you. We have not made love in a fortnight."

Loki shoved his foot into one boot, "There is much to be done. I cannot dawdle here. I told my brother I would be at the palace at sunup."

Eidra stamped her foot on the floor, "Hang your brother! It is not your brother draws you from my side is it?"

Loki rubbed his eyes. He had hoped to avoid this discussion so early in the morning, "Keep your voice low, I do not wish our guest to hear our private matters."

But Eidra disregarded him as she pulled the coverlet tighter around her, "Are you still angry with me?"

Loki pulled his other boot on, gritting his teeth, trying not to bark at her in response.

He'd come home from the palace late one spring evening, sweaty, disheveled, uneasy. Eidra had still been awake. He'd sat on the bed and pulled off his boots while she'd knelt behind him and tenderly undone his braid, running her fingers through his hair. Just the memory caused an involuntary shiver. Her touch had soothed his cares away, filled his heart with love, yearning. He had drawn her into his lap where they'd kissed, caressed, working each other into a frenzy of lust. She had straddled him, taking him inside as he whispered endearments, lustful encouragement, their passion boundless until he had found himself nearing his release and he had rasped, "Let me fill you with my seed again."

She had pushed herself off of his lap, nearly stumbling to the floor in her haste, "You promised, Loki!" as he had sat at the edge of the bed, full hard, staring at her in disbelief.

He said he had promised they would not try for another child until the twins were old enough charging her to explain what "old enough" meant. He had yelled at her that the twins were four seasons, a gap in time which he considered acceptable for children, he tired of spending himself across her stomach, of taking her with trepidation, in fear that he would not be able to stop himself.

She had stormed from their bedchamber, bunking with Helgi for the remainder of the night. When he had returned home the next evening, there had been no further talk of the incident though it had hovered over their heads for weeks, coloring their lives as it now was doing again.

"Must I be angry? Can it not be enough that I wish to start my day?"

Her answer was small, voice wavering. "Do you not desire me anymore?"

He stood with his forehead against the door.

"I desire you now as much as I did when first we met. Please, Eidra. I promise you we will talk of this later." he felt her lean against his back, slip her arms around his waist.

"I love you, my heart."

He covered her arms with his, "And I you." He turned and kissed her forehead, "Return to bed. The house is still sleeping."

Eidra let herself be led back to the bed, covered up. She lay there a long time after he left, thinking of that same night which had plagued him.

She had crawled into Helgi's bed, sobbed into her arms while Helgi had held her.

"Perhaps, poppet, it is time to tell him what that Midgardian doctor said. You must not keep secrets like this. They fester into sores, open wounds which never heal."

"I cannot, Helgi."

"Why?" She felt Helgi stroke her hair, "What could you possibly be worried about?"

She sniffled, "What if he were to leave me if he knew I could not carry another child to term? Or worse, what if he were to cast me out?"

"Eidra! After all this time, do you not trust his love for you?"

Eidra had nodded, "But what if he did not believe the doctor and I became pregnant again? Oh Helgi, I could not bear to lose another child. I would die of a broken heart."

"You should tell him my pet. Men need such reassurance that they are not at fault, they are as children in that respect."

But she could not disappoint him. Just the thought of speaking those words terrified her, even now. It made her feel like the young maidservant again, cowering in his shadow. She punched her pillow, clutched it to her and lay there till the sun peeked over the mountains.

Colin coughed, taking in deep breaths of fresh air as he stared up at the cloudless blue sky. Fen's face appeared above him, "And that was but a trot. You were rising at the wrong time. Watch Agathon's foreleg. When it is forward you should be meet with the saddle, when it is back you should be up."

Fen offered his hand and Colin took it, pulling himself to his feet, "It's harder than learning to drive a fecking stick shift." He brushed the dirt off his breeches glancing at Gunnar who was sitting on the top rail of the paddock fence trying his best not to laugh.

"Are you ready to try again Master Denehy?"

Colin looked at Agathon who stood a few paces off, shaking his head.

"Oh, aye, if he is."

Fen smiled and ran off to fetch the horse. Colin watched him lead Agathon along, noting how much the boy resembled his father already with his long dark hair, lean build and delicate bone structure.

He handed the reins to Colin, "Remember, it is a beat of one-two. You rise with the horse and land with it."

Colin kept at it with help from the boys until the sun was past its zenith and they were drenched with sweat.

"You have made progress, Master Denehy...Colin...forgive me." Fen bowed slightly.

"You'll get used to it." Colin patted Agathon's neck before Fen led him into his stall where he buried his nose into the water trough.

"Now that looks as good an idea as any." Colin tilted his head towards the horse.

Fen looked at Gunnar, "There is a pool some distant from here where we go to swim when we are finished with chores. You are welcome to join us if you wish."

_So polite,_ Colin thought, _you won't find that back home. "_Ah, I've not got me trunks."

"Trunks?" Fen shrugged, "What need have you for a trunk? We are traveling a short distance."

Colin paused, "Swim trunks? Shorts? Bathing suit?"

Realization dawned on Fen's face, "Brenna spoke about wearing a bathing suit on Midgard at a beach. Uh.." Fen elbowed Gunnar who'd started to chuckle, "We do not use such garments here on Asgard."

Colin was momentarily flummoxed, "Ah, yer after telling me you swim in the altogether?"

"We swim in the water, Master...Colin..."

"Without clothing," Gunnar added, poking out his chest.

Colin looked about the grounds up at the house, the smaller cottages, "And there's not a chance we'll be spotted in the buff?"

Fen and Gunnar were already heading down a narrow path toward the distant tree line, "It would matter not if we were. It is the way in all of Asgard."

Colin took a deep breath, "What the hell," and the three of them disappeared into the thicket.

After a short walk, they came to the edge of a fair sized stream making it's way through the thickets.

"We follow this upstream. There is a small waterfall which feeds the pool where we swim."

They picked their way along the stream, a distant roar growing louder until they were at the bottom of a wide waterfall, Colin figured it couldn't be more than fifteen feet high. He looked into the dark depths of the pool, the rocks that formed the edges offering places to jump from. It was from one of these rocks that Fen, then Gunnar launched themselves into the water.

They surfaced with cries of laughter and Fen waved to Colin.

"Come on, you will not be cooled off standing there!"

Colin drummed his fingers nervously on his leg as he scanned the surrounding forest then with a sigh pulled off his tunic and kicked off his boots. He paused with his hands on the tie of his breeches, counted to three and dropped them to the ground as well, leaping from the rock into water so cold it stopped his breath and he broke the surface, sputtering and gasping, "Jesus Christ! It's bleedin' freezing!"

Fen, a few feet distant, splashed at him, "It is not bad once you are used to it."

Colin swam to the side, clinging to one of the submerged boulders, his teeth chattering, "A good c..cure for l...lustful thoughts too."

They swam around a bit, splashing one another, taking turns diving from a high ledge once Colin overcame his initial modesty until finally they climbed back out of the water to let their bodies dry in the sun.

Colin sat cross legged between them, using a small stone to draw patterns on the smooth surface of the rock.

"Colin?"

He turned to see Fen looking up at him from his position prone with his arms behind his head.

"Aye?"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, at least not that I know of. I was adopted when I was a wee babe. I never knew me real ma or da."

Fen sat up, "They never tried to find you? Your real parents?"

Colin chuckled, "I wasn't taken from them, they gave me up."

Gunnar was now sitting up, "Why did they give you up? Were you cursed? Outcast? Was it magic...?"

Colin held up his hands, "Now I don't have the slightest clue...I mean I wasn't cursed and I wasn't an outcast, 'tweren't anything so crazy as that..."

"Crazy?" Fen frowned, "Magic is not to be slighted."

Colin had forgotten where he was, "No disrespect meant, I just..."

But Fen had stood up on the rock now and walked to the edge, holding his hands out palms facing each other, staring over the water below.

"Elementene bli min til kommando, vann opphav til hånden min!"

Colin rose to his feet along with Gunnar and looked down into the pool of water as the surface began to ripple, then bow upward until the surface burst like a volcanic eruption into a waterspout which spiraled high into the sky, higher still till it seemed all the water in the pool had been gathered into the column. Even the water rushing over the falls was drawn away from the rocks. Colin felt what seemed like waves of energy, like one would feel if they were to stand to close to a large generator, emanating from the boy.

Fen suddenly dropped his hands and cried, "Run!" as the column collapsed full force back to the pool below. The wave that leaped over the edge of the rock ledge knocked them to their knees as Gunnar and Fen howled with laughter.

"What were those words you shouted?!" Colin stared at Fen.

"It is a spell my father has taught me, one of many. I will be privy to more elaborate spells after my rite of passage this summer." Fen gave him a hand up.

"Rite of passage?"

Fen puffed out his chest, "Yes, I am twelve seasons this summer. I will be a man."

"I am fourteen seasons," Gunnar added.

"What did the words mean?" Colin asked as he looked about the rocks.

Fen closed his eyes as if thinking, "It is the old language. It means the elements are mine to command, water rise to my hand."

Gunnar had noted Colin's scrutiny and he too began to look around until Colin folded his arms, "Fen? Where are our clothes?"

They walked to the edge of the rock ledge and looked into the water where floated breeches and tunics, another tunic had hung on a rock halfway down to the water. Fen shrugged, "Well we cannot walk into the manor naked." And he leaped off the ledge into the water. Colin shook his head, "Just when I was getting dry." and dove after him.


	8. Chapter 8

He nodded to Hal who met him at the door as he was closing up house for the evening. Hal at once turned to fetch him a lantern from the stand by the door.

"Everyone is abed?"

"Yes, Milord." Hal handed the lantern to him, "As I am soon to be. Does Milord need my assistance?"

"No, Hal. Thank you. Good evening."

Hal bowed, "Good evening."

Loki trotted up the stairs and into the bedchamber stopping short as his stomach did a turn. Eidra was not in bed. He stared at the empty room for long minutes, debating whether he should look for her, finally returning to the hallway.

He tapped gently first on Brenna's door, pushing it open a crack and holding the lantern high to find Brenna curled into a ball, the covers about her feet. He walked over and lifted the linen sheet to cover her then slipped out of the room.

He stood in the doorway of the nursery where he could see Brynn and Astrid fast asleep, sprawled out in their beds, closing the door quietly as he knew the slightest sound would wake them.

When he reached Cait's room, however, he saw Eidra lying beside her, cradling the child in her arms. Loki hesitated. Had she chosen to sleep with Cait, shunning their own bed? He turned to leave the room, resigned to sleeping alone when he heard Eidra whisper, "Loki."

He stopped, holding up the lantern, seeing Eidra rise slowly from the bed,. She eased Cait from her arms and covered her with the blanket.

"She had a bad dream." Eidra stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind her, "So I laid down with her."

They reached the bedchamber and Eidra shrugged her robe from her shoulders as Loki sat the lantern on the writing desk.

"What was the dream about?"

Eidra sat down on the bed.

"Eidra? What was the dream about?"

"You and I..." her voice trailed off, "Living apart. It seems she was privy to our disagreement this morning."

He held back chiding her for not governing herself, "You reassured her such a thing would never come to pass."

"Yes.."

Eidra had slipped under the coverlet as Loki sat on the bed beside her, "Do I sense doubt?"

She felt the words on her tongue, she was on the verge of telling him her secret, in the end fear again won the day.

"Loki, please hold me."

He lay down beside her and drew her into his arms.

"Tighter."

He kissed the top of her head, "I will never leave you. It matters not, come what may. You have known this. We have had our disagreements, we may not always see the same solutions, but you are the better half of me. Without you I am an empty shell."

She nodded, buried her face into the crook of his neck, hand over his heart."We are the better halves of one another."

The morning of the Solstice celebration had the household in a flurry of activity which Colin was happily drawn into.

Brenna and Fen shuttled back and forth to the wagons out front with blankets, baskets of food, cushions for Helgi. The twins had been corralled by Ingrid and Eidra to dress while Gunnar and Colin were left to help Gretten while watching Cait and little Edie. Colin had drawn on his rudimentary knowledge of sign language during that week and had been endeavoring to teach Edie some words. The downside to such lessons being she was such an eager pupil, whenever she would see him unoccupied she would come up to him and point to whatever object was close by, waiting for him to sign its name or function. Included in the list on the microchip, along with the weekly reports he was going to give to Lily when they reached the palace, was a requisition for sign language books. He only hoped she didn't look at the list and question his request.

Loki and Silas strode into the kitchen as they were packing the last basket.

"Is this the final one? We shall have room for naught but the food if we keep up." Silas cried, wiping his brow.

"If you wish to go hungry for the day, be my guest." Gretten grumbled, "I prefer to keep the household well fed, for all of me."

Loki smiled, "And you do indeed." He hefted the last basket, "Are we nearly ready? The sun is peeking over the horizon."

Eidra walked into the kitchen with Astrid in her arms, "All we have left to do is load everyone into the wagons."

Colin had made to climb into the wagon beside Brenna and Fen but Loki called to him, handing him Agathon's reins. "You will ride with me. I wish to see if Fen has done his chore well."

Colin mounted Agathon, hiding his lack of confidence behind a grim determination. "Me sore backside stands as a testament to his skill, yer Highness."

Loki laughed aloud, "A well thought out pun. Let us be off, the holiday warrants all haste."

They held back, watching the wagons pass, Eidra driving the first one, Hal holding the reins of the second with Gretten and Vesta seated amid the baskets behind. Silas trotted up to them on his steed, Landers and with a nod they left the manor house behind.

Beth shifted in her seat looking for people she might know though she knew the effort was futile. She twisted her grandmother's ring nervously around her finger, rubbing the smooth blue stone set in the surface. It always made her feel a bit better. Her grandmother had called it a Norwegian Moonstone though its actual name was Larvikite, a pretty variety of feldspar. The ring hadn't left her hand since her grandmother had given it to her for her high school graduation.

It was this ring that had spurred her on, giving her the courage to enter the vast convention room on the first floor of the New York Marriott. The room was a roar of conversation, cell phones ringing, laughter. She felt for her cell in the front pouch of her purse, considered calling Charlotte even as mad as she'd been when Beth had called her the night before, just to hear a familiar voice.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a hush fell over the room as a single spotlight grew over the podium on the stage at the front of the room. When Mister Stark walked on stage, the room as a whole stood up and applauded. After a moment, Beth joined in, her hesitation based solely on the fact that _THE _Tony Stark was thirty feet away from her.

He stood silent, waiting for the applause to die down, then, without a word, clapped his hands and opened them wide. Before him, floating above the stage was a small holographic platform. He walked around the podium and stood behind the hologram touching the air above it to his right. One pinpoint of light glowed to life. In rapid succession, he tapped the air at even intervals in a circle, each touch connecting one light to the next until above the platform was a glowing circle of green light. There were murmurs in the crowd as he stepped in front of the hologram to the edge of the stage.

"What you see here before you is a first phase prototype from the only name in inter-dimensional travel, Stark Industries. This, ladies and gentlemen, is what we will begin working on when we cross over from dream to reality on the thirtieth of June. The technology used to power this," He tapped the hologram which shrunk to half its size, hovering above his palm, "Portal, is unlike any technology any of you have ever encountered, mainly because it doesn't exist here on Earth...I repeat, does not exist. It is the product of an object no bigger than this," He held his thumb and forefinger in the shape of an O, "And it produces a portal big enough to drive a semi through with room to spare." He held up the hologram and pushed it out of his palm where it again grew to its original size as it floated over the heads of the audience. Beth had to hand it to him, he was a master showman.

"How does it work, you ask? And if you don't ask, you should because it took me, a genius, two years to come up with the solution. If I were to say it worked by magic, you'd have me locked up and you'd be right to do so because as a number of you are aware, any power source, any manipulation of the fabric of space and time can be measured, explained and in this case, duplicated. Are there any quantum physics experts in the house?"

Beth looked around the room where about a dozen hands were sticking in the air.

"Those of you with your hands up, put them down. Then turn everything you know about science on its head. I could delve into the physics part of this program right now but then those so-called experts would have to field a hundred questions from their neighbors who still wouldn't get it. Don't be offended, I'm simply pressed for time. I'm not what you'd call a professor and neither is this a lecture. I am here to welcome you chosen few, you brightest minds of your generation, you anthropologists, data miners, horticulturists, historians to the opportunity of a lifetime...no wait a minute, the opportunity of a millenium. And I congratulate you on passing the application process because it is strict and rightly so. You are passing from the known world to a land which has heretofore been the stuff of legend. Your work will be scrutinized, read, pored over for generations to come because you will have been there first. Taking this first step calls for a stretch of the imagination, though not as big a stretch as in the past, the world itself has changed. We have seen evidence of other dimensions, we have colonized our moon and as we speak, excavation has begun on Mars. Within ten years, we will be a presence there as well."

Beth shivered. Another dimension was fine, outer space terrified her. She'd had a chance a couple years ago to take a shuttle to the moon base but she had let it go and happily.

"You will have a week of classes, training, seminars to go through to prepare you for this journey. When you leave here, you will receive a packet. I suggest you treat it like your bible. It contains important information, some of it could even save your life. Not that your life is in danger where we're going unless you count..." Tony held up his hands, "Wait, why don't I let you save that reading for bedtime, be sure to leave the night light on. This concludes the infomercial portion of the show, we now return you to your regularly scheduled program."

Tony drew his hand towards his chest and the hologram shrank down until it winked out of sight. The room erupted in applause again and Beth took the opportunity to head for the double doors where two pretty young women stood beside boxes of thick manila envelopes. She took one as she passed through the doors on her way to the elevator. She wanted nothing more than to get upstairs and immerse herself in a hot bath while she started her required reading. She sailed past a stately woman with blond hair and a friendly smile, barely noticing her though the woman followed her with her eyes as she stepped onto the elevator.

Pepper looked towards the double doors where people where streaming out of the room. She tightened her grip on her tablet and started to make her way into the room where Tony stood on the stage talking to a couple of young men.

"Astrid! Brenna grab your sister!" Eidra twisted in the seat of the wagon, taking hold of Astrid's arm as she tried to climb over the back of the seat.

"I want to sit with you, Mama!" Astrid cried as Brenna reached up and took her by the waist.

"The wagon is still moving! What do I always tell you?"

Brenna nudged the sullen child now sitting on her lap, "Mama always says to stay seated when the wagon is moving lest you be thrown over the side."

Astrid buried her face in Brenna's shoulder,

"Right?"

The child nodded, her muffled response, "I wanted to see the palace."

They had come into the large square before the main palace gate. Three immense piles of wood rose high above the milling crowd and a great timber pole festooned in ribbons and greenery had been raised to stand beside the fountain of Odin. Various stalls offering everything from bolts of cloth, brightly colored ribbons, trinkets, to sweetbreads, pies, roast chestnuts, wines and ales lined the outer edges of the vast square.

Colin had managed the ride well enough it seemed. Loki had kept pace with him, nodding at one point, "Fen has done well."

Colin dismounted as they halted in the main courtyard, walking over to the wagon and offering his hand to Brenna who was just stepping down from the wagon.

"Milady."

Brenna gave him a wide smile that made his knees weak, then turned to let Astrid to the ground followed by Brynnn and Cait.

"Do keep them close." She called as she gave a hand up to Helgi. Colin had already taken Astrid's hand. He felt another hand slip into his and looked down to see serious, shy Edie looking up at him. Ingrid jumped from the wagon.

"I am sorry, Colin." She reached down and took Edie's hand. "Brynn come here!"

Loki had lifted Cait to his shoulders, turning to Hal, Vesta and Gretten who was talking to one of the servant boys who'd climbed into the wagon seat. "We must meet with the King. We will join you presently. Feel free to explore the square."

A rare smile rose to Vesta's lips as she pulled on Hal's sleeve, whispering, "Might we buy some new cloth for a dress?"

Hal returned the smile and bowed to Loki, "Milord if you have need of assistance, send for me."

"Enjoy yourself." Eidra waved to him as she shifted Brynn onto her hip, "It is a holiday."

The palace was bustling with activity as they walked the corridors to the Throne room though the tone seemed more somber and Colin watched as a tall young man approached Loki just before the Throne room door and spoke quietly with him.

He turned to Eidra and brought her close, "Is é an Allfather an-tinn. Lig dúinn na páistí a ghlacadh chun an naíolann ar dtús."

Colin could only catch a few words though he was able to piece together the problem. The Allfather was sick, they were taking the children somewhere. Loki started down another corridor until they came to a whimsically carved door.

"Grandfather is tired today," Loki opened the door, herding his brood inside as Brenna glanced at Colin in confusion, "Stay and play with your cousin while we visit."

Lóriði looked away from the window he'd been staring out of when the door opened. Loki gave a slight bow, "Your cousins are here to visit."

Thor had not the heart to banish the boy when he had imprisoned Sif. Though he was adamant only an heir of royal blood would inherit the throne of Asgard, the boy still remained a prince and Thor vowed to raise him as his own, further spiting Sif in the bargain.

Lóriði had grown into a handsome child, somewhat proud but amiable enough, mannerly, with a regal bearing. Loki felt sorry for him, the boy's lineage was no fault of his own, a fact he well knew from experience. Cait ran to the window to see what he'd been looking at while Astrid and Brynn scattered about the room to find toys to play with while Ingrid tried to encourage Edie to join the others but she remained firmly at her mother's side until Helgi took her by the other hand.

"We shall stay here with the children." She led Edie to a chair, sitting down and gathering the child into her lap, "Go on now."

Silas turned to Gunnar, "And we will visit the barracks. I must speak to the captain of the guards."

Fen stood behind Brenna, peering into the nursery, cringing when he heard his father's voice, "Fen, why do you not stay here and help with your brother and sisters?"

Fen wanted to shout, "Because I am no longer a child!" and he pretended he hadn't heard him at first.

"Fen?"

"Loki, let him come with us."

Fen felt his mother's hand on his shoulder, "He is nearly a man. Let him come with us."

Fen looked up at his father who was clearly weighing her suggestion.

"Very well. I would shield him from the more tragic aspects of life for a bit longer but as you wish."

"He has had his fill of sorrow. He is a strong boy." Eidra squeezed Fen's shoulder as they started away from the nursery.

Brenna fell in step with Colin who felt extremely self conscious. He had almost suggested he stay behind as well but Loki clearly wished for him to be included.

"He must be ill indeed. I heard Council Member Torga," Colin snapped his fingers, that's where he'd seen the man, "...say my uncle and Lady Jane are with him."

"Let's hope for the best, shall we?" Colin nodded then blanched as he felt her hand wrap around his elbow.

"He has been unwell for quite some time."

Loki looked over his shoulder, "He has indeed..." And Colin felt a cold lump in the pit of his stomach as Loki stared at the two of them. _Gonna answer for that one, _he thought to himself but Brenna didn't loosen her grip until they reached Odin's bedchamber and the royal guards swung the doors open.

Frigga sat in a high backed chair beside Odin's bed. Thor and Jane at her side, turning when they heard the doors open.

"Brother," Thor's voice was subdued. He held out his hand and drew Loki into a fierce hug. Colin stifled a grin as Loki grunted at the display of emotion.

"He has not spoken since last evening, nor has he partaken of food or drink."

Colin had watched his grandmother wither away from Alzheimer's. He was certain the great Allfather was in the end stage of that same disease. Whatever the Asgardians wanted Midgard to believe, the reality was illness, death knew no boundaries. It cared little about superior DNA, superhuman strength, longevity, everything had its end. Including those who saw themselves as gods.

Frigga rose from the chair and put a hand to Loki's face, "My son," She took Thor's hand, "My boys. Odin was asking for you this evening past, Loki. His lucid moments are so rare now. He was frantic about the Midgardian's impending arrival."

Loki nodded, "And you reassured him all would be well?"

Frigga reached down, smoothed the white hair at Odin's forehead, "What else could I do?"

"Grandmother?" Brenna had come forward and Frigga pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh my grown up princess. You know he is quite proud of you, going to school on Midgard and learning their ways. He says you are very brave."

Brenna smiled, elbowed Loki who stood beside her, "I'm brave, Papa. How about that?"

"Mmm, brave." He waved to Fen who was standing back with Colin, "Come pay your respects, Fen."

Fen bowed to Frigga, "Your Majesty," he tried not to look at the bed where Odin now slept.

"So proper all the time, grandmother, please. We are family."

"Will you join us for the start of the celebration this evening, mother?" Thor took her hand in his.

"I will come down briefly. He would want one of us to be there."

Eidra slipped her hand around Loki's arm and Frigga peered behind them, "Where are the babies?"

"In the nursery, mother." Loki inclined his head toward Odin, "It is best not to expose them at such a delicate age to such things. They will have time enough for that."

"I will slip away and see them. They bring such joy and is it not what we need?" She clapped her hands and a young servant appeared.

"Stay with the Allfather, ring the bell should you have need of me."

The girl nodded and perched on the chair where Frigga had been sitting as they made their way from the room.

Colin leaned forward, looking out the nursery windows as the family visited. The entire city seemed aglow with gilt and silver, bright colors, banners. He could almost feel he'd stepped back into time in the British isles. He felt almost home. He stood up and looked into the room, noticing the white haired man leaning at the wall, smiling, watching as Loki hauled Astrid over his shoulder where she squealed with laughter.

"Aye, you again." Colin murmured. To his mild surprise, the white haired man turned his head and stared at him. Colin shivered involuntarily at the intensity of his gaze. It wasn't the first time he'd spoken to the dead, in fact the gift of being able to see beyond the veil had been with him since childhood.

"You can see me then, boy?" The white haired man glided to him and stuck a pudgy hand before his eyes.

"Aye, I can that."

"Well why didn't you tell me this when first you spied me?"

Colin gave a quick glance over to the group but no one was paying him attention, "Because I'm often seen as a lunatic when I tell people their dead uncle is standing beside 'em. So I largely ignore the spirits. Is yer name Chris by any chance?"

The man broke into a wide grin and Colin felt warmth radiate from him, "It is, lad. Or rather it was, more's the pity."

Colin kept his eyes on Loki, "So you follow the family around to protect them, is it?"

"I do that. I watch over them all. Loki, Eidra, my Sally, the children. Brenna has taken a considerable amount of my energy. She is a rebellious, sweet child. She bears watching."

Colin looked at Chris but he had disappeared. Colin turned to look again at the group and was suddenly face to face with Loki.

"Whom were you speaking to?"

Colin smiled, hoping to god that Loki couldn't see the same as him because the last thing he wanted to do was to be caught lying.

"I was talking to meself, honestly. Making mental notes to transcribe later."

Loki paused, staring hard at him, then gestured towards the group, "We are ready to head out into the square, the children are restless."

Colin bowed, "Lead the way, yer Highness."


	9. Chapter 9

The square was busier than when they'd arrived. When Thor and Loki stepped through the gates into the crowd, they were swarmed by citizens wishing to see them, speak with them. Eidra kept Brynn on her hip though he wanted to walk with Astrid. Brenna had firm hold of Cait's hand as they walked about the square. Colin was lagging behind a bit, observing when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Lily on the arm of her husband, Garik.

" Ah, at last. I was looking fer you in the palace. I've reports for the week and a list of requests for you to deliver."

"I'll find you tonight and get them from you before you leave. For now, we have a festival to enjoy." She nodded as Garik drew her away.

A loud scream made Colin jump, colliding with a couple of men whom he apologized to as he searched about for the source. Eidra and Helgi were hugging a middle aged heavyset woman with long dark hair. Eidra looked up, gesturing for him to approach.

"Sally, this is Colin. He's from Midgard. Ireland."

The woman held out her hand, " 'Tis pleased I am to meet ye." Colin touched her hand to his lips lightly.

"An extreme pleasure, Milady." and then his heart liked to have stopped as she spoke again.

"Cén chaoi a bhfuil tú ar an lá seo?"

Such a simple sentence and she was watching him in earnest. He sighed, "Dhéanfaidh mé go maith." caught Eidra's stare and he was thankful Loki was far enough away not to hear them.

"You know the old language?" Eidra shifted a wiggling Brynn to her other hip.

"Aye, they still teach it in school so we don't forget about it. Fergive me, Milady. I would've told you before but I didn't want to embarrass you."

Eidra pursed her lips together, "I ken. I should not have spoken another language in front of you. I was keeping things from you. Forgive me, it was quite rude."

"Not at all, Milady. Everyone has secrets, there's no shame in it."

"Mama, might we walk around." Fen was at her side with Gunnar.

"As long as you are by my side before they light the bonfires."

Fen and Gunnar smiled, melting into the throng as Eidra turned to Sally.

"I was unaware you were coming here."

"I knew ye would be here so I decided I would join ye." Sally took Eidra's arm.

"You shall stay with us the night. You should not travel the roads alone."

Colin watched a man in a white mask, sporting a striped costume walking through the crowd performing little magic tricks for the children.

"Charlatans, all they are." Loki put a hand on his shoulder, "Come with us. You needn't be left with the women and children."

Colin followed Loki through the crowd, missing Brenna's forlorn expression as she watched them disappear.

Colin trailed along with Loki, Thor and Silas for the better part of the day, a silent observer. Thor and Loki, it seemed, could scarce make a few feet forward before citizens would stop and talk to them asking all manner of questions, blessing them, wishing them good health. The vendors would ply the group with their wares and thus he was treated to a variety of foodstuffs, fresh cheese, roast venison, plover, smoked fish, sweetbread, all interspersed with a good amount of mead and ale. He had acquired a slight buzz before too long. He looked up at the sun, mollified to see it was barely halfway to the horizon.

"Scandalous." Colin muttered. Loki turned to look at him.

"What?"

Colin put a hand to his mouth. "Ah I was after giving an opinion on being slightly in me cups at such an early hour."

"A curious expression...in me cups?" Loki looked to Thor then to Colin.

"Ah slightly drunk, fer want of a better word. I believe I'll beg off the ale for the rest a the day."

Thor gave him a smile, "You are what Lady Jane would call...a lightweight."

Colin chuckled, "An' she wouldn't be far wrong, yer Majesty."

They came to a booth where a heavyset man stood behind a wooden table. Laid upon it, on linen cloth and oily parchment were large roast drumsticks. He couldn't be sure from what type of bird they came, he leaned closer. Turkey?

"Your Majesties." The man behind the counter boomed, clapping his hands together loudly, "Here now," He took the parchment and wrapped them around two of the great drumsticks handing them over the table. "You will not find finer goose in all the realms."

Thor nodded, took the legs handed one to Loki who put his hands in the air, "I have had my fill so I will share with Master Denehy."

Colin looked up at the man and nodded, gingerly taking the drumstick from Loki's hand, "Thankee, yer Majesty." He would pick at it a little then discard it, the mead was turning his stomach as well as his head.

"Your Majesty, if I might ask a question?" The man wiped his greasy hands on the apron around his waist and leaned over the table to Thor as he cocked his thumb toward Colin, "Is he one o' them Midgardians we hear tell of?"

Colin nearly dropped the leg as he listened to the man. He looked to Loki, confused.

"He is indeed, Bolan. He has only just arrived a few days past."

Bolan peered at Colin, "How many more of your kind are expected to follow, if you do not mind me asking?"

Colin was at a loss for words, looking again at Loki but he gave no indication the question was out of order.

"I am not at liberty to answer, Bolan, forgive me." Loki gave a slight bow.

"I ken, your Majesty, but tell me, are the Midgardians coming to stay?"

Colin watched Bolan wring his hands before him. He seemed in great distress and Colin made a mental not to ask Loki why when they were away from the booth.

"They will be among us for some time as they learn about our ways." Thor joined in, "I cannot say how many, if any, will remain in Asgard."

They chatted a moment longer though Bolan kept stealing glances at Colin. Finally he looked down at the cobblestones at his feet, "Forgive me, Master..."

"Denehy.." Colin finished for him... "Not at all, I..."

"You see, we have seen few Midgardians excepting the new queen. We have heard such stories for ages. Now we find you look...like us."

"Aye, we're made from the building blocks if you like. Atoms, molecules, but then you've no idea what that means." Colin felt Loki and Thor staring at him, "It's science..."

"You sound like Brenna when she tries to explain what she has learned at the Midgardian school." Silas piped up, startling him. Silas had been strangely silent as they'd made their way around the square. Colin had started to suspect Silas was less than fond of him as he looked over his shoulder to see Silas frowning.

"Silas,"

Colin turned to see Loki glaring at the young man and waited for Loki to say more but nothing else seemed to be needed as Silas bowed.

"Forgive me, Master Denehy. I misspoke."

"No apology necessary. You should let me enlighten you in the near future. The science of biology is fascinating..."

"Excuse us Bolan, we will be on our way now. Good day to you." Thor cut in as he herded them away from the booth.

Colin heard the man call out, "Good day, your Majesties." as Thor came close to him.

"Master Denehy. Our culture knows little of your science. It is only with great patience from Jane that I have kenned the simple act of procreation. Your teaching would be as a foreign language even to our most learned men."

"Perhaps it'd be wise to bring the brightest together and start from the bottom up, yer Majesty." Colin watched Loki shake his head as Thor chuckled.

"I do not think that will be necessary."

Colin tilted his head, slowing until he began to fall behind, felt Loki's hand at his arm stopping him altogether as Thor and Silas approached another booth.

"Colin, I would speak plainly with you."

Colin nodded, watched Thor speak to the young ladies at a booth selling brightly colored scarves, "By all means, yer Majesty."

Here Loki hesitated, lowered his voice, "My brother believes we should keep our worlds as far apart as possible despite what will soon come to pass."

Colin stole another look at Thor but he was engrossed in conversation with the prettier of the two maidens at the booth, "And does yer Majesty concur?"

Loki sighed, "Yes though I fear it is all but inevitable, therein am I a bit more resigned than the King, however, you must ken we will do all we must to keep Asgard as it is now."

Colin prodded him further although he was pretty certain he understood what Loki was saying, "Keep Asgard as it is? I'm afraid I'm at a loss..."

Loki's answer brought color to his face, "Hardly. You know we shun your technology. This fact be why we have taken such thorough measures to limit its use outside the portal site. You, as a liason, are an exception and even then, we are to receive each report you send to Midgard regarding this assignment for our archives. In theory, this will ensure all rules are being carefully followed."

Colin was greatly relieved he wasn't required to send his personal journal along with his reports, "You want to keep Asgard simple.." Colin squeezed his eyes shut, "No, poor choice of words...you want to avoid the mistakes Midgard has made..."

When he opened his eyes again, Loki was smiling.

"I knew you kenned...as you spend more time among us, you will come to appreciate our way of life."

"That I have already is nothing short of the truth..." Colin watched Thor turn and glance at them, "Tell me, yer Majesty...while we're speaking plainly...this..." Operation felt like the wrong word especially at this point, felt too military, "This science expedition which will soon be here, how many of yer people know about it? I was after the opinion it was to be kept largely secret, now I find the local shopkeep on the street is well aware of our coming arrival."

Loki regarded him, "Our palace is full of servants. It has always been this way and always will be so. They are so integral, their presence is oft forgotten in even the most private of settings. We discuss matters aloud, sometimes without a thought to the wine steward, the valet, the serving girl in the darkness beyond the firelight. Thus are rumors spread, secrets revealed. Likely the shopkeep knows someone in the palace. It can hardly be kept from them for long as the Midgardians will soon be here in the same capacity as you."

Thor had returned to them by now so Colin swallowed his reply.

"Come, the women bade us return before the sun set. Let us seek them out before we incur their wrath."

"Do you know to whom you speak!" Gunnar cried.

Fen stared wide-eyed at Gunnar as he faced the two older boys standing before them, laughing.

Gunnar and Fen had roamed the square for the better part of the afternoon, visiting stalls, begging a sweet on some occasions, filching a piece of fruit, stopping to watch a puppet show or a strolling magician, following a group of girls, teasing them. They had happened upon the two larger boys standing beside one of the stalls in the far corner of the square, passing them by without notice until one of the boys ran up behind Fen and gave his ponytail a thorough yank. Fen had yelped, swinging around to face his attacker who sprang backwards with a laugh and a taunt, "Look Alger, a couple of babes escaped from their nursemaid!"

At Gunnar's challenge they laughed even harder, the one called Alger put his hands on his hips, "Indeed we do. I believe it be the whoreson princeling. Second born of the second born!"

Fen watched Gunnar put his hand on the short sword at his waist, "Wag your tongue so grievously again and I shall be obliged to cut it off!"

Alger shoved his companion with a roar, "Say you so? What have we to fear from the prince of servants and his pet? Methinks were I to raise his tunic, I would find his mother's cord still afresh!"

Fen could not find his voice, try as hard as he might. He had been stunned to silence even as the words cut through to his very heart to hear his mother insulted so. Gunnar drew his sword from the scabbard with a growl, "Your father must be a troll for you do sound so base. Apologize to the Prince before I run you through!"

The threat seemed to move Fen to action and he grabbed for Gunnar's arm, "Come away, can you not see they play with us? Come away!"

"Yes," Alger chuckled, "Do run with your princess before you do yourself any harm with your table knife."

Fen could sense Alger at his back. With surprising speed, he drove his elbow backwards into Alger's gut, turned as he bent forward and drove his knee into Alger's forehead, setting him back on his behind with a grunt. Fen started forward to take hold of Alger's tunic, expecting him to call hold but the hand that shot up to connect with his lip felt far from defeated. He stumbled backward as Alger leaped up with a snarl, driving him to the ground with another well place fist...

Brenna held up a silk scarf in colors of purple and pink, the setting sun making the fabric shimmer before her. She'd broken off from the group to wander for a while before the bonfire ceremony, hoping she would spot her father and uncle so she could join them, perhaps find a chance to engage Colin, talk about Midgard though she was sure her father would nix such a venture quickly. Being left with the other women made her feel like a child even at nineteen seasons. She'd failed to find them as of yet, so crowded was the square becoming. She took a few coins from the pouch at her belt, dropped them into the vendor's hand and thanked her, then turned to continue around the square.

She'd not gone much further when she noted a gathering of people a short ways off. She could hear shouts and catcalls as she started for them. She looked around the square for her father as she neared the group, he would certainly stop any brawls.

Fen had taken a fistful of Algers hair refusing to let go even as the boy struggled beneath him. They had rolled about on the cobblestones for the better part of five minutes, the crowd growing around them.

"You horse's pizzle!" Fen shouted, blood from his split lip spattering the ground, "Your father is a Jotun! Your mother a Dokkalfari!"

"Let go of my hair, you mangy whoreson!" Alger screeched, getting his hand beneath him, shoving off of the stones below and throwing Fen from his back. "I shall prove my heritage to you when I crack your skull!"

Fen landed hard, the air rushing from his lungs as sharp stones scraped across his spine. Before he could recover, Alger had landed atop him in a turnabout. Fen had only a second to look up at Gunnar, being held at the arms by two other boys, throwing himself wildly to be free of them when Alger smacked his head hard off the cobblestones and he felt sick to his stomach as Alger raised his head to drop it down again. He would surely faint this time, hated the thought of swooning like a girl.

"You stink of the chamberpot! You are the son of a serving wench...nothing could be..."

Alger's hands left the sides of Fen's head abruptly, the result being that Fen's head dropped to the stones again. He struggled to his side, trying to hold his stomach as he looked a few feet from him to witness a sight that nearly turned his belly inside out.

Brenna knelt on the ground with Alger's neck in the crook of her arm, her other hand holding it like a vise as he fought to free himself.

"You sonofabitch! You picked a fight with the wrong worm!" Brenna growled as Alger's arms drooped, his eyes rolled up into his head, finally his body went limp.

There were murmurs in the crowd as she dropped the unconscious boy to the pavement and stood up, "Shame upon you, all of you!"

People began to move away with all haste as she stared them down, "Is there no one that could have broken up such a cruel mismatch?" The boys who had held Gunnar back had let him go as they raced away into the throng and Gunnar ran up to Fen.

"Forgive me, Fen. I could not wrest myself from those slatterns!"

Fen looked up at Gunnar, then at Brenna who stood above him with her hand out, "Are you out of your mind?!"

Fen took her hand and let her pull him up to stand, groaning in pain as he did so. Every square inch of him hurt.

"They insulted mother and father most terribly!" Fen cried, wincing as each word tore at the skin of his bloodied lip, "I had to defend their honor!" He swayed unsteadily, his stomach finally winning the war and he bent forward, vomiting the day's food onto the ground.

"You probably have a concussion. What a fool thing to do. Could you not walk away?"

Fen spit onto the ground, trying to clear his mouth, "Honor is of utmost..." He groaned again, "Importance."

"You foolish little worm."

He felt her arm around his back, "Let us find Mama and Papa, soonest begun is soonest done."

The sun was touching the ridge of the mountains when Thor, Loki, Silas and Colin located Eidra and the rest of the group.

"We must head for the bonfire. It will soon be time." Thor offered his arm to Jane as Loki looked about.

"Where are Brenna and Fen?" He felt a great tug on his breeches and picked up Astrid who locked her arms about his neck, "They should be close by, the day grows old."

Eidra scanned the crowd, "Brenna went off by herself ages ago. Fen and Gunnar I have not seen since we told them they could run about." She cast a glance at Ingrid who was also peering about the throng.

"Fen should be here. It is his passage year, he should be at my side." Loki handed Astrid to Eidra, stroked Cait's hair as she hefted Brynn on her hip, "Put him down, he is getting too heavy for you."

A shout from Thor made them all turn. Eidra's small cry was cut short as her hands flew to her mouth. Brenna, her arm around Fen's shoulder, was making her way toward them.

"Gods help me, what in Odin's name has happened?" Eidra rushed to Fen who would not look up at her.

Brenna glanced at Colin and shook her head, "He was in a fight, Mama." she kept her gaze upon Fen. She could feel her father's anger, his disappointment as he walked up to Fen and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. Gunnar had retreated to Ingrid's side, hiding from his father's steel stare.

"Fenris, answer your mother and by extension myself. How in the Allfather's name did this happen?"

Fen felt a lump in his throat and was suddenly angry all over again. Not only had he been called a babe in arms by that bitch's whelp but now he was in danger of crying before the entire family, "A boy named Alger called me a whoreson and a babe. Gunnar tried to come to my defense but the boy only taunted me further..."

Gunnar grimaced as he peeked up at Ingrid's face.

"When he began to insult Mama, then you, I could bear it no longer and I lashed out at him." Fen sniffed, wiped his nose to see an alarming amount of blood upon the back of his hand.

"You should have walked away. Instead you have lowered yourself. You have given wings to their taunts."

Loki could feel Eidra hovering at his elbow, eager to enfold Fen in her arms. Though he understood her concern, to do so in the middle of the square would only embarrass him further so he put a hand on her shoulder then, "For your punishment, you shall watch the bonfire not at my side but from the nursery window in the palace."

"Papa!" Fen cried, raising his head, "Please no! I only fought for your honor!"

Loki's heart sank to see his blackened eye, his face scratched and bloody, "You would have honored me better had you ignored the whelp and walked away from the fight. You represent the royal family and therefore must uphold the image of respect. To that end, my punishment stands firm."

Loki looked to Eidra, "Take him inside and see he is cleaned up for I have no doubt I could not convince you otherwise."

"Hardly." Eidra muttered as she took Fen's hand, felt Loki's light kiss at her temple and his whisper, "Forgive me, my heart."

She pressed herself into his second kiss before she started to lead Fen toward the palace gates.

Gunnar watched Fen being led away, flinching as he heard his father, "And your punishment shall be to stay by my side, where you can cause no more trouble this evening."

Gunnar sighed, drew himself up. "Yes Father." He saw Loki move away from them to Thor as they started to talk, heard his father again, "Did I not charge you with protecting the young prince?"

"Yes Father, I shall not falter again."

Gunnar felt his mother's hand at his back, "I promise."

Colin was unaware he'd been standing with his mouth open for the past five minutes until Brenna tapped him on the shoulder.

"Pretty intense, I gather?"

Colin jumped, stared at her, "Have you ever felt like you've stepped into another world?"

Brenna smiled gently, "You rather have."

Colin waved his hands, "No, I mean.." He massaged his forehead, "Ah damn...into another time then?"

Brenna continued to smile, Colin finally returning the same, "I rather have, aye, I ken."

"Let us find a better perspective to see the bonfires from." She took his arm, steering him from the others.

"Uh, yer...Highness..." Colin stammered as they wound through the people toward the steps leading up the courtyard walls.

"Please.." Brenna laughed, "If you call me Highness again, I shall refuse to speak to you."

Colin was unsure why such a threat sounded so dire to him but he swallowed, "Very well, Brenna, only don't tell yer father I address you so familiar."

"I will tell him it is my wish that you do. Why do you fear him so?"

They started up the stairs to the top of the wall, "Unless it is for the reason I suspect all Midgardians fear him."

Colin stopped and looked up at her, "Begging yer pardon?"

The smile faded from Brenna's face as she mimicked holding something in her hands, pointing it at him, "Bang bang..?"

Colin frowned, "I'll not lie, seeing as you seem to know...I've not been privvy to all of the classified material, not yet. They sent me here blind as a newborn kit, likely to stop me from running away in fright."

"Most assuredly but tell me.." They had made the walkway at the top, gazing out over the crowd though there were a number of citizens walking along the wall, looking out over the city, "Now that you have been here a while, has your experience been as terrible as you expected?"

Colin gazed out over the huge square. He could see far off, Loki and Thor and the others standing near the central pile of wood, addressing the crowd. A little ways off, girls laughing and circling the large pole near the entrance to the palace. "You know, dancing about the may pole was a fertility ritual, so says me grandad."

"You are artful in dodging questions." Brenna said in his ear and he had to steady himself not to stumble forward off the walkway into the crowd below.

"Aye, fergive me...no...no..I rather like Asgard though I can't say yet that it welcomes me with open arms."

Brenna steered him to the wall where she sat down with her back to the stone, patting the wooden slats beside her. "I found the same reception on Midgard."

Colin dropped down next to her and crossed his legs, watched the last sliver of the sun start to slide behind the mountains. He thought to change the subject but in light of how forthcoming the agency had been with information about his assignment, he wondered if they wouldn't tell him to shove his requests up his ass, "You say you went to school on Midgard. I can't get the image of your Da walking you into the headmaster's office and demanding he sign you on."

Brenna tugged at the hem of her dress, "It did not happen like that...I ran away."

Colin gawped at her, "Ran away? Yer yanking me chain."

Brenna sat up straight, "I took the Uruz from him while he slept and ran away to Midgard. I landed in New York City and was found by Chase..." she stopped, bit her lip, "He brought me to Xavier's school for mutants...they do not call it as such but that is what it is. Father came looking for me but I refused to leave and so I stayed until I graduated from what you call high school."

Colin watched her twist the hem of her dress as if she were trying to strangle it, "And so you stayed on Midgard, end of story?"

Brenna shook her head, "There is much more though I would know you better before I revealed the rest."

Colin looked up to the mountain as the sun winked away.

"It is painful to tell, forgive me..." she sighed deeply, forced a smile to her face and let loose the hem of her dress, "So we will talk of much more pleasant things. I had promised Papa to stay here in Asgard for a year before deciding to return to Midgard and college. I believe he thinks I will change my mind and wish to stay here."

"And will you?"

"HA!" she laughed aloud, "I will become a Midgardian nurse, you have my word."

A cheer rose from the crowd below and they stood to watch Thor toss a large torch into the midst of the woodpile, the flames licking along the pitch soaked wood, consuming the small tinder as the fire grew. Colin and Brenna clapped and hollered, joining in. Women were hugging one another, men had lifted children on their shoulders to see the bonfire. Colin could see Loki had set Brynn on his shoulder, could just make out Silas holding up Astrid while Cait stood before Jane with her hands out to feel the warmth of the flames.

"There's Vesta and Hal.." Brenna pointed further into the crowd..."Gretten...I do believe he's smiling!"

"He's likeable enough." Colin nodded, "He just pretends he's...grumpy..remind me never to tell him the story about Snow White."

Brenna giggled, "You are terrible." She turned and stared out over the city, "Come look, Colin. See all the other bonfires."

Colin leaned on the wall beside her. Below them, farther out into the distance and beyond, other bonfires were being lit in smaller squares, family enclaves, on hills, small towns. The landscape was ablaze with fire, silhouetting houses, spires, glinting off windows, throwing warm light so it seemed the whole city, the whole world was aglow. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Is it not breathtaking?" Brenna murmured.

Strike that.

"A wonder...you don't see such sights like this on Midgard anymore. Too much light pollution."

They were quiet for a moment, watching, listening.

"I was abducted."

Colin looked at Brenna, "Abducted? By..."

"Chase's father. He thought I could do something I was not capable of. He thought I was able to cure illness."

"Can you not now?"

She shook her head, "Healing is not the same as curing. I can heal. I cannot cure cancer or heart disease, the flu...the common cold."

"And this man thought you could."

She clasped her hands together atop the wall, "He thought I could cure his patients of mental illness. I was seeing his son, Chase who told his father about my ability, his father misunderstood and had me kidnapped."

Colin whistled softly, "And what happened to him? The father I mean."

"Prison."

"Mmm, and what of the boyfriend?"

Brenna cocked her head, "We parted on friendly terms."

"So that's it in a nutshell?"

Brenna shrugged, "All I am willing to speak of at this point...let us go find the others before my father becomes frantic."

As Colin followed Brenna through the crowd, he kept his eyes on the back of her head, _scarce over a week and I'm already mooning over a girl. Has to be a record._

She reached behind her to grab his wrist, "I wanted to make sure you were still behind me.", she called back.

Colin smiled, "Wouldn't be anywhere else."

Eidra had guided a silent Fen through the dim halls to the nursery, sitting him down in one of the chairs by the fireplace. Helgi had brought a cranky Edie up to the nursery to lay her down earlier in the afternoon and was now snoring on the daybed beside her, awoke with a start when Eidra spoke, "Stay here, I will fetch a basin of water and a cloth to clean you up."

"Good gracious!" Helgi sat up, "What has happened?" then she caught sight of Fen, nearly falling from the bed in her haste to rise.

"Helgi, please take care." Eidra whispered, "Fen has gotten into a scuffle, nothing more."

Helgi searched for her cane lying beside the bed, "My child, what were you thinking?"

"He was not. Stay here. I will be back. I must get water to clean him up with."

Helgi waved at her, "I will fetch it for you." but Eidra put a hand on her shoulder and eased her back to the daybed.

"Nonsense, the basin is much too heavy for you. Stay with Fen." Eidra saw Helgi's distress, her chagrin at being unable to help, "If you will, could you find a lantern and light it? The fire is much too dim to see by."

Helgi was up before Eidra reached the nursery door. Minutes later she returned with a small bowl of water and a linen cloth. Fen hadn't moved from his position in the chair, Helgi had placed a lit lantern on the fireplace mantel and was now sitting on the daybed with her hands atop her cane.

Eidra set the bowl down on the floor in front of Fen and turned to Helgi, "I need another favor of you. Could you see if Clotho is in his rooms? I need some salve for these cuts."

Helgi rose, shuffled over to Fen, stroked his forehead, "You listen well to your mother, I will return anon."

Eidra dipped the cloth in the water as the door closed behind Helgi. She then knelt before the chair and started to wipe the blood gently from his lip, the cut at the corner of his brow, working in silence for a time, clucking her tongue as the scrapes and wounds revealed themselves beneath the blood and the dirt, finally she spoke.

"I must agree with Helgi. What possessed you?"

At first Fen said nothing, she felt him tense beneath her hands.

"Such conduct is unbecoming a royal..."

His voice wavering, he blurted out, "Mama, the boy was saying horrendous things about you, about Papa!"

Eidra put her hand upon his chest, "Peace, be still, my love. Take your time and measure your words."

Fen drew a hitching breath, "They called you a serving wench! Said Father was a Jotunn! Called us babes!"

Eidra set the cloth on the edge of the bowl and put her hands on his knees, "We must be magnanimous in our dealings with others. Do not forget, you represent the royal family, just as your father said. Heed his advice."

Fen's bottom lip started to quiver and in that moment, before her sat not a boy of twelve seasons but her baby, her first born son. She put her hand to his cheek as he succumbed to the anguish coursing within him, putting his head down on her shoulder and sobbing, his tears wetting the shoulder of her dress.

"Shh, all is well, all is well." Eidra rubbed his back, unsettled. He had been disgusted at the thought of his mother being called a servant. She wanted to tell him there was nothing wrong with an honest day's work, a job done well but she held her tongue. Even as his rite of passage approached, he was still just a young boy. With time would come wisdom.

Fen sat back in the chair, "I swear Mama, I will never forget his name. I will remember his face. Ere I meet with him again, I will restore honor to your name, I shall cut out his tongue with my dagger..!"

Eidra sat back on her heels, alarmed, hearing Loki in her son's words.

"Do not say such things, Fen! You honor me by striking his name from your memory. He is a rough youth and not worth your attention." She stood, bent over, looked into his eyes, "Promise me you will let this go."

A dark shadow crossed his face, "I will try Mama..."

Eidra kissed the top of his head as a cheer erupted in the square far below, "Come to the window, let us see the bonfires."

They walked to the window overlooking the courtyard, seeing the bonfire blazing high into the sky. Eidra took Fen's hand, squeezed it. "Now the days start to shorten, the summer is half over.."

Fen leaned on the sill of the window as Eidra clasped her hand atop his, "And soon you will be a man."


	10. Chapter 10

"Isn't this your floor?"

Simon looked up from his tablet as the elevator doors slid open, then at the speaker, an older gentleman who'd already been on the elevator when he'd gotten on.

"Ah, yes thank you." Simon nodded, clutching his tablet to his chest and stepping out into the corridor on the thirty-fourth floor of the New York Marriott. He proceeded past the door to his suite, kept walking until he reached the picture windows at the end of the hall, stood there looking out over the lights of Manhattan. He leaned his forehead on the cold glass, trying to see over the ledge to the pavement far below.

"Third night in a row." A voice piped up beside him. He stayed as he was though he could see her reflection in the glass.

"The view helps me keep things in perspective." he muttered.

Beth giggled, "The view makes me nauseous." She put her forehead to the glass beside him and looked down, quickly backing away.

"Are you nervous?"

Simon thought long and hard. T-minus Forty-eight hours and counting. "I suppose I'd be a fool if I weren't a little uptight."

"There's so much to remember, so many rules to keep track of." She giggled again, bit her lip hard to stop herself.

Simon stood back from the glass, "They have their reasons." He glanced at the heavyset young woman whom he'd been seated next to in orientation for the past three days. "Rules are made to.."  
"Be broken?" She finished with a smile.

"To protect life and property, maintain proper etiquette." Simon looked again out over the city.

"Riiight..." Beth hiked her purse up on her shoulder, "Well then, I guess it's off to bed for me. Night, Simon."

"Goodnight, Miss Chapel." He watched her reflection retreat down the hallway to her door. After a few more minutes, he returned to his own room. Once inside, he set his tablet on the table by the window, turned on the air conditioner and sat down on the bed. He turned on the TV and lay crossways staring up at the ceiling, listening to the local newscast, dinner refusing to settle in his stomach.

It was a true wonder that he'd even made it this far. He closed his eyes, picturing his screened in back porch where he would be right now, sitting in his chaise lounge watching the fireflies, listening to the gurgle of the stream in the woods across the yard, a good book in his lap. Simon sighed, the vision so clear he felt like crying.

The small house he'd bought in Tarrytown was a fixer upper. It had needed a lot of TLC. When he wasn't at his job at the accounting firm in town, he could be found splattered with paint or covered in sawdust, brush in hand, ecstatically happy. Then came the downsizing and he had been forced to face his biggest fears, looking for a job in the city.

New York terrified him, the hustle and bustle, the people, the speed at which life ran. The commute alone, nearly an hour on the MTA, made him break out into a cold sweat but he had a mortgage to pay. So he had started to look for a job for the first time in ten years. The first opening that caught his eye was a job in the accounting department at Stark Industries in the center of Manhattan. He had put his head down on his desk and laid there for a long time. He'd taken the accounting job in Tarrytown while he waited for other jobs to come along, jobs that would make use of the degrees hanging on his wall, the Masters in environmental science, the Bachelor's in physics. It seemed sensible, he'd done accounting on the side while in college, so he had applied for the accounting job at Stark Industries.

In retrospect, he knew he had fallen into a rut, embraced the familiar instead of following his heart, nevertheless, two weeks later he was stepping onto the platform at the train station in Tarrytown, headed to his first day at work.

That had been two years ago.

He sat up on the bed, starting to unbutton his shirt, smiling to himself at one of the prouder moments of his life.

He had managed to adapt to the city, commuting back and forth to his little oasis in the countryside. The money was good, his co-workers were tolerable. The tall brunette who would stare at him when she thought he couldn't see her was a bit disturbing but other than that, he managed. Until that day.

He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, had his face stuffed in his tablet, and so had missed his floor on the way back from lunch. He'd walked off the elevator, looking up when he judged himself close to his office door and realized his mistake. He swiftly changed course and headed back toward the elevator. To his left was a large glass walled room. He slowed down to glance inside, saw a man with salt and pepper hair sitting at a table, his back to Simon. Another man with light brown hair stood talking to him. That man Simon recognized, everyone in the world of physics would know Doctor Banner's face though he'd aged since Simon had read some of his works in college. Simon had started to move along by then, taking one more look about the room and spying the long calculation written on the dry erase board behind them.

And he stopped.

It was wrong, he could see it from where he stood. He saw the man sitting at the table throw his hands in the air, look up at Doctor Banner, then slap the back of his hand into his palm. He was yelling, Simon could hear it through the glass. Banner leaned over the table and pointed at something then happened to raise his head looking at Simon who was now standing there, arms limp at his side, mouth hung open as he raced through the formula in his head.

So engrossed was he in his figures, he didn't see the man stand up from the table and walk to the door at the other end of the room.

"Can we help you?"

Simon nearly dropped the tablet to the floor, for staring at him was Mister Stark.

Mister Stark bent over, read Simon's badge, "Accounting. You're about ten floors too high, Mister..." he eyed the badge again, "...Foster. Are you new here?"

Simon had shaken his head as Mister Stark put his hand at his back and guided him away from the room, "Okay, well nice meeting you. You're doing a wonderful job.."

And Simon found his tongue, "You're wrong.."

Mister Stark paused, "So you're not doing a wonderful job? I'm a bit confused...do you want to confess your sins, my son?"

"N..no..." Simon had shrugged off his boss's hand and started for the door to the glass walled room. If he was going to be looking for another job in the morning he might as well go out with style.

"Your calculations, the form..."Stark had walked up to the door and waved his badge across the security pad. Simon strode over to the board, picking up the red marker and wiping out the errors with the sleeve of his shirt, "The formula wouldn't work like this..." Simon had backed away from the board, thought a bit, written his corrections and set the marker down ever so slowly in the dead silence that had taken over the room.

Mister Stark walked up to the board, followed by Banner.

"Jarvis? Would you run this through like it's written now for me?"

Simon had stumbled backward as a hologram of a large glowing ring set in a square base had appeared before his face and a disembodied voice filled the room, "The portal is stabilized. Energy output levels are nominal. There is a slight variance in the resonance, a different base will need to be constructed.."

"Thank you Jarvis."

Simon meanwhile had started for the door with his tablet firmly clutched against his chest like a schoolgirl's books.

"Foster? Where are you going?"

There it was. Simon had turned about to face Mister Stark, "My..b..best guess is home, sir."

He had to smile as Stark looked at his watch, "It's nowhere near quitting time. If I read your badge right and, Jesus my eyes aren't that bad yet, you're in accounting? How the hell did that happen?"

Simon had shrugged, "It was the only job opening I found, sir."

He never left the lab until well past seven that evening, coming away with a new position in the team and an offer he would have been a fool to refuse no matter how frightening the terms were.

He'd asked his Aunt Dion to take care of his mail and watch the house. With the advance from Stark, he only had yearly taxes to worry about. He felt strangely disappointed, felt he hadn't really worked to pay off the mortgage.

He folded his shirt neatly and set it on the chair by the desk then entered the bathroom and frowned. Housecleaning had moved his toothpaste tube and brush holder, his shaving razor and his hairbrush off to the side. He lined them back up to the right of the sink in the order he was going to use them, caught himself, cursed silently. He had been doing well as of late. He'd been able to lock the door to his house and not check on it twice before he reached his car. Washing up only took half an hour now. He wasn't counting building windows, floor tiles and the like. His doctor had been proud of him at their last visit but damnit, he was under a lot of stress and stress made him nervous. Being nervous made him paranoid and so went the circle.

He made himself brush his hair first, then his teeth even though ruining the sequence made him tremble until he set the items back in the right order.

Once back in the room, he changed into his pajamas and put his dirty clothes on the chair. He would take them down to the cleaners the next morning. He slid beneath the sheets, muted the TV. Turning on his side, Simon looked at the clock on the nightstand and sighed, "T-minus forty-seven." as he pulled the covers tight to him and closed his eyes.

_Assignment: 64379-01_

_ Location: Asgard _

_Agent: Colin M. Denehy_

_ Date: 6/28/29_

_ Two days out. Two days to go time. I believe I've done the best I can to prepare the Asgardians for culture shock, at least the Asgardians I know. A few days ago, a huge gathering was called in a vast field outside the city walls. The week before, couriers had been sent about the kingdom and the realms to announce the event so all who wished to hear the details of what was to come would be welcome to do so. _

_ Never have I seen the like of it before, nor, I suspect, will I ever again in my lifetime. Alfheim was well represented by King Freyr and a large number of Alfari citizens. They are a singularly beautiful race, enchanting, well spoken. The Vanir from Vanaheim, many of the race are powerful seers and possess profound wisdom. I found them a bit full of themselves but I suppose it's to be expected when one thinks one knows everything. The citizens of Muspelheim were well and away the most fascinating because they are known as fire giants. _

_ Red skinned, had I not seen them I would have assumed as such, lithe in form they could be described as beautiful with their coal black eyes and raised markings if one could get past their sheer height. A normal man, myself included, only comes to their waist. There are those among them who are able to shape shift as well to appear human. I had the pleasure to be introduced to one named Velos. He is the son of the ruler of Muspelheim, Surtr. As a giant, he could crush my head with one hand. As a human, he comes to my shoulder. He has an unassuming way about him, eager to please. He was fascinated with me, asking endless questions until his wife, an Alfari woman named Marwen, chided him for being so curious. I took him aside, told him he would have plenty of time for questions later. He and his wife will be staying at the manor as part of the welcoming delegation two days from now._

_ A severe looking race, forgive me but it's true, the dark elves from Svartalheim were sparsely represented. They wore heavy clothing, shielding their skin, which comes in varying shades of black, coal, tar, night sky, from the sunlight. Their hair ranges from gray to white it being their general color, and they talk little with the other citizens of the realm. Still I had to admire them for their grudging presence from what Loki has told me. One realm was not represented, the ice giants from Jotunheim. A courier was sent to deliver the announcement under a truce flag. According to the King, it was the only thing that saved the courier's life according to the scathing letter he handed over when he returned. _

_ I recorded King Thor's entire speech, including it in my current report. I also recorded the reaction of the masses. I hate to say it was less than enthusiastic, not entirely negative. I would have liked to see more cheers instead of jeers but there it is. _

_ On a more personal note, Fen is healing well, rather quicker than you or I. He was made to write a letter of apology to the boy, Alger and deliver it to his family, doing so with much bitterness, half toward his punishment and half toward having to apologize for the fight. He perceives it to be Alger's fault for starting the whole affair. I agreed with him though I said he shouldn't have risen to the occasion and he grudgingly admitted I was right._

_ Brenna has been seeking me out regularly much to my joy and terror. We have our chats about Earth...Midgard...call it what you will. We talk music, she talks books (I never was much of a reader), places we want to go, things we like to do. I think Loki is aware of her increased attention but as of yet, he's not said anything to me, I can't say the same about her. Still he doesn't treat me any different so maybe he thinks it's harmless. It's been said that the Alfari race enchant people with their beauty. I can safely say Brenna represents her heritage well. The assignment guidelines forbid intimate interaction. They can't mean simple friendships, can they? _

_ Okay, I've done my chore for the evening and my head has about dropped into my lap for the third time. I'll be signing off now. Big days ahead. Got to be prepared for anything._

_Colin.._


	11. Chapter 11

"Astrid share with your brother." Eidra brushed the hair from her face and leaned back on her heels, hearing Ingrid chuckle behind her.

"Look at Edie and Cait."

Edie and Cait were sitting on a blanket, shaded by the long hedgerow at the edge of the garden. Cait had been trying to teach Edie to braid her hair with minimal results but their attention was now drawn by Brynn and Astrid glaring at each other over a leather covered ball.

"Astrid!" Eidra shouted to her, "Come to me."

"Children will be children, Eidra." Ingrid bent down, pulling more weeds from around the onions.

"If Brynn gets upset, he may have another attack."

Astrid trudged up the row with a petulant look on her face, stopping behind Ingrid.

"Why do you not toss the ball back and forth with Brynn, must you hold it?"

Astrid crossed her arms, "Brynn drops it all the time. We do not play toss, we play drop."

She was serious but Ingrid could not help it, she laughed aloud. Eidra, on the other hand, looked up at the sky. "Then there is nothing for it. You will take a nap so that you will be fresh for the evening meal. We have guests tonight and I expect good behavior from you."

Eidra stood up, turning to Ingrid, "I shall be back soon...Brynn!" She called, lifting Astrid onto her hip.

Ingrid watched Eidra walk down the row and head toward the manor with both children in tow. She'd been uptight for days, moreso than Loki though it was likely for the same reason. She'd been on pins all day waiting for the men to return. Every time they would hear horses on the roadway, she would pause and listen, sigh when no one came trotting down the lane. Tomorrow, things would change dramatically and everyone was nervous. Ingrid kept weeding until her back was too stiff to go any further. She looked toward the house then to Edie and Cait.

"Come girls, let us escape the high heat." Ingrid brushed the dirt from her apron as the girls stared to fold the blanket between them.

Helgi was sitting by the open kitchen door knitting and talking to Gretten as Ingrid walked inside. "Have you seen Eidra? She came in with the twins."

"She brought them upstairs to rest. We have heard nothing since. Likely she's asleep right along with them." Gretten grunted.

"She is so beside herself." Helgi murmured.

"Over the Midgardians? Bah! What has she to be troubled about?" Gretten slapped a ball of dough onto the bread board before him, "They are hardly a threat, certainly they are no match for Asgardians, I mean look at Colin. You women worry about nothing. Milady worries about Lord Loki because he is worried, not because a race of weaklings is about to cross over to Asgard."

Ingrid spied Edie holding her hands in the air and shook her head, guiding her to stand beside Cait. She held up her hand, "Stay here." then to Gretten,"I am going to check on Eidra, will you watch over the girls for a moment?"

"And now I am to be nursemaid too?" Gretten muttered though Helgi held her arms wide for the children.

"I will be brief," Ingrid sailed from the room.

Eidra lay on her bed, Brynn stretched across her chest, Astrid beside her with her hand holding a strand of Eidra's hair. They were all asleep.

"Eidra," Ingrid whispered in her ear.

Eidra's eyes fluttered open. She gently lifted Brynn and lay him next to Astrid then sat up, stretched.

"I knew if I were to lay down, I would fall asleep." She walked to the bedchamber window, "Is Loki home?"

"No. It is still rather early. Did he not say he would be late tonight because of tomorrow?" Ingrid joined her.

"He did." She put her hand on the sill.

"Eidra, do not worry so about the morrow. Gretten says the Midgardians are of little concern."

Eidra turned to Ingrid, "Because Gretten does not know what I do. We have more to fear from these visitors than is apparent, however, it is Loki I worry about. He has spent the last few nights sleepless at his writing desk, only falling into bed shortly before dawn. Then he is up yet again to the castle. Tonight I shall make him some mulled wine before bed to soothe his nerves."

She felt Ingrid's hand on her shoulder, "All will be well."

Eidra forced a smile, "It must be."

Loki rode in silence, keeping Lightning at a trot beside Silas. Behind them rode Velos and Colin. Velos was talking animatedly, asking question after question about Midgard. The conversation set his teeth on edge. He would nothing more were said about Midgard until the morrow but he could hardly chide his guest about his choice of subject matter so he urged Lightning further ahead.

"Is it true no one in Midgard possesses magic? They cannot do spells?"

Colin glanced at Loki, wishing he would fall back with them and field some of the harder questions. He had to be careful about what he revealed.

"There are those special people on Midgard which have powers beyond that of a normal human but they do not call such powers magic, they call them mutations."

Colin turned in the saddle to glare at Brenna who was bringing up the rear.

"What? Do I not speak the truth? What of Miss Munro and Mister Wagner? Doctor Banner, my friend Sophie? They are all extraordinary people."

Velos turned in his saddle, "And these people, they are revered?"

Brenna laughed, "They are reviled. They are different and such a thing is frowned upon."

"Brenna, steps have been taken to accept mutants into society. It's not like it used to be. You know that." Colin bristled. He was tired and he felt short, "Yer Highness, there are those who do indeed seem like they can do magic but they are no more dangerous than meself."

Brenna gave a snort as Velos nodded but she said no more. Colin made a mental note. He would have to speak to her later about creating widespread panic.

"I am happy for the opportunity to represent Muspelheim in the welcoming delegation, I am most eager to meet more of your kind."

"As they are to meet you. Will you be..." Colin paused, "Ah, the same size when they arrive?"

Velos laughed, "You mean will I appear in my natural form? No, the last thing I wish to do is frighten them. I will look as I do now. After all, it is far easier to navigate Asgard as a human. For instance, I do not need three chairs to sit."

It was with great relief that Loki turned into the lane leading to the manor and he broke into a gallop, leaving the others far behind.

"The master is home." Hal called into the kitchen as he ran to open the front door.

"At last," Eidra murmured, following behind him.

Loki had dismounted by the time Eidra appeared in the doorway. He gave her a wink but his countenance remained serious as he stood waiting for the rest of the party to reach the dooryard.

Eidra touched his elbow, "Is everything prepared?"

"I pray it will be. What we have not planned for shall reveal itself in time." He slipped his arm about her waist and she molded herself to his side.

Velos walked up to her and bowed, "Milady, thank you for your gracious hospitality."

Eidra nodded as Brenna kissed her on the cheek, "Afternoon, Mama. Where are the children?"

She pointed up to her bedroom window, "Napping. They have been down for a good while. Wake them if you wish."

Brenna shrugged, "I will check on them but do not expect me to wake chaos and havoc if there is no need to."

Loki rolled his eyes to the sky, "Come, let us retreat from the heat of the day." gesturing toward the door. "Enjoy the peace while we still may."

Eidra opened her eyes. _Tap, tap, tap._ The sound ceased and she closed them again. A minute later, _tap, tap, tap._ She sat up, glanced over at Loki's silhouette at the writing desk, his head resting against one hand, the other poised, pen suspended above a sheet of parchment. He started to write, set the pen down again and started tapping with his index finger on the desk.

She threw the covers off. It would do no good to let him brood for the rest of the evening. They would all have to be up early.

"Come to bed," she whispered in his ear, settling her hands on his shoulders, massaging gently, feeling the tension beneath her fingers, "Staying awake until dawn will not keep it from arriving."

He took her hand, drew it around to his chest, holding it to him, "How does my heart know me better than I know myself?"

She tugged at his hand, "Our souls are one, when you are troubled, so then am I. Turn down the lantern then to bed and let me hold you until sleep takes you."

He let himself be led to the bed where he settled himself between her arms, head upon her chest, listening to her heartbeat as she drifted off, listening until sky began to lighten

The hiss of the airbrakes startled Simon awake. He heard Beth chuckle beside him.

"You were snoring pretty good there for a few minutes."

"Was I? Thanks for waking me up." He rubbed his face, looked out the window of the bus just as another bus pulled up beside them.

"Hey I'm not your keeper, besides, you weren't the only one. Seems a lot of us had a rough night." Beth rummaged through her carry on bag until she found her cell phone, leaned over to Simon and held the phone in the air pointed at them, "Smile!"

"Seriously?" Simon groaned.

"Hey we won't see Mother Earth for months, let's save the moment for prosperity..now smile."

Simon gave a mechanical grin as Beth took the picture.

"I'm going to title this one "On our way."

Simon picked his bag up from between his feet and stood up as the bus door hissed open, proceeding down the aisle to the line forming before him. He could smell the salt air of the ocean as he stepped down to the pavement, emerging from between the buses. In the distance stood the Fire Island Lighthouse. He smiled, a genuine grin this time. The rising sun illuminated the black and white tower, a steady breeze from the ocean tugging at his windbreaker.

He had read countless books on the life of a lightkeeper. Were he born in a different era, he could have been very happy working at one of these great sentinels. He would have reveled in the daily chores, the routine, polishing the lens, keeping the light lit, the house spotless. Mostly he would have enjoyed the solitude.

"Isn't she a beauty?"

Beth held out her phone, taking a picture of the lighthouse, "A pity we don't have time to walk out to it."

Simon gave her a sidelong glance, "That's my little ray of sunshine."

He flinched as Beth patted him on the back, "Just trying to keep you grounded..." She looked across the parking lot where people were starting to assemble. "I'm sorta scared. How about you?"

Simon looked at the large group, then at Beth who was chewing her bottom lip nervously, "Anxious I suppose. I wouldn't say scared." He turned back to gaze at the lighthouse.

"Come on, they're getting the luggage out of the bus." Beth poked him as she hurried off.

Simon counted the rings on the light tower once more, feeling the peace of uniformity relax his body before he followed Beth's example, heading back to the bus to retrieve his suitcase.

Lily watched Tony readjust his tie for the thousandth time. People were milling about the parking lot, talking to each other or on their phones, looking through their bags. She could feel the anticipation in the air, see it in their body language, hear it in their speech.

"It's going to be a long day." She sighed as a semi-truck made a wide turn into the parking lot.

"Not for us. We only have to make one trip today. The agents will be the ones having all the fun." Stark checked his phone once again, shoved it in his pocket.

Lily had been on the verge of asking where Pepper was when he pulled up in his limousine at around five that morning, however, he, as usual, was one step ahead of her.

"Pepper didn't want to come down here today."

It was the only mention he made. She could see he seemed upset but the glimpse was fleeting, the cool exterior dropping into place before she could answer him. It was strange seeing as he would be gone for at least a couple weeks initially until all the equipment was unpacked, the solar grids were assembled and wired in and the portals were ready to be assembled, then he'd be in Asgard for a few months by his calculations but then, not all relationships were like hers.

A rotund man sporting a buzz cut and wearing a three piece suit stomped up to them, "Mister Stark," He shoved his phone toward Tony, "Will we be able to get cell service there?"

Stark tilted his head, paused just long enough for the man to wag the phone in the air, "Well?"

"No sir, we don't expect cell service for at least another hundred years."

"There, Ma, ya see? Why can't you just believe me..." The man turned and trudged back to the group, his conversation lost to distance.

"Best and brightest, huh?" Lily scanned the crowd.

"How about good at what they do? Besides, he's only a technician. There's my genius." Lily followed Tony's finger to a short man with sandy blond hair. She guessed him to be in the area of thirty. He stood staring about at the people milling around him. She would bet her shirt that if she said boo to him, he'd pass out in a dead faint.

"Simon Foster," Tony had his tablet in his hand, "We wouldn't be here today if it weren't for him."

Lily stared at Tony, incredulous. Rarely did he give anyone credit for any big projects he was involved in and this one was the biggest by far, "Really? How uncharacteristic of you."

Tony raised an eyebrow but didn't look up from the tablet, "How so?"

"Giving credit to someone else beside yourself."

Tony grinned, "Yeah I do stuff like that just to keep you guys on your toes." He glanced up from the pad, "Can I have everyone's attention, please?!"

The conversation slowed then stopped altogether as all eyes swung toward Tony.

"It's about ten minutes to go time. I'm sure you've said your goodbyes to your loved ones, make certain you have everything off the buses, all your gear together because we're not turning this ride around for your favorite soap or your best suit. Questions before we leave?"

A couple hands rose slowly. He pointed to a heavyset pretty young woman with dark hair, "I was wondering. Is it going to...um, hurt?"

Tony laughed, "Of course it is, why do you think we don't want to make a return trip right away.." He paused as the woman's jaw dropped open and Lily fought the urge to cuff him upside the head.

"Just kidding. No it doesn't hurt. It's a bit disorienting. You might feel a little sick to your stomach the first time but it happens so fast, you barely have time to register it."

The remaining hands that had been raised, slowly lowered.

"That was it, that was the only question?" Tony shook his head, "Well at least you read your packets and paid attention to the trainers." He nodded to Lily, "Are we ready then?"

"I was ready three hours ago." she glanced skyward.

"Okay, I want all members of group one right here in front of me." Tony gestured in a circle as people began to move forward, "We are officially on our way."

Beth had closed her eyes at the last second. Simon kept his open and would be forever glad he did. He could only liken it to being wrapped in the most vivid rainbow one could imagine. The colors were accompanied by a low pitched hum. He'd heard something similar when he'd visited a hydroelectric power station with his father once and stood near one of the giant turbines. Whatever power they were being transported by would have far eclipsed a hundred turbines but Tony had been right, the ride was over before it had begun and they were standing before an immense gate held open by a giant of a man dressed like he was ready for battle.

"Thank you Heimdall." Lily nodded to him.

"Milady, the guards await to take you to the palace."

Simon took in the sword the man had pointed with, sure it might have topped him by a couple of inches at least and he shivered. He was woefully out of place here. If he hadn't been concerned about disappointing Tony, he would have politely asked to return with Lily but they were already moving forward over a walkway paved with brightly polished flagstones and he had no choice but to join them. He felt a hand grip his forearm and he jumped.

"Oh my god! Look at this place!" Beth breathed, "It's gorgeous!"

"Everything is so big...so strange." Simon shuddered, "This is insane."

Beth shook him so that he almost let go of his carry on, "Insane? This is the trip of a lifetime! This is like an around-the-world-all-expenses-paid dream!" she giggled.

His heart was starting to race. He wanted to yell ahead at the people before him, wanted to order them into a line if only to have some semblance of order out of the chaos in his mind. All at once, his legs refused to obey him. He stopped walking as the group streamed past him. He had been in a traumatic car accident when he was a teenager, earning a hospital stay of two weeks. He could recall the seconds after the impact, the curious detachment from the scene, numbness of his arms and legs as his body went into shock. He felt the exact same way at this moment.

"Foster?" The voice was soft, pleading.

"Simon, come on, honey. It's going to be alright. Don't choke now."

With great effort, he turned to look at Beth's worried face.

"We have to catch up with the rest of the group. You can do it. Here, hold my hand."

She tucked his arm beneath hers as they started forward again, "Geez, thought we were gonna lose you."

Simon's tongue felt heavy, upon reflex he squeezed her hand though he could form no words.

They passed through another high arched gate into the city proper where people lined the cobblestone streets four deep, watching, talking amongst themselves. Simon looked down at his feet, refusing to return the stares. They seemed to keep walking for a long time, making a turn down another street until they reached the main square, stopping at the front gates to the palace.

Beth pushed up on tiptoes to see over the crowd, "Mister Stark is talking to a couple of big men. They must be guards. Oh it's awful to be so short!"

"Mmm."

They heard a muffled bang as the gates started to swing open.

Beth shook Simon's arm as they started forward, "Here we go!"


	12. Chapter 12

Eidra pulled Fen closer before her, keeping her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"They are all old. Did they not bring any children?"

"No," Jane scanned the people filing into the Throne room, "No families were scheduled for this trip. At least not to my knowledge."

Brenna reached over and knuckled him atop his head, "They were smart, they left their little worms at home."

Fen swatted at her and missed as Eidra snapped, "Will you both be still?"

Brenna stuck out her tongue at Fen who hunkered closer to Eidra with a scowl.

"See how much older Stark is?" Jane exclaimed, "Good god."

The doors of the Throne room swung shut with a boom as Thor stood up from the throne, starting down the stairs to greet the group. Loki swung his gaze to his left, catching Eidra's eyes as he followed his brother and giving her a thin smile.

Simon had been guided to one side by Beth and as such was able to see Tony extend a hand toward a large man with a close cropped beard and long blond hair done in a braid down his left shoulder.

"It's Thor." Beth whispered in his ear, "Now that is a beautiful man."

"If you like the type." Simon retorted, pulling himself up taller, "Now hush, they're speaking."

"Citizens of Midgard, honored guests, friends!" Thor boomed, "I welcome you to the realm, the city of Asgard."

Tony took Thor's hand, shaking it briskly, "It's a pleasure to be here, truly. We are honored, moved by this opportunity to unite our realms in the name of commerce and peace. I hope we will learn from one another and grow in kind."

Loki smiled broadly, taking Tony's hand next, "Were I unaware, Stark, I would have thought you were looking for a place on the High Council." he muttered.

"And I am thrilled to see you again as well," Tony pumped his hand, "How's that sainted wife of yours? The children?"

Loki's smile slipped a little, "All are well. Odin hope they remain as such."

Thor raised his arms in the air as Loki let go of Tony's hand, "Follow us into the Great Hall. We have prepared for your arrival an array of Asgardian delicacies to properly welcome you into our culture. First we eat, then we shall discuss business."

Simon held onto the handle of his suitcase so hard, his hand had begun to ache. He was tired, more than a little hungry though he doubted he could stomach whatever foreign food they were going to present to him.

"I can't wait to see what they eat." Beth whispered.

"And what if they serve you some strange blue tentacled monster in sauce? Or jellied...brains in cut glass bowls? What then?" He shivered suddenly.

"Nonsense," came a voice behind them, "They enjoy a good steak as well as you do."

Beth looked over her shoulder, "Honestly?"

Tony nodded, "You seem disappointed. Were you hoping for some fantastic oddity?"

She shrugged, "I didn't know what to expect, really."

"Well you're in for a big surprise...Simon, come with me."

He guided Simon forward through the throng moving into an immense room dominated by a long table laden with food, stopping beside Thor.

"Your Majesty, I'd like to introduce you to the reason we made it this far. This is Simon Foster."

Thor paused and bowed, holding out his hand. Simon reached out, his body on automatic pilot, and shook it, "I am pleased to meet you Master Foster. What think you of our fair city so far?"

Simon could feel the tension in the air though it didn't seem directed at him, rather at Tony.

"It's lovely." Simon croaked.

"Simon Foster!"

He looked about at the people around him, trying to focus on the owner of the voice before his hand was taken in a sturdy grip. He followed the hand upward until he came to a face he knew quite well.

"Colin? What in God's name...?"

"You two know each other?" Tony glanced back and forth.

"I should say so!" Colin cried, still pumping Simon's hand, "We used to run about together summers at the seashore. His aunt owned a cottage just down the lane from my family's summer place in Blackpool. How is yer Aunt Mary now?"

Simon swallowed hard, "She's passed on, sorry to say..." his mouth felt like cotton, "Ah, what are you doing..." He looked about the Great Hall, " Here of all places?"

Colin let Simon's hand go, "I'm employed as an agent. Mister Stark, here, is my boss."

Colin saw Tony give a small nod.

"What a coincidence."

Simon heard a heavy sigh from the man who had stood beside the King as he delivered the greeting, "May we dispense with the pleasantries for now and fall to? This threatens to be a monstrously long day."

"My brother is right, please follow me." Thor waved his hand, gesturing them forward toward the table.

"Gods save me." Loki nudged him as they followed behind, "Where are the women?"

Thor peered around, "I do not know. They are likely at the rear of the crowd, they were still on the steps when we left the throne room. They will be along soon."

Loki cast a furtive glance about. The only place he wished to be at that moment was with Eidra, not playing host to foreigners.

"Come along, Loki."

"Yes, of course." He made his way through the throng, "We cannot finish lest we begin."

Eidra gazed about at the crowd, keeping a hand on Fen's shoulder though he continually shrugged out from beneath her.

"Mama, please may I join Papa and my uncle?"

"They are very busy with their guests, you will stay with us for the time being."

She felt a tap at her shoulder, "Mama, let me walk about with him. If he gets out of line, I shall hang him over the balcony by his feet."

Eidra looked at Jane then to Brenna, "I do not know that he will behave with you. This is a rather large gathering. Why can he not stay with us?"

Brenna caught Fen's desparate mien and leaned over to Eidra's ear, "Because he is twelve seasons old being and still being led about by his mother."

Ever since Fen's fight with the boy, Alger, Brenna noted her mother had been keeping a tight rein on him. Out of concern or as punishment, she was unsure but the boy had to have room to breathe, he was very nearly a man.

"I promise we will cause no trouble." Brenna slowly prised Fen from her hand, "We want to look around."

They started to slip into the crowd as Eidra called to them, "Keep out from underfoot, mind you!"

Brenna gave a wave as the people swallowed them from view.

"Thank you, Bren."

They had reached the table. Brenna gazed down the length to see people staring at different dishes, picking a bit at others, noticing the surprise on their faces.

"You owe me one." She handed him a plate from the stacks in the middle of the table, "Now do not prove me wrong."

"I will not.." He started to fill his plate, "May we speak to them? Papa did not say we could not speak to them."

"I suppose. What is to talk of? You have been to Midgard. Nothing should be new to you."

Fen stuffed the end of a rolled lingonberry pancake in his mouth, "Mmmf...I know, however, they are now here in my home and I wish to know what they think of Asgard."

Fen eyed the table left and right, spying his favorite smoked eel, seeing a young woman about to lift a piece from the warming platter.

He edged along until he was beside her, watching her sniff a forkful, study it.

"It is eel." Fen piped up and suddenly found himself catching her plate in mid-air with his free hand.

"Shit!" She cried, covering her mouth, "Excuse my language."

He handed the plate back to her, "No harm done, Milady."

"Thank you so much. New situations make me jumpy." She smiled.

He returned it, "My name is Fen."

She put her fork on her plate and extended her hand to him, "Beth Chapel. Pleased to meet you."

"Have you ever had eel?"

She forked the piece of fish into her mouth, "Yeah, my grandparents are from Louisiana. We'd visit them each summer when my sister and I were kids. They'd fix Creole eel," She paused, "This is a bit bland by comparison...but still good."

"Louisiana, it is one of those places you call states is it not?" Fen helped himself to the eel on the platter.

"Right, how do you know about the states?"

"Because of his big sister." Brenna added, poking him in the ribs, "I thought I had lost you in the crowd. I would have hung you from the highest tree." Brenna nodded to Beth, "Is he pestering you. I could find someplace to hang him now?"

"No, no not at all. He's being very polite. I have to say, I'm a little surprised..."

Brenna poked him again eliciting a yelp, "Surprised, because he is polite?"

"At the food." Beth scanned the table, "I guess I expected something more..."

"Strange," Brenna finished, "I found the food on Midgard exceeding odd. I found I had to eat what your people call organic or I would get sick."

Beth's eyes widened, "You've been to Earth?"

Brenna picked up a roll, "I went to school there for a time. I will attend a Midgardian college next year much to my father's chagrin."

The throng jostled Brenna and she sighed, "It is become crowded, I am going to retreat to the balcony area." She started to move away, motioning to Fen to follow her, stopped and turned, "You may join us if you like..."

"I would love to, thank you!" Beth could hardly contain her excitement. She followed Fen and his sister, resisting the urge to reach out and grab the tail of Fen's shirt so they wouldn't be separated until at last they found a spot on the marble steps leading up to the balcony and sat down.

"My name is Brenna, by the way." Brenna tore her roll in half.

"Beth Chapel."

"What do you think of Asgard?" Fen leaned forward, looking at her over Brenna's lap.

"Wonderful so far, seeing as I've only been here about an hour." Beth giggled.

\ "What do you do on Midgard?" Brenna eased back against a tall stone pillar. She could see her father and her uncle talking with Mister Stark and a short nervous looking man who seemed as if he was trying to keep the smile from sliding off his face.

"The field of anthropology, more precisely, the study of foodways and the impact on the culture of a people, or at least that's what I'll be studying here."

Fen made a face, "I do not ken..."

"Ken?" Beth looked at Brenna.

"It means understand. It is an old word." Brenna glanced up at the crowd, saw her mother talking to her father.

"Oh, oh, I think I've seen it before...yeah. Old English or Norse...ohhhh."

Brenna laughed, "Exactly. Midgardians think us this vast mysterious race of people when in actuality we are like you in every respect save a superior genetic material, please do not take offense to that, and our desire to remain grounded in the ancient. Do not tell my father I said so. He wishes to believe we are as different as night and day."

"Seems a bit small minded.." As soon as she'd said the words, she wanted to take them all back, rewind time, _DAMNIT, BETH! ARE YOU EVER GOING TO THINK BEFORE YOU OPEN YOUR FAT MOUTH?_

But Brenna pointed a fork at her, "And indeed he can be though few would say so to his face, being as he is a prince of Asgard."

Beth felt as if she was going to lose everything she'd eaten in the last half hour, could feel her face getting warm, "Oh god, I am so sorry. Sometimes I open my mouth way before I think of what I'm saying."

Brenna shook her head, "Why apologize? Truthfulness is a noble quality. Too many people say what they believe people wish to hear while keeping their true thoughts hidden."

"I know, my uncle was a politician." Beth quipped though Brenna's resulting laugh was unexpected.

"You got that?"

Brenna put a hand to her mouth, swallowed her food, "Yes, court life is a never ending swirl of intrigues and gossip. I daresay your Midgardian politicians would have trouble keeping up."

"I did not ken.." Fen muttered.

"Okay people!" a shout was heard over the crowd and they looked to see Tony Stark with a hand in the air as he stood at the head of the long table, "Listen up, now comes the hard part. Team leaders, myself included, have a list of people that are going to be assigned to them. I'm going to start. When you hear your name called, assemble here behind me. After I finish, the next team leader will assemble the people on his list and so on until the entire group has been separated into their respective teams. I will then tell you where you're going to be for the duration of your stay here on Asgard." He paused, "Everyone on the same page?"

There was a murmur of assent in the room. Beth stood up, "Please excuse me. It was wonderful talking to you." She made her way to the table and set down her empty plate, listening to the names as they were called, hoping she hadn't sounded too wooden when she'd taken her leave of Fen and Brenna.

"Simon Foster..."

Beth saw Simon standing beside him, look down at the floor, seeming embarrassed to have his name read aloud.

"Thomas Link..."

"Arianna Pagent..."

One by one, they moved to stand behind Tony.

"Elizabeth Chapel..."

Beth hurried along the table until she reached Simon, edging beside him and giving him a one armed hug.

"Yes, what a joyous reunion." Simon grunted, "Welcome, welcome."

"Oh don't be so negative," Beth gave him another squeeze, "Enjoy the adventure."

They listened to Tony, watching the group grow about him until he turned to them, "Alright if you will follow me out into the corridor, I will tell you where you're going to rest your head each night." He held his tablet in the air and started through the crowd.

As they reached the doors at the far end of the room, Beth heard another round of names begin, straining to hear but Tony was speaking again.

"I'm going to hand folders to you. They will contain information about the families you're going to stay with, if any, and the location clearly marked on a topographic map. Some of you will be staying at the longhouse barracks of course, as per your assignments. I cannot stress the importance of obeying the rules and regulations you've been studying. The last thing you want to be responsible for is an inter-dimensional incident."

There were a few snickers among the group and Tony flashed a brief smile before he turned serious again, passing out the folders from the crook of his arm, "...but don't forget, you're representing not just a city, a town, a country. You're representing Earth and if you carry nothing else away from this, in the very least, let's let Asgard know we too can conduct ourselves with respect and honor."

Beth took the folder Tony handed to her, opening it as he moved on, looking up, her mouth open to speak but he was already three people away and moving fast.

She nudged Simon, whispered, "I've been assigned to Loki's household." read further down the page hooked into the binder rings, "No way!"

Simon put a finger to his lips, "Must you shout? What's wrong?"

She leaned over and opened the folder, shoving it under his nose, "Unless I was mistaken, I was sitting talking with two of his children a few minutes ago."

"I noticed that." Came a voice before her and she started backward as Tony put a finger on the page, "Brenna, she's a good kid, smart too..smarter than her dad for all of me. Fen too, in fact, Destructo raised up a pretty good family, go figure. You'll do fine." then he was off again.

"God I'm so embarrassed." She mumbled.

"I wonder why." Simon opened his folder though he already knew where he was going to be. Beth peered over his arm.

"You'll be in the longhouses...I'll have to visit you. Do you think we'll be allowed to travel around the kingdom?"

Simon closed the folder, "Of course we will. In fact I believe they'll hand us a map, set us up on a horse, slap the rump and say, "Off with you now"."

Beth frowned, "Now you're just being mean."

Simon ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I mean aren't you a little shaken over this. Not at all?"

Tony had finished handing out the folders and was now on his way back to them.

"I told you. For me, this is an adventure. You said you miss your solitary life, your quiet house. Well life is meant to be lived, enjoyed...try it."

Tony tapped her on the shoulder while he turned to the others, "Link, come with me. The rest of you wait here. I have to bring Miss Chapel and Mister Link to their respective assignments. When I come back, we're going to return to that crazy bridge and start bringing the equipment through."

There were groans from the group as Tony started to lead them away and he called back, "Told you we were going to have fun today."

Beth gave Simon a small wave as they re-entered the Great Hall. To her relief, he returned the wave with a half smile. She took a deep breath then and hurried after Mister Stark.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki followed Colin's outstretched finger to where Stark was approaching. The Great Hall was beginning to empty out. Teams were following their respective leaders, guided by guards, members of the Council.

Colin tilted his head to Velos as Loki stepped forward, "Why do I get the feeling we're going to hear a bit of hollering?"

Velos chuckled, "You will be privy to it. I, myself am to head for home very soon. I miss my little honey bee."

"No!"

They both turned to stare at Loki who had his arms crossed before him while the woman whom had accompanied Stark, stood stock still, her face white as milk.

"It isn't up for debate..." Stark gazed about the room as if looking for something, "This is her assignment."

"Why am I to be saddled with yet another guest?" Loki threw his hands in the air.

"Because you have room. Because we picked your name out of a hat, what the hell ever because you're only going believe what you want..."

Colin tapped Velos on the shoulder, "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"Milady?"

Eidra looked away from the Council member she'd been talking to, "Colin, are we ready to depart?"

"Ah, not exactly. There's an incident might garner yer attention." Colin jerked a thumb behind him and whispered, "Yer husband."

Eidra rolled her eyes and bowed to the Council member, "Please forgive me. I must see to an urgent matter."

Beth had gone from embarrassed to indignant very quickly but she held her tongue as she listened to Stark argue back and forth with Loki.

"I said nothing when you graced me with Master Denehy. I have accepted him into my home..."

"And has he caused any trouble?" Stark countered.

"No, but that is beside the point. He is one..." Loki yelped as Eidra approached him from behind, pinching his arm as she wove around him.

"Tony, how may I help you?" Eidra smiled graciously, her hands clasped at her waist. She spied the woman behind him, staring at the ground, mumbling silently to herself.

"The cavalry is here in the form of my favorite saint. I haven't seen you since we arrived. I was hoping you hadn't skipped out early. Where is the rest of your brood?"

Eidra bowed slightly, "The youngest ones are home with Ingrid and Helgi. Brenna and Fen are about somewhere. Who do you have here with you?" She leaned to the side a bit, trying to catch the woman's attention.

"This is your new houseguest. Beth Chapel...Beth?"

Beth's head snapped up as Tony continued, "Beth is an anthropology major in her final year at college. She's writing her final thesis on Asgardian foodways so it'll be a twofold assignment. She'll use the material she gathers for her final paper and the project will benefit from the study. We'll likely publish the paper in a scientific journal as well."

"Really?" Beth cried.

"Well as long as we get the okay for you to join Destructo's household."

Eidra shook her head, "Honestly Tony, you know he hates..."

As if he'd meant to all along, Loki whirled about and stalked away toward the Hall doors.

"Eidra," Tony moved closer when he was sure Loki was out of range, "This is her assignment. She's going to shadow your house cook, learn what food you eat, how to prepare it, you know technical stuff that I let my chefs do."

"She's going to shadow Gretten?" Eidra giggled, "And you were worried about my husband?"

Beth's throat felt tight, "Is that a bad thing?"

Eidra smiled wider, "No dear, Gretten can be quite fractious, however. He means no ill will, in fact he has a large heart, you just have to find it." She put her arm out to Beth who slowly slid her hand around Eidra's forearm. "Tony I will take it from here. Miss Chapel, let us get your rolling trunk and find my children. We can expect my husband to be at the wagon, sulking."

Loki sat on the bench seat, boots up on the front board, elbows on his knees, unmoving even when he felt the wagon sag backwards. Colin shook his head and jumped down to the cobblestones, coming around to the rear of the wagon where Brenna was holding out her hand for Beth to grab.

"Here now, let me help." Colin climbed into the bed and took Beth's hand as she hauled herself into the wagon bed. Eidra lifted the handle of Beth's suitcase up to Fen, " Thank you, Colin. Make yourself comfortable, Miss Chapel, we have a bit of a ride."

Colin jumped back out of the wagon, following Eidra around, helping her step up into the front seat. He could see Loki watching him, though he summarily ignored his glare, hopping up to sit on the other side of Eidra who adjusted her dress until she was comfortable.

"Did you take your leave of your mother?"

Loki slapped the reins and the wagon lurched forward.

Eidra glowered at him, loathe to battle before their guests.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Yes you took your leave or yes you heard me."

Silence.

Eidra seethed for all of an instant then twisted in the seat to face the back of the wagon. The most effective way to get beneath her husband's skin was to ignore him. He could give her the silent treatment but gods forbid she retaliated.

"Tell me, Miss Chapel, from whence you came." Eidra saw Loki turn his head to look at her.

"Oh please, call me Beth..uh..."

"Eidra will do nicely, thank you." She smiled down at Beth, felt Loki shift in the seat.

"Oh, okay...I come from a town called Keene in New Hampshire."

"I have been there!" Brenna exclaimed, "My senior year at school. We had a big class trip to the pumpkin festival there. It was lovely!"

Beth grinned, "My sister and I used to help at the carving tables each year when we were in high school. Halloween is my favorite holiday."

Beth noticed a faraway look had come over Eidra's face, "I should like to visit Midgard during this Halloween one day."

"You've heard about it?" Beth looked to Brenna then back to Eidra.

"I have. It holds a special meaning for me as well."

Eidra heard Loki grunt, hunch forward over the reins as she resumed her questions.

"How old are you, dear?"

"Twenty-five."

"Ha!" Loki muttered.

Eidra kept herself from elbowing him only by sheer force of will.

"...nearly twenty-six." Beth finished in a small voice.

"How did you come to be chosen for such an illustrious assignment, if you don't mind me askin'?" Colin looked over his shoulder.

"I guess because I'm at the top of my class in college. My professor suggested I apply to the program and I was accepted."

Colin turned around further, "Your professor? What's his name?"

"Abraham Windsor, professor as Keene State College. You know him?"

"Ah no, I confess I've not been to New Hampshire." He made a mental note of the professor's name. The program had not been common knowledge so it only stood to reason that the professor had some inside information. Best to plug any holes. He would include the name with his next report. He glanced down at the package on the floorboards between his feet, eager to reach the manor so he could go to his bedchamber and open it.

When Lily had given it to him, she had moved him aside from the crowd.

"Everything you requested should be in there but I have to tell you, I had to give a song and dance about the sign language book. The remark was made to me about following the rules. How you're not supposed to interact with the Asgardians above and beyond your orders."

What a load of shite! They expect me to live every day twenty-four seven with this family and not develop some sort of connection? They're fecking.."

"Colin." Lily had guided him further into the courtyard, "Did I say I agreed with them? No, I'm only telling you to be careful. You've been doing a great job here and I want you to keep doing a great job here so just...try not to ask for anymore odd items...at least not on your official request form. Ask me directly, alright?"

She had given his arm a squeeze before she headed off to locate Garrick.

"Mister Denehy? Where are you from?"

Colin rubbed his eyes, struck from his daydream, "Ireland."

"Oh I got that," Beth giggled, "Maybe I should put it another way. Are you here for research like me?"

Colin raised an eyebrow, saw Eidra's half smile, "Ah no, let's say I'm a liaison between the Midgardians and the Asgardians."

When Colin turned back around, Loki was glaring at him but instead of intimidating him, it only served to irritate him.

"Would yer Majesty care to comment?"

He watched Loki's eyes narrow as he returned his gaze to the road ahead.

Colin was tempted to call him out until he felt Eidra tap him on the arm. For the rest of the ride home, they summarily ignored their churlish driver.

Loki took Eidra's hand and helped her down to the ground as the others piled out of the wagon bed, then hauled himself back up into the seat.

Eidra peered up at him, "Let the stable boy fetch the wagon."

Loki said nothing, merely slapped the reins and turned the horses toward the path to the barn.

Eidra clenched her hands into fists as an arm wrapped about her shoulder.

"Leave him be, Mama.." Brenna hugged her, "Boys must have their tantrums."

"Often at the wrong time." Eidra trudged up the front stairs where Hal already had the door open for them.

Loki stroked Lightning's neck, the horse stomping a hoof on the ground as he stuffed his nose into the water trough.

"Why must I give up the peace of my happy home? I allowed that this venture might be advantageous for Asgard and so they saddle me with not one but two outlanders. I should not wonder that it was a form of punishment."

Lightning raised his head, snorting the water from his nose.

"And I should welcome them with open arms?"

Loki grabbed the pitchfork leaning against the barn wall, tossing a couple forkfuls of hay into first Lightning's stall, then Agathon's, finally to Blackberry.

"Were it that life was so easy as it is for the three of you." He leaned against the stall gate, watching Blackberry. "Gods I do so miss our little cottage in Rialo."

"Milord?" a voice drifted out of the shadows and Loki turned to see Eldred standing there with a half plaited length of rope in his hand. He'd grown from a small boy to a young man in short order. Seemed to sprout up overnight, "Were you speaking to me?"

Loki stared at the stable boy, "No...no..you have caught me thinking aloud."

Eldred nodded, "Forgive me. I should have made my presence known. I confess I had dozed a bit in the heat of the day." He held up the rope, "I am nearly finished."

Loki fingered the length, felt the tight braid, "Well done. Take your leave. The horses are in for the day. Later I shall see they are settled for the evening."

Eldred bowed low, "Thank you, Milord."

He watched the young man hang the unfinished rope over a peg on the stable wall and sighed, he could only dally so long outside before someone would come looking for him, likely Eidra. Only half the day was yet gone. He shook each stall gate as he walked past, making sure they were secure. He stood outside the stable for a time, looking at the manor house in the distance, was about to start down the path when a shout came to him on the breeze and he quickened his steps.

Eidra was glad she'd left Beth in the sitting room with Colin.

"This is an outrage!" Gretten banged another pot on the work table, "Another Asgardian, perhaps, an Alfari, only under protest.."

Eidra scowled at him and he bowed, "Begging your pardon, Milady...a dokkalfari...at least our temperaments would match, but a Midgardian? I have a good mind to resign my position..."

"Resignation accepted."

Gretten whirled about to face Loki who had entered the kitchen through the rear door.

"I..I did...not say I wished to do so..." He sputtered, "I merely said the situation would warrant ..."

"I heard what you said." His gaze slid to Eidra who was standing with her arms crossed at her waist and he felt a sudden stirring. He smiled gamely, relieved when she returned the gesture, "And I would most certainly pack my bags were I forced to share a kitchen with a Midgardian, a female at that.."

"You would?" Gretten canted his head to the side, perplexed. Eidra kept silent, waited. She had listened to Loki countless times through their marriage, when he would speak to the High Council, advise Thor, inspect the palace storerooms, smooth relations between visiting dignitaries. He had a gift for speaking. She smiled to herself, he truly was possessed of a silver tongue.

"Of course. Were I a cook, I could not abide the Midgardians learning the secrets of Asgardian cooking, not that they would have such a capacity in the first place.."

Gretten stroked his whiskers, "True..."

"This woman is here from a Midgardian center of learning. She is to write a parchment upon her experiences...how could you be expected to represent the whole of Asgardian food ways? It would be a great undertaking." Loki pulled the bench away from the work table and sat down, "No, I shall find another family to take her."

Gretten nodded, "Indeed.." and Eidra wondered if Loki had failed until he stood up and walked to the doorway, calling into the sitting room, "Miss Chapel would you come here a moment?"

"There is no need for me to meet this woman, Milord.."

Beth poked her head into the kitchen, crept forward until she was hovering beside Eidra.

"Miss Chapel..." Loki bowed slightly, "This is our cook, Gretten."

Eidra had to pinch her thigh to keep from laughing aloud, Gretten was scarlet. He nodded at Beth, "Milady."

"Sadly he refuses to share his kitchen.."

"Gretten!" Came an exclamation from the doorway where Brenna was now standing.

Gretten reddened further until Eidra was sure he was going to spontaneously burst into flames, "I was...am...worried about being kept from my work...having to...explain every little thing I am doing..."

Beth held up her hand, hesitant at first then a bit higher, "I've been around kitchens all my life.." she looked down at her ample stomach, "Well obviously, but I cook all the time at home, and I bake. I know how a chef values his space...and how he guards his best kept secrets. I wouldn't write about anything you asked me not to. I'm not an agent, I'm just a student trying to graduate with honors, though if I had to go back and fail miserably, I would say the experience was already worth it."

Loki watched Gretten scan the kitchen, looking anywhere but at Beth. He waved a hand toward the doorway, "Well it is settled. I will bring you to the palace in the morning and we will have you placed elsewhere..."

As Loki herded Beth out of the room, Eidra saw him counting to himself soundlessly. On two, Gretten cleared his throat.

"Six moons. Only six moons then I might have peace again?"

Loki stopped, "Pardon me?"

Gretten walked up to him with a serious look in his eye, "She will only be here for half a season?"

Loki put a hand on Gretten's shoulder, "Do not trouble yourself. I will find another family."

Gretten frowned, "Let her stay. I should like to teach a Midgardian the proper way to roast a pig or make a good stew." a grin crept to his lips, "I cannot wait to see her face when I skin a rabbit. Vapid females. She will likely fall down in a faint."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure of this? I need no prodding to rid my household of another Midgardian."

Around the corner of the doorway, he heard Brenna whisper, "Papa!"

"I am certain. Make sure she knows I am an early riser. If she wishes to learn, she will be up with the dawn."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Very well. I will have Vesta show her to her room."

As he walked through the dining room into the sitting room with Beth at his heels, Brenna caught up to him, winking at Beth as she tugged at the sleeve of his tunic. "Papa, where were you when I was struggling with debate class at school?"

"Here where you should have been." he grumbled though she laughed, "Make yourself useful, child. I do not see Vesta about. Take Beth and show her to one of the guest rooms."

They were standing at the bottom of the stairway where Beth had left her suitcase and bags when they entered the manor. Brenna grabbed the suitcase and pointed with a tilt of her head up the stairs, "Follow me."

Before Beth started up the stairs, however, she turned to Loki who was heading back into the sitting room.

"Thank you...um, Milord."

Loki looked back at her as his steps slowed, "I did nothing except show him the error of his judgment. It shall be up to you to show me that I was right."


	14. Chapter 14

Eidra had lost the battle to stay awake until Loki came to bed. Loki had disappeared outside with Colin after the evening meal, Silas and Ingrid had repaired to their newly built cottage a short way up the road from the manor. Helgi, Fen and Brenna had been playing dice in the sitting room. She had checked on their new guest, Beth, making sure she was settled, retiring to the bedchamber after settling the children for the night.

She'd set in the rocking chair by the bed, knitting by the last rays of the sun, finally lighting the lantern as she pondered on the day's events.

The evening meal had been a tense affair. The twins had been fussy, Brynn in particular. He'd had no appetite. Eidra had checked his forehead for a fever, finding none, still he'd hid his head on his arms, pushing his plate away. She suspected Beth's arrival was partly the cause. Of all her brood, Brynn disliked change the most and he would act out at the least alteration in routine. Beth had been mostly silent the entire meal, flinching each time Gretten appeared over her shoulder to serve. Vesta had spilled a bit of soup on herself as she'd brought the pot to the table. Helgi had fallen asleep in the middle of the main course. By the time Eidra had stood up to excuse herself, she was sporting a headache which had finally caused her to lean her head back in the rocking chair and fall into a light doze.

She opened her eyes, heard whimpering, followed by a watery cough and sat forward in the chair just as Loki walked into the bedchamber with Brynn. He had wrapped his arms about Loki's neck, wheezing audible from across the room.

"I was passing his bedchamber and heard him coughing." Loki sat on the bed with Brynn in his lap, rubbing the boy's back as he gave another thick bark.

"I am sorry. I fell asleep." Eidra sat on the bed beside him, stroking Brynn's hair.

"Do not apologize for you bear the burden of being a wife, mother and lady of the house. I grow tired simply watching you at times. I do not know how you persevere." He closed his eyes as he felt her fingers brush the hair at his temple.

"I persevere because I am always uplifted by you, my love." Eidra whispered, "Without your strength, I would be lost."

"Mama.." Brynn whined, twisting to her and crawling onto her lap. She hugged him to her.

"Hush Brynn, slow your breathing, it will help."

They sat quiet for a moment then she felt Loki's hand at her back, "There is nothing left of the Midgardian potion you were giving him?"

Eidra could not help her surprise as she stared at him, "No, not for nearly a season now."

Loki looked down at the floor, "I shall speak with Stark about procuring another supply."

"Truly?"

Loki put a hand on Brynn's knee, "Does it help him?"

"Immensely."

"Then I shall make it so."

Eidra stood from the bed, hefting Brynn onto her hip, "I am going to have Gretten brew some marshmallow root tea. It usually gives him some relief."

Loki rose along with her, "I shall take him downstairs." but Eidra shook her head, "I will be but a short while. Get yourself to bed." When he started to protest, she put her palm to his chest, "I insist."

At the bedchamber doorway, she paused, watching him loosen the laces of his tunic.

"There is something I have wondered at the whole of our union."

Loki drew the tunic over his head, "Pray tell me what that thing be."..

"You have shown the greatest tenderness with our dearest friends, your family..."

He draped the tunic over the back of the rocking chair, "It is you taught me so.."

"And yet I am still made to hear your name spoken with fear because you hold from the people your true self. It breaks my heart."

Loki walked up to her, cupped her face in his hands, "My true self lies with you. Were I to allow the court some measure, they would perceive it as weakness."

"Compassion is not weakness, quite the opposite. When you made Gretten see Miss Chapel in a different light...did you not do so out of compassion.."

"I did so for the sake of a return to peace, go tend to Brynn, O wise one." Loki shuttered her words with his lips upon hers, felt her smile before she broke the kiss and carried the boy out into the hall.

He shut the door, listening to her footsteps, thought of following her down to the kitchen, feeling a particular need to be near her. Instead he changed into his robes and lay down to wait.

Colin lifted the sign language book out of the box. It had been laid on the top, the last thing packaged. He could tell something had been stuck between the pages. He held the book open over his bed and watched a small manila packet drop onto the coverlet. Inside was a folded letter and a micro disc wrapped in plastic. Colin opened the letter and sat down on the bed to read it.

"_Agent Denehy,_

_ I have enclosed this book on disc. As I know you have not suddenly become deaf, I can only surmise you asked me to procure it for another reason. I do not presume to know why, nor do I want to know. After all, what I don't know, I can't tell. You might want to use your tablet's cipher program to translate the book into Asgardian. It will make things much easier. By providing you with this book, I do not in any way sanction your actions. I hope we are clear on this. Good luck with your project._

_ Lily"_

He folded the letter with a smirk, tore open the plastic cover on the disc, slid it into the side of his tablet and listened as the disc whirred to life.

She heard the gentle knock on the door though she had already been aware someone was coming. As she helped Astrid into her dress, she caught sight of Edie turning toward the bedchamber door, watching. The child would often know when a horse was coming down the drive before it was heard or when a thunderstorm was approaching. Though she was deaf, her other senses more than made up for her shortcoming not the least of them being her sense of touch. It was as if she could feel the minutest vibrations around her well before anyone else...then Cait had cried, "Brynn! Put on your breeches!" and Ingrid's attention had focused elsewhere until she heard the rap on the door.

"Enter."

Colin swung the door open slowly and Edie was immediately before him.

Ingrid tapped her foot on the floor and Edie turned around to see her mother gesture for her to come stand at her side.

Ingrid picked up the nightgowns the children had piled on the floor. Colin grinned to himself, _no matter where you go, kids will be kids._

"Do you need something, Colin?"

Colin brought the tablet from behind his back, "Ah, no. Do you recall when I first arrived, I told you I could get a book 'twould show you how to sign to Edie?"

Ingrid took a step forward and Colin saw her hands trembling, "Yes?"

He held out the tablet, " This is a spare pad. It's me old one but it'd do you seeing it would be used just for teaching."

She set the nightclothes on one of the beds and not without hesitation, took the tablet from his hand, dropping heavily to the mattress. He had opened the book to the first page.

"The gods wept, it is written in Asgardian..." when she looked up at him, there were tears in her eyes.

"Not originally. When I received the book, it never occurred to me you wouldn't be able to read it but there you are. Luckily my guardian angel provided me with the book on disc and since I already had programmed into the tablet, the Asgardian language, it was a simple thing to translate."

Ingrid was joined by Edie, then Cait who stood on either side, staring at the tablet.

"There is more to this than one page, yes?" Her hand hovered over the tablet. Colin leaned over and swiped his finger across the screen.

"That's how you turn the page. You say Edie knows simple words? Let's find one to teach her.."

He sat down on the bed beside her and touched the screen again, bringing up a small empty box . "Let's start with something she sees all the time. Since I'm still no great hand with your language, just tap the corresponding keys to spell cow."

Ingrid stared at the tablet for a moment, then gingerly began to tap the screen, looking up at him, "And now what should I do?"

He tapped the screen which produced the image of a cow and the resultant hand gestures but before Ingrid could ask him what to do, Edie was tugging on her sleeve with one hand, her other hand up to the side of her head.

"Looks like she's already beaten you to it." Colin chuckled as he mimicked the sign to her with a nod. "Cow."

She pointed to the picture then to Cait who followed her lead.

She looked up at Colin "I am saying cow?"

"In American sign language you are.." He heard Ingrid give a small whimper, her hand to her mouth as Edie pulled on her sleeve again.

"How do you say mother?" Ingrid looked down at the screen.

"Tap the small square...right, just like that. Now spell the word, tap the square again..."

When the image popped up, Ingrid tapped Edie on the shoulder and pointed to the tablet.

At once, Edie grinned broadly, put her thumb to her chin with her fingers outstretched and wrapped herself around Ingrid's arm.

"Colin, oh my..." Ingrid's voice wavered, "This is..."

Colin held his hand up, produced from his pocket a small black square with a short cord, "Each evening when yer finished with the tablet, plug this in and set the whole affair on a windowsill. It's a solar charger, meaning it draws its power from the sun. Even the moon will produce a good charge with these little babies."

He handed the charger to her but after a minute, she handed it back, "I cannot take it, Colin."

"Nonsense," he made to hand it back, "I've got my own, honestly. Take it."

She held her hands to her chest, "Colin you do not understand. I must ask Silas's permission to teach Edie."

She stood from the bed and handed him the tablet, glancing down at Edie who was signing "mother" over and over again to her and she swallowed hard, "I do not know how to tell you what this means to me. I will try my very best to convince him of the merit of this language but you well know he holds no great love for Midgard. He may even best Lord Loki in that respect."

Edie had finally stopped signing, wrapping herself around Ingrid's legs.

Colin shook his head, "Can you tell me he wouldn't want to learn how to talk to his own daughter?"

Ingrid clasped her hands together before her, "It is so very hard for you to ken, this I know. He has a large heart topped by a head of rock...were this magic square a gift from the king, he would not take it if he was to find it was from Midgard. I promise I will do what I can."

"Ingrid!" came a distant voice, "Morning meal is ready!"

"Come. Cait will you take Brynn's hand, Astrid to me..." Ingrid began to herd the children from the room, paused, "I cannot thank you enough for this. I will find a way."

Colin looked at the pad in his hand. Permission? To teach a child to communicate. What was the alternate choice, leave her to grunts and pointing? "If you don't find a way, I damn well will."

The morning meal had been a much more sedate affair than the previous evening. Not a cross word was spoken, the children were in high spirits, giggling uproariously each time their father would look away and Helgi would make a silly face at them. Beth seemed calmer though she was still nervous about starting her research that afternoon.

"If I don't start now, I never will. I'm a professional procrastinator." She had joked, then with all seriousness had leaned aside to Colin and whispered, "You men have it lucky. Do you know how hard it is for a woman to use a chamberpot?"

He'd nearly spit his tea all over the table, "Aye, you've got a harder way to go."

Every once in a while, he would meet Ingrid's eyes as she helped Eidra with the children and she would smile. It did his heart good though not as good as when Brenna nodded to him over the table, that he would keep with him all day.

He drained the last of his tea and set the mug down, pushing from the table. "If you'll excuse me. I have a busy day ahead. I have to ride out to the portal site and make my preliminary report."

Brenna sat forward, seeming about to speak when her father set his mug down as well and stood up, "I am eager to see how Stark managed yesterday."

Brenna took a deep breath, "Papa may I join you?"

"Not today." He nodded to Colin as they started from the room, "There will be nothing to interest you."

"Liar." she muttered under her breath, turning to Eidra, "Might I be excused."

Eidra patted her knee, "What have you planned for today?"

"Reading," She called over her shoulder, "With a side of boredom."

Helgi watched her stalk from the room, "I would alleviate her boredom with a round of heavy polishing. Poppet, you let her off too easily."

Eidra picked up her mug and plate, "I know Helgi, Beth would you help us clear the table? Then Gretten will start to acquaint you with the kitchen."

Beth gathered her dishes, sent up a silent prayer and followed Eidra into the kitchen.

Helgi stared after them tilting her head to Ingrid, "Now the fun shall begin."

Agathon turned his massive head to Brenna as she tightened the straps beneath his belly.

"Do not give me such a look. You try to stay put all day with none but chores and books to amuse." She opened the stall gate, leading Agathon out of the stable into the sunshine, hauling herself into the saddle.

"I declare Papa is right in some respects. Midgard has fair ruined me for the country life."

She kicked her heels to his sides and they started off down the rutted track past Hal and Vesta's cottage towards the main road and the longhouses.


	15. Chapter 15

Gretten rubbed his temples, stifling a groan. Eidra had begged him to have patience, told him to try counting in his head when he began to feel irritated. She had not been long out of the kitchen and he had already hit two hundred.

"How many of these...instant paintings must you take?"

Beth held up her tablet, tapped the screen, "I think this will about cover it...see?" She held the tablet out to him but he waved it away. She slid a finger across the screen, bringing up the keypad and started to type until she noticed Gretten standing with his hands on his hips.

"Exactly how will this little arrangement work?"

Beth shrugged, "You go about your daily routine. I'll observe, take notes, ask questions..,"

"And you are to do this for half a season?" He began to count again as Beth pulled the bench from the worktable and sat down.

"As I become familiar with the routine I could help you...there's nothing better for learning than experience."

Gretten laughed, "My kitchen, my domain. I do not..." he watched her tapping the screen of the tablet and stomped over to the table to look over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Transcribing what you're saying...see?"

Gretten scowled at her, "I cannot read your Midgardian scribbles...as I was saying, and you may quote, I do not need a woman's help in the kitchen!"

Beth giggled suddenly and he felt his face grow red again.

"What in the name of my Great Uncle Gorr are you laughing at?"

His question only made her laugh harder though she knew it was partly nerves. She prayed she wouldn't continue into hysterics.

"It's just...that on Earth...excuse me...Midgard..." She tried to catch her breath, "The traditional place for a woman was in the kitchen...I mean it's different now...it's ironic..." She wiped her eyes, looked up at him. "What kind of name is Gorr?"

Gretten's eyes narrowed, "A family name!" He tromped to the cupboards, pulling out a wooden bowl.

"An Asgardian name?"

Gretten slammed the bowl on the table, irate that she didn't flinch, "It is a dwarven name. My family hails from Alfheim!"

Beth's mouth dropped open, "Dwarven...you're a dwarf?"

Gretten lifted the top from the flour barrel, scooping a measure out with the cup which half buried inside, "What of it?" He toppled the cup into the bowl.

Beth stared bald faced at him, "We have stories on Midgard called fairy tales..."

"I have heard tell of them. Brenna thinks it great fun to tease me."

Beth bit her lip, "Well, I thought dwarves were..." she put her hand in the air, lowering it closer to the ground, "Well, short..."

Gretten grunted as he scooped another cup of flour from the barrel, considered dumping it over her head.

"But you're sort of tall. You're taller than me by a couple inches." Beth stood up from the bench, "See?"

Gretten stopped as she walked up to him with her hand on her head. She floated it between them. "Yeah, maybe an inch."

He was flummoxed. More than that, he was undone and it unnerved him. He backed away with a snort.

"I am the tallest in the family. What does it matter? Are you not here to learn?"

Beth nodded as she returned to the bench, watching his features relax as he began to draw water into the cup from a pump at one end of the stone sink near the rear door.

"Are you making bread?" Beth ventured as he brought the cup to the table.

"An astute observation."

He took a small pot from a nearby shelf, "We go through loaves of bread a day." took the top off of it, "Bread needs yeast."

He continued on unaware that Beth had forgotten her tablet beside her on the table and was now watching him with renewed interest.

Stark was uneasy. It wasn't a rarity, in fact he'd gotten used to the tingling in the back of his mind that something was wrong; it came with the job but this was different. He knew what was wrong, he just couldn't do a thing about it.

Pepper had remarked before he left that he was getting too old to put himself under such stress. He had disagreed though he had to admit, only to himself of course, that he felt more off his game each year. He stared at the screen before him, the words "Call Pepper" on his lips as he realized his error for the twentieth time today.

He banged his fists on the table once, twice and jumped from the chair. He swung open the wooden door to his makeshift office and stepped into the cavernous interior of Longhouse One. The sounds of hammers, drills, men shouting assaulted his ears. He wanted to scream at everyone to stop what they were doing, take a break. Instead he started to jog down the length of the large structure toward the large contained room at the other end.

Simon yawned again. Rather than repair to the tent city in the field between the longhouses the night before, he had opened an emergency stretcher and fallen asleep inside the lab. He had been completely exhausted from working with the movers, riding back and forth from the city to the portal sites and seeing crate after crate unpacked and properly located. He hadn't the strength or the patience to bother with housekeeping a tent.

He looked at the deck prism sitting on his desk, growing more frustrated by the minute. An heirloom like this deserved to fulfill the purpose it had been made for. His three times great grandfather would be rolling in his grave to see the cone of green glass enclosed in a windowless room. He reached over and moved it, squaring it off with the right corner of the desk, stood up and walked to one of the packing crates, preparing to unload the contents. The knock and subsequent opening of the door signaled the usual disruption as he glanced up from the crate and gave a thin smile, "Sir."

"Still with the sir..." Tony strode through the room and sat down in Simon's chair, scanning his desk. He leaned forward and picked up the prism, turning it in his hands, holding it up to the fluorescent lamp on the other corner of the desk.

Simon picked up the hammer from the top of the crate and jammed the lever end under one corner of the top. With one good push and a loud creak, the nails slid from the wood.

"A lot of time could have been saved if we'd been allowed to use the metal packing containers." Simon muttered, looked up at Tony who had carefully placed the prism in the dead center of his desk, "Must you?"

Tony smiled, "Uh, yeah. Just checking on your progress. I see nothing's changed."

From the moment he'd started to work in the lab with Tony and Bruce, Tony had immediately picked up on his condition, swinging between torturing him and trying to cure him.

"Not when you point it out, thank you." Simon walked to the desk and dragged the prism back to the right hand corner until it was exactly where he wanted it.

He returned to the crate, working at the next corner, "Where was I...oh, containers..."

Tony pushed away from the desk, coming around to sit on top of it, pushing the prism ever so slightly with his pinkie.

"Hey, you read the whole manifesto, the smaller the ecological footprint the better."

Simon set the crate lid on the floor, "It isn't as if we were going to leave the crates here forever."

Tony held up his finger, "Ah, but if something happened and we did, at least they're biodegradable. Called looking ahead."

Simon set a box on the desk beside Tony, his eyes flickering to the prism which he reached over and adjusted once again, "Do you foresee something happening?"

Tony chuckled, "Did your boys foresee the Revolutionary war? No. Would America have won if King George had been better prepared?"

Simon frowned, "Not seeing the connection." He opened the box and started to empty it of it's contents.

Tony rolled his eyes, "You've got a brilliant mind, yet you miss the simplest things."

When Simon continued to unpack, Tony steepled his hands before him, "Ever heard of the Boy Scouts? Old American organization? Their motto is "Be Prepared" so that's what I'm doing."

Simon looked up at him, "You needn't bullshit me."

Tony hopped down from desk, "No, I guess not." He peered through the glass walls out into the longhouse interior where workers, scientists were starting to trickle in and set up their stations, unpacking, moving equipment.

"It's too late in any case." He murmured, half to himself.

"I find the whole of Midgard often lacking in bravery and temerity and yet you claim otherwise."

Loki and Colin had slowed the horses to a trot.

"Aye, my ancestors on me ma's side, Scottish all. The ancient Scots often went into battle wearing torcs about their neck and nothing else save the sword they carried in their hands."

Loki stared at him, "No armor?"

Colin smiled, "No anything. Naked as the day they were birthed."

Loki shook his head, "Brave says you, suicidal says I."

Colin leaned over, "Brill says I. Tell me, what would you think if you saw someone running at you wearing nothing but a heavy necklace and a dirk in his hand? You'd think he was either insane, or worse, enchanted. At least that's how they thought in the dark ages. You'd be confused, terrified, disheartened. I say they were brave, ingenious."

"I shall say insane."

"And," Colin added, "they would send a line of bagpipers into battle before their troops, playing war songs just to intimidate the enemy as well."

Loki could see the roofs of the longhouses rising up from the valley as they neared the site, "They could not have survived in great numbers. Skin is poor protection against arrow and blade."

"On the contrary," Colin turned in the saddle, "They were a force to be reckoned with. They won many battles."

"Naked?"

"Their bums hanging out, aye."

"Remarkable. I should like to read of these battles, even if I believe you are telling me stories."

Colin laughed, "I'll be happy to request a history of Scottish wars for yer Highness."

They stopped at the top of the rise to survey the site which appeared to be bustling already. Small carts zoomed back and forth between buildings carrying crates, people.

"The small horseless wagons, they are not powered by your fossil fuel?"

Colin gestured toward the sky, "No, seeing as there's no petrol stations around here, they're using solar powered vehicles, some electric too so it appears..." He took his tablet out of his satchel, turned it on, held it up and took a picture of the valley, "Shall we?"

Loki waved to the road, "Lead on."

One of the workers tapped on the door to Simon's office before he opened it a crack, "Mister Stark? You have visitors on site."

Tony clapped his hands together, then patted Simon on the back, "Finally, a proper diversion. Come on Foster, I'm going to properly introduce you to the most exasperating man I know."

"Surely there can't be two of you in this world." Simon shrugged from beneath his touch though Tony had begun to guide him from the room.

"Oh...oho that's quick, almost as fast as me. Now let's go play nice."

Simon looked at his desk, the crate, "I've quite a bit to do here."

Tony took his arm and steered him again toward the door, "Which will still be here when you return, trust me."

"Who are we to meet now, pray tell?"

"My friend, Destructo."

Simon tilted his head, "Excuse me."

Tony waved his hands in frustration, "Loki, is that better?"

Simon dug in his heels again, "I met him last evening, don't you recall?"

Tony gave a sharp laugh, "I had to play nice then. I like to get him as irritated as I can. It's a personal challenge to me."

"Oh yes. I recall that game very well..." Simon rubbed his forehead, " but I would like to finish setting up my space before the noon hour." Too soon, however, he was following Tony at a trot down the length of the longhouse.

"Gods, it is much too early for him." Loki stuffed his riding gloves into the belt about his waist, heard Colin chuckle as Tony took his hand and shook it.

"Welcome to my summer home guys. There's not much to see yet. They're putting in the pool this week, then I'm going to have a housewarming party."

Loki let his hand drop, "So often do you jest that I fear I shall never know when you are being serious."

Tony winked at him, "Trust me, you've already seen serious." Cutting off any response, he ushered them towards his office at the opposite end of the longhouse, "Now we've had a long twenty-four hours but I'm pretty sure we've transported everything."

"Pretty sure," Colin interjected, "Of course you meant positive."

"You know the old adage, only fools are positive." Tony turned to Loki and raised an eyebrow. Met with stony silence he sighed, "No? Nothing?...damn it usually works. I even gave you a chance. Okay, let's say if we have missed anything, we'll find out when we're all unpacked and then we can order it."

Tony opened the door to his office as the others filed inside, "Jarvis, could you do me the honor of bringing up the schedule please?"

"Of course, sir."

In the middle of the room appeared a neon red grid which he pointed to with his index finger. "This.." Colin saw the grid change until the date 7/1/29 stood out in bold red at the top with a list of tasks written beneath it, "..is where we are now." He flicked his finger across the grid until 8/1/29 appeared.

"..And here is where we hope to have the first portal ready for testing."

Loki stepped up to the grid, started to read the task list, "Item test? What does this mean?"

Tony moved beside him, "It means that we send an inanimate object through the portal and if it doesn't come out on this side looking like scrambled eggs, we move to live tests."

"Reassuring isn't it?" Simon piped up.

Tony turned and waved him to approach. Cursing his large mouth, Simon walked up to Tony, nodded to Loki who gave him a slight smile.

"You recall meeting Simon yesterday morning?" Tony patted Simon's shoulder, "He's the brainchild who figured out how that little trinket of your daughter's worked, or rather how we could imitate the energy signal."

"So the genius deferred to other means? I am surprised you allowed it was him." Loki's smile brightened and Simon was aware he and Tony were sparring. It was only fair he paid Tony back for taking him from his chores.

"I don't want to brag. Not exactly my thing and all, but I will say I came upon two of the most brilliant minds known to science standing there with their mouths hanging open."

Loki turned to him, "Two? Who else was at such a great loss?"

Tony grinned gamely as Simon kept on, "Doctor Banner? You probably.."

"The beast?!" Loki cried, "Here is no great surprise for I have long known he is more brawn than brain."

"Oh, you've met then?" Simon replied as Tony put his arm around Simon's shoulders.

"I'm going to give you a homework assignment later..."

Brenna dropped to the ground, tying Agathon beside Blackberry at the post by the longhouse door. Workers walking in and out of the building nodded to her. One of them stopped, a man in a suit which called to mind the one Lily wore on Midgard. Another agent?

"Can I help you?"

Brenna nodded, "I am looking for Mister Stark and my father, Prince Loki."

The young man opened the door slowly, "If you'll follow me, I'll help you locate them."

"Thank you." Brenna smiled as they entered the longhouse, shutting the door behind them with a hollow thud.

Colin spied Brenna first as he gazed out through the glass walls at the workers. He turned to Tony who was facing him and jerked a thumb behind him. Tony gave him an odd look as he kept talking to Simon and Loki until he saw the young man rap lightly on his door and open it.

"Sorry to interrupt you, sir. You have another visitor."

Brenna sidled past him into the room. "I was terribly bored at home."

Tony threw his arms wide and strode over to her, wrapping her in a great hug. Colin could see Loki's face darken considerably.

"Brenna, I didn't get a chance to say hello yesterday." Tony held her out at arms length, "You look so grown up now. How old are you again?"

"Nineteen seasons. I shall be twenty by the middle of the next moon."

Tony led her to his desk and gave her his chair, "Weren't you going to college?" He looked up at Loki who was now glaring at her.

"How come she's not in college? Don't tell me you forbade her to go? She's one very smart young lady."

"We had an agreement," Loki growled through clenched teeth, "She was to come home to Asgard for two seasons so she could learn to conduct herself as a noble then she could return to finish her schooling if she wished."

Tony took her hand and patted it, "Excellent. You've picked out a school then?"

Brenna put her hand atop his, "I was accepted to City Tech in New York. I am fairly bursting with excitement. I cannot start until spring but I am going to visit Sophie after my birthday. We are getting an apartment together for she too is going to college in New York."

Tony gave her another hug, aware Loki was seething, "Now you know all you gotta do if you need anything at all is ask your Uncle Tony or your Aunt Pepper. Promise me?"

"She will need nothing." Loki muttered, "...which I cannot provide for her though I thank you for your offer. Now may we continue with the tour?"

Brenna stood up but Loki put his hand out, "You may stay here and wait for me."

Tony was quick to offer his hand to her, however, "Now it's my project. If I wish for an extra guest, I can have one. It's not a big deal. No top secret stuff."

"I told her to remain home." Loki stared at her, "There was no need for her to be here."

"Nevertheless, here she is. Come on, let's get started."

They re-entered the longhouse interior, following Tony who had given Brenna his arm.

Colin looked up at Loki's face, sighed, "She's not hurting anything...being here I mean."

Loki turned on him, "She is disobedient."

"She's well on her way to twenty. She's an adult in every sense of the word."

Loki smirked, "Now you sound like my wife."

"So Pepper stayed in New York? How sad."

Tony gazed at the floor, "I've got to have someone to run my company while I'm gone. It's better like this. She'd have nothing to do here, she'd only be underfoot." He pointed to the scaffolding which was being laid out on the floor of the longhouse, "This framework will surround the portal during construction for ease of access. Over here is where we monitor power levels for our solar chargers..."

They toured the longhouse for the better part of an hour until they had reached Simon's office and they walked inside.

Tony nudged him once and as if bitten by a snake, he jumped, "Ah, this is my office...where I will be...um...working." He backed toward his desk, feeling confined. As his hands touched the corner, his fingers outspread, pushed the deck prism to the right until it teetered at the edge, finally dropping to the floor with a solid crash.

Brenna saw Simon turn paper white as he whirled about to stare at the green glass which had split into shards.

The room went silent as Simon dropped to one knee and began to pick up the pieces, angry tears floating in his eyes.

Brenna bent beside him and held out her hands, "Give me the pieces."

Simon gazed up at her, "Why?"

"Listen to her." Tony put a hand on his back.

Simon set the shards in her hands, she could see his hands trembling as she closed her eyes and was at once aware of an odd hum within her though it was strangely familiar. The shards were emitting some sort of power signature and it almost threw her off her task. Her hands closed around the glass pieces, she felt the sharp points digging into her skin as she saw the molecules restructuring, realigning, melding together again in their correct order. Sliding like silk, glittering as they spun about until they were even. Sweat began to bead on her forehead, the hum increased until it filled her mind with a resonance. She heard Simon gasp and opened her eyes with a smile, handing him the deck prism, whole once again. Her head had started to ache as it often did nowadays after such an effort, but she stood, about to say to her father that it was a good thing she'd been here when suddenly the world turned gray and faded rapidly to black.


	16. Chapter 16

Brenna was aware of voices far away, muffled like they were speaking through a pillow. She wanted them to stop talking and she wanted the hand on her face to stop moving. An acrid smell filled her nose all at once and she brought a hand to her face as she began to cough.

"Thank the gods she is coming around. Waken, my princess."

It was her father speaking to her, his hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes. Everyone was standing around her. The young man who'd escorted her into the longhouse was kneeling on one side of her, a brown bottle in his hand, her father opposite him pulling her arm to sit her upright.

"You cracked yer head a good one." Colin rolled the chair over to her as they eased her to sit.

"What happened?" Tony was squatting on the floor in front of her.

She looked up at her father's worried face, at Simon who seemed ready to purge. Colin, concern furrowing his brow. Should she tell them of the glass prism? What it was doing?

"I do not know. Healing something takes a lot of energy. I am simply worn out." She brushed her hair from her face, "...but I am fine." She patted her father's arm. "I am fine, truly."

Loki bowed to Tony."We will take our leave now and escort her home."

"You sure? I could get the team medic to look her over."

Loki helped Brenna out of the chair though she gently extricated herself from his grasp, "If we have need, I will send for someone."

Tony eyed Brenna, noting how pale she was, "Watch her for a bit today. She hit her head, probably got a concussion."

They walked to the longhouse door, standing aside as a couple of workers entered, then stepped into the sunshine.

Simon had been quiet since the incident but as she unraveled the reins from the post, he walked up to her, "I...I want to...thank you for what you did for me...whatever you did...the...it's a very special thing...the prism. Been in our family for years."

Brenna giggled, "It is quite alright. I was happy to help."

Simon cleared his throat, "Tell me...is it...what you did...is it magic? I mean, I know about...mutants, which of course you are not I'm sure...but.."

She took his hand in hers, "You may call it what you wish. I am only happy I was able to help you."

Simon watched the three of them mount up, Loki, Colin and Brenna, watched Loki talk to Tony a minute longer. He stared at the hand she'd held for a long time until Tony's voice startled him out of his reverie.

"She's some kind of special isn't she." Tony followed the trio with his eyes, "Should get that checked."

"What?"

He waved at Simon, "What? Oh nothing...let's get to work."

With a final glance backwards, Simon headed back into the Longhouse behind Tony.

They had gotten a considerable distance from the longhouses when Loki swore aloud, "Damn!"

Brenna and Colin looked at him, startled.

"What is wrong, Papa?"

Loki had turned his horse around, "I promised your mother I would ask something of Stark and it entirely slipped my mind."

Brenna bowed her head, "I was something of a distraction. Forgive me."

"Now I must return to the longhouse. I will be late to the palace. Colin, see her home will you?"

"Aye, yer Highness." Colin spurred Lightning forward until Brenna called to him.

"Wait. Papa tell me what you need and we will return to the longhouses. You get yourself to the palace."

"No," He guided Blackberry to her side, reached out, tenderly stroking her hair, "You were taken ill. I want you home abed."

"I told you I am fine, you waste time in debate."

"Begging yer pardon, yer Highness. I'll ride back with her to the longhouse then we'll head straight home. If I must, I'll lock her in her room to see she rests." Colin watched Loki wrestle with his decision for a minute as Brenna protested.

"The sun has not yet reached the top of the sky. It is too early to return to bed."

Loki gazed up the road the way they'd come, "Very well. Ask him to procure the Midgardian medicine which helps your brother Brynn. His spells are increasingly worrisome...and then to home with you."

Loki nodded to Colin, lifted Brenna's hand from her reins and bussed it, "I will see you this eve."

Brenna followed his progress as he headed up the road toward the city. Though he had kept the fact to himself, she could sense his concern, his love. He glanced back before he was out of sight and waved.

"I should have gone with him to the palace today..."

Brenna looked back up the road, "There is still time to catch up with him."

"Not on yer life. You heard his orders. I'm not about to go agin' them...he was powerful worried about you. I rarely see his comforting side. rather unlike yer Da..." Colin remarked as they started back the way they'd come.

"You are very astute." Brenna kicked Agathon into a trot, "By now you have seen much in our family. I do hope your opinion of Asgard has changed."

Colin smiled, happy to have a small block of time with Brenna to himself, "My opinion has improved, if yer asking."

"I knew it would. Though I am often ready to be shed of the place, I love to come home again. It seems to be the curse of the young to lead a nomadic life until they marry and settle down."

Colin leaned forward in the saddle until he was looking up into her face, "You haven't plans to do so for a long time, I gather." smiled at her blush.

"Not at all. My father is still of a mind he can choose a husband for me, however. I hate to disappoint him though I am sure I shall in the end."

Colin sat back in the saddle, "And are you after choosing a Midgardian or a native?"

Brenna laughed, "I cannot tell you because I do not know yet..." she cast a sidelong look at him, "What of you?"

"What of me then?"

"Will you choose an Asgardian or one of your own kind?"

Colin felt his mouth go dry. He decided to play stupid, "Fer what?"

Brenna peered at him, "You know full well what I am speaking of."

_So much for playing. _ "Ah, no choice there. We've rules against philandering outside our realm."

They had reached the longhouse by then. Brenna dismounted, tying her horse to the post again, "A pity. You have fit well into Asgardian society. I'm sure you would be an asset to the realm..." she scanned their immediate area and crooked a finger to him as he leaned down to her, "You have been noticed at court by a number of ladies."

"Have I now?" Colin pasted a smile to hide his disappointment even as the logical side of his brain chided, _As if you stood half a chance with a princess of the realm! Keep to the program, Agent Denehy!_

Brenna nodded, "Oh yes indeed. Now I shall be only a moment."

Colin sighed as he watched her disappear into the longhouse, mumbled to himself, "I'd like to see the rule makers spend a few days in my boots."

Upon hearing the office door open, Tony glanced up from the tablet on his desk.

"I am so sorry to bother you again, Mister Stark." Brenna stood there, hands clasped before her, "My father forgot to ask a favor of you..."

Tony gazed around her, through the glass walls to the longhouse interior, "Still insist on formal titles? We know each other better than that. Tony...say it, To-ny. Never mind, anyway, I thought you were headed home after that spell. Where's Des...Loki?"

"He rides to the palace. He has much to do today. I returned with Colin. My brother, Brynn has need of the medication to treat his asthma. Can you procure it for him?"

Tony tapped the tablet before him, "It's been a while, he should be on a regular regimen. Let me see what he was using...I have to return to Midgard briefly, how does next week sound?"

Brenna put a hand to her chest, "At your leisure. Thank you so very much. It will ease my family's minds."

Tony held up a hand, "Which reminds me. I've been planning a study of mutation and the brain. I figure why not start with you...not that you're a mutant in any sense of the word..."

"It is alright, Mister Stark, the word does not bother me. I am rather proud to be grouped in with my Midgardian friends." She canted her head curiously, "What do you mean by study?"

Tony's mind was working furiously. When she'd passed out, his first thought had been that something was wrong. He certainly didn't want to frighten her and he couldn't ask Loki outright for permission to perform tests on his daughter.

"I would have your brain waves measured as you performed your little parlor trick on, say, a pencil. We would do an MRI to see what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours, use it as a comparison to the less than average Midgardian skull. You could be the benchmark for my entire project." He finished with a broad smile.

"I thought I already was," She fingered the Uruz at her neck.

"You're the owner of that little trinket. This time you'll be the star of the show."

She held up the pendant, stared through it at Tony, "You shall find I am woefully average. Just tell me when and how."

Tony locked his hands atop his head, closed his eyes. Bren, "How about next week. You can say you're going to pick up Brynn's medicine. It's as good an excuse as I can think of."

Brenna laughed, "You know my father all too well."

Tony glanced at the tablet, "Let's plan on next Friday. I'll fetch you from your estate and I'll field any questions from the pater familias."

Brenna put a hand to her chin, "Add a visit to see Sophie and I am at your service."

Tony sat back in the chair, "Deal. Friday it is."

Brenna clapped her hands, "I cannot wait."

Tony sat for some time at his tablet after Brenna had left, wondering if he wasn't risking another conflict with Loki but truth be told, his concern for Brenna far outweighed his long standing discord with her father. During Brenna's ensuing years at Xavier's school, he'd been assigned to keep a close watch on her activity, her progress. She had spent some time at the New York penthouse with Pepper and himself and he'd grown quite fond of the outspoken, bright daughter of the man who'd nearly killed him. Heck he had to admit he'd even come to like Destructo though he was fairly sure there was no reciprocation on his part. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, certain he'd never needed Pepper more than he did this very minute.

Throughout the day, Edie followed Ingrid about the house eschewing Cait and the others at play. She would tug on Ingrid's skirts, make the sign for mother and point to her whereas Ingrid would smile and nod but soon Edie became bored with the same word. At one point, they had entered the kitchen so Ingrid could speak to Gretten. Edie opened up one of the cupboard doors and held up a small saucepot. At first Ingrid was confused until Edie signed "mother" then pointed to the pot.

"Is she hungry?" Gretten watched Edie who was becoming more upset at Ingrid.

Beth shook her head, "She's deaf right?"

"Yes," Ingrid took the pot out of Edie's hand.

Beth put a hand to her forehead, "It's been ages since I took American sign language in school. She's looking for a word. I didn't know Asgardians used signing too."

"We do.."

"Wait, hold on." She screwed her eyes shut, "Darn it, I think it's something like this.."

She rounded her hands as if holding the pot and drew them down as if feeling the sides. Edie stared intently at her as she repeated the gesture, "Yes, that's it. Pot. What does the Asgardian sign look like?"

Edie shot forward, pulling the pot from Ingrid's grasp, shoving it into Beth's lap, then repeating the gesture Beth had made she slapped the sides of the pot. When Beth nodded in response, Edie began to jump up and down, clapping, panting with excitement.

"Oookay..." Beth clapped with her, "I hope I haven't mixed her up."

Edie ran to Ingrid, signing "Mother, pot" so quickly Ingrid grasped her hands together until the child stopped moving though her eyes kept scanning the room as if looking for her next target. Ingrid lifted Edie onto her hip, barely able to whisper, "Excuse me." as she fled from the kitchen.

Beth turned to Gretten, "Did I do something wrong?"

Gretten frowned, "I am at a loss. I should tell you I know of no...what you called sign language in all of Asgard."

Beth covered her hand with her mouth, "Oh boy."

By the evening meal, Edie had quieted down. She sat at the table, pushing her venison pie about with her spoon, eating little. Every once in a while, she would give a heavy sigh, a grunt, anything to express her frustration. Loki and Silas's absence was Ingrid's only saving grace though Eidra asked if she felt well as they were clearing the table with Vesta.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Ingrid bit her lip. She had sounded harsher than she meant to.

They set the dishes into the wooden tub in the stone sink and Eidra turned to Gretten, "Excellent meal. Tell me did you let Beth help? She would not say."

Ingrid caught movement in the doorway, sure Beth was secreted on the other side, listening.

"Only with the preparation, Milady. Cutting the bread, stirring the roasted vegetables and the like. She is in the way constantly looking over my shoulder."

Eidra did not hear Gretten's usual gruffness. He sounded rather matter of factly about the whole affair and she began to have hope Beth would soon be at ease.

"As was I in the beginning. She will learn your ways in time."

"So you say," Gretten mumbled as he bowed to Eidra, "If Milady is pleased, Gretten is pleased."

Ingrid was lifting Edie from her chair as Eidra returned to the dining table. She turned to Eidra, waving Gunnar to her side, "Eidra may I beg leave from chores early this evening?"

"Of course you may. Brenna and Helgi will help with the children. Is something amiss, please Ingrid, as a friend I beg you to be frank with me."

Ingrid put a smile upon her face, "I do not feel well is all. I wish to put Edie to bed so I may rest."

Eidra twisted a strand of Edie's honey blond hair around a finger, "I fear I have come to rely too heavily upon you with the children as of late. Forgive me."

Ingrid buried her face behind Edie's shoulder to hide her tears, "Eidra, perish the thought. I love the children all. I am only out of sorts."

"If you say it is so then it is." She leaned closer to Ingrid and whispered, "You are not with child again are you?"

Ingrid began to giggle, found herself barely able to speak, "N..no, Gods no!" felt Eidra's arms surround her shoulders.

"Go rest my dear. I will see you on the morrow."

Before she passed into the sitting room, she caught Colin's look of concern though she was quick to look away as she hurried to the door, Gunnar close behind her.

Dusk had fallen on the land by the time they arrived at their darkened cottage. Gunnar lit the lamps while Ingrid brought Edie to her bedchamber to don her nightdress, all the while listening for Silas's approach. She tried to make Edie stay in her bed to no avail and so was forced to bring her out to the common room and sit with her in the rocking chair.

Gunnar had pulled a stool from before the cold hearth to take advantage of the light from the lamp upon the dining table while he whittled a long heavy stick, stopping as Ingrid began to hum.

"Mother, what has you so troubled?"

"I am not troubled."

Edie, feeling her mother speak, raised her head from Ingrid's shoulder only to drop back down in short order.

Gunnar paused, watched her a bit longer then sighed, returning to his whittling as Ingrid began to hum again.

"Mother," Gunnar shook Ingrid's shoulder and her eyes flew open. Edie lay limp in her lap, she had drooled on Ingrid's bodice. When Ingrid sat forward, Edie jerked awake.

"Father is home." Gunnar ran to the door, opened it and raced outside into the inky black of night.

She looked down at Edie who had canted around in her lap and was staring at the open door, waiting. There would be no getting her into the bedchamber before Silas entered the cottage. Ingrid stood with Edie on her hip just as Silas strode through the door.

"Forgive me for being so late. The High Council was in session, discussing the arrival of the Midgardians." He kissed her on the cheek and held out his hands for Edie who was already leaning into his arms.

"Did you dine while you were at the palace?" Ingrid slid her hands in the pockets of her dress to hide her trembling.

"I did." Silas sat down in the rocking chair with Edie and Ingrid knelt down to remove his boots. As she worked off the first boot, pulling at the second, she saw Edie start to sign "mother" and point at her. She felt suddenly dizzy.

"What silly game is this?" Silas bussed Edie's cheek though she paid the affection no mind, only signed over and over until Ingrid reached up and took her hand, nodding to her.

Edie clapped her hands and panted happily.

"It is something she has started to do. It is nothing." Ingrid glanced up at them, horrified then to see Edie start pointing at Silas, alternately holding her hands out waiting for her next lesson.

Silas frowned, "What has her worked up so terribly?"

Ingrid looked down at the floor, heard Gunnar, "Mother?"

She rose from the floor, opened her hands to Edie who climbed into her arms.

"She wishes to know how to say "father." Ingrid carried Edie into her bedchamber, Silas close behind.

"She cannot speak. How can she say anything?"

Ingrid sat Edie on the bed, "I will tell you but I beg you, I implore you to listen before you judge. There is a language called sign which the Midgardians have invented..."

Silas had turned and was already in the common room, pacing back and forth before the hearth.

"Silas, let me explain.."

"No more!" He roared, "Not another word!" but she kept on.

"It was made for people who are deaf so that they could speak, make themselves understood. Colin told me about it."

She put her hands to her mouth as Silas brought his fists down upon the mantle.

"Colin! From the day he arrived, I have been ill at ease with him!"

"He procured this language for me on one of his magic tablets. He even translated it into Asgardian so that I could teach her and learn myself as well.."

Silas whirled about and held a finger up to her face, "This ends here. I will not have my daughter walking about the kingdom making wild gestures, she is already deaf and mute, the people will think her one of the simpletons who roam the city streets. He has sought to pollute Asgard..."

"How?" Ingrid cried, "He tries to give us a way to talk to our child, to know her thoughts and you would upbraid him for it?"

Gunnar had been staring at them, listening, finally he spoke up, "Father, Colin has nothing but respect for Asgard. He has done no wrong."

"Hold your tongue! This is between your mother and myself!" Silas saw Gunnar cringe and was suddenly enraged, "To your chamber boy! I will brook no more discord from you!"

Ingrid let herself down into the rocking chair, arms wrapped about her waist, eyes closed as she listened to Silas rage on, hearing but heeding little until she felt Edie's hands shove her arms apart. She crawled upon Ingrid's lap, her index and middle finger stuck in her mouth as she grunted her displeasure. She could hear nothing, instead seeing everything,well aware of her mother's distress. Finally Silas fell quiet, staring at them then at Gunnar's chamber door where he could see the boy's shadow sitting on his bed. Without another word, Silas trudged into their bedchamber and closed the door.

She knew the final decision had been made. She started to rock Edie again until the little girl's arms slid around her neck in a fierce hug. After a long time, Ingrid picked up the sleeping child, lay her down and climbed into bed beside her, falling asleep with her hand on Edie's back.


	17. Chapter 17

_Assignment: 64379-01_

_ Location: Asgard _

_Agent: Colin M. Denehy_

_ Date: 7/6/29_

_At the time of this journal entry, it has been nearly a week since my fellow Midgardians arrived here in Asgard, peacefully I might add. All materials were transported safely, all personnel correctly assigned. Loki's household received another guest, one Elizabeth Chapel, graduate student here on a study program. All of this went on without a hitch._

_ If you ask me, it's a bit eerie..no, strike that...there was a small hitch and it was the fault of yours truly. My request for a sign language manual was approved. I translated it into Asgardian and was prepared to give it to the family nanny, Ingrid so she could teach her deaf daughter to sign. I am well aware I might have broken a rule or two but it would be the hardest of hearts that could bear witness to something they could fix and not at least make the effort to do so. I showed the woman the manual, even taught her daughter a couple quick words. She informed me she would have to ask her husband's permission to teach the girl how to sign. That was several days ago. Since then, Ingrid has done her level best to avoid me at all costs. Her husband, Silas, a member of the Royal Guards, glares at me when he catches my eye though he says nothing. Therefore I have surmised her request did not meet with his approval. God save me from the ignorant. I will keep the manual handy in case the situation changes._

_ Other than my error in judgment, things have been on schedule. The longhouses are looking like labs on the inside, like an old fashioned boy scout jamboree on the outside. A tent city has sprung up around the two longhouses as the initial agreement to avoid any permanent construction is being honored. There is still talk of perhaps one more longhouse being erected for housing if the project is delayed, for any reason, into colder weather but that has been tabled for now and don't go feeling sorry for the campers either. Their tents are built for minus fifty-one degrees celsius and they have the best of everything. Cots, chairs, desks, solar showers, a massive solar cell bank to run fans when it's hot, power lights, coffee makers, etc. They'll be fine until the snow flies and probably for a while after that though I don't expect the first wave to be here past September._

_ Brenna asked if I could procure fireworks for her in my next shipment. It seems she became rather fond of the American Independence day celebration while going to school on Midgard and since the fourth passed quietly here on Asgard, she felt cheated. I then explained how hard my superiors would laugh at me were I to request a box of M-80's and roman candles to be delivered. I had to remind her they were a form of explosives. I did suggest that since she was visiting Midgard in a couple days time to fetch her brother's medication, she could pick some up on her own. If she takes my advice, I'll probably catch hell for that too. _

_ My own personal progress has been as follows: I've become a fair hand at riding a horse (grandad would fall out of his chair if he could see me), the family incorporate me into their daily doings, chores included. I've helped hang clothes to dry, pitched hay, drawn water, pulled weeds a bit in the manor garden. I've even been pressed into service watching the youngest of Loki's brood, an honor I don't take lightly. I admit keeping neutral in such an environment is well nigh impossible to a lonely bachelor like myself especially as time wears on. I feel I belong here now. It was not so long ago, when I first arrived, the absence of electricity, the constant need to conserve solar power for my reports and journals drove me bonkers. Now when I find myself with time on my hands at the end of the day, I am more often to be found in the sitting room with the family, joining in their conversations, listening to their stories. I've even returned to a hobby I'd given up when I became an agent because I'd not the time nor inclination to pursue it. I've started sketching again, whatever catches my fancy, the manor, the palace, the animals, the staff, children. I feel I'm imposing when I ask for parchment to use and so will request a sketch book in my next report._

_ If the rest of the assignment continues as easily as it has thus far, I might almost feel guilty in calling it work._

_ For now I will sign off. Maybe I will try to talk to Ingrid again tomorrow even though I'm likely setting myself up for a smart bruise aside my head. Nothing ventured, nothing gained._

"You have their new release?!"

Tony sat beside Pepper in the limousine, watching Brenna and Sophie, their heads together, sharing a set of earbuds which trailed from Sophie's mini clip.

Pepper squeezed his hand tightly, "Is everything on schedule in Asgard?"

Tony kept his gaze on the girls but they took no notice of anything save each other, "Mostly. We have the portal base started. We had to do with half power right off the bat because one of the cell banks burnt out. Seems it wasn't wired correctly. I have to order another cell bank or we're going to fall behind. If the rules weren't so strict, I'd consider building a small hydro plant, there's running water nearby. I also had to field a meltdown with Foster, the primitive life was starting to freak him out."

"Poor Simon." Pepper shook her head but Tony gave a snort.

"Poor Simon? What about poor Tony? You know how I am with people, especially people who are mentally unstable."

"Like attracts like, honey." Pepper leaned over and kissed his cheek, "And Simon is not mentally unstable, he suffers from OCD and depression. Under normal circumstances he's a very nice man."

"You weren't there, Pepper. Found him sitting under his desk holding that green glass paperweight of his muttering to himself about pissing in a chamberpot. He started out by telling me he was most emphatically not a boy scout. Took me two hours to calm him down."

"What did you say to him?"

Tony looked out the window at the line of yellow taxis, smiled, "I told him he could stay in the longhouse. Brought his cot inside, hung drapes in one corner to make a little cubicle for him. I'd rather have him at my side on this project so if he wants to sleep inside, so be it. Hell I'll rock him to sleep at night."

"I love it! I must have it!" Brenna cried, shaking Sophie's arm as she drew her own clip out of her handbag, "This is what I miss. I cannot simply go to the store, or go online to fetch new music in Asgard."

"I'm so glad you're here. Even if it's only for one day! We have so much to talk about. Oh oh! Brian and Rachel are engaged!"

Brenna's hands flew to her mouth, "No! When will they be wed?"

"Spring of next year so they say. I think that's a little early. They don't have much time to plan the wedding."

"I do hope they will invite me." Brenna handed Sophie her mini clip.

"Rachel already has you on the list." Sophie plugged the clips together.

"So what group's got you kids all in a lather?" Tony interrupted, leaning forward to look at the clips.

"Screaming Out Loud," Sophie handed him the clips.

He scrolled through the songs. "No doubt appropriately named." He handed the clips back to Sophie, "So, Brenna, after these little experiments, we'll fetch your brother's medicine and have a nice dinner before we head back to the farm. How does Union Square Cafe sound?"

"Yes, please!" Brenna moaned, "I have yearned for Midgardian foodstuffs for moons now."

Sophie gawped at her, "I didn't think I'd ever hear you say that."

Tony slid a bit closer to Pepper, whispered in her ear, "Have you missed me?"

"What a silly question. Without your paranoia, manic outbursts, twenty-four hour marathon work sessions, loud music, full blown conversations at two a.m., I've been bored to tears."

He turned, leaned back, "I'll take that as a yes...unless you were being sarcastic...and I'll still take it as a yes."

Pepper sidled closer to him, her voice almost lost beneath the girls chatter, "I'm worried. I just wish I could be there with you."

He patted her hand as the limo pulled into the parking garage below Stark tower, "I'd rather you were here so I know you're safe."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" She frowned at him as the limo door opened.

"No but it's all I can offer right now. Okay girls, let's get started."

Bruce pressed one electrode to her temple. "I tried not to catch your hair. If I did, I'm sorry in advance."

Brenna watched him peel the backing from another electrode.

"Do not trouble yourself. It is a necessary evil."

He placed another electrode on the opposite temple, "Evil being the operative word. I'll be gentle when I remove them."

Sophie tried not to giggle when Brenna looked at her and made a silly face. Bruce's resulting smile made them laugh harder.

"This is going to be fun, I see." He pressed another electrode to her forehead.

"I am sorry. I shall behave, I promise." Brenna folded her hands in her lap.

"Only because we have a dinner date." Tony walked over to the chair and handed her a yellow pencil as Bruce gathered the discarded backings and tossed them in the wastebasket.

"Now let Banner get a baseline reading, then we'll begin the tests. Just breathe in and out, let your mind go blank."

Tony returned to the counter where Bruce now sat looking at the laptop screen.

"What a dinosaur. I could get you a Clear-View display, you know."

Bruce shook his head, typing on the keyboard, "I like my dinosaur, thank you. Besides, I prefer my patients don't see the results and try to interpret what they don't understand."

"You can adjust the transparency too.."

Bruce smiled, "Shhh, testing."

They watched as Brenna's brain waves began to register on the screen, Bruce looking up to see what she was doing every so often, "Look at the activity when she's sitting still. I wonder if this is normal for all Asgardians. Makes me want to expand the study."

"I'll see if Daddy wants to volunteer next okay? Looks fairly average so far, I mean for her...doesn't it?"

"Mmm...yes and no...Brenna, I want you to breathe a bit faster, like you've just run a race. I'll tell you when to stop."

Brenna started to pant, kept going until finally Bruce said, "Okay, slow down again."

Tony glanced at Bruce's face though his expression hadn't changed as he stood up again and walked back to the chair she was sitting in, "Okay we're going to do some tricks, make your brain work, okay?"

For almost ten minutes, Tony, Pepper and Sophie watched Bruce put Brenna through a series of tests, making her follow a light with her eyes, say tongue twisters, read from a book, add out loud. Finally Bruce turned to Tony, "Alright now Mister Stark's challenge."

Bruce produced a pencil from his pocket and with some effort snapped it in half, handing both halves to Brenna, "Okay kid, work your magic."

Almost too quick for the eye to register, Brenna held the pencil up, whole again.

Bruce leaned over, peering at the screen, then up at Brenna, "How are you feeling now?"

Brenna shrugged, "A bit drained."

"Can you break the pencil and fix it again for me?"

Brenna nodded, snapping the pencil in half. Moments later it was in one piece again. Brenna eased back into the chair as Bruce tapped a couple keys on the laptop and returned to her side, starting to remove the electrodes from her head.

"This part of the test is finished, now we move on to the real fun."

Pepper looked at Tony who was staring at the readout on the screen. He would glance at the girls, then look down again.

"Let me guess, she has a beautiful brain."

"Mmmm." Tony met Bruce's eyes, "The doctor will be the judge of that."

"Gods! Oh Gods that stings!" Brenna held Pepper's hand while Bruce finished securing the IV line.

"I know, Brenna. I'm sorry. We have to have dye to outline the brain structure."

Brenna gazed over her head at the tube, "Will the test hurt?"

"Not at all, honey." Tony patted her arm, "Just lie still and listen to what Banner tells you to do. It's going to be loud. Just close your eyes and relax."

When they entered the control room where Sophie was standing wide-eyed, she shook her head, "Oh shit, I'm wicked claustrophobic, I couldn't do that."

"I'm glad you waited to say that in here." Bruce mumbled as he sat down at a bank of computers and pressed a button on the keyboard, "Brenna, the bed is going to slide into that tube behind you, alright? You can keep your eyes closed if you want. The tube is going to be very close to your face. The key to this test is to keep still. I'll tell you when it's okay to move around a bit. Ready?"

"Yes." came her voice in reply.

Tony saw her wave as the bed started to move. Bruce twisted in his chair, "Pepper, why don't you take Sophie to the observation deck. The test is going to take about twenty minutes and it's kinda boring if you don't know what's going on."

Tony nodded to Pepper, "I'll call you when we're finished."

"Okay, It'll give me a chance to show off the new satellite viewer we installed. Come on Sophie, we'll leave the boys to their toys."

As the door to the control room clicked shut, Bruce spoke again into the intercom, "Okay now just relax, it's going to get noisy. Stay still as possible and I'll tell you when it's safe to move. If you need anything just ask, I'll hear you."

Bruce let the button go and leaned back in the chair, staring at the screens as images started to appear. After a couple of minutes, he glanced over at Tony who had retreated to a chair along the control room wall. "Did you see the EEG?"

"Yeah I was right behind you." Tony looked through the glass at Brenna's legs protruding from the MRI tube.

"Did you understand the readings?"

Tony sat back, his arms folded. "You know I did."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

Tony waved his hand to the screen before them. "I'm going to wait for the MRI. All the EEG shows is abnormalities. It might be a normal readout for an Asgardian, we don't have anything for comparison yet...well, we do now but, just wait and see what you get here."

"When you said you had someone you were worried about over the phone, I thought you meant Pepper not Loki's daughter. Everything been going alright in Asgard?"

"So far, a couple glitches but other than that..." Tony hesitated, "Yeah, sure."

"Does Loki know Brenna's here?"

Tony grinned, "Yes he knows. He knows she's here to get her brother's medicine."

"Ah," Bruce nodded, "I see."

"I couldn't, in good conscience, not make sure she's okay. She's a kid...or a young adult. If something's wrong, if we can help."

"If we can is probably not the question, whether we'd be allowed to is more the problem."

Tony rose from the chair and started to pace, "Let's hope we don't need to."

When the elevator doors slid open, Brenna and Sophie were first into the penthouse, rushing to the windows to take in the Manhattan skyline.

"Jarvis, would you find something to amuse the girls while I dress for supper?" Tony took Pepper's arm, steering her toward the door to their bedroom.

"Of course sir. Might the young ladies be interested in last night's live feed from Madison Square Garden?"

Loud music filled the penthouse as both girls squealed, running to stand before the large video screen hung over the fireplace mantle, the bedroom door serving to muffle the first song by "Screaming out Loud".

Tony dropped onto the bed, sliding his head into his hands, "Shit, Pep. What am I going to do?"

Pepper sat down beside him, rubbing his back, "You told her those tests were for research, right? So tell her you found something."

"That's the thing, I thought there might be a problem in the first place. I did this because I was concerned for a good reason. I don't know if the tumor we were looking at is the result of her little party trick or her power is a result of the tumor. Remember that old movie where that guy found he was suddenly capable of reading minds and crazy stuff? Come to find out he was dying from a brain tumor?" Tony punched his palm, "Damnit! I want to keep an eye on it. I want to warn her not to use her power except under dire circumstances. Maybe not even then, but what do I tell her? DO I tell her at all?"

"Do you think they're related? The tumor and her power?" Pepper glanced at the closed door when the girls screamed.

"Yeah, I do. So does Banner. He said it's not huge. Probably the cause of her headaches. I'll tell you, I'd rather tell her than her father."

"Then tell her, reassure her she's not in any danger now...right?"

Tony looked up at her, "According to Banner, but he said she should be retested in six months to check on any new growth."

"You don't think it has anything to do with that necklace of hers do you?" Pepper stood up, walked to the closet.

"The hell if I know. I do know the same technology we're using to mimic what it can do is far more complex than anything I've ever worked on, including the arc reactor. The power signature is like nothing I've ever seen, so you ask if her condition has anything to do with her necklace. It's a possibility, it's also possible she was affected by her exposure to Midgardian preservatives and chemicals. I just can't say. I don't know what to do save warn her."

Pepper set a fresh suit on the bed beside him. "Then that's what you do. You tell her as gently as you can. Assure her she's okay, assure her you'll keep an eye on it." she put her hands on his cheeks, "It's all you can do for now."

Brenna and Sophie were so absorbed by the concert playing out on the big screen they failed to notice Tony and Pepper as they exited the bedroom.

"Okay girls," Tony jerked a thumb toward the screen as it went blank, "Time for supper. I promised I'd have you kids home at a decent hour."


	18. Chapter 18

Eidra watched Brenna trudge up the stairs with a candle holder in her hand. She'd handed her the paper sack full of medicine for Brynn when she first walked in the door, then gave her a hug which had lasted longer than usual.

"Did you have a good time?" Eidra whispered in her ear.

"Yes Mama, I had Sophie with me all day. Mister Stark was very gracious." Brenna had stepped away and Eidra noticed how drawn she looked, her face pale, smile forced, "He said as soon as you get low again, tell him and he will procure as much as you need. He also suggested you get Brynn re-evaluated on Midgard. New treatments are becoming available all the time."

"Baby steps, my dear. Perhaps I will broach the subject to your father at a later date. You seem tired. Are you well?"

She'd nodded, kissed her on the cheek."It has been a long day. I will tell you more on the morrow."

Eidra stood at the bottom of the stairs, hearing her door latch shut. Folding the paper sack securely, she drifted into the kitchen to set it on the table until morning.

In her bedroom, Brenna sat before her dressing mirror staring into her own eyes._ "A tumor,"_ Tony had told her, _"you have a tumor."_

She touched her fingertips to her forehead. He'd suggested that she not use her power unless it meant saving a life, knowing she would do so regardless were the situation to arise. She had begged him not to tell her father, reasoning that if he found out she was ill, not only would he be furious Tony had subjected her to testing but also would he possibly prevent her from starting college. Perhaps he would forbid her to return to Midgard at all.

She clasped the Uruz in her hand. Not that he could really stop her now though she preferred to return to Midgard with his blessing. Despite her frequent disregard for his wishes, especially the ones she thought far too strict, she had grown to respect him for the prince he was, love him for the father he tried so hard to be.

She changed into her robe and lay down on her bed to read one of the new books she'd picked up in New York, trying to draw her mind away from her worries. Finally she set the book onto the floor, extinguished the lantern, studying the stars outside her window until her eyes drifted shut.

Loki absently touched hid fingers to his lips recalling his kiss to Eidra before he left for the palace that morning, how he'd surmised she was still asleep until she'd opened her mouth against his, her arms stealing around his neck in an embrace that had unlocked his legs, bringing him to kneel by their bed.

"Milord, will we be stopping at the longhouses this morn?"

Loki turned to Silas. "No. We will leave them to their work for another week then I will return with Master Denehy to check on their progress."

At the mention of Colin's name, Silas grimaced, "Then you will have no need of my company."

Loki pulled at Lightning's reins, slowing him to a walk, watching Silas do the same with his horse.

"I suppose I would need no escort." Loki waited for Silas to reply. Finding none forthcoming, he looked to Silas, "Master Denehy has been with us now for nearly two moons. Tell me, Silas, has your opinion of our guest changed for the better?"

While Eidra lay wrapped in his arms the evening previous, she had confessed to him a secret which had been troubling her greatly as of late, that of Ingrid's dilemma. She had told him how, one day as they'd been hanging linens out to dry, Edie had run to Ingrid while making strange gestures to her. When Eidra had asked her what Edie was doing, Ingrid had burst into tears. After some prodding, Ingrid had revealed what had transpired between Colin and herself along with Silas's adamant refusal to let Ingrid teach Edie to sign. Eidra had charged Loki with the task of getting Silas to listen to reason even though Loki was inclined to agree with him. Still, Eidra had said, Colin was only trying to help and for that fact alone, he should make an effort.

They had walked some distance without a reply from Silas, summarily, Loki steered Lightning a bit closer, "Silas, it is bad manners to ignore a question as if it had never been answered."

"Milord I was of a mind to believe my silence was my answer."

Loki stared at him, "Silas, what has Master Denehy done to leave such a bad impression upon you?"

Silas seemed as if he were about to explode, he swallowed hard, took a deep breath. "He is a Midgardian."

"For that you condemn him? Even I have had to alter my opinion in the face of Colin's good character. What more has he done. Please I entreat you to tell me. If it is a slight, I wish to speak with him on it."

Silas shook his head hard, "It is not a thing he has done directly to me but to my wife and daughter."

Loki pulled Lightning to a halt. "Must I order you to tell me what troubles you so?"

Silas twisted in his saddle. "He has brought a Midgardian tome here to make a fool of my poor Edie! The Midgardians have made a language to let them speak with those who cannot hear. It consists of gesturing and flailing one's arms about! He would have her looked upon as one of the simpletons in the city streets!"

Loki held up his hand. "I do concur. Calm yourself. This is indeed a sinister plot."

"It is?"

Loki had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. "Of course. Were you to learn to speak with her. You might find she is well nigh as feeble minded as you believe her to be and further still, were you to teach her the language, you too would walk about waving your arms about, making inane gestures. What would your fellow guardsmen think, and you a captain. No, better to shelter her. Easier than facing one's fears."

Silas frowned, looked away, "I know what you are upon, Milord."

"Do you, now?"

"You would have me believe it is wise to teach her the language, corrupt her mind with Midgardian thoughts."

Loki nudged Lightning into a trot, "I said nothing of the sort. I believe I suggested you put such an idea out of your mind."

Silas spurred his horse to keep pace with Loki, grumbling, "I never entertained the idea in the first place. It is you who seeks to trick me."

"If the thought never entered your mind then I have done nothing wrong save ask what made you so upset. In fact I have agreed with you." At this, Loki turned away, scanning the fields along the road with a smile.

"You seek to twist the truth so to confuse me."

Loki heard the petulance in Silas's voice, "Then consider this, my friend. There are those who look upon Edie as a poor deaf mute. They see her as simple, ignorant. Would it be better thus to teach her to speak this language, no matter how strange it may look to others so that you may know what she is thinking. The joke would then be upon those who would scorn her because you would know better than they that she is a bright child."

Silas grunted at this.

"Do you truly believe Edie is an empty shell, that she entertains nary a thought all day. Surely she cleaves unto Ingrid to feel safe? Would you not be frightened of your silent world?"

Loki thought then of Brenna, the seasons he'd lost with her because of his poor judgment, "I only entreat you to think again upon your decision."

Silas stared straight ahead but his tone had softened, "I will, Milord, as you wish."

Loki sighed as they continued along the road to the city, listening to the morning bird song, hearing a distant rumble of thunder from the clouds still some distant on the horizon. He felt old or rather, older in any case. Perhaps he could no longer trust his mind to be as quick as it had been before though it seemed he had not lost the gift of persuasion? He stole a look at Silas's face dark in thought. It was obvious he'd given the man a gutful to ponder through the day.

"We've tarried long enough, let us feel the wind in our faces." Loki called as he kicked Lightning into a gallop and Silas followed suit.

Colin had wandered outside with the family to catch the evening breezes. He'd stood talking with Loki and Eidra while the children played about the yard. Fen and Gunnar had put on a mock swordfight with wooden sparring swords. Brenna excused herself early, claiming she was tired though Colin thought she seemed a bit off. Ingrid knelt in the grass, watching Edie play with the children. Silas stood stone faced beside her.

Gretten leaned in the back doorway chatting with Beth. Helgi sat knitting in a chair Loki had carried out for her. The children would bring her flowers and she would stick them in her hair, making faces while they laughed, running to find more.

"Colin, came you from a large family?" Eidra asked him, observing his smile each time the children would clamor for the flowers.

"Ah, no. I'm an only child."

"Gods, it must have been so very lonely."

Colin thought for a minute, "Not so bad as you'd think. I had my friends. When I had no choice to be alone, I made my own fun more often than not. Gave me a grand imagination because I had to think up me own entertainment." He glanced about the yard. "Though if I had to admit it, I don't think I could ever have imagined this place in a million years."

"You should look for a good Asgardian woman and settle down. Most men your age would have found mates by now." Eidra nudged him with her elbow as Astrid clamored at her legs to be picked up.

"Rules are rules, Milady. It's my job to see I don't break them." Colin looked up at the sun balancing atop a low hill, "And now if you'll pardon me, I'm calling it a night. I've journal writing to do."

As Colin took his leave, slipping between Gretten and Beth and on into the kitchen, he was unaware of Silas's eyes following him until he disappeared from view.

On the way to his bedchamber, Colin paused outside Brenna's room, considered checking on her but decided against it, instead continuing on to his room. He sat at the writing desk, making himself comfortable, half wishing he'd fixed a cup of tea to bring to his room. Before he could begin his daily journal, however, there came a light rap on his door.

"Come in." He looked up from his tablet, half expecting to see Brenna walk in. When Silas entered the room, however, Colin sat up straight, trying to hide his discomfort.

"How can I help you?" _start off ignorant, let him throw the proverbial first punch._

Silas strode to the desk and stared down at the tablet lying there in front of Colin. At such close quarters, he was acutely aware of how solidly built the young Asgardian was. One good punch from him and he was sure he'd not wake up until morning, if he woke at all.

"I have served Lord Loki since I was seven seasons old. He has taken me into his household, employed my wife in tending to his children though it could scarce be considered thus, so dearly does Milady treat her. I would lay my life down for his family and so to that end, when he implored me think hard upon my decision to disallow Ingrid to teach Edie your alien hand language, I was obliged to do so."

Before he could continue, Colin was already reaching into the satchel at his feet, drawing out the spare tablet and turning it on.

"I was fer hoping you'd see the error of yer ways. The language takes getting used to but it'd become second nature over time."

Colin held out the tablet to Silas who backed away from it, "I do not trust your Midgardian devices, and I do not ken your reasoning."

Colin was taken aback. "I simply saw a way to help yer daughter communicate."

Silas took a step forward. "Of what concern is my family to you?"

Colin stumbled, sat down hard in the chair, "Haven't you ever done something because you felt it was the right thing to do, because I've come to..," _to love?_, "...to feel comfortable here in Asgard. What is it you've against me? It can't be only because I'm Midgardian, there has to be something else."

To his surprise, Colin blinked a few times, then gazed down at the tablet in Colin's hands, "We have been taught your people are selfish, barbaric, lazy, greedy. Would you not believe that which you had been told all your life?"

"I would, however, my grandad, being an armchair philosopher, had a quote for most any situation. One of my favorites seems to fit our very situation, if you change the way you look at things, the things you look at change."

When Silas looked at him blankly, Colin sighed, "All I'm asking you to do is forget what you know about Midgardians as a whole and judge us individually."

Silas pointed to the tablet, "Show me the sign for daughter."

Colin typed "daughter" into the search bar, watched Silas with a gentle smile as he mimicked the movements on the screen.

"Of course you could spell her name as well. Yer alphabet is a bit different so the signs wouldn't be the same, but given time, we could work out an acceptable substitute. Where there's a will there's a way."

Silas reached out a hand though it hovered just above the screen, "I do not read your language."

Colin held up his hand, "Let me help you."

A couple taps and the keyboard was transformed. Silas smiled for the first time as he touched the letters.

"Now hit the green square." Colin prodded him. "I'm still learning Asgardian. You typed "mother"?"

Silas nodded. Colin handed him the tablet, standing as he offered him the chair, "Let me show you how to navigate the pages."

Silas held the tablet in his lap as Colin swiped his finger across the screen to a new page. When he turned to Silas, the guardsman was staring at him.

"I am fearful of what I might learn but also am I hopeful, excited. I will repay this kindness you have done for my family."

Colin tapped the screen again, "If you teach Edie to speak, 'tis all the payment I'll need."


	19. Chapter 19

Eris shoved the man's legs from across her own, hearing him groan, shift position to his left side, pulling the covers with him as he did so. It didn't matter, she was leaving anyway. When it became clear the man had been full of shit, she'd considered telling him to fuck off but he'd spun such an amusing line she'd given him a ride regardless.

She carried her heels in her hand as she took the stairs to the brownstone foyer two by two. Casey had been taking tips from the man all evening until she'd taken the stage. Casey was going to be in a foul mood when she got back to the apartment this morning. She had seen Casey's look of pure jealousy when she'd walked out of the club, Casey's mark with his arm around her waist but she figured it was only fair. Casey had stolen a few marks from her in the past, especially when she was new to the game.

As Eris pushed open the foyer door, she was in a rare mood. The sun was not yet high enough to throw its warmth between the buildings to the pavement below but the day was starting out hot nevertheless. At the bottom of the stoop, she paused to slip her heels back on, adjust her dress. Across the street, high above her head, she heard a shout.

"Oiga, señora, ¿cuánto por una mamada?"

She didn't even bother to turn her head in the direction of the voice, "You can't afford me."

As she sashayed down the sidewalk, she heard the voice yell out, "Vete a la mierda puta!"

She held her hands in the air with both middle fingers on high, "Fuck you too!" though she quickened her steps. No need to get stabbed on such a lovely day.

She emerged onto Tremont street and turned left. The city was waking up. Bostonians heading on their way to work, ticking off one more day on the calendar. One day closer to the grave. She stopped at the bus shelter at the end of Worcester street and sat down on the bench beside an elderly lady with two little girls between her open knees. One had her thumb stuck in her mouth, the other hand playing with the lady's long gray ponytail. The other girl, a blond beauty with piercing blue eyes, peered at Eris from the other knee.

The lady scootched to her left a bit to put distance between the two of them. Eris waggled her fingers at the blond who smiled at her. When a bus pulled up to the shelter, she watched the trio board but kept her seat. Not yet, there weren't enough people around. She watched the bus lurch forward as she began to fan herself with her hand. She didn't have long to wait. First a group of teenagers stopped and sat down on the next bench over, talking loudly, laughing, fooling around. Then two men in suits arrived, behind them a couple of middle aged ladies. A group of women came walking up Tremont but stood outside the shelter. The boys in the group of teenagers started making comments about them, laughing, being generally louder.

Eris grinned. Just the right amount of chaos.

When the next bus pulled up, she got in line, making sure she was dead last, inching along as the passengers paid their fares. She waited until the last passenger, one of the suits, slid his fare card across the pad beside the driver and she was standing on the bottom step inside the sliding bus doors, then she let herself go.

It always felt like such a relief. Almost as if she was forcing herself to remain solid instead of forcing herself to disappear. She walked up to the top step and blew the driver a kiss as he canted forward to see behind the suit. She thought it was hilarious, the way the driver stared through her down to the open door. If she weren't phased out, he'd be staring where he would normally stare, right at her cleavage. The driver leaned forward, looking out the front window, then down the length of the bus out the side windows.

"Waddn't there a girly after you, Mistah?"

Eris pressed her hands to her mouth. If she giggled, he'd certainly hear it. When the suit answered, "Yeah, musta changed her mind.", the driver shrugged, throwing the bus into gear.

Eris started to the back of the bus as the doors hissed shut, sitting in the last row which was deserted. She watched the scenery roll by as she pushed her body back to full density. Not one person paid any attention to her and that was just the way she wanted it, at least until the start of her shift.

She followed the group of teenagers who exited the bus at the corner of Melnea Cass Boulevard and Washington street, starting down Washington to her apartment complex. As the driver pulled away from the curb, he gave her a confused look and she waved to him.

She wanted to take her shoes off again, her feet were aching, but she didn't dare walk barefoot around these streets. You never knew what you'd find lying around. She'd seen broken vials, beer bottles, caps. She'd even found a discarded switch blade that had been peeking out from beneath a bush. She'd taken it home, cleaned the dirt off it. Now it made its home in her purse.

Before she keyed herself into the foyer, Eris looked up the side of the apartment building to their window where jutted out an ancient air conditioner. She frowned as she opened the door and the heat of the main foyer blasted out at her.

"Jesus, it's hotter inside than it is outside." she groused as she started up the stairs to their fourth floor apartment.

She slid her key into the door lock of apartment one-eighteen and turned the handle, hitting the door with a grunt.

"Casey!" She shouted between the crack in the door, "Will you slide these goddamn chains out of the way, it's fucking hotter than hell out here!"

Eris put her eye to the crack and peered inside. She could see Casey's bedroom door shut tight and wondered if Casey hadn't found a mark after all. She was going to need a reminder not to bring her work home. That was all they needed, some lovesick stalker staking out their apartment.

"Casey!" Eris banged on the wall, "Wake the fuck up!"

Two doors down she heard Mister Gordon shout through his door, "Keep the noise down ya stupid bitch! We're trying to sleep heah!"

Eris bit back a reply. She'd fix his ass some other time. Maybe she'd give him a private dance to apologize for her rude behavior then send the video to his wife.

The click of Casey's bedroom door turned her attention back to her own plight. She saw Casey shuffling to the door in a bra and panties. As she eased the door closed a bit, Eris heard her, "If you'd come home instead of staying out all night, you'd already be inside."

Eris walked inside and Casey shut the door behind her, "Hey, I got grocery money for the week. What did you do last night?"

Eris flopped down on the gray couch, nestling into her favorite cushion. Casey swatted the back of her head as she walked by on her way into the kitchen, "I played an old laundromat heir for all he was worth. Took home four bills so you may kiss my ass."

Eris turned on the news, peeking over the back of the couch at Casey's tanned behind covered in a pair of red silk undies decorated with black hearts. She smiled then.

"You look so cute."

"Fuck you."

Eris waited until Casey took the carton of eggs out of the fridge, "Are you making breakfast?"

Casey grabbed a frying pan from the dish strainer, "Yes I'm making MY breakfast. Latecomers fix their own."

Eris sighed as she pushed herself up over the back of the couch and trotted into the kitchen, patting Casey on the behind on her way to the fridge, "I didn't come late, I came early."

At the jibe, Casey gave her a grudging smile, "And yet you're back home this morning. Not what he said he was?"

"Course not. Are you surprised?"

"Are you?"

Eris lifted the jug of orange juice out of the fridge door and set it on the little kitchen table, "Nope. Doesn't mean he didn't pay well. I don't care where he got the money from as long as he was stuffing it down my g-string."

Casey handed her a yellow plastic cup, "Do you want any eggs? Not that you deserve them, fucking thief."

"Yes please, and why do you care? The money is ours together, why does it matter whose hand is in whose pocket?"

Eris waited as Casey set the pan down on the stove a bit hard, "Because he was nice looking. You always get the cute ones because you're...well you're you!

"Bull, you get your share with your perfect honey blond hair and your big brown eyes and your plump booty." Eris poured a glass of orange juice and sat down in the kitchen chair to stare out the window at one of the residents in the building opposite leaning outside a window smoking a cigarette and talking on a cell phone. She grinned at the scent of eggs beginning to cook in the pan. It brought her back to a time deep within her memory. She could only recall small pieces, crumbs really, but she could see a blue melamine plate with white daisies on it and a piece of toast spread with peanut butter. Those happy clips in her head, she rarely took a close look at. She found it hard to believe they weren't simply part of a daydream.

"Do you wanna go to the beach today?" Eris looked at Casey, "You have to answer, I can't hear you nod."

"Maybe. We're on again tonight though. How much sleep did you get last night?"

Eris shut her eyes, "Oh five hours at least. He was one and done. I was out by two."

"Get a couple plates down will you?" Casey tilted her head toward the cupboards over the sink.

Eris took two plates and set them on the table, looking at the little basket in the center as she did, "Is this today's mail?"

"Yesterday's. I haven't gone downstairs to get today's yet."

Eris picked up the envelopes, flipping through them until she had separated hers from Casey's.

"Bills, bills. Tired of bills..." She grumbled then a name caught her eye at the top of the next envelope. "Stark Inc. Here we go." Eris eased the flap open all the while mumbling a spiel to herself, "We're sorry to inform you that your specifics do not meet our..."

Casey brought the pan of scrambled eggs to the table and sat it down in the middle, "Go on."

Eris, however, had started to read the letter. After a moment, she put a hand to her mouth with a giggle.

"They bought it."

Casey dropped a spatula of scrambled eggs onto her plate, "Who bought what?"

Eris poked the letter with her finger, "That program. Remember that big announcement on the news about volunteering for that project sponsored by Mister Stark...billionaire?"

Casey's eyes widened, "You didn't."

Eris slapped the letter on the table, "Oh yes I did."

Casey snatched it up and scanned the contents, "You're fucking kidding me!" She kicked the chair opposite Eris away from the table and sat down hard taking the second piece of paper and bringing it to the forefront. "You lied to them! I don't believe it!"

Eris was stomping her feet on the floor with her arms wrapped about her chest. "I can't believe it!"

Casey took the papers and slapped them down on the table, making the dishes rattle. "But you did it by lying to them. For one, you put down you're a professional dancer."

"I am. That was the goddamn truth. I'm a pro at what I do." Eris grabbed the papers from the table.

"You're an exotic dancer, not a fucking ballerina, or a Broadway extra. What are you going to do if you show up for this crazy trip and they tell you to show them a little routine, ask where the nearest pole is?"

Eris shot up from her seat. "They're not looking for people to do what they do for a living there. You watched the announcement on TV with me. They're looking for people from all walks of life. I think that covers it."

Eris stalked out of the kitchen flung herself over the back of the couch and sat there, her arms crossed as Casey followed her into the small living room.

"You're also an unregistered mutant. You didn't put that down either and I recall them saying mutants weren't allowed to go because of safety issues."

Eris picked up the remote control and turned up the volume on the TV until Casey reached over and ripped it out of her hand, hitting the power button.

"Now if they were concerned about safety, don't you think there might be a reason?"

Eris made a half-hearted grab for the remote. "They're not worried about our safety, they're worried about theirs. They think we're dangerous, remember? Otherwise they wouldn't try to keep track of us."

"So you're going to actually do this? You're going to leave me with the rent to pay alone?" Casey threw the remote back at Eris but she didn't touch it. "Ask Danni to move in with you. She was looking for a new place to stay."

Casey had swung her legs up on the couch and now she shoved Eris with her foot, "I don't want to share a stage with that dense bitch much less share an apartment." her tone softened, "Why do you wanna leave Eris?"

Eris took Casey's feet into her lap and started to rub them, "Because I want to be somebody. I've been nothing all my life. People look through me.."

When Casey giggled, Eris slapped her leg. "Even when I'm visible, don't be a smartass. I've always been fine for a trick but afterward, they just knock me back down to my place at the bottom of the food chain."

"Eris, they're going to place you with a family. Did you read the whole paper?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And they're going to expect you to integrate into their society for a year. You don't even know what their idea of society is. Don't do it."

Eris took the letter. "We're going to get a crash course in New York. They'll tell me all I need to know. Can't you at least be happy for me?"

Casey pursed her lips together, stood and strode back out into the kitchen. Eris tried to get her to speak but Casey ate her breakfast in silence, cleaned up the kitchen and retreated to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

After a few minutes, Eris folded her letter and retreated to her own bedroom on the opposite side of the living room. She waited fully another half hour before she dared drag her wooden box from beneath her bed.

She sat cross-legged on the floor and flipped it open. The scent of burnt paper wafted up into the air as she removed the books, setting them on the carpet around her. At the bottom of the box, she lifted out a small stack of notebooks. She hadn't opened the box for a month. With her new job at the club, she'd had no time for extracurricular activities and it frustrated her because she was nearly to the end of the second leather bound book. Now that she'd received the letter and had a date to be in New York, the day after Labor day, she felt she was chasing time. She had to finish interpreting the books before she left. They had been her whole reason for applying to the program. The possibility of her dreams becoming reality was impossible to ignore.

She opened the top notebook, the newest one, only a few pages in, and read for a few minutes as her thoughts wandered.

She'd only been seventeen, though worldly beyond her age, when she took up with Alden, a thrity-two year old businessman from England. He'd taken her to an apartment he kept in Cambridge, a short distance from his home in NewMarket and there she'd stayed, a bored, well maintained mistress. A number of times she considered taking the money he gave her and returning to the states but then she was still foolish enough to think someone could love her back so she had stayed. One day, he'd come to the apartment but instead of the usual visit, he'd taken her for a ride to the town of Bury St. Edmunds. His banking firm had foreclosed on an abandoned house and he was to take a look at it.

It was a more than a house, it was a mansion. Alden produced a camera and started to take pictures of the pale blue structure while she went inside to wander about the rooms. There were still a few chairs, a table, couch, all uncovered, their stuffing bedding for mice and other creatures. She explored for at least an hour or more, the kitchen which smelled of old tea and baked fish, the parlor, upstairs bedrooms, bathroom with its large old clawfoot tub. While Alden was taking pictures of the second floor, she had descended to the basement where she found a large rec room with a massive pool table at one end. At the end opposite, she spied the box, open on the hearth of a stone fireplace. The books had been piled on the stone. Papers lie scattered on the grate for the logs, some burnt beyond recognition, others singed. Whoever had attempted to burn the contents of the box had done so in such a hurry they had failed to make certain the job was done.

She had picked the papers out of the fireplace and dusted the ashes from them, laying them on the stones beside the books. When she glanced at the cover of one book, she realized she couldn't read the title but not only were the words foreign, the letters themselves, if indeed they were such, were alien altogether. She started to leaf through the books, fascinated with the drawings, sketches, the scrolling strange script until the book seemed to draw her in, her heart pounding with anticipation. She loaded the books into the box, grabbed the papers laid them on top and closed the lid. The box was almost too heavy to lift but she managed to wrestle it up to the car and secret it on the floor in the back seat just before she heard Alden shouting her name through the open front door.

By the time they returned to Cambridge she'd worked out how to get the box inside without his knowledge, leaving him snoring on her bed after they'd had take aways and made love until nearly midnight. She'd snuck out to the car, fetching the box and hiding it behind the couch before waking him up to go home.

For a week straight, she had researched every language she could find but none of them looked anything like the scribblings in the books. Finally, in frustration, she took the papers out and spread them on the living room floor. Some were old light bills, newspaper articles pasted scrapbook style, a couple of letters. She knelt over them, looking back and forth until at last she saw it. One badly singed but still legible letter had been written in english. Over each word, written in pencil so light she had trouble seeing until she brought the lamp closer to her, were the same scrawls above each individual letter, creating a key to interpreting the books. For the first time, she picked up the letter and read it through..

_Dearest Eidra._

_ As you don't know me, I will dispense with the pleasantries. I won't ask how you are this day, nor will I talk about the weather. I won't even ask after your family when after all, only one member of your brood is of importance to me. Your daughter, Brenna. She is safe at the moment, under my care. Whether she remains so is up to you. I have asked her to help me in a private endeavor but she refuses to do so without you at her side. This is costing me precious time I don't have, so consider this. Each minute you waste compromises her safety. I have written the address on the back of this letter. Use whatever means you have to reach us but come alone or you will never see her again. I will be waiting and watching..._

The contents meant nothing to her though she wondered who Eidra was and who had written the letter. She turned the letter over but whatever had been written on the backside was smudged with ash, unreadable. Still she had the key to the books and when she eventually fled back to the states, she took the box with her. Over time, though it was a slow process, she had started to interpret the books, astonished to find one was full of what sounded like magic spells, recipes for mixtures, tinctures, curses. Sacred objects and places where the spells would work the best. She thought nothing of it, the fun being in discovering what the words said.

The second book, however, was stranger still. At first, she deemed it to be a book on mythology but it was far different from the books she read in her infrequent visits to schools. This one spoke of nine realms, the lay of the land in each one. There were even ancient looking maps. She kept decoding the book, amazed at the detail, the description, but in the end she was sure the books were only amusements, at one time, when she was truly down on her luck, she'd almost pawned them at a shop, finding her current job just in time to keep them.

Still she'd not taken the books seriously until the announcement on TV. She could hardly believe her ears as she heard the places in her book issue forth from the mouth of Mister Tony Stark himself. She knew then she had to go, had to try to reach this Asgard. Maybe there she would be someone, maybe she could find a rich man, raise herself up above this shitty existence, then people would have no choice but to see her, to kiss her hand just as she'd always had to kiss their ass.

She repacked the box and slid it under her bed. She was going to Asgard if she had to blow her way to New York, she was going to start a new life.


	20. Chapter 20

His hand floated above the stalks of barley, the heads brushing his palm. "Again,"

Fen cleared his throat, stared at the heels of his father's boots as he tried to keep pace with him, the soft earth sinking at each step, impeding his progress, throwing off his concentration.

"To honor the spirits of my ancestors who sit on high in Vallhalla, to honor my father, to take my place among men, I give thanks to you for your sacrifice, great auroch. Let this kill serve as a symbol of my passage from boy to man. This I ask in the name of the mighty Allfather."

"Better." Loki stopped, looked over his shoulder. "Do not be afraid to give your voice free reign. Roar so all of Asgard might hear your vow."

"Yes Papa."

Loki put his hand on Fen's shoulder, "You are overwhelmed but you need not be. You are already a man in body, the Aesir must bear witness to this. It has been decided the ritual will take place before the harvest celebration so you may join in with the others during the festival as a man."

Fen shuddered as Loki continued down the row to the edge of the field where a couple of hands waited to speak to him.

"I have invited Master Denehy to attend the ritual. What think you of this?"

Fen's mouth gaped open. " Are the rituals not sacred? Do the Aesir know of this?"

He heard his father laugh quietly. "I would not have invited him had I not asked them first. You presume much."

"I am sorry, Papa."

They had reached the end of the row where the workers stood and Loki waved toward the house. "See if your mother needs help. The evening meal must soon be ready."

Fen sprinted down the rutted road to the house, bursting into the kitchen, startling Gretten and Beth who were sitting at the work table hunched over Beth's tablet.

"Slow down!" Gretten cried as he ducked through the door into the dining room.

"Sorry!" he called behind him sure he'd seen them holding hands as he passed.

Vesta was setting the table. She squealed as he rushed by her, through to the sitting room.

Eidra and Ingrid sat in their chairs with the children playing on a a woven rug between them. Cait had Fen's old Noah's Ark with the animals arranged in rows before her and he felt a pang of jealousy. He wanted to gather them up and put them back in the box, hide them away somewhere safe but Eidra had said he should allow his brother and sisters the same joy he'd had playing with them and so he averted his gaze from her.

Edie stood in front of Eidra and Ingrid. When Ingrid would hold the tablet up with a picture, Edie would make the sign for the word with her hands.

"She is quick," Ingrid held up the tablet again as Edie clapped and signed the word "woman" "She has learned many words though I lag behind. Silas keeps up with her far better than I."

"Mama, Papa sent me to ask if you needed any help." Fen broke into their conversation.

"You might go wake Brenna and tell her we shall be eating soon." Eidra reached out and took his hand.

Fen nodded. Brenna had been quiet as of late but every time he thought to ask her why, the opportunity never arose. Now he would be alone with her. Maybe she would feel able to talk to him.

Fen ran up the stairs, pausing at the top on the landing to look down into the foyer as he always did then started for Brenna's bedchamber freezing in place as he heard Colin's voice echo in his room. Was Brenna with him?

Fen glided up to the door and put his ear to the wood, listening.

"If there's something amiss, she'll tell me, can you not leave it at that?" Colin sounded irritated and he almost knocked on the door but when Colin spoke again, Fen realized he hadn't heard any reply.

"I'm not her keeper. Isn't that yer job? That's what you've told me. I've broken enough rules already. It's a wonder they've not sent me packing."

Silence.

"...Here for a reason. You keep saying that but you don't say what the reason is."

Fen strained harder to hear.

"...And yet you're sure Look, go check on the wee ones or something. I was supposed to be finishing a report and I've now wasted that time talking..."

Fen was trying so to hear what Colin was saying, he missed the creak of floorboards behind him, screaming into Brenna's hand as she closed it over his mouth.

"Shh," she whispered, "He's been talking to no one for some time. I think about me."

They stood there as Colin spoke again.

"Fergive me. I meant no disrespect. I know yer...heart is in the right place...I'll see what I can do."

At the sound of footsteps approaching the door, Fen and Brenna scrambled back toward her open bedchamber door, ducking inside just as Colin's door swung open. They peered out into the hallway as he trotted down the stairs out of sight.

"Who was he talking to, Bren?"

"I do not know."

Fen slowly eased into the hallway to the railing on the landing. "Is his mind coming undone?"

Brenna swatted him in the back of his head. "I doubt he has gone crazy. Keep this to yourself. I will question him in private when I see the chance."

Brenna started down the stairs but Fen whispered to her, "Bren? Are you well?"

She spun around on the stairs, "Of course I am, whatever made you ask such a thing?"

Fen's tongue felt pasted to the roof of his mouth, he could only answer, "You are often tired, and you are quiet."

"It is called being an adult and having brothers and sisters to tire you out. Someday this shall be your plight."

She continued down the stairs into the foyer though Fen stayed at the landing and watched, feeling as if he'd just been lied to twice.

"_...nineteen...twenty...twenty-one.." _Simon took a deep breath as the technician stopped speaking and he stopped counting in his head. Tony was only half correct. When Simon would start to come unglued, get angry about something, he would take Tony's advice and start counting. One day at the start of the project, he'd reached seven hundred while lying on his cot in his office after a shouting match with the head foreman. The only thing preventing him from walking out of the longhouse to Asgard with a request to return to Earth was his horrible sense of direction. He'd made his office his fortress, arranged neatly, the books on his bookshelf alphabetically lined up. His desk squared off, even the drawers tidily assembled since his anxiety had ramped the OCD to a new level.

Beth had visited him a few times, on one such occasion, helping him weather a breakdown. He'd even cried on her shoulder and she'd patted his back. She really was a kind good-hearted woman and he always felt like such a shit when his condition embittered his tongue. She didn't deserve it and so he tried to make up for it by listening to her, in return, talk about her growing love for Gretten. He even tried to warn her off such actions, citing rules and regulations though she swore Gretten was of the same mind. In the end, he'd promised to keep her secret.

"I'm not fond of the design, sir, with all due respect."

Simon bit his lip, bottom jaw quivering with a sharp response as he took another great breath. "Tell me what it is you don't like."

The technician held up the disc, "I would attach the markers to a bracelet or a watchband. Necklaces are too easy to catch on things, get torn off your neck."

"One would think design flaws would be addressed beforehand." Simon took the marker, a small shiny burnished metal oval and laid it in the palm of his hand. "I'll have to ask Tony if we can come up with a wrist band system, see if it doesn't muck up the signal strength."

The markers had been a nightmare to come up with. To go through the portals to another realm was going to be easy. Coming back was the hard part. Once a person stepped through the portal, the gateway would shut behind them the same way Brenna's necklace worked, in effect stranding the person in that realm without a way back, save magic or the markers which Tony had named remote portals. They would be coded to Portal One or Portal Two when they were finally built. All one had to do to activate the portal would be to press their thumb atop the metal disc and it would activate the portal they'd come through so they could return...in theory.

"They would have to be contained in a holder or something. You can't put holes in the disc."

The technician picked the disc out of his hand. "Alright, I'll draw something up."

"Going to have to be quick about it," Simon stole a glance at the portal base, "We have just over two weeks until we power on and there's no guarantee Tony will go for this."

The technician clasped the disc in his hand, "I'm on it."

Simon wiped his hands on his pants as the technician trotted off across the longhouse then walked over to the portal base which was surrounded by workers. A week ago he'd sat in Tony's office discussing how the first tests would go. In passing, Tony had called the project "Controlled Chaos". When Simon had questioned him, he said the term had been coined by a high ranking official with nothing else to do but sit around and try to come up with the scariest names for the most mundane projects.

Simon gazed about the longhouse at the equipment, techs, computers. "Why do I think they weren't far off."

_Assignment: 64379-01_

_ Location: Asgard _

_Agent: Colin M. Denehy_

_ Date: 8/11/29_

_ Wherefore is it written that the pendulum must swing back and forth. Why can it not stay still? Because then it would merely be a stick with a circle at the end. Having given the sign language manual to Ingrid with Silas's approval, I've seen little Edie fair blossom into a chatterbox if you will. We've all of us had to learn a rudimentary grasp of signing because she is relentless in the best way possible. Silas has, if I might say, altered his perception of me. He treats me as an honored guest. I've yet to achieve family status with him and that's fine. It's an achievement simply to be greeted with a name instead of a grunt and he includes me in conversations when I'm present. He no longer speaks to me through Loki or the others. The sweet, however, must be balanced with the bitter. _

_ I have good reason to hope this journal won't need to be referenced for anything until long after I've shuffled off this mortal coil. My visitor from beyond the veil, Chris, had urged me to speak with Brenna about something that was upsetting her. I refused at first, telling him it wasn't part of my responsibilities but he kept on insisting until finally, one evening after dinner, I asked if she wanted to take a walk. It had cooled considerably and we talked about the upcoming portal activation, festivals, you know, a lot of shite until I mustered up the courage and asked her outright what was wrong. Imagine my great shock when she burst forth about the whole trip to Midgard with Stark to get Brynn's medicine. She told me about finding the tumor and that it was small so they were going to watch it. _

_ I told her I was going to give Stark an earful, that he'd pulled a very dangerous stunt by subjecting her to testing without Loki's approval or permission. She begged me not to say anything to anyone. She was of a mind that her father was much too worried about the Midgardian presence to process the revelation in a rational fashion. Likely he'd have a meltdown. When I became insistent she then had the misfortune to ask me, 'Why are you so concerned with my well being?'_

_ Once again I could hear my grandad sigh, 'Boyo, yer gonna get yer arse broke one day with that mouth o' yers.'. I told Brenna I was fond of her, wanted to bite my tongue in half as soon as the words were out of my mouth but there was nothing to be done for it. She stared at me for a very long time, her hands slapped over her mouth until I couldn't tell if she was mad or disgusted or happy. Finally she put her hands on my shoulders and apologized over and over again. Told me she was quite fond of me as well though she was sorry to say her fondness was more toward that of a sister to a brother. Didn't I feel like the fool of the world? I assured her the fault was all mine. Said it must have been the clean living or the feeling I was starting to belong in the family which gave me over to such sentimentality. She informed me in no uncertain terms then that I was most definitely part of the family. We agreed both secrets would be kept though hers is a graver one than mine and I feel a certain duty to protect her._

_ Ah me, though I feel at home here, I've considered returning to Earth every day, not because I want to, but because one day I will want to stay here and instead will find myself back in Helen's Bay, faced with the prospect of my lackluster bachelor's life. Maybe Asgard is trying to show me how to live. I've a little under two thirds of a year to learn my lessons well._

The solid clop of horses hooves mingled with voices in the distance distracted Brenna as she tried to distinguish what they were saying.

"Bren, lift up your end higher, I do not wish to wash these linens twice in one day!"

Brenna shot her hands in the air, holding the linen sheets high, "Sorry, Mama."

Eidra took a clothespin from the basket in Helgi's lap. "I am surprised you are still here. Do you not wish to go to the palace today?"

Brenna heard the hoofbeats grow louder as they approached up the road from the stables. "Not today. I wish to stay here."

Eidra glanced around the linen sheet half hung on the line. "Look at the dust they stir up. They should slow their pace or they shall be doing the laundry come next wash day. We are in dire need of a good soaking rain to damp down the dirt."

Brenna kept her attention on the sheet in her hands as she heard the horses come to a stop at the edge of the yard. A moment later, her father strode past her to peek around the sheet at her mother, she averted her eyes to the ground as he grabbed her around the waist and twirled her about, her mother squealing with laughter.

"Loki! Gods you are a rogue! I thought you would have been off long before now."

Brenna turned her head ever so slightly. She could just see the other two horses to her right, Silas and Colin waiting for her father.

"It was my intention, however I discovered Lightning had developed a sore on his right foreleg. I washed it and wrapped it with linen. I will bring home a poultice for him. I had to saddle Agathon instead."

Brenna could feel Colin staring at her back. She felt worse than she had two days ago. It had broken her heart to rebuff him. He was a good man, a very good man in fact and she was immensely fond of him. She would go so far as to say if he wanted to remain on Asgard after his assignment then she would petition the King to allow it but her feelings for him were as one friend to another. She had started to ponder introducing him to some of the ladies at court. She was irritated as well. His confession had driven all thoughts of confronting him about speaking to thin air in his bedroom right from her mind. She considered turning about and asking him straight away, thought better of it as she saw her father kiss her mother on the forehead.

"We shall be back for the evening meal, on my honor."

"Papa!"

Brenna looked to the kitchen door where Cait and Astrid tumbled into the yard to clutch at Loki's legs.

"Might we go with you today?"

"Not today. I have much to do." He lifted Astrid up as Eidra took Cait's hand, "You see, I should have been gone before now."

" 'Twas you who stopped to kiss me." Eidra giggled as he affected chagrin, kissed Astrid on the cheek and set her down.

"My little sparrow would not deny me so. She loves me does she not?"

Astrid's raven curls bounced about as she nodded, "Bring me a sweet, Papa!"

"Barley sugar perhaps, we will see."

Loki leaned to Eidra, whispered something in her ear and she looked to the house. "I will talk with him later. Do not be too harsh with the boy, he is nervous."

Brenna had walked to Helgi, fetched a clothespin and fixed up her end of the sheet, now she nodded to her father as he started for his horse. He veered suddenly, kissed the top of her head, his hand at her cheek.

"You wish to stay home today?"

Brenna smiled. "I do. I will help about the house. I promised Cait I would plait her hair today."

Loki stepped back and stared at her. "Are you well?"

She tried to determine if he was serious. Still unsure she answered, "I am fine, Papa. May you have a safe journey."

He lingered a moment longer, his eyes searching her face. "I will return this eve. If you have need to speak with me, I am at your service."

Brenna watched him mount Agathon, finally catching Colin's eye with a wave. His smile was warm though his eyes seemed sad. She followed them out of sight down the lane to the road.

"Bren, another sheet if you will." Eidra called to her.

She turned about taking one end of the sheet from the basket, feeling scarcely better than she had before.


	21. Chapter 21

They had left Colin at the crossroads on his way to the longhouses then he and Silas continued on to the city. When they reached the courtyard and dismounted, the air seemed charged with excitement. They handed the reins to the waiting servants and trotted up the steps to the doors which had bee flung wide. As they passed into the castle proper, one of the royal guards stepped up to them.

"Your Highness. The King has requested you be brought to the royal chambers immediately upon your arrival."

Loki glanced at Silas then back to the guardsman. "What has happened. Is all well?"

The guardsman shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I do not know but that I am under orders to see that you reach the chamber unimpeded."

"I will take my leave, your Highness." Silas bowed, "Until you have need of me."

Loki started off behind the guard turning in his mind over and again what Thor could want with him.

"He is not ill?"

"No, your Highness."

"The queen, is she ill?"

"No, your Highness. He would tell me nothing except to bring you to him."

The guard knocked on the bedchamber door but once when it was thrown open and Thor leaped into the corridor, embracing Loki in a great bear hug.

"My brother! My dear, dear brother!"

Loki tried vainly to shove his arms outward, "The Gods wept, of course it is me. Did you not send for me?"

Thor let him loose and waved to the guard, "Thank you Viggo, you are dismissed."

The guard bowed once and trotted off down the corridor as Thor dragged him into the bedchamber and closed the door behind him.

Loki nodded to Jane who was sitting on the bed, braiding her hair. She returned the nod, sighing as Thor crawled onto the bed beside her and put his head on her shoulder.

"Might I tell him now, my little doe?"

Loki felt his heart start to pound as Jane turned her head and kissed Thor at the corner of his mouth.

"By all means. You are the King."

Thor hopped off the bed and took Loki by the shoulders. "Loki, we have been blessed. At last we have been blessed! The kingdom may finally rejoice. Jane is with child!"

If Thor had not been gripping him so tightly, he would have slid to the floor. His legs felt unhinged and he grabbed Thor's arms more to steady himself than anything else.

"Is this true?" Loki stared at Jane who crossed an arm over her stomach.

"Yes," she gazed up at Thor, "The first person he wished to tell was you."

"An heir!" Thor cried, shaking him. "An heir for Asgard at long last. I had begun to fear this day would never come!"

Loki stumbled backward as Thor let him go and strode across the room through the columns to the balcony.

"I shall announce the joyous news to the kingdom on the morrow. Send couriers across the lands."

"I told him we should wait at least another month. I don't want to jinx it." Jane stood from the bed and Loki thought he could see the barest rounding of her belly. Before Thor mistook his silence for contempt, he approached Jane, bowed and took her hand, giving it a brush with his lips.

"Your Majesty, your condition becomes you. My sincerest congratulations at this wondrous occasion."

He stood straight again to see Jane smiling at him, though her eyes belied a mistrust he, in all her time on Asgard, had not been able to dispel.

"You must be here in the morn to witness the announcement. I wish my family at my side."

"Then mother and father know as well?"

"I am going to tell them now. I wished your ears to be the first to hear the news. Are you truly happy for me?"

Loki forced his feet forward, flung his arms around Thor's neck, "Your joy is my joy."

"Come then. Let us find mother."

Thor offered Jane his arm as they headed out into the corridor, Loki following behind, silent, sick at heart, thinking of Fen's declaration sitting at the bottom of the wardrobe as it had for the past few seasons, of Eidra and his yearn for another baby and for the first time in ages, he had no words.

Eidra shifted Astrid in her lap to a more comfortable position as Astrid spooned her custard into her mouth. Beside her, Loki was leaned to the side, speaking quietly with Cait. He had been trying to teach her the light spell for some time now and by the glow in her hands, she had a keen grasp if not the will power. The evening meal had been oddly quiet with Brenna and Colin exchanging looks, Fen and Brynn making faces at one another. Helgi and Beth sat, their heads together discussing something though she couldn't hear what. It was Loki who had flummoxed her, however.

He'd come home, given her a kiss and sat at the table. He would often talk of the day's events, or ask Colin what he had done while he'd been away but tonight he'd sat down, his mug of ale in hand, looking about the room at nothing in particular while Hal and Vesta served the meal.

All at once, he pushed away from the table, guiding Cait toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Eidra lifted Astrid from her lap and rose from her chair, sitting Astrid back down.

"Outside to let Cait try her first spell."

The table erupted as Astrid, Brynn and Fen jumped from their chairs to follow behind.

"Teach me next, Papa!" Astrid cried as Brynn whined, "Teach me first!"

Colin stood up, setting his linen on the table. "Her first spell. Quite the occasion, I'd say."

Eidra watched the rest of the group, Helgi, Beth, Brenna, rush into the kitchen then looked about at the empty room with a sigh.

When she reached the kitchen doorway, she could just see the silhouettes of her family in the rising moonlight as Cait's voice cut through the darkness, "_En varm__lys til å lyse__min vei__"_

An orange ball sprang sputtering to life in her hands and she squealed, "Papa! I did it!"

Everyone clapped, cheered as they were bathed in the warm glow. Loki looked up to the doorway where Eidra stood, their eyes locked and she shivered at the implication, at once gauging his mood.

"And now it is time for bed." Loki put a hand on Cait's shoulder, "Light the way."

Astrid and Brynn had set to whining by then but Helgi and Brenna herded them inside impervious to their pleas.

"Mayhap sometime you'll teach me?" Colin laughed as they stepped inside.

Loki shrugged, "I do not know if it is possible but nothing was lost by trying."

Colin rubbed his hands together with a chuckle, "I look forward to it however I'd be no great hand at this point. Excuse me while I take my cue from the wee ones. Good night." He bowed to Eidra then to Loki and finally they were alone.

"I will help with the twins. Will you come to bed soon?"

Loki seemed to look right through her as he answered, "Yes, my heart." but when they reached the table, he sat down again in his chair, chin propped on his hand.

Eidra stopped in the foyer where she could see him. She thought of returning to his side, letting Helgi and Brenna settle the children yet she felt she would be intruding on his thoughts and so headed up the stairs.

She was at the edge of sleep when the creak of the stairs pushed through her dreams. She'd helped settle the children down for the night and retired to the bedchamber. She had sat up in bed, knitting by the light of the lantern until her eyes would no longer stay open and so leaving the lantern turned low for him, she had lain down to wait for Loki.

The door swung wide; she felt the air ruffle the covers, heard the dressing table chair scrape the floorboards as he sat down to remove his boots. Even though she lay facing away from him, she knew, could hear his movements exaggerated, the way he dropped his boots to the side, his uneven footsteps, the thunk of his hand on the handle of the wardrobe door as he reached for a robe. She would surely find the bottle of wine, empty, on the table in the morning.

The bed sank sharply as he knelt beside her, put his hand on her shoulder, planted a kiss on her temple. She reached up with her hand to touch his cheek, felt the stubble he would remove come morning and the kiss upon her palm as he shoved her to her back to straddle her waist.

Their coupling would be clumsy, rough, plied as he was now by drink. The anticipation, the heat of lust caught the breath in her throat as she reached for the hem of his robe, the desperate need to give herself to him like a thing intangible that would disappear if she hesitated.

He slid his hands along her waist, raising her gown to bunch beneath her breasts, dipping to nip at her shoulder. She winced, spread her hands across his chest as he dropped one knee between her legs to part them. He had moved to grasp her thighs, so tight was his grip, she feared he would leave bruises but when she endeavored to move his hands he abruptly took her by the wrists, shoving her hands to the side as he lunged forward to cover her, pressing the air from her lungs with a whoosh.

She could do little but gasp as he drove himself into her, throwing her head back to the pillow in an abandon of passion, his kisses at her throat, an urgent tug at one nipple and she turned her head, pressing her mouth to her shoulder to stifle a yelp.

He rose above her and she looked up at his face, half in darkness in the dim lantern light, wanted to take his face in her hands though he held them firm above her head.

"Long enough," he rasped, "we have waited long enough for another child."

And suddenly her body stiffened. She had struggled against him before in play when they would wrestle, laughing until they were breathless. There were times when she would actually gain the upper hand though not for long, now, however, she wrested one wrist free in a burst of strength to push against his shoulder.

"Loki, no please!" she hissed, "Not now!"

She half expected him to stop, tried to straighten her legs to force him back. He crooked an elbow beneath one knee then, lifting it in the air, twisting her at an awkward angle.

"It is my will!" he growled and before she could speak again, he clamped his other hand over her mouth.

Panic finally set in and she fought back, throwing her body from side to side with a rush of adrenaline. His hand slipped from her mouth to pin her shoulder down and without thinking she raked her fingernails across his cheek.

"You cannot do this!" she cried, shoving her heel into the mattress.

"Stop fighting me!" he roared, reaching for her arm to pin her again. Taking advantage of his instability, with all her might, she heaved herself sideways, feeling him withdraw from her and tumble to the bed as she flipped over on her stomach, scrambling to put distance between them.

"Woman!"

She had nearly made the other side of the bed when her nightgown was given a violent jerk backwards and she shrieked as his weight pinned her forward to the mattress.

"By the Gods! What has come over you?" He growled in her ear.

She could no longer hold it inside her and she screamed, "I cannot have another child! I cannot, I beg of you listen to me!"

Fen jerked awake, nearly sat up straight, listening, heard nothing. He lay back down on his pillow and closed his eyes, sure he'd been dreaming until a shriek set his feet on the floorboards and he dashed to the bedchamber door. He peered into the gloom of the hallway. A shaft of moonlight sliced through the darkness, falling at the threshold of Brenna's room where she stood half out, staring at him.

"Did you hear someone scream?" he whispered, tiptoeing up to her.

Brenna held a finger to her lips, "Would I be standing here ere I did not? Follow me."

Another shout made Fen grab for Brenna's arm as they looked toward the door to their parent's bedchamber, then at each other as the door across the hall creaked open and Cait poked her head out, eyes wide.

"What is wrong?"

Brenna waved her to her side and covered her mouth with her hand, "Be still. Nothing is wrong. Stay here." but as Brenna made to advance, Cait wrapped herself around Brenna's arm.

"Do not leave me here alone."

Brenna pulled her closer, "Then you must be quiet."

Cait's answer was to grip her arm harder and they started for the door again.

"Do you no longer desire me?! Do you no longer love me?!"

She was hurt, angry, a bit frightened perhaps but she shook her head violently, "How can you think such terrible things?"

She stared across the bed where he now stood opposite, breathless with rage. A thin scrape ran even with his jawline where her fingernail had scratched him. Even now she wanted to go to him, dab at it with the sleeve of her nightgown but she dared not approach.

His mouth dropped open as he gestured wildly at the bed, "You fair tore from me as if I meant to kill you!"

"I was afraid..."

"What is there to fear...?"

They were now shouting back and forth. Eidra felt sick to her stomach.

"You forced yourself upon me! You said it was your will that we have another child but I tell you I cannot. I love you, I desire you I swear it, nothing would turn me from you, not even death, you know this but I must confess to you something I have kept secret for far too long!"

She watched him sway, lean forward to put his hands on the bed though she couldn't tell whether from her revelation or the wine.

"When you returned to me after our separation over Brynn's medication, I became pregnant again. I did not want to tell you for fear something would happen and my fears were soon visited upon me when you were away at court for a few days. I awoke one night drenched in blood, pain so great I could not move..."

"Gods...!" He struck the coverlet, the resulting thump belying the anguish in his face.

"...I begged Brenna to bring me to Midgard, so terrified was I. She did so, bringing me to the Midgardian hospital where Cait was born...," she clasped her hands together before her as Loki knelt beside the bed, "There I was told I had lost yet another baby..."

"Why did you not send for a physician here? Why to Midgard?!"

Eidra took a step back as he shot to his feet, "Would you rather I had stayed here to die? What if I had bled to death, would you feel vindicated then?"

Brenna felt the urge to clamp her hands over Cait's ears but she was afraid to move. Fen's shock was clear on his face as the lantern light sliced across his face through the cracked bedchamber door. Cait kept tugging on Brenna's sleeve and whimpering so finally she hefted her into her arms though the six year old was getting too heavy to carry for long.

"Shh," Brenna whispered.

"You had no problem when they helped deliver Cait, why would you turn so vilely against their help now?"

Loki was before her now. The fear in her heart gave over to a sob as she put a trembling hand to his chest.

"The Midgardian physicians said I would be able to have no more children. I would not carry to term. The twins were too much for my body to handle..."

"They lie!" he roared, knocked her hand away, "How can they know such things?"

"They examined me. Stark saw to it I was tended to by the best physicians!" Eidra paused as movement near the doorway caught her eye and her stomach sank, "Please you must believe me when I tell you I cannot bear to lose another child. I have lived with this burden for ages, fearful that you would be so affected.."

"Mama?"

Loki whirled about as Eidra sidled around him to where Brenna stood inside the doorway, "Bren, please return to bed. Please."

"Fen and Cait are outside the door." she whispered, her eyes widening then as her father strode toward her.

Eidra peered through the doorway to see a frightened Cait backed up to Fen's waist, gave her a nervous smile as the light behind her was blotted out by Loki's form.

"You brought your mother to Midgard alone and told me nothing of it?!"

"Yes, I thought the situation warranted it. I am glad I was here in your stead!" Brenna stared at him, "I would have expected your opinion of Midgard had changed after Cait was safely delivered but you only accept the realm when it suits you!"

Eidra marveled at Brenna's calm in the face of her father's anger. However, her resolve seemed to break him. He stepped back from her, gazed about the room, at Eidra, then with a snort, pushed past them through the doorway into the hall where Eidra heard Cait cry, "Papa!" as he stumbled down the stairs flinging the front door wide.

"Damn him!" Brenna shouted as she rushed into the hallway to the railing staring into the dark foyer.

"Brenna, hold your tongue!" Eidra had gathered Cait to her and was now stroking her hair as Colin's door opened and he rushed out, holding a lantern in his hand.

"What the fuck is going on? Is everyone okay?" he scanned the hallway, "I swore someone was being murdered out here."

"We are fine, Colin. 'Tis nothing." Eidra started for Cait's bedchamber with her arm around Cait's shoulders, "Truly."

Brenna headed for the stairs, "I am going to find him."

"No!" Eidra called to her, "Let him alone!"

The sound of crying stopped Brenna at the top step as Eidra canted her head toward the door to the twins bedchamber, "Please take care of them while I see to Cait, Fen go with your sister. They need their brother too."

Brenna looked down the stairs and stamped her foot though she headed for the twins door.

Colin held out his hand to her and she took it briefly.

"Is everything alright? Be honest with me."

"It will be. My father has his bad days like everyone else. Do not judge him." she clasped her hand over his, speaking with a conviction she did not quite feel, "Get to bed. All will be well in the morning."

She let his hand go and opened the door where they saw two frightened faces staring at them from one bed.

"Here, take this," Colin handed the lantern to her, "Those babies need a light to comfort them."

Brenna smiled, "Thank you, Colin, from my heart."

Colin stood by the door for a minute, listening to Brenna and Fen as they talked to the twins, then with a sigh, he headed back to his room.

Eidra heard hoofbeats as she lay beside Cait, rubbing her back. He would likely be at the palace by dawn. She said a silent prayer he would return the next night. She couldn't bear another separation, neither could the children. When Cait's breathing slowed, became even, Eidra stopped rubbing and just let her hand rest on Cait's shoulder until she was sure she was asleep. Eidra rose then, going to Helgi's door, listening to hear her snoring. When she heard none, she opened the door slowly and looked inside.

"Come here, poppet." a soft voice came from the darkness, the whump of the coverlet being turned down.

Eidra slid beneath the covers beside Helgi, feeling transported back to the palace in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"We have seen these fits before with him, they shall pass."

Eidra nodded, let Helgi draw her in. Out in the hallway, a door closed.

"I told him I can have no more children."

"I heard. He loves you, he will bear it."

Eidra breathed deeply, smelling rose water, yeast, liniment and it soothed her soul if not her mind. "The Midgardian presence in Asgard has changed him. He is greatly disturbed and it drives him to distraction. I would ask Thor to speak to him but he would be all the more angry knowing I spoke of our troubles."

"Do not make excuses for ill temperament. He is as every man is wont to be on occasion, a little boy disguised. Rest, we will have a fresh start in the morning."

Eidra's response was to curl into Helgi's arm, smiling at the kiss planted upon her forehead. "Goodnight my child."


	22. Chapter 22

"Yes, right there, oh that feels so gooood," he gazed into the mirror hanging on the wall beside his bed to see Pepper smile as she worked the knots out of his back, "Is there nothing you can't do to perfection?"

"Hmm, I suppose that would be a matter of opinion."

She leaned into his back with both knuckles and he winced, "...uhnn...and the only opinion that counts is mine."

He turned his attention to the Manhattan skyline outside the windows, "Why don't we head to Cali tomorrow...see how the renovations are going."

"You've got too much to do here." He felt her weight lift off his back as she lay down beside him, "And what about Asgard?"

He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked over at her, "What about it?"

"If Asgard falls, the other realms will follow...look."

Pepper had extended her arm over her head toward the windows and his eyes followed it to her fingertips where the scene outside the windows had transformed. He leaped from the bed, stumbling to the windows where it seemed the world was on fire. He could almost imagine the hole in the sky above them had reopened as he gaped at the city in turmoil, buildings ablaze, emergency vehicles, lights blinking like maniacal christmas lights, the sound of distant gunfire audible even through the protective glass.

"What the hell is going on?!" he cried, whirling around to face Pepper, "Jarvis, I need to suit up...Jarvis?"

"It looks like operation "Controlled Chaos" wasn't very well controlled after all.." Pepper glided over to him, "Sir..."

"Sir.."

Tony woke with a start, his hand already beneath his pillow, fingers gripping the handle of his Glock.

"Sir?"

The voice came from outside the tent. One of the agents. Benlaw?

"Yeah," he called as he pushed himself up, "What do you want? Something wrong?"

The snaps on the tent flap popped open as Agent Benlaw , a young, skinny kid with brown hair, one of the first year greenhorns in the unit, poked his head inside, "Sorry to wake you up but I figured this was important enough. Um, you have a visitor."

He stood up, "One of ours?"

The agent shook his head. He seemed to struggle for words, "Oh...not one of us...um...it's...he's..."

"It's two in the morning, agent. Would you please wrap this up?" He rubbed his face as the agent pulled back the flap, "It's Loki, sir."

Tony felt a rush of adrenaline course down his spine and he thought of the gun beneath his pillow a few feet away though if life wasn't completely unfair, there would be no need for it.

"What the hell is he doing here at this hour?" Tony leaned over to look past the agent out into the night but could see little beyond the solar lights on the poles at the entrance.

"Well he said he wanted to talk to you. He's not really...uh...steady, sir."

"Steady? Are you saying he's drunk?"

At the agent's nod, Tony put his hands atop his head. "Shit, what next. Show him inside and you know, stay in the area in case he decides to bug out on me okay? I don't want to tangle with him alone."

Benlaw nodded and let the tent flap drop only to have it shoved aside a moment later as Loki strode into the tent and stopped, wild-eyed before Tony.

"Welcome. Visiting hours are over for the evening but if you wish to make an appointment with my lovely secretary outside, I can see you first thing tomorrow. Set your sundial." He extended his hand but Loki ignored it, only stood there, his lips curled into a snarl.

Tony walked to the chair at the end of his bed, never taking his eyes off Loki. "Have a seat. I got a few minutes before my next meeting. What can I help you with?"

Loki stared at the chair then looked up at him, "Eidra!"

"Excuse me...?"

"You...you let your Midgardian butchers at my wife!" Loki stepped forward, unsteady, "You kept her visit a secret from me!"

"Well yeah because she asked me to, made me promise in fact. Don't you think it'd be a little rude to break a promise? You guys gotta have a code of ethics don't you?" He put out his hand to Loki, intending to guide him to the chair before he fell over, measuring in his head how quickly he would be able to snatch the gun if Loki made a move for him but Loki only stood there.

"What reason would you have to bring your barbaric physicians to treat my wife?"

Tony stared at him, "You would rather I let her die? I can't believe that even from you."

The words seemed to stun Loki and Tony saw the confusion in his face, taking advantage of the chance to bring him to the chair where he sat down heavily, his hands dropping into his lap.

"I didn't think so. Brenna brought Eidra to the hospital in New York and called me because she was scared out of her mind. I did what I knew was the right thing, I came to her aid. Now if you wanna fault me for that, go right ahead." He sat down on the bed and waited for Loki to speak though when he did, it was without the considerable fire with which he'd entered the tent in the first place.

"She has said she can have no more children. Why is this so?" Loki gazed at the woven mat that formed the floor of the tent.

"I'm no doctor but I can tell you having five kids will wear a body down. According to the obstetrician, the twins took their toll on her." He leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees, "But geez, listen. You've got five wonderful kids, I'm not sugar coating it. What you lack in diplomacy you make up for in genetics, that is unless they take after their mother."

Loki frowned, "It is in our nature to procreate. My greatest joy comes from creating a child with my love. My heart..."

"And hey, I get that but did you ask her if she was okay with it because you know, nowadays with women's rights and all..." Tony jumped up from the bed and walked to a small table, uncorking a bottle of wine which sat in the middle, "I'd offer you a drink but I think you've already taken care of that aspect."

"I did not ask. It is the duty of a woman to bear her husband's children..."

Tony stopped in mid-stride on his return to the cot. "Oh boy, you do know the barefoot and pregnant stuff went out with bra burning in the sixties...?"

"Wha..."

"Okay, the Asgardians might still believe in unequal rights but this is way different...Eidra gets pregnant again and it may kill her. Those aren't my words, those are the words of one of the top obstetricians in North America...geez, baby doctors, get the confused look off your face. This is the only reason you're here? Because your wife cock-blocked you?"

Loki's face darkened and for a moment, he wondered if he had officially crossed the line, however, Loki looked down at his hands clasped before him.

"I let the wine embolden me tonight."

Tony put a hand on his hip. "Look at us, both speaking the same language and yet neither of us make any sense."

Loki closed his eyes. "I was overzealous in my efforts to bed her."

Tony winked at him, "Well brother, I can tell you I've been there myself and in most cases I've paid a hefty price. You're lucky you escaped with your nuts judging by the scratch on your face. Ever heard the saying "Don't shit where you eat"?"

Loki sat quiet as Tony tipped the bottle to his lips. His next statement almost caused Tony to choke on the wine.

"The Queen is with child."

"Jane? No shit?" Tony plopped back down onto the cot with the bottle in his hand.

"There will soon be an heir."

Tony raised an eyebrow, leaned forward. "Wonderful, Mazel Tov. When's the blessed event supposed to happen?"

"I do not know." Loki muttered.

Tony tilted his head. "You sound pretty miserable. I thought that ship had sailed a long time ago."

Loki put his hands to his temples and groaned. "Do not use your Midgardian vernacular at times such as this. I have not the head for it."

He rolled his eyes, "Dumb it down? Alright. I did not think you were interested in the throne of Asgard any longer, how's that?"

"Hah," Loki grunted, "You know so little, Stark. Shall I tell you what troubles me? Why I am out of my bed at such a grave hour?"

Tony swilled the wine about in the bottle, "You mean there's more? You haven't just been relegated to the couch? It would be nice to know the whole story, yeah. Can't help ya otherwise."

Loki waved a hand at him and sat back in the chair. "Of what use would it be? You cannot possibly ken my dilemma. You have no children."

"Nope, not that I know of, anyway. Pepper and I have talked about it but..." He lay back on one elbow and gestured about the tent with the bottle, "Things always seem to get in the way."

"Then you would know nothing of watching a son grow into a fine man, to want something more for him than that which you had for yourself, to realize such a dream only to see it die."

"I'm not getting you." Tony stifled a yawn, tomorrow was going to be a long day if he didn't get some more sleep.

Loki put his hands to his face. "When Fen was but seven seasons, my brother was of a mind that he would never produce an heir. In the face of such a devastating revelation, he had written up a declaration that were something to happen to him, Fen would inherit the throne of Asgard."

"So you still have your eye on the throne?"

Loki leaped from the chair though he nearly pitched forward to the carpet, "You do not ken! I should have known better than to come here! Bah! I do not know now why I remain!" he looked toward the tent flap.

Tony had shoved his hand closer to the pillow, even now he could brush his fingertips along the barrel of the gun but he stayed seated on the cot, his face calm. "So then explain it to me. Pretend I'm just some dumb Midgardian fresh off the bridge."

"I have nothing to leave my children save the title of prince or princess, perhaps the manor or if my brother so wishes, a manor of their own when they come of age unless fate or chance delivers a royal match from another kingdom. Thor's child will be the next ruler of Asgard."

"Where I come from, being a prince or princess is a pretty big deal. Keep doing what you're doing is all I can tell you because you're obviously doing it right. You got five great kids who had to learn to be great somewhere. Enjoy them, watch them grow. Raise them to be good...Asgardians. Brenna is off to a fine start and Fen is on his way," Tony tapped his temple, "Just tell me, though how does this have anything to do with what happened between you and Eidra? I mean I'm not trying to piss you off, I'm just a little lost." Tony watched Loki sway back and forth then drop haphazardly into the chair again.

"Regret, anger. I wished to say to my brother, I, too, am capable of producing an heir."

"I think he got the point after the twins."

Loki looked up through the vent hole of the tent. "Perhaps I also fear becoming old, useless."

Tony let out a roar that jerked Loki's head back to stare at him.

"I'll be goddamned!" He was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes, "You, my friend, are having a mid-life crisis aren't you. Oh shit I wish Pepper was here!" he rose from the cot and walked over to where Loki sat, placing the bottle of wine in his hand.

"Drink up, my friend. Might I say as much as you hate Midgardians, you're human like the rest of us, just as fallible as every carbon based life form."

Tony half expected Loki to explode in a display of outrage but he took a long drink from the bottle and handed it back to him.

"Explain.."

Tony sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him. "When a man starts getting old, he looks back at the first half of his life and sees what he's done. Then he looks forward into the second half and sees how little time he has to do what's left and he panics, does some crazy shit then accepts fate. Some men even learn to be happy again."

Loki nodded, started to chuckle, "Mid-life crisis. I am nowhere near the middle of my life."

Tony though to mention the gray streaks in his hair but figured now definitely was not the right time, after all, he wasn't one to talk. He more than matched Loki, he saw it each day when he looked in the mirror.

"How do you know?"

Loki smiled weakly, "I suppose I do not." He leaned forward in the chair and Tony looked up at him. "Brenna has a saying for what I am in..."

Tony waited as Loki began to giggle, sitting back in the chair. "And that would be deep shit."

Tony stood up from the carpet and set the bottle back on the table, heard Loki moan into his hands.

"Alright listen," he took Loki's arm and started to haul him from the chair, guiding him to the cot where he eased him down to sit. "I'm going to the lab for the night. If I were you there'd be no way I'd go back home to face Eidra until I was sober. "

"I must be at the palace in the morning for the announcement of Jane's...fattening...," Loki snickered as he tipped sideways onto the pillow, "Then I shall needs return home to face the wrath of my wife..." another giggle as Tony pulled off first one of his boots, then the other, "She will surely...what is a good Midgardian term for receiving a thorough hiding?"

Tony brushed off his hands and stood up, "Bust your ass?"

"Ha!" He laughed aloud, "Stark, I may never say this again. I will likely deny it if you take me to task about it as well. Still and all, you have done me a great service this night. I shall most assuredly return to my former melancholy on the morrow but I will not forget."

Tony nodded, "Geez, don't get all sappy. Get some sleep and next time, lay off the wine before bed."

He looked up at the stars as he trudged down the path to the longhouses. He remembered the gun beneath his pillow just as he turned the door handle to step inside, looked over his shoulder at the distant rows of tents, muttered, "Ah, what the hell. I doubt he could draw a bead on me. In his condition, he'd probably shoot his foot off." and closed the door behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

Colin unbuckled the flap of his satchel and drew out his tablet. On the way to the longhouses, a soft rain had started to fall, accompanied by a buffeting wind. He was grateful for the oilcloth coat he'd donned before leaving the manor or he would now be soaked to the bone.

When he walked into Longhouse 1, he spied Simon and Tony along with a group of technicians standing around the base of the portal which served to accentuate its sheer size, the base had to be six feet tall with a ramp leading up to its center. Sitting atop the base, three to either side of the ramp, were six gunmetal gray cubes each about two feet across. He moved closer to stand at the edge of the group, listening to what Tony was saying.

"I want a thorough test run on the grid before we do an official power up next week. I want to know those banks are ready for the real deal. The last thing we need is to have them overload in the middle of a transfer."

Tony gave an imperceptible nod as Colin caught his eye.

"Okay, you all have the rundown, the day has officially started. I expect the test results on my desk today before quitting time."

Colin saw Tony crook a finger at Simon before he could move off. Simon rolled his eyes but said nothing, remaining at his side.

"Well how's it looking?"

Colin gazed at the base, "I've no idea. You tell me. Remember, I'm not the scientist, you are."

Tony stepped up onto the ramp, "Come on up and check out the view."

Colin walked up the ramp with Simon bringing up the rear until the three of them stood surveying the facility.

Colin bent over and studied the cubes. They shone like polished hematite, appeared seamless.

"Electromagnetic conductors. They're heavy too," Tony patted it, a ring on his finger making a metallic ping, "Another reason why you don't want the power to suddenly cut out. Trust me, you don't want these to fall on your head."

Colin held the tablet before him and pressed a corner of the screen, "And these cubes do what exactly?"

"Theoretically, they will contain the portal within a twenty foot radius. They'll act like the circle in the middle of the Uruz. The portal can be enlarged or reduced depending on the strength of the electromagnets. You'll see. You're going to be here when we power up aren't you?"

"Oh, aye. I've got to record it all to send in me next report." Colin took a few backward steps down the ramp and touched the screen again, "Do you have yer reports ready for me?"

"Yeah the chip is in the office. Let's go get it."

As they started back down the ramp, Simon gave a loud sigh, "Do you still need me or am I excused?"

"Look at him," Tony slapped Simon on the shoulder, "So eager to get to work. I wish I had a million more like him. Go on, scurry away. There are formulas to be written, figures to figure."

Simon nodded, "Mister Denehy." and trotted down the ramp ahead of them.

They passed between the rows of tables, equipment, monitors on their way to Tony's office.

"I'll be blessed if I could ken any of this scientific guff." Colin muttered almost running into Tony as he stopped in his tracks.

"Ken? Son you're sounding like one of them."

"You pick up the language when yer here long enough. Besides it's a word not unfamiliar to me." They resumed their forward motion as Tony craned his neck around, "How are things going with the landed gentry by the by? Better today?"

Colin stared at his back, "What do you mean?"

Tony opened the door to his office and stepped aside to let him in, "I mean Destructo. He didn't go home this morning?"

"How the hell did you know he wasn't home last night?" Colin turned to him, arms akimbo.

Tony smiled as he sat down at his desk and slid open a drawer, "Prince Charming showed up trashed and angry at my tent about two a.m. and I had to talk him down."

Colin put a hand to his forehead, "Shit! I knew I shoulda followed him. He didn't stir up any trouble did he?"

Tony took a small gray drive out of the drawer and slid open a compartment on the top, popping a small microchip out of a slot, "Naw, we talked, he passed out on my cot and I came up here to the longhouse...ah damn, I remember. He had to be at the palace today first thing in the morning for Thor's announcement. Musta made it because he wasn't in my tent when I checked earlier."

He held out his hand with the microchip in his palm to Colin who was still standing there, perplexed.

"What fecking announcement? Could you fill me in please because apparently I know fuck all about what's going on!"

Tony slid the tablet from Colin's hand and inserted the microchip in one of the slots in its side, the screen coming to life to show the chip's contents.

"He didn't tell the family about Jane? Excuse me, the Queen."

Colin took the tablet back, "What about Jane? Bleedin' Christ!"

"She's pregnant. Yeah, she's gonna have a little heir to the throne, one of the reasons for Loki's meltdown. Seems Fen would have inherited the throne if Jane wasn't able to have children but now that's all changed. Told him he was having a mid-life crisis."

"Jane's going to have a baby? As far as I know, he didn't tell anyone. Eidra stayed in her bedroom. Wouldn't even come down for breakfast."

"Well he's got a lot to fix when he gets home that's for sure."

Colin tapped the screen, "Aye, that he does."

_'Blasted trumpets!'_

Loki scanned the crowd in the square who'd assembled at the calling of the palace heralds sent about the city at dawn, then he glanced to his right at Thor and Jane, both smiling, Jane looking beatific. At the bottom of the palace steps, the trumpets sounded again.

The sky had just started to lighten when he awoke in Stark's tent. He'd ridden hard to the palace where Thor had met him at the stables as he was on his way out for his morning ride, chiding him for his disheveled appearance and ordering him to the baths so he would be presentable for the Queen's announcement. Then he'd had to make up an excuse as to why Eidra had not come with him, telling them that Brynn was sick yet again and she'd opted to remain home to nurse him.

A line of guards on horses had assembled at the bottom of the stone steps, their horses, stamping the cobbles, eager to run. Thor clapped his hands together as the echo of the trumpets died.

"My people, citizens of Asgard!" he began, "I have summoned you here on a most auspicious occasion!"

Loki frowned, felt a hand slip into the crook of his arm and a whisper at his ear, "My dear, let the people see you share your brother's joy. Surely you cannot begrudge him that which you have in abundance."

The comment brought back into focus the events of the previous evening and it was with a monumental effort that he was able to bring a smile to his face.

"You mistake my countenance for anger, mother. I am thinking of Brynn. Forgive me for my inattention."

Frigga squeezed his arm, "We will see old Clotho before you return home, perhaps he has some elixirs for Brynn. Bring the children to visit before the next full moon. Your father has been talking of them when he is himself."

"I shall, mother." Loki could see in his mind's eye, Odin lying on his bed, soft music playing for him, fans pulled back and forth high overhead to ease the heat, the vacant look on the old man's face as he lived within his head, remembering glorious battles and grand feasts while the world outside he summarily ignored.

"The time has come for rejoicing! The kingdom of Asgard will have an heir. The queen is with child!"

A roar erupted from the crowd. People were clamoring forward, shouting blessings and hails as Thor continued.

"The couriers before you will spread the word to every corner of the realm and beyond so that all of Asgard may join together to celebrate this happiest of events!"

At yet another blast from the trumpets, the line of horses started forward, parting the crowds gathered in the square. There were cheers, clapping, made louder as Thor raised his arms in the air.

Loki slipped into the shadows of the archway, praying for an end to the spectacle so that he might excuse himself and make for home. He could think of little else save Eidra and what had happened. How he had acted in front of the children, why Eirda had kept such a secret from him, how painful the realization he would have no more children. Perhaps Brenna could be of help, perhaps she would be able to heal Eidra.

At last Thor and Jane turned from the crowd to enter the palace and Loki, relieved, gave his arm to Frigga. Once the doors had closed behind them, Thor turned to Loki.

"The feast tonight will be a grand affair."

Loki forced a smile, "As always. However, I must beg off."

Thor frowned, "You must be here, it is in celebration of the Queen's announcement. You must show solidarity. You must show your support to the new heir."

Loki gritted his teeth, saw his mother's eyes widen as she gave a silent nod.

"Please, brother. Share in my happiness."

He considered lying. Thought of agreeing to come and making an excuse for his absence later but Frigga's message could not be clearer.

"Very well, since you doubt my loyalty.."

"It is not I who would doubt it," Thor took him by the shoulders, a pleading look in his eyes that seldom failed to sway, "but the Aesir. Give them reason to continue to trust you."

Loki bristled at the slight,"Then you must give me leave to fetch Eidra."

Thor let him go, "By all means! Go at once, ready yourself and return before nightfall."

He bowed, eager to leave but though Thor and Jane continued down the corridor, Frigga remained, taking his face in her hands.

"You have come so far, my love. I feared so for you in your youth. Now you have a family, friends, a good home and I may rest happy in the knowledge that my sons are united for the good of Asgard."

He put a hand atop hers and his heart broke at the frailty he felt beneath his fingers, "I too may rest happy that you are content, Mother."

She leaned in, kissed his cheek, "Go fetch Eidra and we will give thanks for the King's good fortune."

Despite being eager to return home, he took his time, turning over and over again in his mind what he would say to Eidra, to the children. Oh the children. Cait who had shrunk from him as he stumbled out into the hallway. Brenna whom he half expected to follow him and Fen whose countenance wore such shock as he had never before seen. Then hearing the twins crying as he made the foyer. Astrid, his little sparrow. Poor sickly Brynn.

The thought alone of facing them nearly turned him back toward the city but he set his jaw and continued on until he was at the lane leading to his doorstep. He held Lightning at bay; the horse knew where he was and that fresh hay and water lay only a few steps distant. All was silent. The day was at high heat. Everyone would likely be inside keeping cool. He took a deep breath and let Lightning have the reins.

Brenna set another beet into her basket as Beth gently dug around the next beet with her spade, trying not to gouge into its skin.

"They're packed with fiber, you know. My grandpa always said they worked better than a dish of stewed prunes anytime."

"Mmm."

Brenna hadn't been able to fall back to sleep after her father had left and they'd settled the twins back down so she stayed up talking with Colin and Fen until dawn. Now she was tired, angry and though she liked Beth quite well, her mind was far afield.

"They also have antioxidant and anti-inflammatory properties. The greens are a great source of lutein..."

"Oh?"

Beth shook the dirt off another beet and laid it in the basket, "I love the greens steamed."

"Mmmhmm."

"Do you have any glue, my nose fell off?"

Brenna looked up at Beth, "What?"

"Something my mother says when she knows we're not paying attention. Still thinking about last night?"

Brenna gave her a wry smile, "Yes, I am sorry. I was up quite late."

"So we heard."

Brenna bit her lip at Beth's slip of the tongue. It had been increasingly obvious that Beth and Gretten had become enamored of each other. Brenna had seen him kissing her hands one night while they sat talking in the kitchen after the evening meal but she'd kept it to herself. Same with the night she'd heard them whispering to each other in the darkness outside the back door into the yard. She felt she should remind Beth of the rules for her safety and at the same time, she felt protective towards their relationship. After all, everyone deserved to be happy at least once in their lives.

"Forgive us. Our house is usually not in such a state of upheaval."

"Couples argue. It's nothing new, trust me. Just come to one of my family reunions. Uncle John and Aunt Marie get into it every year and they just had their golden wedding anniversary a couple years ago."

Brenna moved down the row of beets, "Agreed, but it is unusual for my father and mother to be at odds like this. He is under such stress with the Midgardians being here in Asgard, the building of the portal.."

"Yeah we're a troublesome lot." Beth mumbled as she took hold of another beet.

Brenna shook her head, "I meant no disrespect. I suppose I think of you as one of us just as I do Colin. You've been accepted quite well into the kitchen." Here she smiled at Beth who was now fighting to keep her own smile from surfacing.

"It was a hard won fight. Gretten is so...grumpy. I think he's met his match though."

The clip clop of hooves stopped Brenna's reply as she straightened up, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand to see her father coming down the road toward the house. She watched him turn Lightning toward the stables and stood up.

"Beth will you take the beets into the house for me? I would like to speak with my father."

Beth hauled herself up to her feet, "Can I give you some advice?"

Brenna brushed the dirt from her hands, "As long as you know I may not take it."

"I'm sure you won't. Leave them to sort it out between themselves. Don't be too hard on him. I mean you don't even know what the whole argument was about do you?"

Brenna frowned, "I do not."

"Then let him talk, let her talk. Let things get sorted out."

"I will but I must say my piece first lest it fester in my heart."

Beth hefted the basket onto her hip with a grunt, "Alright, but not everything is black and white. Don't just talk, listen as well."

Brenna headed down the row of beets in the direction of the stable, "I will."

Beth started for the manor, "Gonna cross my fingers."

Loki closed the gate to Lightning's stable while the stable boy ran to fetch water. He had hoped the stable boy wouldn't be there so he would need to tend to Lightning He knew he was only delaying the inevitable. At last he let go of the gate and turned to head out of the stable, stopping short as he spotted Brenna standing in the stable doorway, hands on her hips. He swallowed hard, set his jaw and started toward her keeping his stride even as he approached.

"Where is your mother?"

He made to walk past her as he spoke but she stepped in front of him. "Fortunately, she is in the house, though I am not sure I would have remained were I her."

"You speak much too harshly on a subject you know little about now if you will excuse me, I must fetch her."

He moved to the right but she matched him.

"I know enough. I saw and heard more than I should ever want to for the rest of my days. You took great advantage of my mother, frightened your children to death and woke up the household with your..."

"I had my reasons!" Loki cut her short, sidestepping her before heading for the manor though she kept on his heels.

"Reasons? What reason would cause you to force yourself on my mother? To make her cry?"

His stomach was turning, his face felt hot, "It is between your mother and myself," he growled.

Brenna grabbed his arm to slow him down, "And so it would have been had you not made us privy to your argument but you chose to make a drunken fool of yourself!"

He stopped, turning so quickly, she nearly lost her footing, letting go of his arm as he reached in turn for hers with a roar, "You do not ken! You are but a child! You think yourself old enough, you play at being an adult but you have not lived a tenth of your life! When you have given up everything for love, when you have married, had children, seen them die before you, when you have had your hopes for their future crushed, then you may come to me on equal terms. Then you may demand an explanation, no sooner!"

At once he wanted to take back every word, tear out his tongue, sew his lips shut as he watched Brenna's face crumble, tears spill down her cheeks while she sought to wrest her arm free from his grip. He drew her to him even though she thrashed about. He wrapped his arms around her with a groan.

"Gods forgive me, Brenna. Please, forgive me. You are right. You, nay the whole of the household, your mother most of all, deserves to know what has driven me to act so disrespectfully."

Little by little she stopped pushing away from him, finally burrowing into the front of his tunic and he put his hand atop her head, stroking her hair.

"I feel old."

Brenna looked up at him, "You are far from old."

"Hear me out," he held up a hand as she stood back from him, "I had hopes that your brother would someday be king of Asgard. When you were on Midgard at school, in a rare moment of foresight, your uncle, fearing he would have no legitimate heir, wrote up a proclamation stating that if something were to happen to him, Fen would inherit the throne."

"The little worm, King of Asgard? Odin's beard!"

Loki put his hands to his face, "Now the proclamation means nothing. The queen is with child."

"Jane is having a baby!" Brenna cried, "You cannot be serious!"

"They announced it this morning. I have come from the palace. They are sending couriers across the land."

"And why has this announcement caused such an upset in you?"

Loki glanced up at the manor, "Jealousy, I suppose. Your mother and I had thought to have another baby but she kept asking me to wait until I lost what good sense I had in a flagon of wine."

They started to walk toward the manor together, "It was not fair of mother to withhold such a secret from you either. Both of you were at fault, should it not be easy to rectify?"

Loki looked up at their bedchamber windows, "Stark claims I am having what the Midgardians call a mid-life crisis."

Brenna stared at him, mouth open, "You were not at the palace last evening?"

"I rode to the longhouses. I slept in Stark's cot. He sleeps with a Midgardian gun beneath his pillow."

"Why did you seek out Stark?"

"I was angry with him for the most inane reasons but he talked sense to me. I should be grateful. He made me see reason, made me see I must cherish what I have, forget what I have not."

They had reached the back door into the kitchen where they paused.

"I told you Tony is a wise man."

He put his hand on the door frame. "But I feel so lost. I am a misplaced prince. What can I leave my children? What have I to offer them? What will they inherit?"

"Papa!" Brenna cried, "You offer us yourself. Your love, your time even if you must carve it out of the day with a knife! It is all we ask and it is what you have given. It is this which distressed me most of all. Open your eyes wider. You are as rich as any man if you do not count your wealth in gold but in family, friends, home," she gestured at the door, "Make amends and be content."

Loki took hold of the door handle, "If you could have heard the speech you made now, four seasons ago, I wonder would you have thought yourself a fool to run away?"

"Ha! I would likely have run faster and farther."

He opened the door for her. Inside he could see Gretten scowling at him.

"May the Gods still my feet now." he muttered to himself as he followed her inside.


	24. Chapter 24

When he walked into the sitting room, Ingrid, who was sitting on the floor with Edie and the twins, watching them play, stood up and gave a small bow. Astrid was on her feet at once, rushing to wrap herself around his legs.

"Papa! Oh Papa!"

Brynn was slower to move and he held back until Loki waved him over.

"Are you angry with Mama?"Brynn whispered in his ear as he knelt down to gather them in his arms.

"Of course not."

"They had a fight," Brenna added, "Everything is better now."

Loki stood up again though Astrid kept hold of his hand. "Where are Cait and Fen?"

"Cait is with Eidra," Ingrid pointed above her, "Fen is with Gunnar somewhere in the woods. They left this morning to fish."

Loki took Astrid's hand and gave it to Ingrid, "Stay here, my little sparrow. I must speak with your mama alone."

"Will you come back downstairs to play?" she looked at him pleadingly.

"On the morrow perhaps. Today your mother and I must return to the palace. Ingrid will take care of you this evening." He glanced at Ingrid who was staring at the floor, clasping Astrid's hand, mouth tight as large tears began to form in Astrid's eyes.

"I want to stay up until you come home," She pulled from Ingrid's grasp, returning to his legs, "Please Papa."

"We shall be very late. You shall fall asleep long before we return. I will come and tell you we are home. I promise."

Edie tugged at her mother's dress and started to sign but Ingrid held up a hand to stop her.

"What did she ask you, Ingrid?"

Ingrid sighed and drew her hand down her cheek as Edie peered at him, "She wished to know why Astrid was crying, Milord."

"Tell her she was happy to see me. Can you do this?" He steered Astrid back to her and turned to Brenna as he started for the stairs, "Ignore any cries for help for they will surely be mine."

"Your hair is become so long." Eidra crossed another plait of hair into the middle of Cait's braid while the child stood by the side of the bed playing with her knit baby doll.

"Mama the braid is too tight." Cait whined.

"Keep your head still. The braid must be a little snug or it shall unravel."

Cait huffed, stuck her tongue out at her doll, "Stop laughing at me, Hilde! Mama, Hilde thinks I look silly."

"Tell Hilde to keep her opinion to herself or I shall braid her hair too." Eidra stuck her tongue out at the doll as well, making Cait giggle. At the creaking of the stairs they both paused. Eidra felt Cait stiffen, clutching her doll to her chest as she turned to look up at Eidra. She knew it was Loki, knew the sound of his steps.

"Mama," Cait whispered, "I want to go downstairs and play with Edie now."

Eidra twisted her head back around, "Let me tie your braid first, then you may go."

She took a short length of red ribbon, started to tie the end as Loki opened the bedchamber door and walked in. Cait gave a whimper, barely audible to all save Eidra.

"There. Now you may go."

Cait held Hilde tight in the crook of her elbow as she broke free of Eidra's grasp and darted past Loki through the open door, her footfalls fast and heavy on the stairs.

Eidra picked up the brush from the bed and brought it to her dressing table, glancing at him in the mirror though when she turned back towards him, she kept her eyes averted, choosing instead to stare out the window at the fields beyond the stable.

She listened to him sigh, heard him shift about, grunt until she thought she would scream with anticipation when finally he strode to the wardrobe and flung the doors wide.

"You must choose a dress for this evening. We are expected at the palace tonight."

She walked to the wardrobe, took the doors and shut them again whereas he let out a groan, "Eidra, please. Pick out a dress, if not to please me then to please the King."

She whirled about to face him, "I do not care to please the King or his brother. For what in the nine realms are we needed at the palace?"

"It is a celebration!" Loki roared, immediately sorry as Eidra flinched, then stamped her foot.

"Do not bellow at me! Do not come into this bedchamber as if nothing was wrong, command me about like a servant!"

He pivoted around, walked to the bed and flopped down upon it with a laugh, irritating Eidra further.

"I find nothing funny about this. We must speak our minds."

Eidra had followed him to the bed and now stood before him. He leaned forward, put his arms around her waist, rested his forehead to her belly. She struggled to free herself for a moment then gave a loud sigh. He felt her hand come to rest atop his head, stroking his hair.

"Thor is to be a father again," He muttered against her skirt, "Jane is with child."

He felt rather than heard Eidra gasp, "The heir he was hoping for, at last."

"And Fen's chances dashed to pieces."

Her hand slipped beneath his chin, pulling his face up, "And this news made you act as if you'd gone mad?"

"The wine made me lose my good sense. The news fueled the fire. I was jealous. I wanted Fen to ascend the throne. Not only was such a dream lost but my brother would have another child and I had so long wished we could as well. It seemed so unfair. Then when you told me what had happened, that you could have no more children, I was crushed."

She brushed his hair back from his brow,"I cannot tell you how terrible it was to keep such a dark secret from you. I felt that if you knew, you would be angry with the Midgardians when in fact they had saved me. I thought, too, you would no longer want me," She sat down beside him on the bed, "I, too, wished for another child, you know it to be true. My joy is your joy, but I could not bear to lose another baby, my heart would break."

"As would mine."

"So you see the fear with which I fought you last evening? It was not because I did not love you, certainly not because I did not desire you."

He put his arm around her waist and she leaned against him, "Ere I ever come at you again as I did, strike me down."

"I shall do no such thing as long as you so promise to do as I ask, as we must." Her hand slipped beneath his tunic and he pressed it there.

"No more secrets between us? You are my wife, my heart is yours."

Eidra shook her head, "No more secrets, I swear it."

"Now choose a dress, I will go make my amends to Cait."

Eidra nodded, "She needs to be assured all is well."

Loki kissed the top of her head, rose and walked out of the bedchamber, leaving Eidra alone. She walked to the wardrobe, opened it, and stood there staring at her dresses, a hand to her stomach. There would be no more babies, not until Brenna or Fen married and gave them grandchildren. At once she felt profoundly sad. Never again would she feel life growing inside her, created through their love for each other. Never again would she watch Loki hold a squalling, wet newborn with tears of joy in his eyes. No more late evening feedings while she sang softly, the smell of new skin, the innocent wonder. She took a deep breath and began to rifle through the wardrobe, pushing her sadness away with each sweep of her hand.

He dropped the spoon into the wooden bowl with a clatter and set it on the table before him.

"I canna believe it, Gundrun. The king is goin' ta have a wee bairn!"

Gundrun gave a nervous laugh, shifted in the rickety chair he'd set opposite Skiver, "Have you given a thought whether it be a prince or a princess?"

Skiver clapped his ham hands together, rubbed them briskly, "Oh aye. The guards 'ave already been betting heavy. I've got me guess in."

"Oh."

Skiver eyed Gundrun, " 'Ave ye not joined them?"

"N..no." Gundrun stirred the stew in his bowl and Skiver shook his head. He was going to need to build the new recruit a spine if he was going to start working in the cells. He had size, to be sure, but that wouldn't be enough unless he knew how to use it, how to be big.

As Gundrun began to hum to himself, Skiver rolled his eyes. He was going to have to sound big as well.

"I'll see to it ye get in. Wouldna hurt to have a little extra coin in yer pocket now," He pointed with a finger at Gundrun's bowl, "Are ye done chasing those potatoes around?"

Gundrun set the bowl on the table and pushed it toward him, "You are welcome to it."

Skiver pulled the bowl to him, "The King must be right pleased to be having an heir at last. Wee ones are a joy, Gundrun. Me oldest girl Atlea is goin' ta pop any day now. I'll be a grandad soon. First time."

Gundrun lifted his mug, "Here is to the King."

Skiver joined him, "And to the wee babes to come."

He drained his mug in one draught, set it down heavy on the table and smiled at Gundrun.

"The couriers have no reason ta visit down here. What say we tell the prisoners the happy news."

Gundrun peered down the torchlit corridor to his right, "All of them?"

"Aye, all of them. Come now, they're behind iron bars. Ye've nothing to fear do you now."

Skiver stood up, Gundrun following suit. Skiver put his hand to his old leather belt to make sure the ring of keys was hanging there then started off down the row of cells, looking left and right. A little less than half the cells were full. The kingdom had been experiencing a bout of prosperity lately. There was the occasional petty thief, a few who'd thought to steal on a grander scale, a couple of murderers who would soon lose their heads in return for their crimes but on the whole business was slow. Skiver passed them by without a word. He was headed for one cell first.

He stopped before the last cell in the corridor, took his keyring and tapped it on the bars. The face that slowly rose to glare at him was still beautiful, proud, though tempered with black rage. Sif stopped writing in the leather bound tome on the table before her, put the pen in the ink bottle and stood up.

"What do you want with me?"

"Oho!" Skiver cried, punching Gundrun in the arm, "Listen ta this will ye? Yer Majesty, I wish for an audience with yer royal self. I bring news from above."

She moved closer to the bars, her eyes glittering in the amber light, "News of my son?"

"Her son," Skiver chuckled though Gundrun had backed further into the corridor, away from the cell door, "Yer Majesty, I know naught about yer bastard, he enjoys the life of a prince..."

"I will see your tongue cut out one day," she snarled at him, hands curved into talons.

"The King however, has reason to rejoice. The Queen is with child,"

"NOO!" She shrieked, rushing to the bars, thrusting her hands outward in an effort to claw at him but Skiver had already stepped back, laughing hard enough to draw tears.

"Aye, yer Majesty. A true heir to the throne of Asgard."

"YOU LIE!" she roared, rattling the cell door, "What about my SON!"

"Yer bastard would never see the throne. Ye know that as well as I. Blondie would see his brother on the throne before yer precious boy."

Sif spat at him through the bars, "You whoreson! You LIE! LIE!"

Skiver shook his head, " 'Tis no lie. If you wish, I'll fetch one o' the couriers to read the proclamation. I knew ye'd be wanting to know," he bowed low, "Now I'll leave ye to yer writing. I'll be sure ta give yer regards to the King and Queen."

Her shrieks followed them back along the corridor. Gundrun kept looking over his shoulder as if he expected Sif to appear behind him but Skiver just smiled and kept walking.

She leaned into the crook of Loki's arm, her head back upon his shoulder as the gentle rocking of the wagon, the sway of the lantern, soothed her.

The feast had been a lavish affair. Eidra had observed that Loki kept only to the mulled cider, eschewing the ale and wine flowing in abundance. She'd thought to mention it to him but Jane had drawn her away, commanded her attention for the better part of the evening, begging for her help during her pregnancy.

"This is my first baby. I'm so nervous, you can't imagine."

Eidra had thought back to her first child, "Oh indeed I can."

She had promised to visit the palace more often, promised to help Jane, show her what to expect, how to prepare for the baby. Jane had joked that there were no lamaze classes on Asgard, then had to explained what they were. Thor had even thanked her for easing Jane's fears. Even though she envied Jane her good fortune, also was she glad Jane looked upon her well enough to seek her advice.

"I should like to take a day with you before the harvest is full under way." Loki murmured, bringing her back to the present.

"Mmm, where?"

"Our place? Or we could take a few days and visit Sally."

Eidra pulled his arm tighter about her, "Perhaps. We have had little time for outings. After the portal is built, we shall have less, I fear."

"The portal will bear close watching. We have had eyes on the longhouses from the beginning."

When they turned up the road to the manor, they saw the house was already dark save for a light that floated from window to window.

"Hal has waited for us again." Loki halted the wagon at the front door.

As if he'd heard his name, the door opened and Hal appeared on the front steps with a lantern in his hand, "Milord."

"Hal," Loki gave Eidra his hand as she stepped down from the wagon, "Is everything alright?"

"All is well, Milord. The children are abed. Mistress Astrid fought valiantly to stay awake but to no avail."

"I told her we would be late," Loki nodded to Eidra, "I will see you inside, my dear."

As he reached the top stair, Loki heard a door creak open and he stopped. When he had gone downstairs to find Cait before he and Eidra had left, she had disappeared outside with Edie. After a futile search, Ingrid had assured him she would find her and so they'd left before he had a chance to speak to Cait.

He turned toward Cait's bedchamber door, heard the staccato padding of little feet. He pushed the door open, holding the lantern high. Cait was burrowed beneath the coverlet, her eyes screwed shut.

He reached down and swept the hair from her face, saw her purse her lips together.

"Gentle Cait," he whispered, "Papa did not mean to frighten you so. I beg you to forgive me."

When Cait maintained her ruse, he sighed, bent down, kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

Before he could make the door, he heard the rustle of the coverlet and a whisper, "Papa."

He spun about to see Cait sitting up in bed, her arms extended to him. He returned to the bedside and sat down wrapping his arms around her, feeling her own encircle his neck.

"I love you, Papa," she murmured in his ear, "I forgive you."

"And I love you, my brave girl."

She lay back down after a minute, let him pull the coverlet over her with another kiss goodnight.

He shut her door quietly, prepared to head to his own bedchamber when he heard a voice behind him.

"Is everything alright?"

Loki raised the lantern, shining amber light on Fen's sleepy face, "Cait was up. I put her back to bed."

"Oh," Fen rubbed his eyes, yawned and started for his own room when Loki spoke up.

"Did you catch any fish today?"

Fen stopped, "Yes Papa, enough for Gretten to cook for the evening meal."

Loki nodded, "Good."

They stood silent, awkward until Loki cleared his throat, "I might like to see where you catch fish in such abundance on the morrow."

"Do you not need to be at the palace?"

Loki reached out, put a hand on Fen's shoulder, surprised at how tall he'd grown, "I needs must see that my son is ready to become a man. I have been to much absorbed with my own thoughts, my own fears. It is high time I returned to the present. One day away from court will matter little."

"What is there to fear?" Fen looked down at the floor.

Loki could not stop the laughter that rose to his lips, "So much, my son. So very much. The disapproval of my children. The safety of Asgard, your sister's imminent departure for school on Midgard...so very much."

Fen glanced at Loki's bedchamber door where Eidra had appeared.

"Have you made amends with Mama?"

"He has indeed, young man," Eidra interjected.

A smile crept to Fen's face as Loki squeezed his shoulder, "I shall be up with the sun. Gretten will pack us a basket. I expect to come home with a large catch."

When Loki met Eidra at the doorway, she nudged him, "I suspect our jaunt will have to wait."

He slid his arm about her waist and purred as he shut the door behind them, "We will have our time as well, I promise, but for now, you have my complete attention."


	25. Chapter 25

Eris snorted, her eyes flew open as the loud bang invaded her dreams. She looked around the interior of the truck cab until her gaze settled on Joebo who wore a wide smile.

"Those concrete slabs'll jar your teeth loose for sure."

Eris stretched, arms as high as they could go. She saw Joe Bozeman, _'Joebo for short but y'all can call me anythin' you want, darlin', _steal a glance at her chest. She was glad she'd chosen to wear her white lace halter top and short shorts. After all, they'd gotten her the ride.

"MmmMMM, you're as pretty as you are talented." Joebo slapped the steering wheel.

Okay, maybe the blow job had helped.

"How far out are we?" Eris pressed her nose to the window and peered into the darkness at the lights of a small town in the distance.

"I'd say about an hour, roughly. This late at night, shouldn't be no trouble. We get off ninety-five, take the tunnel in. I gotta be at St. Luke's by midnight."

She pulled her legs up, tucked them beneath her, felt Joebo's hand on her thigh.

"I still don't feel right settin' you down in the middle of New York. You sure you won't hole up with me until morning?"

She shook her head, "I've got friends waiting on me. I'll be fine. Just drop me off on Tenth avenue."

She shifted position to get comfortable, felt the switchblade in her back pocket dig into her behind, shifted again. She would be just fine.

Eris shouldered her duffle bag as she watched the semi pull away with a short double honk and a wave out the window from Joebo. He'd maintained his offer, saying she could stay on with him a bit longer even as she was climbing down from the cab. He was young, cute. No pot belly, wore a clean shirt, smelled nice too, not the type of truck driver she was used to. But there was no way in hell she was going to become a highway whore. She had big plans and they didn't include eighteen wheels. She had thanked him and sent him on his way.

She scanned the street, people walking about, talking to each other, staring at her. Alex had said the apartment building was near Hell's Kitchen Park. A large brick building. She fished the piece of paper out of her front pocket, re-read the address and started walking.

Nestled between a closed storefront with a blue and white "RETAIL SPACE FOR RENT" sign taped to the front window and a small head shop was a brown and green door leading into a small foyer, the muted thump thump of music drifted down from the floors overhead . There was a call board on one wall. She read the name tags in the narrow windows underneath the buttons until she came to a tag decorated with drawn blue stars around the name "A. Nettles". She pressed the button beneath and waited. Pressed it again, once more. Finally she heard a click and a shout, "Who the hell is it?"

In the background Eris could hear yells, laughter and loud music. "It's Eris."

"Who?"

She turned around and read the number etched on the glass in the door frame. She was in the right place. She pressed the button and yelled.

"Eris Carter!"

The intercom stayed quiet. Alexis couldn't have moved within the space of a week could she? Who was she kidding. Alexis could move in the space of a day. It was the nature of their work. Always ready to run at a moment's notice.

Abruptly the intercom clicked on and a voice shouted, "Shut up! Shut the fuck up! I can't hear a goddamn thing!" a pause as the background noise dropped by a fraction "...who is this?"

"It's Eris Carter, Jesus!"

A scream erupted from the intercom, "ERIS! Shit, I'm sorry. Party at Nettles place and all that. Come on up!"

There was a buzz and a snap as the door to her left unlocked. A party, damnit! She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep but that was obviously not going to happen anytime soon. She picked up her duffle, opened the door and headed up a flight of narrow stairs to the fourth floor.

The numbers, one-fourteen, had dropped off the door long ago, the space where they'd been painted in with black acrylic. Eris rapped sharply on the door with the end of her switchblade, hoping the sound would break through the loud music.

There were the rapid slap of footsteps and the sound of locks being turned. The door flew open and a short, beautiful woman with cinnamon colored hair, light brown eyes and skin the color of burnished copper flew at her. She dropped the duffle to the floor just in time to catch Alex in mid-air.

She wrapped her legs around Eris's waist, arms around her neck in a death grip, a screech piercing the air.

"EEERIS! Girl you are looking super fly! Oh my god I'm so glad to see you!"

Alex dropped to the carpet and snatched up Eris's duffle bag, "Come on in, you gotta meet the gang!"

Eris hung at the door frame, looking about the room, assessing the crowd of men and women dancing, laughing, lying around on the furniture. Empty bottles littered every available flat surface, the smell of weed hung heavy in the air. Well it wouldn't be the first time she'd seen the sun come up.

"Y'all are fuckin' nuts." Alex gave Eris's arm a shove. The old leather couch they sat on was comfortable, almost too comfortable. She was in danger of nodding off.

"I mean they gonna scramble your atoms and reassemble them in some fifth dimension? Like that Star Trek shit they pulling on the moon? You nuts..." Alex held out the clip, "Wanna hit?"

"You know I don't do that crap..."

Alex shrugged, "More for me."

When she'd run from the last foster home she swore she'd ever set foot in again and started her life on the street, people had tried to ply her with drugs of all kinds, pot being the most prevalent. Wanting acceptance, she'd tried it once, spent two hours puking herself into dry heaves and had never touched it again. Maybe it had been the bottle of JD she'd drunk beforehand but somehow the pot ingrained itself in her mind as the culprit.

"..and I am not nuts. I've got a plan."

A young man Alex had introduced as Dooley, flopped down beside Eris, "Does that plan include me?"

"Oh of course," Eris sneered, "Why do you think I came here?"

Dooley snaked his bony arm around Eris's waist, "Aw you're so sweet!"

"Fuck off!" Eris gave his arm a sharp pinch and he squealed.

"Hey, why you gotta be such a bitch?"

Alex leaned in front of Eris, "Dooley why don't you do somethin' useful? Get my girl here another JD and coke."

Dooley leaped up from the couch and shot them the finger, "Get it your fucking self."

"Asshole," Alex muttered as he stalked across the room to talk to a couple of women sitting on the floor in front of a coffee table.

"It's okay, Al. I'm done drinking for the night. I keep it up and I'll sleep the day away tomorrow. I gotta be at the Marriott to check in by two."

Alex shook her head, "I still say you nuts. What you gonna do anyway? The news said they looking for people from all walks of life to spend a year in a pre-industrial society, whatever the hell that is."

Eris rolled her eyes, "It means there aren't any cell phones or stereos or computers. No electricity. No cars, trains, planes. Nothing modern. According to the papers I have, it's going to be like stepping back into the middle ages."

Alex sat up straight, "Oh fuck that! I give you a week and you gonna be begging them to send you home."

"You don't get it. I'm not going to walk to their drumbeats. I have an inside track."

She thought about telling Alex of the books sitting in her duffle bag, then changed her mind. She just didn't trust her former dancing colleague enough not to take them from her while she slept and pawn them for cash.

"Inside track? What, you give a private lap dance to Tony Stark or something?"

Alex giggled, flipped one leg up and straddling Eris lap, moving in a slow grind but Eris pushed her off. Dooley whistled from across the room, "Oh god, looka them bitches, my boner's gonna blow out my jeans!"

Eris ignored him, "I didn't do nothing of the sort. Listen, I'm not going alone. I'll be with a group of people and you know how easy it is for me to get lost in a crowd. The minute they turn their heads, I'll disappear."

"You gonna play the mutant card, huh?"

"Yep."

"And you think they ain't gonna look for you?"

"It's hard to find someone you can't see. If I can manage, they'll never even know I was there."

Alex waved to a short pretty blond girl draped over the arm of a nearby chair, "Girl, gwan make me a screwdriver, heavy on the screw."

The blond kicked her feet in the air, "Why me?"

Alex sat forward on the couch and pointed at her with a sky blue lacquered fingernail, "Cos I'm the one tole you about this party. This here is my place you laying you skinny ass all over so you can damn well get me a drink!"

The blond groaned but pushed herself upright and stalked off through a doorway Eris surmised must have been the kitchen though there were so many people blocking her view she couldn't see.

"Okay," Alex leaned back in the cushions, "I think you gonna get busted but that's none a my business. You still ain't told me why you doin' it in the first place."

Eris gestured to the room, "Look around. We're all just faces in the crowd. No one cares about us."

"My man care about me." Alex tilted her head toward a handsome young man seated on an old bar stool talking to a couple of guys.

"But who are we? Do we matter to the world out there?" Eris pointed out the window, "No, we're just exotic dancers, whores. Nothing special." In the back of her head she could hear the words spoken to her as if Old Man Brooks had been whispering them in her ear, _"You ain't never gonna be anything. All you goin' ta be is a slut. Girls like you is nothing special, only thing you know how ta do is lay on your back."_ Then he'd proceeded to force her to do just that. She closed her eyes, shook her head.

"In Asgard, though, we're different, unique. Here I'm just another face. There, I could make a name for myself. I could find a rich man, become a mistress. Maybe I could become a lady, a duchess, maybe even a queen. No one would know about my past. They couldn't look it up in a database. It would be a new start for me."

Alex stared at her for a long minute, pursed her lips, "Mmhmm, but you still a ho. What you gonna do in this backwards society? Become a farm girl? Lady in waitin'?"

Eris smiled, "I'll manage. Men are the same, no matter where they come from they're always the same. They think with their dicks."

"Uh huh," Alex nodded, "See? Ho."

Alex swung open the bedroom door. Eris could just see over her shoulder on the bed, a marshmallow white ass on the down swing.

"Goddamn it, Charlie! Get the fuck off my bed with that bitch! I got my girl here, she need some sleep!"

"Fuck!" Charlie cried, "Why you cock blocking me? I was close!" He rolled to one side, the girl beneath him quickly pushing her mini skirt down to hide herself as she scrambled off the bed.

"You better not got jizz on those sheets or you gonna be washing them by hand!" Alex yelled as he pulled on a pair of shorts he'd dropped on the floor. When the couple had finally vacated the room, Alex tore the sheets off the bed and flung them into a green hamper.

"They's clean sheets in that white dresser. Bastard, I tole him leave off the bitches. He getting married next week."

Eris set the duffle bag on the floor and sat down on the bare mattress. Her head was buzzing and she was exhausted.

"Girl I still think you nuts. Go ahead and lock this door lessen you want unexpected company later. I don't trust none a them out there."

Eris nodded, "Thanks for letting me crash here."

Alex smiled wryly, "Anything for my crazy girl. See you in the morning."

After Alex left, Eris threw the dead bolt and dropped back onto the bed. She wanted to take out the books and look through them once more, unsure when she would get another chance after she checked in to the hotel but she was out before she could even bother to put new sheets on the mattress, laying on her stomach, her hand hanging over the bed side, touching her bag.

He felt like a peeping tom. He'd gone to the kitchen to fetch a linen towel for Ingrid and chanced to look out one of the windows into the garden where he saw Gretten and Beth standing amongst the rows.

"Colin?" Ingrid called from the sitting room.

"Hold on." He tried to whisper as loud as he could. A moment later, Ingrid was at his elbow.

"Colin, there is water everywhere. I wish to mop it up as..."

Colin held his hand up, "Keep it down." and nodded toward the window.

They stood watching as Gretten slipped a flower behind Beth's ear, his hand lingering at her cheek before he dipped in for a furtive kiss.

"Colin," Ingrid whispered, "I do not ken what we are looking at?"

Colin handed her the towel, "Nothing at all."

Ingrid looked at him as she headed back toward the sitting room, "Well then 'tis rude to pry into a private moment."

Colin watched her walk away then turned back to see Gretten and Beth nearly to the kitchen door. He managed to swing it open just as Gretten put his foot on the back step.

"Gods!" He cried, "You scared me out of a season's growth, boy!"

"Fergive me," Colin retreated so they could step inside, eying Beth as she passed, "I was wondering if I could have a word with Beth."

Beth stopped, whirled about, her face crimson, "Uh sure. What can I do for you?"

Colin cocked his head to the door, "Outside if you will."

Beth hurried back through the open doorway as Colin turned to Gretten, "We won't be long."

Colin followed Beth outside, missing Gretten's scowl as he closed the door behind them.

Beth had moved from the doorway, around the corner of the manor, her back to the wall as Colin held out his hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Agent Colin Denehy with EuroM.I.N.D. A division of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Beth put a hand on her hip, "Colin, whatever are you talking about? I know perfectly well who you are."

"Aye. I'm just remindin' you is all. Just like I know yer a college student working toward a doctorate in anthropology."

"Colin, are you feeling okay?"

Colin crossed his arms, "Beth, one of my many duties on this assignment is to see that rules and regulations are followed by all non-residents of this realm, the same rules that you had to read prior to coming here."

Beth had focused on a patch of grass at her feet, "Right?"

"Beth," Colin leaned down, trying to catch her eye, "One of us isn't following protocol."

At once Beth slapped her hand on the wall behind her, "You know what? Those people who make the rules ought to try to live with them. I mean to throw two people together and expect nothing is going to happen...especially when one of them is charming, wise, handsome, a phenomenal cook.."

Colin peered at her, "We are talking about Gretten aren't we?"

When Beth looked up, Colin saw anger in the set of her jaw, "Yes we are! Don't you dare judge him like that. He IS handsome, charming, smart, you just have to sit down and talk to him."

Colin laughed, "Maybe you'd be able to convince me o' the rest but I've different taste when it comes to looks."

"You mean you prefer Brenna..."

Colin closed his eyes, "Yer after sparring now?" He felt a hand on his arm.

"No, I don't want to argue at all..but haven't you ever felt like you belong somewhere? Haven't you ever felt you'd finally come home? That's how Gretten, how Asgard itself makes me feel...like I've been waiting to return all my life."

Colin sighed. The last thing he wanted to admit was that he was feeling the same way, had been since his first week in this realm. Maybe he couldn't control how she felt but he could at least try to keep himself under control.

"You've four more months here. I highly suggest you reconsider this course of action before you wind up with yer arse in a sling, Beth."

She stood from the wall and stomped past him around the corner headed for the door.

"Beth, I'm serious." He called.

She stopped, half turned toward him, "I don't care?" started off again.

"I can recommend you be removed from the project."

Again she stopped, "Why would you do that? I thought we were on the same side."

He caught up with her, hoping Gretten wasn't standing on the other side of the door a few feet distant, "We are but the rules clearly state no personal relationships are to be entered into with the Asgardian people. If I were to witness such events and did nothing, it would be my arse."

Beth put her hand on the door handle, "Okay, so don't watch us anymore. You can't report what you didn't see."

"Really? That's yer solution, turn the other way?"

The door creaked open and Colin stared up at Gretten, "Consider it more of a request."

Colin threw his hands in the air, "Alright, okay. I see nothing, fine but I'm telling you, if I start hearing about it, I'm going to have to do something. Do you understand?"

"And what will you do, exac..." Gretten started but Beth was quick to interject.

"We'll be more careful."

Colin glanced at Gretten who wore a hard scowl, "Gretten?"

Gretten grunted in return, held out his hand to help Beth up the steps.

Colin stayed outside for a while, listening to the birdsong, the whinny of horses, chirp of crickets. He knew he wasn't going to turn them in. He would look the other way if he had to break his neck to do it but at least he had to warn her. He knew nothing was going to stop them. Nothing would have stopped him if Brenna had returned his affection. He stayed outside until Gretten called that the evening meal was ready, going inside to take his place at the table with the family that was going to break his heart when it came time to leave.


	26. Chapter 26

_Assignment: 64379-01_

_ Location: Asgard _

_Agent: Colin M. Denehy_

_ Date: 8/27/29_

_I can hardly believe it's been nearly three months since my arrival in Asgard but there it is. Home seems like the dream, Asgard the reality. Eidra has even talked about finding me a nice Asgardian lady to decorate my arm. I keep having to remind her I don't have that option and yet she still tries. I think she sees the same transformation in me that I'm seeing in Beth Chapel. I took Beth to task a few days ago about her, for want of a better word, issues. Earlier today, I apologized for my abrupt manner, acknowledging that I too was of a mind to remain here when my time was up. In the very least, she now knows I share her sentiment even if I don't know fuck all what to do about it._

_ Nevertheless, everything must move forward. Exactly one week from today, I will be standing in the longhouse when the portal is first fired up. I don't know who Stark has in mind for his first volunteer; he hasn't told me in any case. If he points a finger at me, though, I might just have to tell him where he can shove it. I'll take the Bifrost over hard and fast technology, thank you very much. That being said, I fervently hope who goes through doesn't come out looking like scrambled eggs. Not only will it ruin the rest of the volunteer's day, it would also likely put a halt to the project if not end it outright. Stark, however, is confident he's going to be able to pull this off. _

_ The household is again back to normal after what everyone has taken to calling "the incident" last week. A change seems to have been effected with regards to Loki. He takes hard cider or spring water with his meals, occasionally a mug of ale, especially the ale made on the farm with his own barley but he hasn't touched a drop of wine. Vesta mistakenly poured some for him a few days prior, without telling him. He took a sip, blanched and handed the mug back to her with a request for cider. Later he confided to me that he was aware the wine was only partly to blame but now each time he took so much as a sniff of the cork, he would break out in a cold sweat as he recalled "the incident". A lesson learned says he, a hard lesson says I._

_ Loki and Eidra are currently away in Rialo visiting Sally and Ren. Eidra looked over the moon to be going, Loki likewise though his joy tends toward the subdued. They're supposed to be back today but they've not returned yet. They left Brenna in charge and the poor girl had her baptismal fire when Helgi collapsed in the yard on the second day. I rode for the longhouses to fetch one of the on site doctors. It was closer than the palace and in my opinion, better. I've heard nothing good about the physician in the next town and Clotho is getting too feeble to travel such a distance._

_ By the time I returned with the doctor, Brenna had, with Gretten and Hal, managed to get Helgi up to her bed. Turns out she had suffered a small heart attack. I'll always cherish the look she gave the doctor when he told her she should come to the longhouse for testing. I informed him that he might do better to bring the equipment to the manor instead. He said he would have to get permission from Stark. I assured him I didn't think it would be a problem if he was to find out it was for Loki's family. I did not tell him getting Helgi to let him do the testing would be another matter altogether. On the contrary, upon imagining the whole scene in my head, I figured we'd all have a good laugh in the process. I asked him if he thought she was in any immediate danger after he examined her. He didn't think so but he couldn't tell. I told him the best thing to do would be to wait until Loki came back before he went ahead with any tests so he left her some nitro tablets I'm pretty sure we'll have to force into her mouth if she needs them and left , putting Helgi on light duty. We have to watch her every minute. She's determined to defy the doctor as much as possible._

_ Edie is still keeping on. She has mastered the tablet, looking up her own words by picture as she's just learning to read. We've had a time keeping up with her. Each morning goes something like this, _

_Ingrid: "She learned the words flower, dog, bird, grass, want, little, etc. and this is how you sign them."_

_Myself and other various household members: "Got it, watch for the new words (practice, practice) here she comes, get ready." By the time I leave this realm, if I've a mind to change professions, sign language interpreter might be a good place to start._

_ Brynn's been having regular attacks. I mentioned, only to Eidra mind you, that maybe he might benefit from being seen by an allergist, after explaining to her what an allergist is. She said she would broach the subject with Loki AFTER the portal tests. She didn't want to leave him home but we convinced her we'd take care of him. Ingrid being the nanny she is, has seen to it he has diversions aplenty to keep him quietly occupied, no small feat with a three year old. She is a miracle worker._

_ Fen is anxious. His rite of passage is less than a month away. I have to make a point of asking Loki what the rite entails for the observers. Ingrid mentioned something about all participants being naked except for cloaks, belts with daggers. If such be the case, I've a bit of fitness training to attend to, after all, I have to represent the men of Midgard properly..._

Giggling at his shoulder nearly caused him to fall off the rocky outcrop he was perched on. He scooted forward and turned around to see Brenna smiling down at him.

"Jesus, Bren! It's a bleedin' good thing I'm not armed!"

She sat down beside him on the rock, "I am sorry. I should have made more noise but I preferred to be more nosy than noisy."

"Clever...," Colin tapped the screen, "The journals are supposed to be personal, you know."

She touched his arm, "Forgive me for prying...you are an intriguing writer."

"Mmm, were that the case I should have stayed home and become an author. Are yer parents back from Rialo?"

"Not yet," They gazed out over the barley fields, "I am sure they are on their way, my father wanted to be home when the grain is harvested."

Colin glanced at her, "How're the headaches coming?"

Brenna picked up a pebble, tossed it into the field where it disappeared into the golden stalks, "Better, actually. Before the tests I would heal everything I found broken, my quill, a glass. I would even go so far as to heal a broken fingernail. Looking back I think how silly, how haphazard I was. Now I fetch a new quill, get a new glass, trim my nails. I will only use my power for the direst of circumstances."

"Aye, moderation is the key."

They were quiet for a few minutes, listening to the breeze rush through the fields.

"I was frightened at first. Wishing to pursue a career on Midgard as a nurse, I was aware of the implications of my tests. Strange, is it not? Mister Wagner used to say "ignorance is bliss". Had I not read so much about medicine while at school, I would not know enough to worry me."

Colin chuckled softly, "And yet, yer still going to become a nurse."

"Now that I must limit my gift, I feel my calling to help people ever stronger. I will most certainly be enrolled in the spring semester. I am going to the same college as Sophie."

Colin leaned back on his hands, "Why aren't you enrolling in the fall like most students?"

Brenna shot him a dry look, "I promised my father I would remain in Asgard while the portal was being built. I had to beg him to let me visit Sophie this coming moon. I argued with him that I needs must do so much to be ready to attend school. Sometimes I think he wishes I were still a child."

Colin nudged her with his elbow, "You've likely heard this before but it's true, wait until you have wee ones of yer own."

Brenna slid down from the rock, turned and put her hands on his boots, "I have indeed," she sounded sad and Colin was seized by the urge to reach down and hug her, "But first to other things. I shall let you to your journal. Listen for Gretten lest you miss the evening meal."

She drifted down the path as he returned his attention to the tablet, sighed and shut it down. He would finish the journal later that evening. Right now, he could think of nothing else but her.

Simon stopped walking, stared into the dense forest. For a minute, he saw only trees, a hundred shades of green, brown trunks, fern. There it was again. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight streaming in from his left. Someone or something was moving around in the shadows.

He had taken each morning to walking the perimeter of the camp. The fresh air and the scent of the earth, woods reminded him of the backyard at his little cottage. He could close his eyes and picture himself back home, plus it would clear his mind for the day ahead and as the portal tests drew nearer, he felt more overwhelmed.

The brush rustled. Simon could see a flash of color, blue cloth. He glanced behind him at the rows of tents, thinking to yell to someone and realized he was farther from the site than he thought. He turned back just in time to see someone dodging between the trees as fast as they could in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Simon called, moving into the underbrush, "Wait!"

Simon saw the person stumble, fall, jump to his feet and keep his pace as Simon fought his way through the tangled vines, over fallen trees, trying to keep the person in his sight. His foot found a mossy branch and he pitched to the left, landing on his side on a rotted tree stump with a grunt.

He sat up, scanning the forest around him but the person he'd been chasing had continued on.

Simon pulled himself to his feet. He would have to tell Tony what he'd seen. He turned to head back to the clearing and stopped. Which direction had he come from?

"Shit," he muttered, spun around and started walking.

He pulled his sweat soaked shirt away from his body, wiped his hand across his forehead as he stood staring at a wide stream. A couple times as he was searching for evidence of a trail or in what direction the longhouses were, he'd caught a glimpse of the same blue shirt that had drawn him into the woods in the first place. He was certain he was being followed, or at least kept pace with. Simon felt certain he'd not make it out of the woods alive. If that was the case, he would make sure his assassin was going to put forth some effort before he gave up.

Simon decided he would head upstream. Maybe he could find a road or a farmhouse before the blue shirt made his move. He began to pick up his pace.

"What do you mean he didn't show up?" Tony spun around to glare at the two young agents, Ardsley and Kenworth standing in his office.

"I mean he wasn't at breakfast in the mess tent," Ardsley ran his hand through his spiked brown hair, "We checked his tent and he wasn't there either. We searched the longhouses and then came to you."

"Alright, he takes a walk in the morning, did anyone check the camp perimeter?" Tony swung open the office door and strode out into the longhouse interior.

"We've got someone on it right now." Ardsley replied, trotting ahead of him to open the exterior door.

Tony shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun. He could see a few workers walking along the outer road along the tent rows. On the wind came faintly, "Simon!"

"We need to expand the search. Damnit, the last thing we need is an inter-dimensional incident. Ardsley, you and Kenworth take an infrared scanner and sweep the area, see if he went into the brush. Keep me posted, if we can't find him by noon, I'm going to head to the palace and get the big guns."

The woods up ahead seemed to be opening up. Simon allowed himself a smile. He'd probably gone in a wide arc. The site was beyond that dense stand of pine.

He couldn't have been more wrong. Simon stepped free of the tree line and sighed. He stood at the edge of a field growing tall with some kind of grain. Far in the distance across the way, he could see the roofs of a cottage and a barn.

"So you ask them how to get back to the site. No problem," He rubbed his hands together, "Best get on with it."

Lelia sprang backward to the gate of the goat pen as her brother raced past, missing her by a fraction of an inch.

"Davan! What in Valhalla!" she cried, the ewe behind her kicking excitedly at the pen wall.

"A man..." He shouted as he reached the opposite barn door, "Coming!"

"Who?" Lelia looked through the barn door the way he'd come but could only see the barley fields rippling in the sunlight.

"From the longhouses!" Davan called as he kept his rapid pace toward the cottage.

Lelia felt her stomach tighten with excitement. A Midgardian? Why was he so far from his people? She secured the pen gate, took her bow and quiver from the nail in the timber at the door and headed out toward the fields.

Simon saw a left turn in the rough track at the end of the row he'd kept even with. It seemed to head toward the cottage which loomed larger now than it had a few minutes previously. He started to jog a bit. At this point he'd been gone at least a good hour and a half. He was definitely missed now. As he came to the end of the row, he heard a voice behind him.

"Halt!"

Simon pivoted about, his legs tangling together, depositing him on his backside in one of the ruts in the track.

Facing him was a barefoot woman in a pea green dress, the sleeves rolled short. She had a tangle of long dark red curls tied away from her face in a rough leather lace and green eyes which seemed lit from within, their color brilliant even from a distance. She was pale of skin, not the unhealthy pallor of malnutrition, Simon surmised, rather of genetics. A sprinkle of dark freckles crossed the bridge of her nose and a long healed scar ran from the left corner of her mouth halfway to her ear. She was plain though fair of face, her simplicity made beautiful in its purity. She would have turned heads in any setting, his included but for the fact that she had an arrow notched in a large bow and pointed at his chest.

"Get up!" she shouted, " Keep yer hands where I can see them, mind ye."

Simon pushed himself to his feet, never taking his eyes off her trembling bow hand. One sudden move and he was sure he'd find an arrow in his sternum in short order.

"I mean no harm," his voice quavered and he cleared his throat though it only made him sound hoarse, "I've lost my way."

She stared down the length of the arrow at him as he made his feet, and raised his hands in surrender, her bow dipping a bit as a confused look came over her face.

"The off worlders are employing dwarves now?"

Simon sighed loudly, "Okay, really? I'm not that short where I come from, honestly."

Instead of putting her at ease, she raised the bow again. "Ye look like a dwarf."

Simon stood straighter, raised his hands higher, "Born and bred in SouthHampton, sorry to disappoint you."

"I know not of this place ye speak of," the woman narrowed her eyes, "I only know what I see with me own eyes."

"Lelia!"

Simon heard the shout behind him which turned his head, the twang before him and a thud as the arrow struck the ground between his feet. All at once he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Davan, damn ye!"

Simon glanced at the boy who had come even with him, recognizing the blue shirt he'd chased after through the forest, then back at Lelia who was nervously fumbling with another arrow from the quiver at her back.

"I swear I'm not here to hurt anyone, please don't aim at me again!"

Lelia paused, the arrow notched on the string, shaft resting on her finger though she held it pointed at the ground.

"What are ye here for then?"

Simon stuck a thumb out at the boy who was now staring up at him bug eyed, "I was following this young man. I was out walking the perimeter of the site and spied him in the brush. I wanted to know what he was on about and I became turned around. I only want to return to the site. I'm sure I've been missed."

"Yer a real Midgardian?" Davan was still gaping at him.

"Yes I am."

"Shall we bring him to the cottage to see Ma and Da?"

Simon dropped his arms to peer at the watch on his arm, ignoring Lelia's return to the ready. "I don't suppose I could impose upon you to return me to the site instead?"

Lelia dropped her bow again, "I will not set foot near that place. It's to me da you'll go, and Davan as well for he knows full well he was warned about sneaking off to the clearing."

"Oh Lelia keep this to yerself please!" Davan cried, rushing up to Lelia and tugging at her arm.

"Oho, 'tis contrite ye are now. I need not say a word. The Midgardian dwarf's presence will do the telling."

"Honestly?" Simon muttered.

"It will matter not, Da is been wanting to see these Midgardians up close." Davan pulled at Simon's sleeve to move him down the track toward the cottage, Lelia bringing up the rear.

"We think we've found a trace, sir. He went into the woods." Ardsley pointed to the tablet screen where a faint red signature wound through the underbrush, tinting dark pink the leaves and low branches where Simon had touched them.

"Well lets get tracking before the trail cools. With any luck we'll find him before anyone or anything else does." Tony waved his hand for the group to follow him as he entered the tree line.

When they reached the door of a well kept large cottage with a low thatched roof and he was even with Lelia, he wanted to point out the fact that he was only half a head shorter than her but judiciously kept his mouth shut as they stepped up into a wide common room.

Simon looked about the room as three more children of varying age came running toward him stopped short by the roar of a heavyset middle aged woman standing at a fireplace hearth.

"Hold where ye are!"

She had her gray hair tied up tight in a bun at her head and she sported a careworn dress with a dark apron at her waist. Her green flashing eyes, however, gave no doubt in Simon's mind that she was Ma.

"Ma, a Midgardian!" Davan shouted, "Where's Da?"

The woman, upon seeing him, now paused, a wooden spoon in her hand dripping whatever she was stirring over the fire all over the fieldstone floor.

"He's...He..." The woman stuttered, "Da!"

A giant of a man emerged from a room to Simon's right. He seemed to be drying his face off with a cloth. He was massive with a barrel chest and thick arms. He had long red hair streaked with gray and done up in a braid down his bare back. He wore leather breeches and black leather boots and he too was staring at Simon much as Davan had.

"Ye brought a dwarf here?"

"For god's sake," Simon growled through clenched teeth, "I am NOT a dwarf. I am a human being...a Midgardian."

Da rose to his full height and laughed aloud, "Is that so now? Well then a Midgardian ye are." He put a finger aside of his nose and tapped it, "What is a Midgardian doing so far from the Longhouses?"

Lelia pointed to Davan, "He was spying on them like ye told him not to."

Davan turned about with a mouth dropped open. "I only watched, Da. I swear it. He came into the woods after me!"

"Only because I wanted to know who was in the woods to begin with," Simon was quick to retaliate, "I didn't want to hurt anyone. I'm not even armed. You can search me if you like."

"I might do just that." Da walked over to Simon, bent forward and clapped the sides of his tunic, breeches, his boots as Simon gasped. The man was as strong as he looked. He stood back and gestured to Ma who was still standing there, gawping at him.

"Mother, see to a bowl of stew for our guest. He's no wider than Davan. Do they not feed you well at the encampment?"

"They feed us very well, thank you and I don't want to trouble you. I just need to find my way back to the site."

But Da had pulled a chair out from a large rough hewn table and guided him over to it. "Ye've time for a bowl and a mug. I must know however you came to be a Midgardian."

Simon put a hand to his forehead, if he heard the word dwarf once more, he was going to scream.

"I was born a Midgardian."

Ma set a bowl of stew on the table before him and despite his reticence, the smell of the concoction made his stomach growl. Would it really hurt him to have a few spoonfuls? It was only hospitable after all. He inspected the spoon, found it to be clean and pulled the bowl to him, nearly jumping over the table as he felt the man's large hand at his ear.

"Not much of a point, I'll warrant ye but still there."

"A..ch...childhood accident. I fell off a swing when I was all of two."

Da twisted his head around, "Twice?"

"What?"

Da tapped his other ear, "Ye fell on both sides?"

Simon felt his face grow hot. He'd always been picked on in school about his ears. His mother had told him the swing story time and again. "They're oddly shaped yes thank you for pointing it out."

Da, who'd taken a seat beside him, clapped him on the back, "I meant no harm. I was only observing. A heritage is something to be proud of. Tell me, what name do ye go by?"

"Simon Foster."

"An odd name." Lelia had taken the chair across the table from him.

"Odd it may be but it's mine and there you go." He took a spoonful of stew though before he could put it in his mouth, his other hand was taken in a firm handshake by Da.

"Then you might call me Vargas. Me wife Claire," he waved to Ma who curtsied, keeping her eyes trained on Simon, "The other two ye've met. The wee three staring at ye from behind their mama's skirts are me namesake, Vargas, Meridia and the baby Bowen.

"Delighted." Simon stood and made a small bow, "You've a full house."

"There's talk of more Midgardians coming here. Is it true?" Claire had moved closer to the table again.

Simon paused. He had talked about the next wave with Tony, the King and his brother so it stood to reason the kingdom also knew what was coming though he decided he would temper his information just in case.

"I believe that's the plan though I don't know all the details. They keep me in the dark, I'm only a scientist."

"A scien-tist?"

Simon nodded, "Physicist, scientist...um...," he wracked his brains to come up with an Asgardian equivalent, "Alchemist?"

A smile spread across Vargas' face, "Ah, a potion maker..."

Simon returned the smile. What the hell. "Let's go with that."

"What does a potion maker have to do at the Midgardian camp?" Lelia fixed him with a stare.

Simon took another bite of the stew, trying to bide time, "I'm helping to build the portal. I do much more than make potions. I figure out mathematical problems, measure things, program equipment..." He looked about the room at the blank stares, "I help."

"Will the new Midgardians build homes and live here too?" Davan was half over the table, watching him.

"Davan, shut it." Vargas looked at Simon sheepishly, "Fergive me boy, his manners are lacking because he's excited."

Simon paused, "The new group will be distributed among the people of the kingdom to learn their ways for a year then I believe a group of Asgardians will go to Midgard to do the same. It was discussed at the last High Council meeting. It was a public forum."

Vargas shrugged, "We've enough to do on the farm here. What news we receive comes from travelers, family who pass by. When we moved from Alfheim to Asgard, we left much behind. Now we stay close to home especially in these times, begging yer pardon."

"I understand completely." Simon scraped the bottom of his bowl, "Madam, this was a fine stew." He resisted the urge to take the bowl and spoon and wipe them clean, relinquishing them to Claire's outstretched hand, "And now I must ask you, would you be so kind as to lead me back to the longhouses?"

Vargas stood from the table, "Aye, I will. Let me fetch mah bow. I never go unarmed."

"Sir, we've come to a field. There's a farm in the distance." The radio crackled in Tony's hand.

"That's where the path led? Head for the farm, leave the channel open. I want to hear what's going on. Remember these people are not our enemies, at least not yet so lets not give them a reason to distrust us. Approach with caution. No confrontation, no weapons unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes sir."

Simon followed Vargas as they headed away from the cottage. " 'Tis not far to the clearing. Ye were likely going in circles."

"Well I'm not much of a tracker to be honest with you. I've gotten turned around in my own back yard."

Vargas chuckled, "I thought dwarves had a keen sense of direction."

Simon sighed aloud, "Look, I told you, I'm a Mid...a human. Why do you insist on calling me a dwarf. Is it because I'm short because I can point out at least ten men at the site who are shorter than me."

"No, I told ye..."

"If it's not my height, what in god's name is it, and I told you about my ears."

They had reached the road leading around the barley fields, "Alright, it's not one individual thing, it's everything. Yer ears, yer height, yer face, hands," Vargas reached over and tapped a spot behind Simon's left ear and he knew what Vargas was looking at.

"And this little mark here."

"...is a birthmark."

Vargas laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, "It's a clan mark. I know because I've seen it on a band of dwarves living outside the town of Milhelm in Alfheim. They're metalsmiths, some of the finest in the nine realms."

"It's a birthmark." Simon reiterated though his voice had dropped in volume.

"Aye, let's go wi' that." Vargas winked at him as they rounded the corner of the field to continue along the edge.

"Hold it right there!"

Simon and Vargas both looked up. Ahead in the road were two agents, guns drawn. Vargas reached back into his quiver and withdrew an arrow faster than Simon could see.

"Who are ye?!" He roared as he notched the arrow into the string.

Simon leaped forward, "Wait! Wait! Put the bloody guns away, Jesus Christ!" His heart felt about to crash through his chest wall, "What the hell are you doing?"

"We'll put the guns away when he lowers that bow, sir." Kenworth held the pistol steady. On his belt the radio crackled.

"Simon says put the gun down...Christ, that sounds so stupid...put the gun down, Kenworth."

"Tony?" Simon called out, "I'm perfectly fine. The agents," he growled the word, glaring at them, "had their guns drawn when we rounded the corner."

"They're a little trigger happy outside the compound. I'll talk to them."

Simon put a hand up to Vargas, "It's okay. No one's going to hurt you. They came looking for me."

Vargas lowered the bow though he kept his gaze trained on the two agents, "They've got a right sorry sense of hospitality."

"Da!" came a shout behind him as the agent's guns swung high again.

Lelia slid to a halt, her bow in hand, "I heard ye yell."

"Simon's friends came to fetch him." Vargas walked to her and pulled the bow from her hand, "Next time, you'll do well to stay in the cottage with yer Ma and the rest instead of running headlong into trouble."

Simon waved at Vargas, "Listen I've upset the whole household today. Forgive me. I'll be on my way. The agents will escort me back to the longhouses."

"Are ye certain? I'm not sure of the quality of yer company."

Simon laughed, "Neither am I but I assure you, I'll make it back in one piece."

Vargas chuckled along with him, "Yer welcome to visit again, Simon Foster."

Simon glanced at Lelia then at Vargas, "Thank you for your fine hospitality." then he did something he could count on one hand having done before; he stuck out his hand to Vargas who shook it heartily, "Farewell."

As they reached the entry point from the forest, Simon looked back to where Lelia and Vargas stood watching them, put his hand up to his ear, then followed the agents into the dense underbrush.


	27. Chapter 27

Simon sat at his writing desk, staring into the flame of the lantern, his solar light on the ground. Tony had been irritated, not angry but irritated when he'd stepped out of the forest into the encampment.

"What did I tell you? If you were going to go for a walk to stay in camp and carry some kind of weapon. A gun, tazer, mace, large stick I don't care but carry something."

He'd explained to Tony that the people he'd encountered were friendly but Tony had held up his hand.

"And if they hadn't been, we'd have an incident on our hands now."

Simon had returned to the longhouse, working in silence most of the day as he sat before the computer bank beside the portal, his mind far afield. He'd retired early, thinking to do a bit of reading but his thoughts kept returning to the family he'd met, the things they'd said, however inane they might be. And yet there he was, holding a mirror in his hand and staring hard at the birthmark behind his ear.

"Jesus," he muttered, setting the mirror on the table and turning down the wick on the lantern. He sat the solar light on the table beside it and turned it on low then burrowed beneath the coverlet on his cot. As he drifted to sleep, he felt the shell of one ear, shivered and pulled the covers tight around him.

Fen had to force his eyes open though he'd been awake listening to Astrid wail when Father had told her she must stay home today.

"But Papa, I will be good. I will not run about!"

"I am sorry my little sparrow, you must stay with Ingrid. Help her tend to Helgi. I charge you with seeing that she stay in bed and rest. Sit on her if you must."

Fen heard Astrid giggle even as she begged him yet again, "Papa, everyone is going."

"Only your mother, Brenna and myself. That is not everyone."

Fen scowled at the wall. He could have argued the right to join them for he would soon be a man though even had he been considered old enough, he doubted his father would let him. His father had already expressed his concern over what the portal would do once it was running. He'd entreated Mother to stay home but she would have none of it, insisting upon being at his side. Fen almost felt sorry for Father. Mother could be so very stubborn. The creak of his bedroom door made him close his eyes again. He didn't want to be perceived as having heard the conversation but he needn't have worried.

"Fen?"

It was Cait.

"Today is the day, Fen. Why can we not go with Papa?"

"Mmph, only grown ups may attend. We must stay."

"Why?"

The covers started to slip from him and he grabbed at them. "Go ask Ingrid."

He felt the covers yank out of his hand and he sat up catching Cait's frown as she stomped out of the room. "Hey!"

"It is time for chores." she groused as she trotted down the stairs.

Fen fell back on his pillow, "Little troll."

Her hands were trembling so she kept fumbling her hair clip

"Damn," She put her head forward to gather her hair in her hands once more, letting out a squeak as she felt a pair of hands join hers.

"Put your head up and give me the clip."

She handed Loki the carved wooden clip, "Must you sneak up on me?"

He raised her hair from her neck, planting a kiss at her nape which closed her eyes, eliciting the memory of their passionate coupling the night before.

"I did no such thing. I simply saw you struggling as I walked in," he twisted her hair around, curled it into a bun atop her head, "Astrid is in tears once again because she cannot come with us."

"She worships you." Eidra smiled at Loki's hands on her shoulders.

"Truth be told, I would prefer none come with me but my ladies cannot be reasoned with."

Eidra shook her head, "We cannot."

He gave her shoulders a squeeze, "Finish up. I will bring the horses around."

Loki and Brenna were in the dooryard with the horses when Colin stepped outside. The sky was gray with heavy clouds. There would be rain later, he could feel it in the air.

"Might want to bring our coats." Colin took Agathon's reins which Brenna held out to him.

Loki looked up to the clouds, "An ominous portent is it not?"

Colin mounted Agathon, "For the day or the weather, there's the question."

Loki stroked Lightning's neck, "Hopefully for the weather alone."

"What does it say on the screen?" Tony called down to Simon who peered at the screen. He'd woken up with a terrific headache and the lights from the computers and the equipment did nothing to alleviate it.

"It says containment barrier active."

Tony stood atop the platform, "Just to be sure, I'm going to have everyone remove anything metal when they arrive. Better safe than sorry."

"Right," Simon muttered, "Instead of losing a finger because of a ring, they'll lose their heads to a flying toolkit."

Tony trotted down the ramp, "Well that's what we have the containment barrier for, to protect the travelers and the operators. It worked during the test phase."

Simon sat back in the chair with his fingers at his temples, "With a small prototype. Let's hope we've got the calculations correct."

"I have."

Tony leaned in front of Simon, punched a few keys and put his hand to the computer screen, drawing out a holograph of the portal, pulling the image apart until all the components were cross sectioned before them in glowing red light.

"I'm not a religious man, mind you but I, for one, will be saying a prayer."

Tony smirked as he collapsed the hologram into a ball and threw it back at the computer screen, "Oh ye of little faith."

"Sir," Kenworth called from across the longhouse, "The guests are starting to arrive."

Tony glanced at the computer screen and clapped Simon on the back, "Then I'd say It's showtime."

Thunder shook the walls of the longhouse. Colin stood at the back of the group. Thor and Loki watched Tony as he sat before the bank of computers to the right of the platform. Eidra and Jane kept to one side, their heads together as they talked in a whisper. Brenna stayed close to Colin's side, chewing on her thumbnail.

"I detest waiting," she mumbled, "It makes me exceeding nervous."

Tony pushed away from the computers and ran up the ramp to the top of the platform where he clapped his hands together. All eyes fell on him and he smiled.

"Ever the showman." Colin crossed his arms.

"If I've synced the times correctly, in about five minutes, either we will witness a miracle or be running for our lives. I would tell you where the exits are but if this all goes south, it won't matter."

Colin watched Eidra slip her hand into Loki's, felt Brenna lock her arm in the crook of his elbow. There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Lily smiling at him.

"Did I miss anything?" she whispered.

"Nope, he's still doing his song and dance, yer fine...oh and I've the next report ready to go."

"I'll take it when we're finished here."

Colin looked about, "Where's yer husband?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Back at the palace helping to prepare the feast. I say they're pretty confident this is going to work."

"We shall see.."

"...but none of this could have happened," Tony continued, "..without Brenna." He waved at her, "Come up here and take a bow."

Brenna shook her head but Colin nudged her, "Go on. This is a rare happenstance that he acknowledges anyone's help."

She let go of him and trudged up the ramp, her cheeks bright pink as Tony put his arm around her shoulders, "By letting us study the Uruz, she allowed us to unlock the secrets of creating this portal. Of course, with the gracious permission of her father, Loki," Tony nodded to him, "And the King."

He led her halfway down the ramp, "Two minutes and counting. I have employed a volunteer on Midgard. This volunteer, will, in two minutes, activate the marker and the portal will open. The volunteer will then walk through, thus arriving here intact."

Technicians, scientists, workers had started to gather around the portal, watching, waiting. The silence in the room had the quality of a reverent congregation. Simon sat staring at the computer screens still, save for the occasional tug on his ear. Colin wanted to wish him good luck but suspected he would likely scare the poor man half to death, so intent did he seem on his task.

With a speed that made the whole room give a collective gasp, the six cubes sprang into the air in a circle, an electric hum filled the longhouse leaving Colin with the impression of watching the old Boris Karloff Frankenstein movie. He half expected bolts of electricity to arc out around the portal base. A green flash at the corner of his vision caught his attention and he looked about the room, settling his gaze on Simon's office windows, after a moment surmising the portal must have reflected off the glass. The hum increased in volume and the lights started to dim.

"Simon!" Tony yelled, "How are we looking?"

"Like your volunteer had better hurry up!" Simon shouted back at him.

The interior of the portal started to waver then as if looking through a wet pane of glass, an image started to appear, growing clearer and clearer until Colin could make out a woman with blond hair and some kind of blue clothing. Still clearer it grew as the hum became almost deafening and the woman took a step forward, her foot emerging onto the portal pad, her leg, followed by her arm, torso until Pepper stood on the portal pad gasping, her hand to her chest.

The room erupted in applause, cheers, whoops as Tony guided her down the ramp and the cubes dropped to the pad with a metallic thud, the hum dropping in octaves, becoming a low rumble, finally cutting out altogether.

Thor moved forward, extending his hand to Pepper, "Miss Potts, welcome once again to Asgard."

Pepper gave him a wide smile though Colin saw her hand trembling as Thor bussed it in a light kiss.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I'm thrilled to be here."

Thor turned around to face the crowd about him, "And to honor the success of Master Stark's invention. I invite you all to the palace for a day of celebration!"

Loki had already moved away toward Colin, standing beside him as Thor spoke with Tony.

"Yer not happy."

Loki managed a half smile, "Concerned would be more accurate," he gathered Eidra under his arm, "What is to happen now? Will we become a destination for Midgardians looking for a new place to see? I have seen the streets of New York swell with visitors in the summer."

"Are you telling me you don't ever go on holiday here?"

"Colin," Brenna interjected, "You know it is not the situation but the company he shall have to keep."

Loki looked away as Colin replied, "Aye, I was thinking that."

The crowd had started to break up as Thor led the way to the longhouse door.

"Now to return home to fetch our brood and be polite." Loki muttered as they fell in line.

"You can't tell me you didn't see it." Beth cried.

"To be honest, I was not looking at your hands." Gretten peered over her shoulder.

Beth stared into the blue depths of the stone in her grandmother's ring. To be honest, she hadn't been looking at the ring either. She'd been focused on squeezing all the satisfaction she could muster out of their brief span of time alone together while Colin, Loki and Eidra were at the longhouses but the bright blue burst of light from the stone had the intensity of a camera flash.

Beth sat forward on the edge of the bed, "Then your eyes must have been shut. It was like a strobe light."

Gretten was tying his breeches, trying to see over his round belly and Beth smiled at his frown of frustration, "And it has never done such a thing before?"

"Nope. I'd remember something like this," she twisted the ring on her finger, "Where I come from, we'd need batteries for a light like that."

"Gretten took her hand in his, studying the ring, "What was it then?"

Beth joined him as they both looked down, "I don't know."

Simon clutched the wrought silver chalice to his chest, inhaling the soothing scent of mulled cider. For the last hour, Tony had hauled him around the Great Hall when all he wanted to do was hide in a corner and now guests were arriving for the feast. It would only get worse from here.

He had so much on his mind. When he'd been able to break away from the clamor and din of the group to his office after the test, he'd found something was wrong with his great great grandfather's deck prism. It had been almost too subtle to notice at first but as he sat at his desk, chin in his hands and looked over at the deck prism, he realized it was glowing. A soft light, he would have likened it to bio-luminescence, barely noticeable but there all the same.

He'd walked around the room, staring at it from every conceivable angle, trying to block the light from the desk lamp, the overhead halogens. The more light he'd remove, the more he could see the glow. He had dropped into his chair, frustrated.

"First the damn ears, now my deck prism is possessed."

When Tony had come to fetch him, he'd tried to bow out but Tony had flat out refused to go without him.

"You're the star of the show, Foster and you are going."

Tony's word was gospel and so here he stood, trying to blend into the background...

"Simon!"

...which had zero chance of happening now.

"It's been so long. The last time I saw you was the day we arrived!" Beth cried as she enfolded him in a bear hug, then held him at arm's length, "You look exhausted!"

Simon nodded, "That's because I am." He glanced at Tony who seemed intent on his conversation with Thor and Loki. This was his chance.

"Why don't we find a couple chairs and have a chat?"

Beth tilted her head, "Really?"

"Yes, really," He guided her to a couple of empty seats near a small brazier, "Have you lost weight?"

Beth giggled and gave him a playful shove which nearly knocked him off his feet, "It's so nice of you to notice."

Simon gave a wooden laugh as he kept his tack for the two chairs. If anyone took them first, he would beat them with his chalice.

"They insisted on calling you a dwarf?"

Simon roared with laughter, "Yes! Yes! Inane isn't it?"

He had switched to hard cider some time ago, his tongue loosening with each chalice, "The father, a great hulk of a man he was, kept pointing at my ears even when I explained to him I'd had a childhood accident."

Beth leaned closer to him, "Mmm, I guess I never noticed them. They are kinda oddly shaped."

"..and then he assumes being short automatically made me a dwarf..." Simon slapped the arm of the chair, "Isn't it the damndest thing? The daughter, she was a cherry lass though...flaming red hair, emerald green eyes..."

"Oh speaking of damndest things," Beth gasped, "You won't believe what happened to me earlier today," Beth held up her hand, "My ring...I don't know...lit up...flashed, like a strobe light! I don't have a clue why."

Simon was gawking at her, "Noooo, you're joking!"

Beth held up her hand, "Scouts honor. Gretten claimed he didn't see it and I've half a mind to believe him. Maybe I imagined it. Maybe the stone caught the light just right."

Simon grabbed her arm, his words slurring together, "My prism, my deck...prism...it did this glowy thing. I went into my office to get away from the action and it was sitting on my desk lit like a half dead torch. What the hell is going on?"

"Simon."

Simon looked up to find Colin standing over him, "Colin! Fancy a drop?"

Colin took the silver chalice from his hand and smiled at Beth, "No, and I'll go so far as to suggest you've had yer fill tonight too." He took hold of Simon's arm and hauled him to his feet, supporting him.

"I have that. I must say I can't recall the last time I overindulged in a pint."

Colin winked at Beth, "By the looks, I'd say ages. I'll help you out to one of the wagons. You'll be safer when yer horizontal. "

Simon bowed to Beth, nearly toppling forward, "Milady, till we meet again."

Colin charged the stable boys with watching Simon who summarily passed out the moment he crawled into the wagon bed. The palace corridors were alive with people, Aesir and project technicians, royalty and commoner alike and he nodded as he passed by. He was growing familiar with the halls of Asgard and he paused frequently along the way back to the hall, trying his hand at deciphering a plaque here and there, admiring the soaring columns, the fine sculpture. A servant passing with a tray of wine and chalices stopped as he sighted him.

"Milord? More wine?"

Colin held up his hand, "Ah, no thank you. Any more and I'll not sleep tonight."

The open doors to the hall were just ahead, the buzz from inside slowing his gait. He paused again, gazing about the corridor, eyes passing over a petite young woman in a long pastel gray shift who was staring at him. He smiled at her as he started into the hall. Just as he made the threshold, a hand gripped the sleeve of his tunic, fingernails scratching the skin beneath. He jerked his arm forward and spun around, nearly hitting the young woman in the head with his elbow.

"What the hell?" Colin backed into the tall oak door at his right as the woman reached for him again, hand open wide before his face as she closed her eyes.

"Divided by darkness, reunited by light. You will be the one to heal the rift."

He considered calling to one of the guards just inside the hall but the woman put her fingers to his lips and as he stared into her eyes which seemed to have a silvered caul over the irises, he realized she hadn't been looking at him in the first place at all.

She was blind.

"Trena." came a voice to his right and the woman before him turned her head.

"Hush, Lelia. We are before one of the ancients."

Colin looked to his right where stood a beautiful red haired girl in a green velvet dress. He began to speak but she shook her head, her gaze flickering to the woman who now cupped his face with her palms.

"You are the one from Alfheim."

Colin gently pried her fingers from his face but she batted his hands away, running her thumbs along his jaw. "The blood is buried generations deep within but it is still there."

"Madam, I think you have the wrong person, my name..."

"..Is Colin Denehy..."

Colin shivered, pressed himself harder against the door, praying for someone to come rescue him.

The woman smiled as her fingers traveled up his cheeks to the top of his head, "Still tall...your name was not always Denehy. Your ancestors were of the Denari clan.."

Colin felt his heart start to pound. He'd heard that name spoken often in the last few months. He wanted to tell her to shove off. He needed a pint of ale in the worst way. She continued her tactile trek down to his shoulders.

"Look deep into your past. The three have come full circle. You will overcome discord, conquer winter's firm grip with the warmth of love."

Colin grabbed the woman's wrists and tore them from him as he stumbled sideways, nearly knocking Lelia to the floor in his haste to put distance between them.

"I don't know who the fuck you are and I don't know who you think I am," he cried, felt Lelia support him as he regained his balance.

All at once, the woman laughed aloud and Colin realized the room behind him had gone silent.

"You will see and when you see, you will know." The woman began to sway and just before her legs gave way beneath her, Lelia was at her side, her arm about the woman's waist.

Colin moved forward on impulse to the opposite side, steering the woman to a small divan nestled between two columns where they let her down.

Lelia pulled Colin aside as the woman lay back on the cushions.

"Forgive her, Master Denehy. Her methods are a bit abrupt."

Colin wiped his forehead with his sleeve, "She's bleedin' insane!"

Lelia frowned, "She is Asgard's seer. She was Astrid's aide and when Astrid passed on, she took over the role. It is an honor to serve the house of Odin. It has been an honor for generations of our family."

"Yer family?" Colin was suddenly dizzy.

"She is my aunt. I came here two days ago because I have been chosen as her aide...and you would do well to heed her portents."

"Colin?"

Loki was striding towards him, "What has happened? I heard shouts."

Lelia bowed deeply, "Milord, I was distracted as we entered the hall and Trena spoke to Master Denehy..."

Thor had parted the crowd in the hall and was now at a trot towards them, "Loki, what happened?"

"Trena seems to have frightened the wits out of Colin." Loki waved to Lelia, "Take her back to her quarters where she may do less harm." He turned to Colin, "What did she say to you?"

Colin watched Lelia take Trena's hand and guide her up from the couch, "Ah...she said I was...," he swallowed hard, there was no way he was going to tell Loki what she'd said, not even under torture, "I was Midgardian...don't know how she could tell just by touching my face.."

"The seers see more when they lose their sight. Every seer eventually becomes blind to the world as they look within themselves," Here he chuckled, "And a bit insane. Come re-join the feast. We will be leaving soon. The children grow tired. Brynn and Astrid have already given in to their dreams."

Colin followed Loki and Thor back into the hall though he kept looking behind him down the empty corridor as if to be sure Trena had not broken loose from her aide and was not rushing back to him with more predictions.


	28. Chapter 28

The wind buffeted Eris about as she wrapped her jacket tighter around her shoulders. In the distance, gray clouds were amassing, bringing the Fire island lighthouse into sharp relief. A light rain had started to fall. The guide at the front of the crowd looked up at the sky.

"We'd better wrap up the tour and get back on the bus."

Eris stepped in line as the guide, a middle-aged man dressed in a three piece suit and sporting dark sunglasses, gestured to the bus driver to open the doors. In a week, they would return to the site to depart for Asgard. Eris slunk into the seat as the bus roared to life. She took her cell from her pocket and started to scroll through the messages. Alex had told her she wouldn't last a day in Asgard without all the modern conveniences and the reality depressed her. Maybe she was going to attempt the impossible but it certainly wouldn't be the first time. The rain outside had built to a downpour.

She'd always been resilient, a direct result of bouncing from foster home to foster home. She'd seen other foster kids crumble beneath the stress, the abuse, the constant need to adapt to survive. Whenever someone would ask her if being in a foster home was better than being with her real parents, she'd laugh, if she was in a good mood. More often she'd tell them to fuck off. A flash of lightning outside the bus window drew her attention. She watched a bolt streak into the ocean at the edge of the horizon.

"Looks like we're in for a good one." muttered the woman in the seat beside her.

Eris drew her legs beneath her, resting her forehead on the window. The last foster home she ever entered had been the best even though by then she'd been too far gone to appreciate it. At fifteen, she'd had enough of rules and restrictions. Melissa Burns, a middle-aged widowed grandmother with a large heart, had tried her hardest to give Eris what she'd never had, a true home. Eris was sure this was the source of her happiest memories though they were faded with time and tragedy.

Mrs. Burns had used the money she received for foster care on Eris instead of buying fancy clothes or expensive electronics, beer, cigarettes for herself as Eris had seen happen in countless other homes. She bought Eris her first piece of jewelry, a gold necklace, the pendant, a scrollworked word "LOVED". She bought new clothes, gave her a tablet, her own bedroom with a bed to herself and a door with a working deadbolt on it because Eris had told her about the abuse she'd been through in other homes and Mrs. Burns knew she'd feel safer behind locked doors. They would sit down to dinner each night at the table and Mrs. Burns would ask about her day at school. She'd tried to love Eris, told her each night she was special, beautiful, smart, yet all Eris could do in response was to rebel against her efforts.

If she was expected to be home by four in the afternoon, she'd come home at five, maybe six. Still Mrs. Burns would have supper waiting. If she wanted to go somewhere, she went without telling anyone where she was headed. Mrs. Burns would be waiting in her chair before the TV, crocheting. She never yelled, never accused. She would simply tell Eris good night as she retired for the evening. Finally, after hooking up with a man she'd met at a party, Eris had run away. On occasion, she would allow herself to revisit the memories, mostly when she was feeling like shit. Sometimes they would make her feel worse.

Another flash of lightning lit the sky and the thunder rumbled closer now as they headed back to the city. Eris closed her eyes. Sleep was preferable to being alone with her thoughts.

A half eaten sandwich and a bag of potato chips lay forgotten on the bed cover beside Eris. She preferred to eat alone. It saved having to pretend she was interested in what her fellow teammates had to say.

She flopped over onto her stomach across the bed and opened the old book. As she transcribed the words into English, she'd begun to learn the language and now was able to read it, albeit slowly, without having to write it out first. She smoothed the brittle page with her hand, feeling the ancient nib marks, the ornate scroll work. She was determined to cram as much information as she could into her head before she made the trip and so she began to read where she'd left off the night before...

_The Legend of the Protector and the Rune Elementals_

_ In the time of the Ancients, before man became man, when the young gods and the humans co-existed in peace and harmony, the Bifrost was a bridge in the truest sense of the word. The humans would come to worship at the gods' feet and the gods would visit harmony and blessings upon them but as humans bred and grew in numbers, they began to fight amongst themselves. They became petty, jealous creature, greedy, only interested in tyranny over their equals. One night a small band of men entered the Reliquary and stole the four Rune Elemental stones which would give any one, be he human or god, untold power were he to hold all four in his possession. One of the royal guards, Volundr Denari, vowed to travel to Midgard to find the Runes and return them to Asgard._

_ Traveling with him were three of his closest friends, the dwarves Melos and Zola and the fire Jotunn Bantr. Together they crossed the Bifrost, scouring Midgard for the stones. The men who had stolen them, meanwhile, started to fight amongst themselves over the Runes and war soon broke out between the clans for possession of the magical stones. They were spirited away to the four points of the compass and Volundr charged each companion to search, Bantr to the south, Melos to the east, Zola to the west and himself to the north. After many seasons, through rain, snow, blistering heat and countless skirmishes the four friends were re-united together with the Runes. _

_ When they returned to Midgard, the King deemed the stones much too dangerous to remain together and so disguising the stones, he bestowed each one upon the companions who had found them, The Rune Laguz to Melos, the Rune Ingwaz to Zola, the Rune Kenaz to Bantr and the Rune Uruz to Volundr. He bade them and their seed protect the Runes until they were again needed._

_ The four companions bade each other farewell, taking with them their Runes. Volundr had the dwarves fashion out of enchanted silver, a Protector to guard the Reliquary and he returned to Alfheim to live out his days..._

Eris's head dropped to the page as she jerked awake. She yawned, closed the book and hefted it to the floor beside the bed. She'd long ago decided the book contained more fairy tale than fact but if it only helped her to decipher the language then that was a plus in her eyes. She turned onto her back to stare at the ceiling. This party had better get started soon before she died of boredom.

Simon watched Tony pace up and down the ramp, mumbling to himself. He'd sent Pepper back home the day before and he'd been agitated ever since. They'd stood at the portal entrance forehead to forehead, whispering to each other before she'd wiped tears from her cheeks and stepped through to New York. Tony had then proceeded to lock himself in his office for an hour, re-emerging with a renewed energy Simon felt was merely another wall he'd erected to shield himself from the pain of being alone again.

"I think we should run more tests don't you?"

Simon looked up from the monitor, "Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want...," Tony had twisted at the waist to stare down at him, "So you don't think it's a good idea?"

Simon groaned inwardly, "Yes I do."

Tony squatted and peered over the edge of the ramp, "Why?"

He could always tell when Simon was distracted or indifferent and Simon had to be quick to the draw or Tony would keep them at the portal for the rest of the day.

"For consistency, and to ferret out any discrepancies with the data, establish a baseline."

"What textbook are you reading that from?" Tony jumped down to the longhouse floor. "What's on your mind, Foster? Whatever it is, it certainly isn't work."

What had he been thinking of? Oh yes, the same thing he had been for the last week.

"Nothing," he lied, "Except perhaps a cup of tea and a good book."

Tony leaned over, eye level with him for a few moments, then stood up, "Fine, you tell me when you're ready. We've got a few days left until our next batch of guinea pigs arrive. Let's run another battery of tests and then we'll call it quits for the day."

Simon assessed the items he'd laid out in a row on his cot, saying them aloud as he put them in his pockets, "GPS tracker, torch, field glasses, chocolate bars, better put them in the jacket pocket...," he paused. The switchblade Tony had given to him lay alone beside his pillow. He reached for it once, twice, grabbed it and shoved it under his coverlet.

"I'm not going to go around half cocked with a dagger in my trousers. No need, no need."

He wiped his palms on his pants and clapped his hands together. The sun was heading for the horizon as he stepped from his tent. If he were going to break the rules without being caught, he would have a limited time in which to do it.

Faintly across the clearing came the clink rattle of dishes as the workers at the mess tent cleaned the supper dishes. Simon kept his footsteps even, unhurried until he reached the edge of the clearing where he'd entered the forest a week ago. With one last look at the encampment, he parted the brush and disappeared through the trees.

Eidra stopped outside the twins bedchamber door, smiling, a basket of bed linen on her hip. Inside she could hear Loki singing with Astrid, Cait and Brynn. His mellow tone blended sweetly with the breathy lisps interspersed with laughter as they warbled their children's song. She hated to interrupt them but the basket had become heavy. She pushed the door open gently and Loki was at her side lifting the basket from her arms.

"You need not have stopped singing." Eidra knelt down into the semicircle the children had formed on the floor.

"Papa," Brynn tugged at Loki's breeches, "Mama said we can sing some more."

Loki shook his head, "Because Mama does not know you promised to go to bed after the last song."

_Sorry, _Eidra mouthed to him, "Then you must do as promised. Tomorrow is a new day. You may sing then."

A knock on the door gave Eidra to turn her head, "Enter."

Ingrid strode in, followed by Edie who made a bee line for the children on the floor.

"I should have known. Eidra, I said I would bring up the basket. How can I do my work when you will not let me?"

Ingrid walked to the basket sitting on one of the beds and started to take the linens out.

"I was retiring for the evening in any case. Why make you trudge upstairs for no reason?" Eidra took another stack from the basket.

Ingrid tilted her head to Loki, "Will you make her see sense?"

"No more than you shall," he chuckled, "Eidra, see the children to bed. Let Ingrid finish her chore."

Eidra sighed, handing the linens to Ingrid, "I must help or I shall feel woefully inadequate." She lifted Astrid to her hip, "Come my little ones, it is time you were abed."

The collective moans made her smile as Loki scooped Brynn up from the floor while Cait scrambled to her feet, running from the room with Edie close behind.

"It shall be a long night by my estimate." Loki sat Brynn down on his bed.

"Indeed it shall." Eidra kissed Astrid's cheek.

The sun had dipped below the mountains as Simon stepped out of the forest onto the road along the field. At first he thought he'd gotten turned around again, then he saw the cottage in the distance, candles blazing in the windows and realized the difference. They'd begun to harvest the barley. The field before him was half gone and the ruts in the road were much deeper, muddier than they had been before. Keeping in the grass along the road, he started for the cottage.

A few minutes later, he stood on the doorstep listening to the voices within, trying to swallow down his apprehension. Why had he returned to the little farm? It wasn't as if he believed any part of what Vargas had observed about him. Was it the need to see whose lives they were mucking up with the creation of the portal? Maybe it was the pretty redheaded daughter, perhaps it was simple morbid curiosity.

Simon balled his hand into a fist, paused, then knocked.

The hoofbeats awoke Fen because his bedchamber window faced the front dooryard. At first he thought he'd been dreaming but as he lay in the dark staring up at the ceiling, he noticed a faint flicker of light begin to dance on the plaster. He arose and walked to the window where three men holding torches had just reined in their horses at the front door. When one of them dismounted, Fen caught the glint of gold on his armor. He raced out of his room.

"Bren! Wake up!" Fen's loud whisper rasped in her ear. She felt him shake her.

"Bren!"

"Gods," She moaned, "I hope you have a good reason for waking me."

A distant rap on the front door made her sit up, nearly knocking Fen backwards.

"There are royal guards at the door!" Fen tugged at her arm, "Quickly!"

Brenna took the stairs two by two, narrowly avoiding a twisted ankle at the bottom. The knocking came again just as she reached for the handle. She opened the door, felt Fen shoving her aside to see.

The guardsman bowed deeply, "The King requests the presence of his brother, Prince Loki at the palace. He is to travel with all due haste..."

"What has happened?" Fen interrupted him.

"It is a matter for the Prince."

Brenna shoved Fen back, "Wait here. I will fetch him."

With a glance at Fen, she headed up the stairs.

The tart scent of hard cider wafted up from the jug as Vargas tilted it over Simon's mug even though he had put his hand up when offered another drink.

" 'Tis good for yer constitution."

"I have to be able to see to find my way back to the site, however.."

Vargas laughed aloud, clapping his hands, "Yer right of course. Now continue on wi' what ye were saying..."

Simon cleared his throat, unnerved. Three pairs of eyes peered at him from the opposite end of the table. No matter how many times Claire shooed the children away, they would drift back to stare at him, silent. Even Davan, helping his mother with the evening meal, was distracted, staring until Claire would nudge him and he'd return to his chore.

"Ah, yes well...you mentioned my birthmark...you said it was some sort of family tattoo or something...how..why do you say that?"

Vargas turned in his chair, "Claire! Fetch me the Guild tome!"

Claire waved at Davan, "I've the evening meal to tend to. Fetch the tome for yer Da."

Davan groaned but soon he was placing a heavy leather bound book on the table between them. Vargas opened the book, leafing through thick parchment pages. Simon looked over his shoulder at the strange language, irritated yet again that though they'd been transplanted here for an indeterminate period of time, they'd only been given ground rules.

"Because we were never expected to travel.." he muttered to himself.

"Eh?" Vargas glanced up at him.

"Thinking out loud, pay me no mind."

Vargas turned a few more pages until he found what he was looking for, his calloused fingers skimming down the page. Simon saw a few large symbols with more writing beneath them and felt Vargas's hand atop his head, turning him to get a closer look at the mark behind his ear.

"The marks change with the tribes," Vargas turned another page, "Ah..."

Simon wanted to pull away from his grasp but he kept still, his manners holding together.

"Yer symbol is old..." Vargas turned the book toward him and pointed to a inscription below a dark blue sketch of what looked to Simon like a hammer hitting an anvil, "The first tribes founded by Melos, keeper of the Rune Laguz. They were masters of their craft. They fashioned the Protector, guardian of the Royal Reliquary."

Simon put a hand to the birthmark, "I don't see it..."

Vargas rubbed his forehead, "Claire, looking glass!"

"Ye'll not eat this night if I've nothing to do save be at yer beck and call!" Claire barked, "Meridia cease yer gawking and get me glass!"

The young girl at the end of the table trotted off. Simon shook his head as she placed a mirror in Vargas's hand, " 'Ere now. Get a good look."

Simon canted his eyes to the right to look at the mark in the glass. It was a polished silver plate, the reflected image wavy, slightly distorted but as his eyes focused, he looked away.

"I..." his throat tightened, "It doesn't make sense.."

Vargas brushed the page with his hand, "Ye say yer a Midgardian. I've no doubt ye speak the truth but I'm talking of yer heritage. Ages ago, our people traveled the realms freely and some stayed far from where they started out."

Simon could only shake his head again.

"I'm traveling to Alfheim to see kin in a few days. Not far from the ancestral home live descendants of yer tribe. Mayhap I can convince them to pay ye a visit.."

Simon almost knocked the mug of cider from the table, so swiftly did he stand up.

"NO!...no...uh...Forgive me, please. This was so silly of me to come here...," his hands were starting to shake, "If Stark...if someone came to the camp looking for me, there'd be questions," he laughed once, hoped he could stop, "So many questions..."

He steadied himself on the back of his chair as Vargas stood up, "I..you'll have to excuse me...I have to be getting back.." he'd been wanting to ask after Lelia but even that thought had been driven from his mind.

"The food is near to ready, ye must stay on for the meal." Claire put a hand on her hip, the other brandishing a dripping spoon.

"They'll be looking for me..." Simon edged toward the door.

"Ye don't believe in destiny do ye." It was a statement not a question and Simon stopped, felt a chill shoot down his spine as he sought a response to Vargas.

Vargas walked over to him but before he could say anything more, the front door swung wide and Lelia burst into the room, breathless.

Brenna knocked on the door again, a little harder, her hand inches from the door handle when she heard muffled footsteps and the door slowly creaked open, her father's pale face emerging from the darkness into the light of her candle.

"Bren?" He scanned the hallway, "What is wrong? Is it Brynn..?"

Brenna found her tongue glued to the roof of her mouth, she swallowed, "Royal guards, at the door for you, Papa."

He sailed past her to the balcony overlooking the foyer. She joined him. Fen stood in the doorway, silhouetted by torchlight, the guard she'd spoken to standing on the stone step outside. She turned to speak, finding her father already halfway down the stairs. She raced to catch up with him, hitting the bottom step as the guard bowed to him.

They started to step outside and Brenna made to follow but Loki held up his hand, "Stay inside with Fen."

He shut the door behind him as Fen rushed to the window, trying to see outside. Brenna took the lantern from the table beside the door and lit it.

"What are they saying?" she whispered, "Can you hear them?"

Fen frowned, "No, they are too quiet...here comes Papa!"

Brenna backed away from the door as it opened and Loki took her by the arm, "Take your brother and saddle the horses for your mother and myself with all haste."

"Papa, is something wrong?" Fen called as he started up the stairs.

"Tend to the horses, quickly!" He shouted.

Brenna and Fen exchanged glances, then looked out the door to where the guards stood waiting.

"Come, you heard Papa." Brenna put her hand at Fen's back, pushing him ahead of her into the dooryard.

Eidra met him halfway across the bedchamber, a newly lit lantern in her hand, following him as he strode to the wardrobe.

"Loki, what is it? Who is here?"

He took the lantern from her hand, setting it on the floor then reaching into the wardrobe and lifting a dress from one of the hooks, "Go change out of your robe. Hurry."

She lifted the robe over her head, tossing onto the bed, watching him yank a pair of breeches up to his waist as she slid the simple shift over her head. He was still struggling to tie his breeches when she walked over to him, moving his trembling hands aside and finishing the task for him.

"Loki, what is wrong?"

Loki paused, a tunic clutched in his hands, "The Allfather is dying."

Eidra stepped back, "The gods wept!"

He pulled the tunic over his head, Eidra lifting his hair from underneath, "Thor has summoned us to the palace."

Suddenly he began to shiver beneath her hands and she wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling violent tremors course through his body as he held her to him.

A light knock on the door brought her head up to see Fen just inside the door, "The horses are ready, Papa."

Loki took Lightning's reins from Brenna and leaned close to her, "You are the eldest. Watch over your siblings until we return. Ingrid shall be here in the morning."

Brenna looked up into his face, alarmed, "Papa, please tell me what has happened."

"The Allfather is at the end of his journey..,"his jaw tightened convulsively, "The King has sent for us."

Brenna threw her arms around his neck, "Oh no!"

His movements felt wooden to him as he rubbed her back, "It is the way of all things."

"Let me come with you," she pleaded into his ear but he shook his head.

"Stay with the children until dawn. Come ahead when Ingrid arrives. Helgi is in no health to take care of the brood," he kissed her cheek, "Please do this for me."

Brenna backed away as he mounted Lightning, "I will. Give grandmother my love."

Loki looked at Eidra who nodded, "I am ready."

The thunder of hooves shook the ground as they followed the soldiers down the lane to the road leaving Brenna and Fen standing in the moonlight.

"I rode as fast as I could, Da!" Lelia cried, tears streaking her face, "The King fell to his knees prostrate with grief outside the Allfather's chambers! They say he will soon be in Valhalla!"

Simon held up his hands, "Hold it, Odin is...he's dying? Is that possible?"

Vargas whirled about, "What tripe do they feed ye on Midgard? Does death no' visit ye as well?"

Simon felt as if he was watching a scene play out before him, detached from consciousness, "But...the books, myths...," he paused, slapping his hands atop his head, "Good lord, I've got to tell Stark!"

"Claire! Pack me a roast potato a hunk of good bread and a slice a mutton. I'll be riding with Lelia back to Asgard!"

Simon stared out the open door into the evening, then looked back at Vargas.

"And I'll be leading Simon back to camp.."

Colin tightened the strap around Agathon's belly, swearing as he fumbled to loop it under.

"Here let me help," Brenna pushed him aside, reaching under the horse.

When he'd stepped out into the hallway to ask Brenna what was going on and she'd delivered the news to him, he'd broken out in a cold sweat, so nervous it took him twice the time to get dressed.

"I do not see why you must leave right now. Can you not wait until morning?"

Colin had considered it. The household consisted at the moment of himself, Brenna, the children and Helgi. Hal, Vesta and Ingrid wouldn't arrive until dawn but the encampment needed a heads up just in case. Thor had been willing to let the portals be built but what if he were to change his mind when Odin passed on and roust the whole project back to Earth? He at least had to tell Tony.

"I've a job to do and one aspect of it is telling Stark when something big has happened in Asgard. I consider this a bit epic, don't you?"

Brenna stood up, "No I consider it a tragedy."

Colin shut his eyes, "Fergive me. It is tragic, yes but also is it very important. I'll ride out and back, alright?"

Brenna nodded, "I will put on a kettle for tea and wait for you. I think I have slept as much as I am going to for the evening."

On impulse Colin reached out and hugged her, a gesture she promptly returned.

"I'll be as quick as I can." He mounted Agathon, spurring the horse into a gallop, thankful for the full moon as he headed down the road toward the longhouses.

Tony was sitting at his desk, chin in his hand as he hunched over his tablet, the other hand occupied with a glass of brandy when Colin knocked on the door and he looked up.

"Come in," Tony glanced at the tablet again, "It's kinda late for you to be out and about isn't it?"

Colin nodded, taking a moment to catch his breath, "I was asleep until about a half hour ago but I thought you should know what's going on."

Tony sat up in his chair, "Why do I not like the sound of this?"

Colin leaned over the desk, "There were royal guards at the manor door tonight. It seems Odin is on his deathbed."

Tony took the glass of brandy and drained it, "Hasn't he been for a while?"

"I guess tonight might be the night he succeeds."

Tony stood up, "Well then we'd better tell the encampment to be on their toes. Do you think we need to step up the watch?"

Colin followed him out into the longhouse, "I don't foresee any trouble but it wouldn't hurt to cover yer arse."

"And in that, I am an expert."

As they reached the perimeter of the camp, Simon heard the bullhorn. "ATTENTION PLEASE! ATTENTION PLEASE! ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO ASSEMBLE IN THE STAGING AREA BEHIND LONGHOUSE ONE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

" 'Twould seem yer people have already heard of the news." Vargas whispered.

People started to emerge from their tents, the longhouses and make their way to the large staging area lit by solar floodlights.

"Tony does things in a big way all the time. It doesn't necessarily mean they know about the Allfather."

"Aye and it doesn'a mean they don't."

Simon stepped out of the brush onto the encampment road, "Thank you for guiding me back."

Vargas smiled, stroked his beard, "Not at all. Yer welcome ta visit any time."

A voice rose from the darkness, "Foster! Come on!"

"I'll be right with you!" Simon replied, turning back to Vargas intending to ask him why Lelia had been at the palace but the great man had melted into the forest.

"Damn." Simon took off at a trot down the row of tents, "Damn."


	29. Chapter 29

The preternatural quiet of the palace lay heavy on his ears. At the end of the hall before the great gilded doors stood Thor, his hands clasped before him, Jane to his left, looking up at him. He could see Thor had been crying even from a distance away and it unnerved him. Thor opened his arm and caught him in a hard embrace.

"Thank you for coming so swiftly, brother. Old Clotho has been at his side all night as has mother. There is naught to be done. Let us pay our respects while he may yet hear us."

Frigga looked up from her chair beside the bed when the door opened. She was sitting in a padded chair, a tome in her lap, holding Odin's hand and he was struck by how she seemed to have aged so over the past season. A smile brightened her face, melting away a few seasons.

"Boys," her voice was soft, "Come, he knows you are here."

All at once he felt panic stricken as he had when he was a boy, knowing he must face his father for whatever reason, be it good or bad. Thor knelt beside the bed, his hands clasped below his chin as Frigga rubbed his shoulder. He felt a hand at the small of his back and tilted his head toward Eidra thankful for the gesture.

At the end of the bed stood a line of goðar, lips moving in silent prayer as Odin struggled to draw each breath, his mouth agape, emaciated frame buried beneath a mound of coverlets. He had started his journey to Valhalla in the body of a warrior but he would end it trapped within a useless husk. Thor stood and gestured for Loki. Through sheer force of will, he moved to the bedside. Thor draped his arm around his shoulders and suddenly he felt light-headed. He had never wished to be somewhere else more than he did at this moment. He swallowed hard.

"He will be resurrected in Valhalla and rule on high." Thor squeezed his shoulder. He could only nod, his gaze slipping to Frigga who gave him a sad smile. All at once, he pulled from Thor's embrace and started for the chamber door, striding past Jane and Eidra who stood at the back of the room, through the doors into the corridor, his heart pounding. He'd broken into a cold sweat by the time he reached the doors of his old bedchamber, kept walking until he reached the arboretum, slipping inside to sit at one of the benches by the central fountain, head back, eyes closed.

At the sound of footsteps on the marble floor, he opened his eyes to see Frigga sitting down beside him. They said nothing for some time, watching the birds flit back and forth through the bushes, nibbling at the berries, perching on the edge of the fountain to watch them in return.

"Is it wrong, mother? Is it wrong that I will mourn the passing of the once great king, the man, not the father?"

Frigga covered his hands with hers, "It was never easy for him. Trying to govern a kingdom, at the same time trying to find time to raise sons who would one day ascend the throne.."

"One son only."

She brought his hand to her cheek, "You are as worthy of the title of king as your brother. Do not doubt yourself and do not condemn him for giving the throne to Thor."

"It matters little now. What is done cannot be undone in deed, in word, in thought. All I learned as a boy, I learned through you."

"Your courage, your nobility, you garnered such qualities from the Allfather," she stroked his hand, "You must know how he loved you both. Above all you must know how hard he tried to be a father," her voice cracked as she lay her head on his shoulder, "..he tried."

He enfolded Frigga in his arms, the tears he shed not for Odin but for her anguish, her grief. He felt a hand brush his forehead and opened his eyes to see Eidra standing before them.

"Clotho sent me to fetch you. Come quickly."

Colin reined in his horse, the others following suit as horns began to sound about the city. The guards standing on either side of the arched gateway drew off their helmets, turning to look up at the palace looming high overhead, the sun just peering over the horizon to light the spires with gold.

"Sounds like the party's over huh."

Colin twisted in the saddle and held a finger to his lips, "Aye, just don't sound so flippant. The whole realm is going to be in mourning. You might want to practice a wee bit of tact."

Tony seemed about to answer when Simon coughed into his hand a few times and Tony turned to him, "Thanks for the vote of no confidence, Foster."

Simon held up his hands, "I said nothing."

Colin spurred Agathon forward, "Let's get inside, there's no use putting it off."

Colin hung at the back of the throne room as Aesir, citizen, nobility continued to pour through the open double doors. His back ached along with his head and feet, he was hungry and tired. They'd been most of the day waiting for the King to make an appearance. He'd had to practically sit on Tony who was the least patient man he'd ever met in his life. He'd made at least a dozen circuits around the room, talking his way around each time. Colin had followed him the first couple of times then he'd stayed near one of the large columns talking quietly with Simon who himself seemed preoccupied as he continually scanned the room.

"Ya know, why don't we just head back to the longhouses?" Tony had returned and was now trying to stretch himself above the heads of the crowd. Colin chuckled at the futility of his efforts.

"We're here out of respect. You'd expect the same for yourself would you not?" Simon chided him.

Tony mimicked lighting a match, "Just stuff me in a box and throw me in an oven. I'll be dead anyway. I won't care."

"Well they do." A horn sounded, cavernous in the hall and they all looked toward the dais where Thor, Jane and Loki now stood.

A hush blanketed the crowd as Thor raised his hands in the air, "My people, citizens of Asgard, the Allfather has passed from this life to the next. He will rule Valhalla in glory for all eternity!"

A roar erupted from the throng.

"We will sing his praises while we honor his life with the sjaund!"

Another roar.

"What's that?" Tony whispered to Colin.

Colin leaned over, "It's the ritual drinking and feasting for the deceased. It happens seven days after they depart this life."

"Seven days? From today? We've got another group coming in then." Tony slapped his hands atop his head.

"Well we may have to postpone it," Simon sighed, "It'd be disrespectful not to...mourn...with..."

Colin looked at Simon, following his gaze to spy Lelia leading Trena through the throng of people and his stomach clenched.

"Okay let's put it this way. I have a schedule I'm supposed to keep to as closely as possible as mandated by...home base. They're going to ask a lot of questions if I tell them we have to hold off on the next batch."

"So tell them the truth," Colin muttered, exasperated, "Tell them the big man bought the farm and so as not to start an inter-dimensional war, we're going to do as they do. A week isn't going to make much difference, for fuck sake."

Tony whirled about, "Good, fine, then I guess you won't mind delivering the news."

"What?"

Tony rubbed his hands together, "I'll ask the big guy about putting off the next influx and if he agrees, you can go back to New York and inform Fury...yeah...okay done deal."

"I don't want to go back to...!"

Tony held up his hand, "Where's Simon gone off to?"

"Excuse me..," Simon elbowed his way through the people, "Pardon me." He didn't want to call out her name, rather he only wished to catch up with her. He didn't even know if he could bring himself to talk to her again. She'd been so agitated at the cottage and they'd left in such a hurry he'd not had a chance. Vargas had told him on the way to the encampment that Lelia was the new aide to the palace seer, her Aunt Trena, but said little else about it. He was almost even with them when the woman she was guiding through the crowd turned her head, "Lelia, turn and greet your friend. He is eager to see you."

Simon stopped, rooted to the spot as Lelia spun around.

"Simon?"

He could only nod.

"What are you doing here?"

One word, "Odin." his tongue felt thick.

"And much more," Trena joined in, "It is all coming clearer."

Simon glanced around him, looking for Tony and Colin, yelped as Trena's hand patted the top of his head.

"Melos was tall for his race. This you have inherited."

The sound in the room, all at once faded into the background. "Tall...I'm...you've mistaken..."

Lelia held a finger to her lips as Trena drew closer. He was feeling light-headed. If she didn't do what she intended to pretty soon, he could ensure she was going to be kneeling on the ground to do it. He stumbled backward, bumping into a couple of men.

"Excuse me." He mumbled as Trena's hands roamed his face.

"The four are returning. What has fate in store for the nine realms?"

Simon's eyes darted to Lelia.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about..."

"The keepers of the Runes Elemental. First the tall one, now you." Trena clapped her hands as if she'd been surprised with a much yearned for gift.

Simon backed away, felt two hands at his back and Tony's voice in his ear, "You shouldn't wander off like that all the time."

Simon put a hand to his mouth, parting the way with the other as he darted through the crowd the way he'd come.

Tony watched him go, turned and nodded to the two women, "Pardon me," and began to make his way behind Simon.

Loki shook his head, "Tell Stark you cannot go."

The stable boy handed Agathon's reins to Colin, "I've told him I don't want to but he says Fury will want to know why plans have been changed."

Loki pulled himself up into Lightning's saddle, "Damn Fury! Damn and to Hel with him! There is much to be done before the funeral, the house will be in turmoil with the comings and goings and now our friend must disappear," He steered Lightning beside Agathon, "What if they wish you to stay on Midgard."

"Who is staying on Midgard?"

Eidra had walked into the stables sending the stable boy racing to the stall to saddle Blackberry.

"The sun is nearly set. Where have you been?" Loki dismounted again.

"I was saying my goodbyes to the Queen. Who is staying on Midgard?"

Loki looked up at Colin, "No one is staying on Midgard. Colin must travel there to tell Fury of Odin's death."

Eidra looked at Colin as well, "How long shall you be away?"

Colin couldn't help smiling. Though he'd been staying in the household for three months now, he'd wondered at times whether he was more of a nuisance than anything else. It warmed his heart to hear them worry so about his absence.

"Milady, I will be as quick as possible."

"Were it that I could travel with you, I would." Loki held his hand out to Eidra as she pulled herself into her saddle.

"Milord, you've plenty to do however, yer concern is most appreciated. I'll leave tomorrow. Tony wants me to use the portal to return so I'll get a chance to try out the new ride."

"May the Gods protect you." Eidra murmured.

Colin saw Tony and Simon enter the stables at the far end. "I'll be fine. If you can't trust yer employer, who can you trust?"

The sounds and smells of the city confronted him almost immediately as he stepped onto the landing pad. Two young agents stood at the edge of the bullseye, hands behind their backs, waiting. As he reached them, he realized he actually recognized one of them. They'd met when he'd first joined up as an agent in Dublin. The man seemed timeless, the only evidence that time had not indeed left him behind were the deep crows feet around his eyes and a slight jowling of the cheeks. Otherwise he was still the same legend Colin remembered.

"Agent Coulson."

"Agent Denehy. Welcome home. The director is waiting in the ready room."

He was sitting at one end of a black topped oval table reading the New York Times, sleeves rolled up to reveal arms scarred from countless skirmishes but when he dropped the paper down and stared at Colin as if he'd walked into his apartment and sat down at his breakfast nook, Colin was immediately respectful.

"Director, fergive me for having to disturb you."

"Do I look disturbed?"

Colin bit the inside of his cheek, "Not at all, sir."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Coulson glance at the floor with a grin.

"And you'd be correct on any other day but your presence here tells me I'm about to be."

"I sincerely hope not, sir."

Fury waved to the table, "Sit down and disturb me then. I've got a full agenda this morning and I'd rather tackle the biggest problems first."

"Well," Colin settled into a chair a few seats away from him, "It's not exactly a problem. It could be if we're not careful."

Fury leaned forward, elbows on the table, "Are you trying to tell me how to do my job? And another thing...why is Lily not here instead of you. You're supposed to be keeping tabs on Loki."

Colin kept his face impassive, "I'm supposed to be a liaison."

"As an agent, your job is two-fold." Fury folded the newspaper.

"Three-fold as it seems. I was sent here by Stark to tell you that Odin has passed away."

Fury stood up, planting his hands on the table, "Thor's father is dead? If this is a practical fucking joke, someone's gonna lose their goddamn job!"

"It's no joke, sir. Yesterday morning around dawn. That's why I'm here. We're going to have to delay the next group."

Fury sat down heavy in the chair, "What the hell for?"

Colin stopped short of asking him if he'd ever had to bury a loved one, "They have a period of mourning, rituals to perform, a funeral and if you want a comparison...ask yerself what the country would do if the president died."  
Fury chuckled, "Probably have an all night party with this one."

"Okay mayhap at home, but in public..."

Fury rubbed his bald head, "So out of respect.."

Colin saw Coulson nod.

"...we have to wait until the old man is buried?"

Colin put his hands in the air, "More like cremated and feted but yes."

"How long?" Coulson piped up.

"I'd say ten days all told."

"Why couldn't they be Jewish?" Fury groaned, "Now I got a group of people who've been here almost two weeks already and I have to tell them it's going to be about another two weeks until they can leave. You wanna trade jobs?"

"Not on yer life," Colin shook his head, "I've a few things to do before I return if it's alright."

Fury eyed him, "The facility is at your disposal. You want a change of clothes before you go traipsing around the building?"

Colin looked down at himself, realizing he'd gotten up that morning and dressed as he had been dressing for the past three months. He fingered his tunic, "No sir, begging yer pardon but this is a lot more comfortable than the suit."

Coulson grinned, "You just have to have the right tailor."

Colin stood up, "I'll keep that in mind when I come home. May I be excused sir?"

Fury waved a hand at him, "Yeah, you're dismissed. Tell Lily I want her report on my desk as soon as possible...and yours when you return."

"Yes, sir."

"Hello, Ma?...fer chrissakes, don't scream. Yer gonna give Da a heart attack."

Colin leaned back in the chair. Coulson had given him the use of his office and while he'd waited to be connected to Helen's Bay half a world away, he'd had a look around. The office was spartan, neat as a pin and for a moment he wondered if Coulson was related to Simon. There were a few pictures on the desk. One of a lovely young woman with a cello between her legs, another picture of a red car. Vintage though he couldn't tell the year or make, he had never been much of an enthusiast. Cars were to get from one place to another. The computer was the latest style, a clear screen one could adjust to be opaque or transparent with a crisp display.

"How's grandad?...good, give him hugs for me when you see him. Tell him I'm safe, tell him the states are...no, no don't let him think his grandson has gone mental, leave it be Ma..."

Colin stood up, walked to the window to peer down at the streets of Manhattan, "Have I what?...not in the slightest. It's as safe as yer backyard...yes...no wild beasts...," He bit his tongue, "No, no magic...you've got to stop reading them tabloids, Ma...," He detested lying but if she was to get any sleep at night, he would lie as much as possible to save her sanity, "Nine more months...it's not long...NO!...Ma it's against the rules...no fraternizing with the womenfolk...yeah, that'd be grand. You find someone and tell her I'm an agent then all she wants me fer is the suit...yes Ma...yes...yes...listen, I've got to return pretty soon, let me talk to Da for a tick...I love you, too...I will..."

Colin listened to the phone change hands, "Da, hey don't be letting her get hold of them mags...they're only out for the sensational. She's gonna end up in the ward in a straight jacket...I'm fine, missing all of you...it's...Da, it's like nothing you've ever seen...it's fecking incredible...It's like stepping back into the middle ages...I've been placed with a family...I can't tell you...I'm sorry. I'll tell you when I come home okay?...okay...I will. Trust me, I couldn't be safer...loye ya, Da. Keep Ma sane...bye."

Colin leaned back in the chair and draped his arm over his eyes, struck at once by how weary he was. Finally he sat forward and tapped the screen. He'd been thinking about this for the past couple days though the present situation had thrown him for a loop temporarily.

"Records."

The screen flashed a passkey box and Colin entered his agent I.D. The box flashed green and the screen changed to reveal the same red car in the photograph on Coulson's desk.

"He must love that car," Colin muttered, "Death records."

"Location?" the screen replied in a particularly throaty female voice.

"Helen's Bay, Ireland."

Colin watched the screen fill with a picture of the main street in his little village. Small folders beneath the picture read "Birth", "Death", "Census" and more though he only wanted one folder at this point.

"How far do current records go back?"

"Question not understood. Clarify."

Colin sighed, "What is the first date of entry?"

"Specify parameters."

"Ya daffy bitch." he mumbled as he closed his eyes, concentrating, "Um...the year...fifteen ninety. Do records exist for the year fifteen-ninety A.D.?"

"Yes."

"Yer fucking kidding me..."

"Please restate the request."

Colin laughed out loud, "Do records exist for the year...twelve twenty-five A.D.?

"Records are not concurrent. The data for this year is extremely limited."

Colin glanced at the office door then back at the screen, "First instance of the last name Denehy."

The computer was silent for a moment, "Denehy, variant spelling, D..E..N..E..H..A..Y..."

"No, narrow search to Denehy, D..E..N..E..H..Y, earliest instances."

"Denehy, Helen's Bay, Ireland. Earliest record fourteen eighty-eight. Denehy, Colm, deceased, December twelfth, fourteen eighty-eight. Source, parish records..."

"Birth record of Colm Denehy." He was starting a headache right behind his eyes.

"There is no recorded birth record for Denehy, Colm in Helen's Bay, Ireland."

Colin sat forward, "Is there a birth record for Colm Denehy anywhere in Ireland?"

"Yes."

"But it might not be the same person. There has to be thousands of Denehys in Ireland." He put his head down on the desk. He felt stupid. The woman was clearly crazy no matter what Lelia had said. He pushed away from the desk and was about to stand up but something stopped him. He looked at the screen.

"Helen's Bay, Ireland. Before fourteen eighty-eight A.D. Any instances of the surname Denari, D..E..N..A..R..I."

The computer was silent and Colin had to laugh to himself again. He stood up, reaching for the screen to log off.

"Yes"

Colin stared at the screen for long minutes before he was able to speak, his voice hoarse, "List instances."

"Denari, Colm. Date of birth, fourteen forty-one, Helen's Bay, Ireland." on the screen was an image of a page from a book, the script flowing, barely legible with age.

"Are Colm Denehy and Colm Denari the same person?" He had to let himself back down into the chair before his legs gave way.

"Specify."

"Did Colm Denari change his name to Denehy?"

The computer was silent again and Colin wanted to scream, would have if he didn't think the whole floor would come running.

"According to parish records, a name change was recorded in fourteen forty-five by the father listed in the birth record as Denari, Volundr...V..O.."

"Stop."

His stomach did a flip. If he didn't ask the next question, he would surely go mad.

"Lineage...ancestry. Is it possible to trace the line forward?"

"Maternal or paternal?"

"Both." He couldn't look at the screen.

"Specify date."

"Until current time."

The computer went silent and Colin put his hands to his mouth.

"Paternal line last known direct descendant, Jackson, Clancy, born Dublin, Ireland, nineteen fifty-five. Died Chicago, Illinois, two thousand eleven."

There was a short pause, "Maternal line last known direct descendant, Denehy, Colin, Born Belfast, Ireland two thousand five.."

Colin wrenched the door out of Coulson's grasp, nearly pulling him into the room.

"Mister Denehy are you okay? You're quite pale."

Colin nodded, felt like he couldn't stop, "Fine sir, I'm fine...parents."

"They're alright are they not?"

He was going to hyperventilate right here, in front of one of the agency's finest agents. He started to count in his head, "They...miss me...and...I'm ready to return to Asgard."

He'd never been so unsure of what to do in his life but he knew where he wanted to be at that moment and it was a world away from New York.

"We'll get you topside then and send you off."

Coulson turned around and headed down the corridor. With a last glance at the blank computer screen, Colin followed him down the corridor.


	30. Chapter 30

_Assignment: 64379-01_

_ Location: Asgard _

_Agent: Colin M. Denehy_

_ Date: 9/3/29_

_ Upon my return to Asgard yesterday to a virtually empty house save for Hal and Vesta, I decided to ride for the palace. Hal said the family en masse had set out for the palace shortly after I'd headed for the longhouses. There is much to do to prepare for the funeral rites so I was told and I wished to see, however irreverent it might seem, the rituals being performed in person. At the very least it would distract me from the mass of confusion that was my brain at the moment._

_ Along the shores of the great western ocean at the farthest edge of the city proper lies a half circle of six stone ships facing out across the water. At their tips lie another stone ship which dwarfs the other six in sheer size. Probably three of the smaller ships could fit inside the larger one. If you need a reference to what I'm seeing, picture a miniature Stonehenge like structure, about waist high, in the shape of a longboat, the stones embedded into the ground. The gooar, or Norse priests if you will, were inside the stone ship at dawn, burning incense and herbs to purify the ground where the funeral bier would be. Normally a new set of garments would be started for the former king but when it was made known he was turning for the worse, the seamstresses were already at work. In fact, I found Loki in their workshop, inspecting the robes when I arrived. I was shocked to see his long hair cropped to his shoulders. He gave me a sad smile, explaining that it was a symbol of respect for the dead that the men shear their hair short. There are other rituals connected with this funeral that will seem downright barbaric. Case in point; at the seamstress was an older man I recognized as Odin's houseboy, or valet if you will. Looking to be in his late fifties, he carries himself with the bearing of one who's been brought up amongst the gentry. He was being fitted for a fine set of clothes as well. Loki nudged me and tilted his head toward the man. "Raimun will follow the Allfather to Valhalla so he may serve him in the afterlife as he has on this plane." _

_ Of course I had to ask how exactly he was to follow Odin._

_ He then explained to me that the day before the funeral rites Raimun would spend the day drinking the finest wines, eating the choicest foodstuffs, his every whim seen to._

_ I was starting to see where this was going. Like being feted at a retirement party...or if you like, a prisoner receiving whatever he wished for a last meal._

_ Loki continued on, telling me Raimun would then be brought to a special tent for the evening set up near the stone ships where he would be presented with a number of beautiful women to satisfy his pleasure for the night. When I remarked servicing the women alone would half kill me, he laughed for the first time since Odin's passing. "He may well have time to sleep after all," Loki chuckled, "You see, Raimun prefers the attention of men. I told him earlier to take the more manly women first and he roared with laughter." Then at dawn, he would be plied with yet more wine until he was insensate. Then he would be given a sword to hold and one of the Aesir, possibly even Thor himself, would run him through with his sword as Raimun had never fought in battle, Valhalla being the resting place of warriors, one had to seem the part. Then his body would be placed upon his own bier within one of the smaller stone ships to be consumed by fire with the Allfather, thus would he follow Odin to Valhalla._

_ I said it was a bit gruesome, truth be told. Raimun overheard me and joined us, reassuring me that it was his choice to join his master in the afterlife. He was doing so out of his own free will. I asked if he was afraid. He replied, "I am frightened only at the transition from Asgard to Valhalla but I know what awaits us in those golden halls. I am ready."_

_ Lord, if I can someday meet my own demise with such strength of conviction, I could well nigh die merrily. Please don't take it as a hint. I am most certainly NOT ready yet._

_ I left Loki with the seamstress to look for the rest of the household. The children, when I found them, were delighted to see me as I seem to be a welcome distraction from the somber tone of their elders, the whole city if the truth be known. They were all gathered in the royal nursery with Prince __Lóriði, Helgi, Eidra and the Queen who is beginning to show a bit. The king has sequestered himself alone to meditate. I doubt Loki will be in a disposition to do the same. He seemed rather more upset than grief stricken but I felt it rude to pry._

_ Brenna and Fen, at their level of maturity, were somber, Fen playing at dice quietly with Gunnar, Brenna sitting in the sill of a window reading a tome. In the time spent with the family, in various conversations with Eidra and Loki, and through sheer observation during my time here, I gathered that Odin had little or nothing to do with any of the children. Even __Prince __Lóriði who, for a time was considered an heir to the throne of Asgard, had seen little of the mighty Allfather. By the time of his birth, the dementia had started creeping in. Loki had said dementia had nothing to do with Odin's seeming apathy, rather he was cold by nature and that a greater blow to the children would be to lose their grandmother, Queen Frigga who lavished attention on them when they came to visit. I could see also in Loki's face how he cherished the woman._

_ I told them nothing of what happened in New York. Whether it was fear of being taken for a fool, thought of as crazy, or taken seriously, I don't know. I don't even know myself what I'm thinking. The whole impossibility of being related to someone from another realm, of having anything akin to magic in my past just boggles the mind. I mean what would they do? Would the Asgardians grant me some sort of dual citizenship? Would Fury pull me out of Asgard as a risk? What if the Asgardians hated my many greats grandad and _wind_ up stringing me from the highest tree? I mean if he ran away to Midgard, there had to be a reason, right? I've considered looking through the immense library here in the palace for clues to my heritage only I'm afraid of what I might find. I need to think more on it. For now preparations for the funeral will take up a large part of our time. Afterward, it's back to work. With any luck I'll not have the time to worry._

_Colin.._

The music drowned out all other sound, the thunder of the base palpable in the air. Eris snaked through the mass of sweaty bodies, sequins, leather, lace up boots, stilettos, silk in an effort to reach the bar on the other side of the club floor.

The group had been called to assemble in the large conference room at nine a.m that morning where they'd been told their trip to Asgard would be delayed another two weeks due to circumstances beyond their control. Frustrated at the delay, having been cooped up in the hotel for the previous two weeks and unwilling to crack her book for yet another mind numbing evening, she'd slipped out of the hotel aided by a couple of valet's she had, for want of a better word, befriended.

At the very least, the extra days gave her time to figure out how she was going to get through the portal without being seen. The being seen part was a given, the problem being that she wanted it to look like she'd chickened out before they even left. That was going to take some doing. They'd been given a tour of the portal which had been built in the staging room on sub-level 2 at Stark Tower and she already had a plan turning in her head, it just needed a bit more work.

On the stage at the front of the dance floor, spotlights had popped on, glinting off a polished metal pole set center stage. Eris sighed. At the very least she could be making some cash right now. Her funds were running a little low. She leaned over the bar and waggled a finger at the bartender who flashed her a wide smile, "Be right with ya, baby."

She glanced over her shoulder as the music started again, louder than before. Alex slipped from behind the black silk curtains at the back of the stage. She was dressed in a backless white chemise studded with rhinestones, a pair of white fishnet stockings held up with garters, and a pair of white stilettos. Against her dark skin, the effect was dazzling. Eris watched her work the pole for a few moments until the voice in her ear asked, "What'll ya be having?"

Eris turned back to face the bar, "Long Island iced tea."

The bartender picked up a tall glass, "She's hard to take your eyes off from isn't she?"

"No shit."

He set the glass on the counter and grabbed a bottle of tequila, "You ever do any dancing?"

Any other time she'd tell him to fuck off just on principle but two weeks of playing nice had left her a little punch drunk.

"Why? Do I look like I have?"

The bartender's grin widened further, "If you ain't, you ought to try it. You got the body for it."

She leaned back from the bar, running her hands slowly down her ribs to her hips, her fingers tugging ever so slightly on the hem of her black mini dress, "You really think so?"

So intent was he on watching her, he spilled a bit of tequila on the bar. She giggled as he quickly readjusted his aim, "I'd take that as a yes."

"If you stay after last call, you can take a shot at it." He slid the drink across the bar to her, holding up his hand as she reached into her bra for her money, "On the house."

She winked at him, "Thanks," glanced at Alex who was gearing up for her finale, "Maybe I will. I could always use some extra cash." She held up her glass and sauntered off into the crowd toward the stage door, standing off away from the bouncer who was eying her with a stern look on his face. Alex stepped down from the stage and nodded to him, "She's okay Dallas."

He opened the door and she followed Alex back stage. They passed a petite blond in a fishnet suit on her way to the stage. She nodded to Alex, glaring at Eris.

"Don't take it personally, honey," Alex shot back to Eris as she opened the door to the dressing rooms, "You know jealousy when you see it. I didn't expect to see you here."

Eris dropped into a chair, "I had to get out. I've had enough of rules and shit to last me forever."

Alex bent over her dressing table to look at herself in the mirror, "And yet you still got a ticket for this carnival ride? You think it's gonna get any better on the other side? They ain't gonna just drop you off and say go on, get yo' ass outta here. You gonna be marching to their beat."

"I told you," Eris leaned forward to join Alex's reflection in the mirror, "I've got a plan."

"I know you do, I just don't wanna be reading about y'all being thrown in jail."

Eris smirked, "I ain't ever been on the inside and I don't intend to be either. Can't catch what you can't see...hey, the bartender told me to stay after hours and dance for him, see if I'm any good. What you think?"

Alex turned and sat on the dressing table, "Girl, you know what he wants to see."

Eris gave her leg a shove, "Well shit, I weren't born yesterday. Question is will he pay good?"

"He might, he the owner of this dive. The money's alright for us dancers."

Eris leaned back and crossed her legs at the ankle, "Good, I need cash. A pretty mouth only goes so far."

"It's so sad," she whispered, "I've lost family. My granny and grampy both in the same year."

Gretten gazed up at the stars, "It is the way of all worlds, Beth."

They had stolen from the kitchen when they'd finished cleaning up from the evening meal to sit on the stone steps outside the back door. The chill of autumn had begun to take hold of the nights and Beth edged closer to Gretten.

"No matter how well prepared you think you are, though, you're never quite willing to let go."

Gretten lifted her hand, patted it, "Perhaps because you do not believe you will see them again, those that go before you."

Beth looked at her grandmother's ring, "I don't know if I do. That's one thing you Asgardians seem to have in abundance, the unshakable faith that we continue on to the next plane."

"Of course we do," he squeezed her hand, "What about your beliefs? What do you think happens after we depart this existence?"

Beth peered into the darkness, "I was always taught that good people go to Heaven, bad people go to Hell but we're talking catholicism."

"Is that what you call your religion?"

She locked her arm in the crook of his elbow and laughed, "No that's what I call my daddy's religion. I'm on the fence. Maybe that's why dying scares me so...because I don't really believe in the afterlife."

She felt him kiss the side of her head, "Here in this realm, The Asgardians believe those good people who die will go to Helgafell, the warriors to Valhalla, the unsavory and the evil go to Hel."

Beth could barely make him out in the darkness but she turned to stare in his direction, "You believe in Hell here?"

"Likely not the same place as you do but yes," Gretten stood up from the steps with a groan, "Oh the cold chills me to the bone. Woman, let us not dwell on such sad things. We will have sadness in abundance on the morrow."

She took his hand and he hauled her up to her feet.

"I wish I could warm your bones tonight." She whispered as he opened the door for her.

"Another night, my sweet roll. We need all the rest we can get. Tomorrow will be a very long day."

"Hush, boy." Loki patted Lightning's neck as the stable hand moved the bales of fresh hay about in the rear of the wagon. Even the horses were uneasy, sensing the somber tone of the day. The household had awakened with little of the usual banter. The younger children clung close to Ingrid or Eidra. Fen had followed him about, helping him get the horses ready. Brenna had overslept, complaining of a sick headache.

Now as everyone filed from the house and he started to help load the wagon, he began to feel anxious. As Eidra lifted Astrid up to Ingrid in the wagon bed she smiled at him and in that moment all he wished was to be within her arms upon their bed free from worry, without a single care.

"Papa," Fen was leading Agathon by the reins, "Agathon is ready."

Loki took the reins from his hand, patted his shoulder, "Thank you. Go help your mother."

The sky was beginning to lighten as they made the main road and turned toward the palace. As they rolled along, they met other wagons, carts, people making their way to the city.

The sun had topped the high mountains when at last they rolled into the courtyard. He gazed about at the servants readying the bier that would bear the Allfather's body all the way to the shore of the western sea.

"Yer Highness."

He dismounted and turned around to see Colin walking toward him.

"I was up half the night talking to Stark. The other half I couldn't sleep so I rode here early this morning to wait for you."

They clasped forearms, " 'Tis a pity you should witness such a sobering aspect of Asgard but I am grateful for your company."

"I am at yer service." Colin called, giving Brenna his hand to steady her as she jumped from the wagon.

A royal guardsman came to attention before them, "The King awaits your presence in the royal chambers, your Highness."

Loki nodded to Eidra then gestured for the guard, "See to my family until I return," Taking a deep breath, he started for the stone steps leading to the open palace doors.


End file.
